


Business as usual

by Boardmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angel Wings, Attempted Kidnapping, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Bruises, Cabins, Cages, Car Sex, Caring, Caring Sam Winchester, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fairies, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigations, Justice, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Marking, Memories, Memory Loss, Monsters, Mystery, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Poisoning, Post-Coital Cuddling, Propositions, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rough Sex, Rules, Running Away, Scent Marking, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Supernatural Elements, Therapy, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Trapped, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV, Wing Kink, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 92,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: Sam finally became a lawyer after so many years of hard work. In a world mixed with humans and supernatural creatures Sam was happy he got a job at the best law establishment in the world with his stubborn little sisters help. The only thing he had to do to keep the job permanently was play a game his new boss made rather than go through the so feared hell year. It was simple all he has to do is keep his new partner out of trouble for a year. How hard could that be? It's just one guy right? It seemed like a good idea when he accepted at the time. That is until he actually met the man to realize he had met him before. It's fine though because after his initial panic he realized something. This man didn't seem to remember ever meeting him. Now Sam is determined to win this game unknowing of how much his life was about to change.I tried to put everything into this story. Comedy, angst, twists and turns all along the way. Hopefully you like it enough to stick for the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy

Sam held his diploma with a big smile as his little sister took a picture of the three. “Here you go Mr. Big shot lawyer.” Charley teased handing him his phone back.

“So Sammy, how does it feel to finally trade the books for a fancy suitcase?” Dean asked proud of his little brother.

“Come on guys. I haven’t even had my first case and you’re already teasing.” Sam took off his cap and smiled secretly enjoying the praise and teasing he was getting.

“Now Sam don’t be humble. This is a big deal. After so long and so much work. You finally made it. Your parents would be proud.” Robert Singer a man they had come to love as much as their parents ruffled his hair making Dean and Charley laugh at the face it caused Sam.

“Thank you Bobby. I couldn’t of have done it without you guys.” Sam wasn’t about to get emotional. He knew his mom and dad were happily looking down at him. It had been so long since Sam and Dean had lost their parents. Sam missed them but he had been little when it happened. Bobby took both of them in and raised them as his own. So now hearing Bobby’s words meant a lot to him.

“It was all you kid.” Dean said throwing an arm around Sam’s shoulders and leading him down the steps and away from the crowd. “We are going to celebrate hard tonight.” He added cheerfully.

“Dean we can’t. I have to show up for my new job in just a couple of days.” Sam wanted to celebrate but he knew Dean’s celebrations often left him with a weeks hangover. And to be honest he didn’t feel like getting into a fight with a werewolf or vampire for saying something Dean didn’t like.

“No way! Dean’s right. Come on! After this you’re going to be a total stick in the mud with all your lawyering, defending poor creatures and saving the world. You’ll probably forget all about us. Please Sam? For me?” Charley batted her eyelashes at Sam with big eyes.

“First of all I’m not going to forget you because we are going to work together. I might forget Dean but not you.”

“Hey! We are living together. That’s almost the same.” Dean complained with an exaggerated tone. They all looked to the side where a pack of werewolves we’re doing a group howl in celebration of one of them getting their diploma.

Bobby smiled but said nothing as they continued walking down the green field. Sam smiled ignoring his brother and continuing with his conversation. “Fine. I’m going to regret it but okay you win. Let’s go get fucked up.” 

“I’m too old for this. Call me when you need bailing out of jail.” Bobby said over Charley and Dean’s cheering. 

“See you Bobby. Thanks for everything.” Sam waved to a retreating Bobby.

“Okay. So where are we going?” Charley asked excitedly. 

“What are you guys in the mood for? Eating? Drinking? Dancing?” Dean asked getting closer to his 1967 Impala and unlocking it.

“How about all of the above?” Charley asked excitedly.

“Okay. We can go to a bar. Get a few free drinks.” Dean shot them a charming smile already knowing he could in fact get free drinks.

“No way Dean. Last time we went to the bar, those horny guys wouldn’t leave me alone. If only they were girls it would be different. Not only that but most of them weren’t even the cute monsters. Remember the crocodile guy? I still get nightmares. I want someone to love me. I mean someone I can love back.” Charley protested with a pouty face.

“How about this? We can go to a gay mixed bar? That sound good to you Charley? Maybe get a little mermaid or a harpy?” Sam was bisexual and had already told the only parent figure he had, Bobby, who was accepting of him. Dean, however, considered himself a ladies man and hadn’t said anything about liking more than human women. Sam and Charley knew better though. He might of not been aware himself or maybe hadn’t come to terms with it but both Charley and Sam had seen Dean check out guys and a few monsters the same way he did normal girls. Sam didn’t want his brother to feel uncomfortable so he thought it best to say it was for Charley. Charley didn’t care if it was a human or supernatural as long as she clicked with them and they made her laugh. Sam didn’t particularly mind but he didn’t go looking for a monster to ask on a date.

“Can we? It’s a lot of fun. I promise. And not everyone that goes there is gay or a monster. Pleaseeeee?” Charley meet eyes with Dean in the mirror and gave him her best puppy eyes.

“Okay kid. You win.” Dean smiled at Charley. He didn’t really mind going to a gay mixed bar. He was just afraid of what Sam and Bobby would think if he also let it be known he was into men, some monster ladies were hot, like mermaids and fairies, but Dean never thought he could sleep with one. It was just to weird. They went home and changed from their formal attire to something that would catch attention. Dean insisted they at least try to have a little fun.

After they got ready and played a bit of Xbox they finally made it to the club. Charley liked the club because it wasn’t like most. It had music, monsters and people mingling but you could still talk to one another without having to shout. There was a giant tank for the aquatic people and the ceiling was more of a cage with different bars for the winged ones. They also had a bar and booths. To her it seemed more of a bar than club. “Yes. Finally.” She said cheerfully going to an empty booth. “Oh you guys totally have to be my wing men today.” Charley pleaded looking around at all the pretty girls and creatures. A pretty woman with colorful wings caught her attention. Charley thought she must have been some kind of hybrid bird. Her smile fell when she saw the woman receive a tall man with a hug. 

“You are more than capable of finding a hook up.” Dean said from in between Sam and Charley. He picked up a menu from the table that had the food and began scanning for something.

“I don’t want just a hook up. I’ve had my fun. I think I’m ready for something more.” Charley said getting a distant dreamy look in her eyes.

“I don’t think this is the place to find love Charley.” Sam pointed out as two women began making out passionately while dancing extremely close.

“Maybe, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.” She said twisting her face at the two women’s actions. Her face turned into mortification as she saw a long tail appeared from behind one woman and wrap around the other.

“Alright. If you say so. But after we try, you have to help me get Sam wasted.” Dean put the menu down deciding he would at least get Charley a hook up. Even if that wasn’t what she was looking for. It was better than nothing.

“Thank you. It’s a deal.” Charley got up and got them some wings and beer then turned to the dancing crowd and talking people again. She looked up to see a thin sheet of glass separating the cage area. She liked creatures with wings but thought they preferred their own kind.

“How about that one?” Dean pointed to a dark skin beauty wearing a red dress.

“I don’t know Dean she seems kind of…….. fierce.” Sam said looking at her long red nails and trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness she gave him. Maybe she was a succubus or something.

“Sam is right. I don’t think I can handle her.” Charley noticed how the woman seemed to be the leader of the small group she was in.

“Okay. Hmmmm. Oh! There’s one.” This time it was a blonde woman sitting alone at the bar playing with the straw in her drink.

“Maybe, maybe.” Charley was checking out the girl thinking she had potential. “Nope.” She determined as she saw the woman’s partner return and give her a loving kiss.

“Why is this so hard?” Dean whined getting a napkin and wiping his mouth. He noticed either everyone was slutty as hell or they already had someone. 

“Wow.” Charley’s eyes got big as she froze. 

Dean and Sam both turned around to see what she was looking at. Across the booth they we’re in there were three people at the bar. A red haired woman. A black haired man with his back turned towards them on a stool and a shorter dark blonde man standing next to the red head. “I don’t know Charley. Looks like she is here with someone already.” 

“Come on Sam. Have a little faith and don’t break my heart like that. Who knows they might just be friends.” She said looking at the red head and hoping she was right.

“Looks like you’re in luck. I don’t think friends but definitely siblings.” Dean said with a smile at how both the blonde man and the red head were obviously teasing the dark haired man.

“Really?” Charley perked up excitedly.

“Now wait a minute. How could you possibly know that Dean?” Sam asked not wanting to get Charley’s hopes up.

“Yup. Definitely a brother.” Dean gestured towards the three with his beer before taking a big gulp.

Sam turned around to see the red head drape herself over the dark hair man like a cape in that annoying way Charley had done to them when she wanted something many times before. “Okay, you got me.” Sam said with a smile. He turned to Charley and noticed she was still starring at the red head. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go.” Sam said giving Charley a playful kick under the table.

“What? Go? What do I say?” Charley’s eyes seemed to grow twice as big.

“Relax kid. Just walk over there and introduce yourself. Ask her out to dance. Hope she doesn’t growl or hiss.” Dean said encouragingly. “You got this.” 

Charley stood up hesitantly after getting a nod from Sam and Dean. She took a deep breath. “Okay. Be ready to swoop to my rescue.” She gave herself a final encouraging thought before beginning to make her way through the crowd.

“You won’t need it.” Dean reassured as she retreated. He turned to Sam to see him looking at Charley with a fond smile. “So Sam.” He began getting Sam’s attention. “Is that Jessica girl going to be working with you?”

Sam’s face turned a bit concerned. “I hope not.” Sam had met a beautiful blonde girl In college who he seemed to have hit it off with. They went on a couple of dates and he had ended up asking her to be his girlfriend. After that he quickly realized that the girl he thought could have been the one was in fact not the one. She became controlling and aggressive. It got to the point where she actually hit Sam. Dean was concerned. He noticed right away something wasn’t right and tried to convince Sam to leave her but he wouldn’t. He began to see Sam less and less and when he would, there would be a new bruise or cut. It caused many fights between the brothers. Sam finally realized Dean was right when Jessica tried to attack Charley. That’s when Sam broke up with her and moved back in with his siblings. They thought it was the end of that but they were wrong. She would follow him home and call and text a million times a day until he was forced to change his number. She slashed his tires and when she got him in the parking lot and tasered him was when Dean had enough and arrested the crazy bitch. After that she didn’t come around much. “If anything, I’ll get a restraining order.”

“A restraining order is just a piece of paper Sam. It won’t stop a knife or bullet.” Dean said with a warning look. The last time they had seen the blonde was last month and it worried him she would try something.

“I'm not getting a gun Dean.” Sam said sternly already knowing that’s where his brother was heading. 

“Look I’m not saying get a gun and kill the bitch. I’m just saying if you see her at least punch her or something if she tries anything. You’re a lawyer. You could probably get away with killing her if you wanted to. Isn’t that the self defense thing?” Sam was about to tell his brother how unethical that was when Charley came back and sat down with a sigh. “What happened?” Dean asked turning to the bar and seeing the blonde man take the seat where the dark haired man had been.

“I missed her. She went into the bathroom with that blue eyed man. But you were right I heard her say something about giving into his little sister.” Charley said putting her chin on her palms.

“Chin up kiddo. She’ll be back.” After a moment Dean thought about what Charley had said. “Did you say they went into the bathroom? Together?” 

“Yeah. The men’s bathroom.” Charley held back a giggle she already liked the red haired girl.

“Well she seems like just your type Charley.” Sam said with amusement.

Dean’s attention got caught by the dark skin beauty in the red dress. She seemed to have said something to the three men she was with while pointing in the direction of the man left behind. Dean also noticed how she took something from what he determined to be more of a minion than a group of friends. Sam and Charley were now talking about how exited they were to be working together. Dean wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation in favor of watching what was happening across the room. The blondish man seemed to be on his third or fourth drink. What he now noticed was a false cheerfulness from when he was with the other two gone. The red dressed woman approached him and began talking to him. He clearly wasn’t interested and Dean could tell he was trying to wave her off.

The woman seemed persistent on what ever she wanted to accomplish because she was bold enough to start touching the man in a flirtatious way. Dean knew that if it had been himself, he would definitely be getting laid that night. The man, however, didn’t seem like he wanted to. He didn’t think it was because the man was gay, he had seen him look the woman up and down as well as a few others. Dean thought it was perhaps because he was only there to have a good time.

Dean could only see the back of the man’s head and earlier he hadn’t gotten a good look at his face but he thought the guy might of not been bad looking if the woman was being so persistent. He definitely had a nice ass. Dean shook his head at remembering the dark hair man’s ass that he had shamelessly checked out earlier. Yup to him they were definitely siblings.

The man seemed to have given into what ever the woman wanted because he accepted the drink she offered and quickly drank it. Dean watched as the woman flagged the bartender down to get another. “Well that’s new.” Dean said out loud.

“What is?” Sam asked pausing his scolding of Charley. She had taken his resume when he told her he wanted to get a job on his own. Charley worked for the most prestigious lawyering company, that also branched out with the FBI and other government agencies, not only in the state but in the world. They specialize in the natural and supernatural equally. They had a reputation for defending innocent creatures without prejudice. Humans and the supernatural had lived together for a long time but it hadn’t been so long that they were treated as equals. Even now breeding between a human and a creature was not that common and there were many who saw it as an abomination. They however voices how they were leaving breathing creatures just like humans that’s why they were so respected and successful. Charley knew they were hiring and told Sam about it. Sam didn’t think he would get the job, they were the best of the best after all, and he was just getting started. He also thought it was unfair that he would have an advantage because of Charley. He told her he wanted to do it alone and look for a job elsewhere. She argued he was doing it on his own just sooner. Charley took the resume anyways after being told no over and over. Sam got a big surprise when just a couple of days later he got called for an interview. He hadn’t graduated yet but he got the job by what he thought was some miracle. He knew there was a years probation where he could be told to leave at any moment so he wasn’t completely out of the woods yet. But he was determined to make it to partner.

“That woman just put something in his drink.” Dean said pointing at the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess I'ma post a million chapters today

“What? Well do something.” Charley told Dean concerned.

“Why should I?” Dean asked getting back to his food as if it were nothing.

Sam turned to see the man turn on his chair. He couldn’t help noticing his beautiful eyes first. The second thing he noticed was how the man seemed to be at least buzzed already. “I don’t know. Maybe because you’re a cop?” Charley said sarcastically.

“I am off duty. Not my problem.” Dean said not even looking up. He told himself he was doing the guy a favor.

“But Dean.” Charley began her protest. “I think that girl is the one. And if I’m going to marry her I don’t want to have to explain why her cousin or brother or what ever got raped or worse and my two bridesmaids could have done something about it but didn’t.” Charley seemed genuinely concerned making Dean put his food down.

Before Dean could react Sam stood up and started walking towards the pair. The woman was already leading the sluggish wobbling man toward the door. Whit out thinking Sam moved faster until he reached the pair and pulled the man out of the woman’s manicured claws. “There you are, sweetheart. I told you to stay at the bar that I wouldn’t be long. Where are you going?” The man looked up at Sam with distant glossy eyes he was trying hard to keep open. Sam swallowed hard at his gaze. Those eyes WERE beautiful. Like looking at the sun through a bottle of whiskey, or freshly collected honey. Sam could feel the woman’s presence hadn’t left. He turned to her and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist hoping his acting was good enough to fool her. “I’m sorry are you a friend of my love?” Sam asked looking at the woman with a serious expression.

“We were just getting to know each other actually. He seemed to need a breath of fresh air.” She said smiling at the man. She raked her eyes over Sam and twisted her face in an offended manner at the end. “He seemed to be drinking alone. Are you sure you’ve got the right person. It is awfully dim in here.” She said not really believing Sam knew the man.

“Of course. I just went to the bathroom. This little rascal just always seems to wonder off. He gets it from his mother. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Sam looked at the man who didn’t say a word but smiled up at him. Sam couldn’t help the genuine smile that came to his face. His smile faded however at remembering the woman had slipped something into his drink. “Are you okay?” Sam reached a hand and caressed the man’s face. He was starting to breathe slowly. That made Sam wonder just what kind of drug he had been sneaked into his drink.

“That’s why we’re going out for air. He seems to have over done it a bit on the drinks. Although I do have to say if you left such a handsome thing alone you must not care someone else buy him a few right? Unless you saw what just happened?” The woman said getting closer and more serious.

“And what would that be?” Sam asked in challenge pulling the man closer to himself by the waist and away from the woman. 

“All I’m saying is if he’s really important to you, you should keep a close eye on him. There are creatures everywhere. You never know, he could be snatched up from right under you. By the way he was drinking, it doesn’t seem like you are taking very good care of your, 'sweetheart'.” The woman used quotations to emphasize how she wasn’t buying what ever Sam was selling. “That is if he even is yours?” She added with a twisted smile.

Sam without thinking turned to meet eyes with the shorter man again. He very gently cupped his cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him flush against himself. He didn’t know if it was the drug or the alcohol but the man didn’t fight back as he leaned down and claimed his lips. He could feel him rigid at first but soon felt him relax as Sam deepened the kiss. He could taste sweetness instead of the strong taste of alcohol he was expecting. He felt hesitant fingers tangle in his hair as he slipped his tongue deeper into the sweetness. He could tell the man was kissing him back or at least trying to with what ever brain function he still had left. He heard an irritated scoff and the sound of heals retreating. For a couple of minutes all Sam did was enjoy how the kiss turned into a make out session. One of his hands had somehow made it inside the man’s shirt and up his back as the other went down to grab a hand full of what he knew now was a very nice ass. He hadn’t checked out the man, only thinking of Charley’s plead. Now he was regretting that a bit. It was like he was getting drunk on the man himself. The man pulled away too take a sudden deep breath without moving his arms from around Sam. Looking into his eyes Sam recalled the situation they were in and how bad he was acting. “Are you okay?” He repeated a bit concerned at how the whiskey in the man’s eyes continued to fade into black more and more. The man gave him a small nod and smile making Sam wonder if he even processed the question. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your group.” 

Sam pulled the man’s arms from around his neck gently and grabbed him around the waist again. He pulled him back towards the booth and grabbed his Stanford hoodie he had brought in case he got cold. Charley looked at the man concerned. “He doesn’t look so good.” Charley pointed out.

Dean grabbed the man’s hand startling him as he pulled him down. He cupped his face and looked into his eyes before the man struggled out of his grip in panic and went closer to Sam. “Its definitely some kind of date rape drug. Looks like you saved him just in time Sam.”

“Yeah. Not like you were going to do it.” Sam said now irritated at the fact that if they hadn’t something really bad could have happened to the man. Sam put his hoodie on the man. When he had kissed him, he had noticed his temperature was dropping and as he pulled his hand through the sleeve feared it would just keep crashing down. 

“I was going.” Dean defended. “So what’s the plan. You gonna keep him or something?” Dean looked at how the man was completely gone. He was standing and holding on to Sam’s hand but Dean had no doubt he wouldn’t remember anything come morning.

“No. I’m taking him back to the bar and waiting for the other two. I think they should take him to the hospital. I’ve never seen a date rape drug lower someone’s temperature.” Sam put his hand on the man’s forehead and could still feel his temperature dropping further. Dean at that point started to grow concerned himself. He hadn’t heard of a drug like that either and as a cop that raised a big red flag.

Sam once more wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and pulled him to the bar slowly. He helped him back into his stool and asked the bartender for a water. He helped the man drink and looked towards the bathroom to see if the rest of his party was coming back. “How do you feel?” He asked rubbing the man’s back after seeing no sign of them. The man put his head down on the counter top after knocking down two of the empty glasses that were still there. He mumbled something incoherently that made Sam worry further because he was clearly beginning to lose consciousness. 

He put the bottle of water down thinking it was best to call an ambulance and tell Dean and Charley to tell who ever came with him when the red haired woman and dark haired man came back. “There, all done. Doesn’t he look handsome?” Sam looked up to see blue shy eyes fiddle with the top undone three buttons of his shirt before buttoning one up.

“I told you two already. I do not wish to partake in finding a 'one night stand'. It is a school night and you two have work tomorrow. It was a silly action to come here.” The blue eye man protested briefly glancing at Sam before turning to the red haired woman and giving her a knowing look. He turned to the man on the stool with pleading eyes. “Please brother. Can we just forget this foolishness and go home?” It seemed that for the first time the man noticed his brother. “Gabriel?” The blue eyed man shook who now Sam knew was called Gabriel. “What’s the matter with him?” He asked to no one in particular as he raised his brother’s face off the table. He forcibly opened his brother’s eyes. An angry gaze turned to the empty glasses as he picked one up. “What have you done to him?” He demanded angrily finally meeting eyes with Sam.

“Castiel?” Sam saw the red haired woman put a hand on the man’s shoulder and pull him back a bit before he got out of her grip.

“I didn’t,” Sam didn’t finish his sentence as a hand slapped him across the face. Dean and Charley watched in amusement as Sam got slapped across the face by the dark haired man from earlier. He gave the red haired girl the empty glass he had grabbed earlier and picked up the blonde man from the stool before quickly making his way to the exit pushing monsters and people alike. The red haired woman gave an apologetic look to Sam before following quickly behind them taking the glass with her. They saw Sam look in the direction they had gone offended and clearly say “Your welcome.” Before he headed back to the booth. “Shut up.” He warned as he sat back down and Dean laughed.

“This is all your fault Dean. You should have been the one to go and flash your badge. Then you could have introduced me to her.” Charley said through pouty lips.

“Every one has the one that got away. That was yours. Now that that’s over.” Dean handed his siblings each a drink. “Lets party!” 

Charley and Sam shot each other an irritated look but took the drinks anyway and decided to have a good time. They both got lost in the moment as the alcohol made red hair and honey color eyes fade with every drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam he was just trying to help. I hope Charley gets a second change at meeting the woman. Will she? Let's see on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Sam predicted his hung over of the celebration lasted three days. Throughout their happy moment more than one person bought them drinks. They ended up calling a cab and Charley drove her little yellow buggy to the bar the next day so they could pick up Dean’s Impala. Sam would have thought Dean would of ditched them for one of the many who had been talking sweetly to him but to their surprise he stayed with them saying it was all about Sammy.

Sam had a week between school ending and work starting. In that time he liked going to a little shop he had found called fairytale sweets. It was a mix between a library and restaurant he had never seen before. They all decided to stay out in their secluded small farm like house even though it was a good half hour drive from the city. That didn’t stop Sam from going there to study as much as possible. He was determined to get through the first year. If he did he would be golden. He liked going there because they had a big collection of books on all kinds of creatures. Sam’s degree wasn’t supernatural specific but he knew a lot of them needed help. Most often than not they we’re framed and abused by humans. When his parents had died in a car accident the man that had hit them tried to blame the vampire he was with for the accident. Saying she was hungry and lost control. The vampire was arrested. Thankfully the man was found to have been driving under the influence by the lawyers Sam was going to work for. It turns out the vampire woman had met him online and they had a date. She had two little kids. If she had been convicted she would have left two little ones without a family. From what he knew the lawyer that took her case didn’t charge her at all, it was all over the news. Sam knew in that moment his parents got Justice and an innocent was let free. He wanted to do that. Defend the innocent and bring Justice to the wicked regardless of biological orientation.

Sam was usually not into sweet things but he couldn’t help like the pastries they had at this shop. It had the perfect balance of sweetness in his opinion. A man who introduced himself as Balthazar had convinced him to try something after the second day he was there. Sam refused every time until Balthazar walked over to his table and set down a small blueberry cake. Sam not wanting to be rude tried it and ended up loving it. That day before he left he bought a pie knowing that if it was as good as the cake Dean would like it. As expected Dean ended up liking it and bugged Sam until Sam told him where he got the pie from.

Currently Sam was reading up on his nocturnal creatures when Balthazar came up to him and placed a Thai tea in front of him. “Always working.” He said with a smile.

“Gotta keep the brain active. Besides I have nothing better to do.” Sam said taking out his wallet.

“Its cool kiddo. It’s on the house. Think of it as a parting gift.” Balthazar said waving Sam off.

“Parting gift?” Sam put his wallet back in his canvas satchel knowing if he didn’t Balthazar would scold him. They didn’t seem far in age but he learned quickly Balthazar wasn’t the kind to hold back his tongue.

“Yeah. Today is my last day here. I was just filling in for someone for this week. You didn’t actually think I was a simple barista did you?” Balthazar asked teasingly. Sam just smiled at him embarrassed. Balthazar had helped him when he got stuck on a mock case and wondered why such a smart man was working in a place like this. “Speaking of which. I should get back to work before the boss gets here. He’s a small pain in the behind. Don’t tell him I said that.” Balthazar stood up with a laugh.

“I won’t. Thanks.” Sam took a drink of his tea and hoped he would see the blonde again. He seemed like the kind of person who would make a good friend. Half way through his drink someone unexpectedly draped themselves on his shoulders causing him to drop some off his tea on his book. “Dude!” Sam said glaring at an amused Dean who took the seat next to him.

“Stop being such a girl, Samantha. So this is the place that has that magic pie hu?” Dean looked around and decided Sam was right, this place was like nothing he had seeing before. “Its nice.” 

“And quiet.” Sam said pointedly. “Shouldn’t you be at work?” usually Dean tried to get the same schedule as Charley and Sam but now that Sam had the week off Dean took advantage and got a couple of nights shifts, in his words 'that’s when all the crazy stuff happens.’

“Changed my schedule since you’re going back to work tomorrow.” Dean informed him. Dean froze with his mouth opened looking towards the door. “No freaking way.” 

Sam turned around and saw what had his brother looking like a fish out of water. He quickly took out his phone and called Charley. “You need to get here now. You know that red head from the club a couple of days ago? We found her. Looks like you are getting a second chance.” Sam pulled the phone away when he heard Charley’s loud exited scream. “Ill text you the address.” He hung up and quickly texted the information. Sam saw how the red head went up to Balthazar from behind and covered his eyes. This was perfect he could ask Balthazar to introduce the two.

After about half an hour Charley arrived. She bumped into the glass door with excitement. The Winchesters winced at seeing a startled Balthazar make his way to the door and open it for her. The red haired woman smiled as Balthazar left her side and seemed amused at Charley. She turned around and put on one of the black uniform aprons from the shop. Sam realized she might have been the person Balthazar was covering for. 

Charley covered her face when she made her way inside and quickly spotted the tallest human person in the room who was Sam. She went up to them and sat down. “You think she noticed?” Sam shook his head knowing she did notice but not wanting to make Charley feel bad.

“Go order something. Get her number. This is destiny.” Dean said exited.

“I thought you didn’t believe in destiny.” Sam said in amusement.

“Who said that?” Dean looked offended. Sure he wasn’t much for showing his emotions but he did have a sensitive side. Charley once more talked herself into going to talk to the red head. Sam and Dean watched her go. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” Dean knew of that so called year of hell, Charley had told him. He wasn’t worried for Sam because he knew he could do it. He was worried that Sam was worried. 

“More nervous than exited at this point.” Sam admitted. 

“Come on. What could possibly go wrong?” Dean asked amused.

“Ladies and gentlemen! My lovely creatures of all species!” Dean and Sam turned at the loud exited voice coming from the door, Sam held his breath. “Presenting, winner of the 'best teacher' award for the third year in a row! Undefeated champion! Castiel!!!!” Dean and Sam could not believe what they were seeing. Gabriel from the night of the celebration, opened the door for the dark haired man to walk in with his arms stretching out in a displayed manner.

“A thank you! Thank you!” He took a few bows.

“And the crowd goes wild! Cassie! Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!” Charley, the red head and Balthazar watched in amusement as Gabriel tossed napkins around the man Sam and Dean knew now was called Castiel. 

“Speech! Speech! Speech!” Balthazar began chanting and was soon joined by the few people and creatures that were in the shop.

“Okay, okay.” Castiel said giving in. “Id like to thank the big bro, did I say that right?” He asked Gabriel and continued after his nod. “Balthazar for helping me with homework he knew nothing about. But hey it’s the thought that counts.” He got a few giggles as well as an over cheerful thumbs up from Balthazar. “Id like to thank my little sister Ana.”

“Ana.” Dean said excitedly to Sam, finally they got a name for her. Sam looked at him with equal excitement before turning to the scene in front of them.

“For always acting like an annoying Mom. Cas did you eat? Cas is your homework done? Cas go take a shower. Wash your hands. Brush your teeth.”

“Stop bringing stray cats home we already have a farm.” Gabriel added getting a push from Ana. Balthazar pulled Gabriel by the collar and draped his arm around him making Sam narrow his eyes without thinking. He was so happy to see the man he had taken advantage of was okay. He had been thinking about him the past days and couldn’t get him out of his head thinking the worst had happened.

“But most of all.” Castiel paused and turned to look at Gabriel. “Id like to thank this guy right here. For being an annoying pain in the butt and giving me the patience to deal with ten little kindergarten children.” 

“And you said it wouldn’t pay off.” Gabriel got out of Balthazars embrace and went to give a big hug to Castiel. He was quickly joined by Balthazar then Ana. The Winchesters watched as Ana reached for Charley and pulled her in by the shirt. Charley joined in the hug and looked back at the brothers with a big smile. She received four thumbs up from them. “Alright, alright. Everyone go back to your things. Party’s over.” Gabriel said pulling away. He turned to the group and began talking to them. Sam couldn’t hear that they were saying but by the looks of it Ana was introducing Charley to everyone. After some handshakes and some comments Sam and Dean could only imagine the embarrassing comments being said, judging by how red Charley was getting. Balthazar and Gabriel walked away and disappeared behind the many bookshelves.

“What are the odds?” Dean asked amazed. “Its starting to look like we might be brides maid sometime soon.” Sam could tell Dean was starting at Castiel’s behind. Sam thought he was good looking but he wasn’t his type. He also wasn’t over the fact that the man had slapped him. 

“Dean. They think I drugged that guy, remember? This isn’t good.” Sam was hoping neither of them would turn around and notice him. He grabbed his things quickly and stood up to walk towards the door.

“Don’t you think you’re over reacting? I mean we can just explain what happened.” Dean said following his brother out the door.

“Already tried that remember? I’ll just find another place to study.” Sam said turning his back on the building. “I mean it’s not like I’ll be seeing them again.”

“What if Charley really does marry that Ana chick?” Dean challenged.

“Then I’ll just dye my hair red move into the Tipton and call Jody Mom.” 

“That was one time and the box said honey brown.” Dean said with a smile. “Fine. I’ll help you. We can get our nails done too.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Guess whose got a date bitches!” Charley jumped on Dean’s back with a big smile.

“Good job kid. I knew you could do it!” Dean said hopping once to get her in a piggy back position.

“Alright we should get home. I’ll cook to celebrate.” Sam said already heading towards the car. He knew they had to get home soon tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked in the mirror making sure, for the hundred time, his tie was straight. He was hoping that Charley and him could leave together. It would certainly calm his nerves but unfortunately Charley got called early into the office. “Would you calm down. You’re making me anxious.” Dean commented watching his brother from the couch. “You’ll be fine. Charley said her boss was cool.” 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Sam asked irritated his brother wasn’t helping in the least. 

“Not for one more hour. I have a tip for you.”

“Dean.” Sam warned.

“It’s a good one.” Dean said with a smile. Sam was sure he was going to regret it but he still gestured for his brother to continue. “If you get nervous, well more nervous, Just picture your boss in his underwear.” 

“Bye jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes and began walking to the door. 

At least Dean got a smile on his face. “Bye bitch. Good luck on your first day. Proud of you.” Dean called getting up and going back to his room in hopes of catching a nap before he had to get ready for work.

Sam, Dean and Charley each had their own car. Although they had lost their family young, Sam and Dean weren’t left in the street. Their fathers auto mechanic business that Bobby was now in charge of, was more than enough for them to not need to lift up a finger for the rest of their lives. And when Charley came into the picture they were more than happy to share in their fortune.

They all however wanted to continue going to school and get a career. Sam drove his big truck into the city with his nerves on edge the whole time. He didn’t think he was this nervous when he took the bar exam and that had been one of the hardest things hes done in his life. “Okay.” He told himself once he was parked outside one of the biggest buildings in the City. “New job, it’s just a job.” He reminded himself. “Its fine. You can do this. Dean and Charley believe in you. Bobby believes in you. Your mom and dad, where ever they are, I’m sure believe in you. You have to believe in yourself. You made it this far. You’ve got it.” His watch started beeping letting him know it was time to go inside. “Okay. Let’s do this.” He got out of the car and straighten his suit one more time before walking towards the door. When he passed by Charley’s buggy he noticed the parking spot had her name on it. He shook his head hoping he would make it to the day he had his name on a parking spot as well. He walked through the rotating door and the first thing he noticed was how everything looked straight out of a movie. Big sofas with creatures, men and women dressed nicely. A front desk with smiling attendants. Carpet floors and wooden walls. He walked straight to the front desk where a woman with black hair was on the phone. She gave him a smile and held up her hand in a professional manner for him to wait. Sam gave her a nod and smile while he waited for her to finish.

“I’m sorry sir but you are going to have to be more specific of who you are looking for.” Sam tried to not be noticed as he listened to the conversation. “Yes I understand you are looking for Mr. Novak but currently there are more than three in the building.” Sam’s eyes grew wider. He had no idea there was more than one sibling. He was going to have multiple bosses? “Yes there was only one but due to unforeseen events now there are more. Now if you could give me the name of the man you are looking for I can send you to the right department.” Sam could tell the woman was getting impatient. “There is no one in this building by that name sir. Please don’t raise your voice at me. Hello? Hello?” She hung up the phone and turned to Sam with a smile as if nothing happened. “Hello my name is Pamela, how can I help you today?” Sam noticed her eyes were white. He determined she wasn’t human, at least not completely.

Sam extended his hand in greeting. “Hi, I’m Sam Wi...”

“Oh yes Sam Winchester. We’ve been expecting you.” She said before he was finished with his introduction. She opened a drawer and handed Sam a lanyard with his ID on it identifying him as an agent, which wasn’t rare considering he was a lawyer but would most likely be referred to as agent once he went through his training. “Welcome to the team.” She said with a flirtatious smile.

Sam put on the lanyard and froze when he looked up. Everyone behind the desk had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at him with awe in their eyes. “Um.. where do I?” Sam pointed down the large space.

“Oh yes. Go to the elevator and press the highest floor. There’s a pretty red head that will be right there when the doors open, she’ll take you to Mr. Novak.” Sam nodded and waved before turning. He received goofy smiles and lazy waves from two more women and a man as he closed the elevator doors.

Sam was unaware of the women saying how handsome he was. “We are just getting so many handsome ones today aren’t we?” One of them said. 

“Be careful. Those are our bossed you’re talking about. You wouldn’t want to get a call from HR if you were over heard.” The other warned.

“They are going to eat him alive.” The Young man said through fangs receiving giggles from everyone before they went back to work.

The ride up the elevator felt like it took for ever. “More than three?” From what Sam had researched Novak Inc. was run by a father and son. Even Charley had confirmed it. So unless he heard wrong he was already off on the wrong foot. He was happy to see the pretty red head mentioned earlier was in fact Charley. 

“Hiiiiii!” Charley pulled back her cheery attitude and winced. “I mean. Hello how can I help you?” Charley laughed and slapped him on the shoulder when he arrived at her desk. “This is too much fun.” Sam was about to tell her to be professional when a loud crash sounded from the big glass doors behind Charley’s desk. Charley looked at Sam worried before they both rushed towards the door. “Wait.” Charley said pulling Sam to a stop. “Boss said not to interrupt no matter what.” 

“They are not monsters and they are more than a check.” They heard a muffled voice.

“I don’t think that. This isn’t about money it’s about you not being able to follow the rules.” Another voice said more calmly.

“So what? Just leave the lady like that?” 

“You were supposed to be defending the guy. You win the case you are hired to fight regardless.” 

The voices stopped for a while before they came back only lower. Charley and Sam looked at each other in relief before it quickly disappeared at another loud crash and more incoherent screaming. “You bag of dicks!” A man opened the door making Sam and Charley bolt to her desk. Sam turned his back on the doorway fearing he got caught ease dropping. The man looked at Charley from the door frame and calmly fixed his tie. “Forward my calls, Red. I’ll be in my office.” He said in a calm demeanor.

“Yes sir.” Sam could hear steps retreating to his right before he heard new ones from behind him. “Mr. Novak, Sam Winchester is here.” 

Sam turned around to see a tall blonde man with blue eyes looking at him. “Hello Sam.” He extended his hand making it seem like he hadn’t gotten into a heated argument seconds earlier. “I’m glad to see you’ve made it please come in. Charley hold my calls until further notice.” Charley gave a nod. After shaking his hand Sam followed him inside only glancing quickly back to see Charley crossing her fingers. “Please take a seat.” Novak gestured to the seat that wasn’t on the floor for Sam to take. He then picked up the other chair and what looked like a broken picture and put it in one of the drawers before seating across Sam. “I’d like to start by making a few things clear.” Sam nodded without saying a word. “I didn’t choose you because Charley put in your resume in every other page of the people that applied. I choose you because you are good at what you do. You got this job all by yourself so if you’re thinking anything stupid about Charley helping, don’t. So relax kid I don’t bite.” He said dropping his serious demeanor and leaning back with a smile.

Sam gave him a nervous smile unaware Charley had done that for him. “Thank you Mr. Novak.” 

“Its Lucifer. Mr. Novak is no longer with us.” Lucifer said making Sam straighten up.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sam said realizing that was the unfortunate event Pamela had been talking about.

“Don’t be. He’s retired. Somewhere in Bora Bora I believe. Lucky bastard.” Sam smiled at that one. He didn’t see it coming. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re aware this job isn’t officially yours until you get through 'hell year.'” Sam opened his mouth but stopped when Lucifer put a hand up. “I’m aware of our reputation. And not to scare you but it’s kind of true. We all had to go through it. We had no special treatment with father.” 

“Forgive me for not being well informed but how many siblings do you have?” 

Lucifer smiled knowing everyone thought the business was a father and son thing. “There are seven of us but only five are involved in Novak Inc. For now.” He added somewhat sad. “Don’t worry they are all your equals except for me and another of my brothers names Michael.” Lucifer took out what Sam recognized has his portfolio. “Impressive. You were in the top three in your class. Won all your cases as an intern. Likes snowy days and reading by the fire.” 

“It says that?” Sam asked shocked.

“No. You just seem like the type. Listen Sam, I’ve got a question for you.”

“Yes?” Sam didn’t like the seriousness that overtook the room just when he was begging to relax. 

“If you are hired by a human man to get custody of his two hybrid children,” Sam nodded realizing this was a test. He leaned in and focused on every word. “But you see that the man’s wife, a werewolf, was victim of physical and emotional abuse. There is no proof however, it’s just speculation, a hunch, and the woman herself isn’t accusing him off any type of abuse, how would you proceeded with the case?” 

Sam thought for a second. He would win it of course. Even if the woman had been hurt she wasn’t saying anything and if he didn’t do it another lawyer would. There’s nothing Sam can do to help someone who didn’t want to get helped. And if the woman cared about her kids she would say something if not defend them herself. Werewolves could easily overpower a human even if it was a female werewolf, she would have probably defended herself if she was being abused. Wouldn’t she? Sam cleared his throat. “Well, I was hired to win a case sir. I think I would proceed to use my skills and gain custody of the children.”

Lucifer smiled apparently liking Sam’s answer. “Sam. I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of proposition?” Sam asked getting suspicious.

“Something simple. I’m sure our little disagreement from earlier was heard.” He waited for Sam to nod. “Well that was one of my brothers. We tend to view things different and seem to disagree on certain issues.”

“Like what?” Sam asked curious of what he wasn’t able to hear.

“Like weather or not he’s trying to ruin my whole business.” At Sam’s serious face he continued. “Anyway. My proposition is this. I will appoint you to work under him. His cases will be yours, a team if you will. All you have to do is make sure he keeps out of trouble for one year. The job will be yours right this second. No probation, no hell year. But if you fail within that year you will be transferred to another branch. I have many contacts, I can get you what ever job you wish. Just not with us.” 

“Seems too good to be true. What are you getting out of this?” Sam asked not liking the look in Lucifer’s eye.

“It is too good to be true. I’ve never offered this to anyone.” Lucifer admitted. “All I want is for my little brother to play by the rules. I’m only trying to help. So Sam, what do you say?”

Sam knew this was too good to be true. He also knew the reason there was nothing to loose was the fact that no one in their right mind would pass the opportunity to work with Novak Inc. If he were to fail in this job, even if Lucifer got him the second best job, no one would ever take him seriously. It was a win win for any rookie but Sam wasn’t a rookie, he knew how much was at risk. It was all or nothing. One man. How hard could that be? He could keep one man out of trouble. No problem. Sam sat up straightening his jacket and offered his hand. “I accept.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer explained the rules for Sam’s new appointed job. Even though they both knew it was a game. There were some ground rules.

1\. They could not get an arrest on their record

2\. They were not allowed to get caught in unethical or illegal activities

3\. They could not lose a case

4\. They had to keep up with their training

5\. Sam had to report to Lucifer once a week

6\. Sam could get help from anyone he liked but could not tell them anything of the game

7\. Three strikes and their would be consequences to be determined accordingly

8\. They could not leave the country without telling Lucifer

9\. If Lucifer ordered something Sam had to comply 

10\. Under no circumstances was anyone specially his brother to find out about the game

 

Of course Sam had some rules of his own. 

1\. He could not be questioned in his actions until a result was reached

2\. Lucifer was not allowed to spy or send anyone to spy on them

3\. If he were to lose he wanted a clean record for his new job

4\. He could refuse something Lucifer requested three times in the year frame

5\. If he needed anything from Lucifer to aid him in succeeding it had to be provided without question

6\. If he got a trike he could erase it by fixing the rule he broke

7\. Lucifer couldn’t use the game against him

8\. If he did get arrested or ended up in the hospital Lucifer had to bail him out and/or take care of the hospital bill

9\. Lucifer could not intervene in the game, it was two player between the brother and Sam

10\. ‘Rule number ten' is all Sam had to say for the game to be over no questions asked

Both of them agreed that they could change the rules in mutual agreement. Lucifer called Charley into his office once they shook each others hand the agreement of the game. “Would you please tell my pain in the ass brother he has a new partner and show Sam to his new office.”

Charley’s eyes grew for a slight second. “Yes sir. Anything else?” Charley asked getting Sam’s portfolio from in front of Lucifer.

“Yes. You are now under direct order from my brother. Tell Garth he is to transfer to your desk and take over. Don’t give me that look.” Lucifer waved them off not wanting to argue.

“Yes sir. Does this mean I get…”

“Yes. You’re getting a raise for babysitting and it’s until further notice.” Lucifer said before getting back to business. “Close the door.” 

“Yaaaaaaay.” Charley whispered excitedly once they were out of Lucifer’s ear shot. “Not only do I get a raise, but I get to work with you too. Maybe we can carpool. See I told you it wasn’t bad. You can’t be mad at me now for putting in your resume.” She ended with a nervous chuckle.

“You said there was only one Novak.” Sam said shooting her a glare and helping her put her personal stuff into a box.

“That was yesterday. I heard they all came from different parts of the world and from overseas something about the main boss retirement and the conditions to their inheritance.” Charley defended. She picked up the phone and made one last call. “Garth? Lucifer says you’re his new secretary, until further notice, so come over to casa de Charley and make yourself at home.” She paused for a second listening to the other line. “You’ll be fine. You can call me anytime if you need help keeping him on check. Okay bye.” 

“Who’s Garth?” Sam asked wanting to know has much as possible about the company.

“He’s like the guy version of me. Well in the job anyways. Lucifer and Raphael fight over him all the time. Between you and me,” Charley said leaning into Sam and whispering. “I think the boss has a thing for him. He wants him. And I don’t mean as his secretary.” She finished with a giggle. “He has no idea. He’s so cute, he gets all flustered when Lucifer hits on him. I bet anything Lucifer would probably buy him the stars if he asked.” She handed an amused Sam one of her boxes.

She began walking toward the side where there was another elevator this one was different. It had a stop button as well as an emergency button and all four walls were made of reflective mirror. “What’s up with this elevator?” Sam saw Charley swipe her card to get the elevator to move.

“This is only for the Novaks and us.” Charley said amused. “I haven’t been to this guy’s office but he’s my favorite of the brothers so far.” Charley was avoiding eye contact. “He’s super funny. And UNDERSTANDING. Really caring. An over all nice person.”

“Charley.” Sam knew something was up. Charley was acting like a weird little sister that did something bad and got caught.

“Just remember I barley met some of these Novaks this morning. You can’t get mad at me for something I didn’t know.” She exited the elevator and went to her desk.

“Charley.” Sam said more sternly getting to Charley’s desk and putting the box down. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“Oh look at you so smart, he is going to love you.” Charley walked to the big double doors and paused for a slight second. Sam was about to grab her when she swung the doors open without warning. “Guess who’s your new secretary!!!” She sang as she entered the room.

At first all Sam could see was a big desk and bookshelves full of all kinds of books. On the desk was a big office chair facing away from Sam and Charley. “Awesome red. Now I have a new partner in crime.” Came the low voice of a man.

“Actually sir, you’ve got two. Lucifer has appointed one of the new guys as your partner. Fresh out of Stanford. His name is Sam.” Charley informed him gesturing for Sam to get closer.

“Greeeeeeeat.” The voice said sarcastically. “Let me guess, he didn’t think you were enough to keep an eye on me so he sent the new kid as an insider.” He gave a loud sigh unaware Sam was actually in the room. “I can only imagine the kinds of things he promised the poor gullible kid.” 

“Sir.” Charley was trying to hold a laugh back at Sam’s face. Sam couldn’t believe the words and how right they we’re coming out of the lips of one of the best lawyers in the world.

“Oh wait, wait. I’ve always wanted to do this. Ready?” Sam and Charley watched as the chair rotated slowly revealing a very familiar face. “I’ve been expecting you.” The man said reenacting the very famous scene from the godfather but instead of a cat he held in his hand a small bowl with a fish inside. 

“Is that a mustache?” Charley asked amused.

“Chocolate mustache.” The dark blonde haired man said before poking his tongue out and liking some of it up. “Why hello there. You must be Sam and if you are sorry about earlier I didn’t know you were here.” The Man stood up and stretched his hand in greeting.

Sam stood frozen all the color drained from his person. Right in front of him was Gabriel the man that he had violated. A lawyer, one of the BEST lawyers in the world. And Sam had kissed him, no made out with him, while he was drugged. Sam felt a nudge against his side. “Sam this is Gabriel Novak one of the owners of the company. Gabriel this is Sam your new appointed partner.” Sam finally reacted and shook Gabriel’s hand. He received a big smile with half a mustache that made his heart skip a beat. “Well I’ll leave you to it. Play nice.” Charley was already turning around leaving a confused Sam behind.

“Wow, wow, wow. Where’s the fire. Are you that bummed you gotta be my secretary? Or should I say stuck babysitting?” Gabriel asked sitting back down and gesturing for Sam to sit in one of the seats.

“No. What? That’s crazy. I just need to settle in that’s all.” Gabriel gestured for her freedom with an understanding nod. Charley shot one more worried look to a now sitting Sam and turned around.

“Hey red!” Charley turned at her boss voice. “Lunch with the gang later? It will give the kid a chance to meet everyone.”

“Absolutely.” Charley said in a cheerful voice before she left.

“Let’s see here.” Gabriel got the portfolio Charley had left on his desk. “Wow. Impressive. Top grades. Good intern. Does his homework on time.” Gabriel put the portfolio down and grabbed a napkin. He wiped off the rest of his chocolate mustache and looked at Sam with a serious face. Sam held his breath. This was it, he was about to be taken away by the security Gabriel was most certainly going to call and charged on drug and molestation. “Would you relax kid.” Gabriel said amused. “Listen I don’t know what my bag of dicks brother told you about me but it’s all a lie.”

Sam was even more confused. Why wasn’t Gabriel slapping him across the face like Castiel had? “He didn’t say much besides me working with you Mr. Novak.” Sam lied remembering this was all business and if Gabriel wasn’t going to bring it up he sure as hell wasn’t either.

“Is that so? Okay then. Here you go.” Gabriel put a stack of beige folders in front of Sam with a smile. “I’m working on this one. Fresh. Oh and call me Gabriel I’m only twenty four.” Sam’s mouth dropped at that. Sure the man had a whole family of lawyers but to be labeled one of the world’s best at such a young age Sam was only two years younger. He could only dream of such things.

“You want me to build a case?” Sam asked pulling the pile towards himself.

“Of course giant you should have no trouble. Unless you’d rather I tell Luci you want to work alone. I mean I’m used to working alone, most people runaway after a case with me. I could tell him I don’t want to put up a fight but I will, he knows I’m stubborn.”

“No!” Sam’s voice startled Gabriel into silence. “I mean I would be honored. I’ll get to work right away.” Sam was determined to get through the year. The game had already started and Bobby did not raise a quieter.

“Great. Your office is right through that door.” Gabriel pointed to a door next to one of the book cases. “Although you can work in here as much as you’d like. I get pretty bored. It’s nice to have someone with you when you’re working.” Gabriel seemed kind of sad to Sam as he told him that. Sam could still see that fun spark in his eyes but something about the way he was saying his words made a string in Sam’s heart pull.

“If you don’t mind then. I’d very much like to work in here.” Sam watched his words return the smile to Gabriel’s face.

“Awesome. Have you had your morning coffee? I’ll get you some. How do you take it?” Gabriel stood up and began walking around the table.

“Black, no sugar.” Sam said hesitantly not wanting to tell Gabriel he didn’t really like coffee. 

“You got it kiddo.” Gabriel disappeared through the doors leaving a confused Sam Winchester behind.

Sam had so many questions in so little time. It seemed he had just gone through the plot of a bad comedy movie. Gabriel Novak, the man he had met at a bar and rescued from a vile woman was his boss. He had made out with his boss and gotten slapped by his brother because they thought he drugged him. And now he had to keep him out of trouble in a twisted game he accepted by his other brother. He had to make it through the year and win that game. He knew what the prize was and there was nothing he could remember he wanted so badly. To be an official lawyer with Novak Inc. Gabriel seemed nice and it didn’t seem like it would be hard to keep him out of trouble. At that moment Sam made up his mind. No matter what it took he was going to win this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you're liking this ...... comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel Novak nearly dropped his fish, Tess, when he turned around and saw the God of a man in front of himself. He was so tall and handsome. Gabriel felt like he had seen him before but he couldn’t tell from where. “Where’s Lucifer?” Gabriel asked Charley as soon as he made an escape from his office with the excuse of getting coffee.

“He should be in his office. Did…… did something happen?” Charley asked concerned.

Gabriel took a deep breath. He hadn’t noticed the anger in his voice as he asked Charley.

“No, the kid seems great. It’s just,” Gabriel looked at Charley and for a second thought he saw relief. She put a hand on his back in engorgement. “I haven’t worked with someone in a long time. I’m worried I’ll ruin the kid.” There was a reason Gabriel didn’t work with people. Most of the time they either ran away or ended up hating him. He had just met the kid and he didn’t want either of those. Sam reminded Gabriel of a big puppy. He didn’t want to ruin his chances of becoming something before he got the chance to even walk through the door.

“Sam is awesome. What ever you are worried about, don’t be. Just give the kid a chance.”

Gabriel shook his head after a moment. “I need to talk to Luci.” He walked away before he heard something that would change his mind. Gabriel walked into the elevator and waited impatiently. His brother was up to something and he was going to find out what it was. He walked out of the elevator, down the hall and to Lucifers door. Without thinking he opened it and walked inside prepared to yell at his brother. He froze with wide eyes. “Oh my God!!!” He quickly turned around and closed the door at what he and just seen. “Shit.” He ran to the other elevator and pushed the button frantically. “Come on. Come on. Come on.” He gave a sigh of relief as the doors opened and he went inside. “Great.” He groaned at his reflection. Now he was stuck with the kid. He wasn’t going to be able to talk to Lucifer until the image of him molesting their poor secretary Garth over his desk disappeared from his brain.

Gabriel was not a complete prune. He had his couple of girls to boost about dating. A make out session with some handsome guy he had met at a bar or company party. He didn’t consider himself a player or anything of the sort. In his short life he had had a one night stand once but he had two or three girlfriends he thought things were getting pretty serious with. That is until they kicked him to the curb for working so much or being to clingy. He tried dating guys but they were way worse. He never got to sleep with any of them which was what he regretted most. After his last boyfriend he had stopped looking for any kind of intimacy. Only his little brother Castiel knew what happened there and he had wanted to kill the man. He had seen Lucifer and Raphael fight many times over Garth. He had also noticed that even though Lucifer was the way he was and didn’t hide it in front of Garth to catch his fancy, Garth still seemed to take to his advances. 

But there was just something about such and innocent, sweet guy like Garth getting touched by a stubborn, mean man like Lucifer that threw Gabriel off. They were just so different. Gabriel gave another sigh. Things had not been all that great since before he even came back to the country. His brother Castiel had been sad because the man he was dating was dating a million other people. He had by some miracle convinced him with the help of his sister to go to a bar. When they went to the bar Gabriel had started drinking thinking he wanted someone to warm his bed as well. He felt so lonely. He knew he wouldn’t find someone worth having a relationship with at a bar but he just didn’t care anymore. He wanted someone to love him instead of break him even if it was for one night. 

Then a woman came to talk to him and he realized it was a bad idea. She bought him a drink and he took it. Then another and another and another until he was barley standing on his feet. Everything was so blurry and he had felt sick. Then there was a tall figure that had his arms around Gabriel. And soft lips that made it even harder to keep focus. Then it was all gone and he woke up in the hospital. His brother was furious he had taken drinks from a stranger and almost got raped. He had to have his stomach pumped and felt a major headache. Castiel kept going on and on about the man that had drugged him and was trying to take him home to do unspeakable things to him. Gabriel tried to tell him the only person he had accepted drinks from was a woman but Castiel wouldn’t listen. Even Ana had said that it seemed to her like the stranger was just trying to help. 

In the end the only thing Gabriel had was a hoodie that smelled good and the faint memory of an amazing kiss. He somehow made it to the small restaurant on the bottom floor of the building. “Hi Gabriel. What can I get you?”

“Hi Kevin. Can I get two chocolate shakes one with extra chocolate syrup and umm……. What do you have in the fresh juice, smoothie department?”

“Long day?” The smart kid Gabriel had found was working to make his way through tech school asked.

“Long year.” Gabriel answered exasperated.

“Mmmhmm. I’ve got this really good one. Citrus delight. Or wheatgrass smoothie. They both are very popular.”

“He seems like a wheatgrass kinda guy.” Gabriel said resting his chin on his hands.

“Coming right up boss.” Kevin turned around and began preparing his drinks.

Gabriel’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Castiel.

Baby bird: lunch later?

Gabriel: duh do you even have to ask?

Baby bird: okay but remember I don’t want to hear anything about my love life I’m serious or I won’t go ever again

Gabriel: yeah yeah I promise 

Baby bird: see you at lunch

Gabriel: see yah don’t let those little bullies get to you

Gabriel put his phone in his pocket as Kevin handed over his drinks. “Keep your head up Gabriel. I hear the new guy is hot and super tall.” Kevin said with a smile.

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll bump into him. Take care.” Gabriel turned around with a smile. He knew it, Sam was already turning heads.

He went back to his floor and handed Charley her shake. Charley took it glad to see Gabriel was over what ever had been bothering him. He went inside and handed Sam his drink. He found it adorable how the kid hadn’t even noticed him to focused on his work until he set the drink down. “I hope you don’t mind but you didn’t seem like the coffee kind of kid.” 

Sam looked at him as if he had grown a second head before smiling. “I don’t. Thank you.” Sam looked at Gabriel as if he wanted to ask something but didn’t. Instead he went back to his work. For about an hour all Gabriel did was drink his chocolate shake and play on his phone after throwing a few pencils at the ceiling when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. Sam wondered if he had any work to do but thought that maybe that was one of the perks of being a boss. After a while Sam stopped working and watched how Gabriel got a pencil and was making the little fish he had do all kinds of tricks. It would jump in the air. Follow the eraser. Do a flip. Gabriel would reward the little fish with a small treat every time. “How does it do that?” Sam asked genuinely curious.

“She, Tess, pretty little thing, is very smart. She was a gift from one of my first cases.” Gabriel looked at the small fish. The fish seemed to give a smile as it swam towards Gabriel and rubbed herself on the glass making him give a low chuckle.

“A case?” Sam asked wanting to hear more and smiling at the two.

“Yeah.” Gabriel looked at Sam. Sam getting nervous and thinking maybe Gabriel wasn’t the type to talk about personal things went back to his work. “It was a fairy. She was sure her sister had gotten kidnapped. She came to our building pleading for help, at that time it was just a small law firm. Everyone told her to go to the cops but she insisted she already had. She was desperate didn’t know where else to turn.” Gabriel thought back as Sam gave him his full attention. “She wanted to start a lawsuit on the town doctor under the pretense of malpractice. She knew she couldn’t get him on kidnapping so she went with that. I didn’t know how to tell her no. Just because she was different everyone refused to help her. They didn’t know how to help.”

“So you took the case?” Sam encouraged.

“I had too, someone had to help. Even if they didn’t understand. Even if I didn’t understand.” Gabriel looked up at Sam. Sam could see there was more hidden under his words but he didn’t want to push. “So I learned everything I could about fairies. Turns out fairy dust leaves a very distinct trail. The only ones that can follow it are children. So I found a child that could help me.”

“You kidnapped a kid?!” Sam asked in shock. Lucifer had warned him Gabriel did unethical things.

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a serious face. Sam just looked at Gabriel with a mortified expression. “I’m kidding.” Gabriel said with a big smile. “I borrowed my friends puppy. The books didn’t say it had to be a human child. Long story short the doctor was using the fairies for experiments. It was a massacre. Tiny limbs everywhere. The sister was okay though. Traumatized, but okay. And of course we put the sick bastard in jail. Good day.” Gabriel looked off to the distance fondly. “Are you done?” 

Sam shook his head. “Almost.” 

Gabriel looked at Sam for a second. “Listen kid I know you signed up to be a lawyer and stuff but I should warn you this job isn’t all paper work and a court room. Sometimes you got to follow the fairy dust and catch the doc yourself. Most of the time, people won’t even know you’re a lawyer. They’ll assume you’re just and agent.”

“Yeah. I’m starting to see that.” Sam said returning to work. Gabriel was lost, Sam was smiling instead of looking at him like he was a weirdo. Most people would already be thinking of a way out. 

The case Sam was working on was the one Lucifer had used as an example earlier. He knew he couldn’t break any rules, but he also knew he couldn’t do anything to upset Gabriel. He was taking longer than normal because he was trying to go about the case in a way that would please everyone. 

Gabriel stood up and began walking to the bookshelves. He began opening a book and reading some of the material before putting it back. Sam watched him begin to climb a ladder connected to reach the higher books. “I’m done.” 

“Awesome.” Gabriel said without turning back. Instead he reached a hand to get one of the books at the top of the shelf. Sam stood up with a smile realizing Gabriel might need help. He stood at the bottom of the ladder and looked up. Gabriel hadn’t realized Sam was there the carpet floor making It nearly impossible to hear his footsteps.

Sam couldn’t help but look up at Gabriel’s behind as his suit jacket rose up when he stretched. Sam shook his head it was bad enough he had kissed and molested the man but if he continued in that path he feared he would end up with sexual harassment charges. He could hear something creaking and looked up in time to see Gabriel lose his balance. “Gabriel!” 

“Wow! Owww!” Gabriel could feel pain shoot up his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked concerned. Without giving it a second thought he had spread his arms to catch Gabriel. He lost balance and fell to the floor with his arms around the smaller man’s body. 

Gabriel could feel sharp pain in his wrist but ignored it in his haste to get off Sam’s lap. “I’m okay.” He lied embarrassed. He stretched out his left hand to aid Sam in getting up. “Nice catch kiddo.” He said avoiding eye contact. He looked at his watch. “Its getting kinda late.” Gabriel said noticing it was almost the afternoon. “Why don’t we head out to lunch and you can tell me what you came up with afterwards? I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Gabriel still didn’t look at Sam but Sam could tell his ears were red. What he couldn’t tell was the reason. 

Sam walked to the desk to clean up a bit and grab his jacket. Spending lunch with Gabriel sounded pleasant. Maybe he could get an idea of what he’d gotten himself into. “I’d like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Gabriel fell and realized he landed across Sam’s lap he felt something. Something big. Gabriel had little experience with men but he had no doubt that if Sam wanted to he could get anyone he wanted. Who ever that person was, would definitely have something to work with. Not only was Sam handsome but it seemed like he was going to take a while to run away. In the few hours that he met the guy Gabriel managed to insult the kid and embarrass himself in front of him. He made a mental note to be careful in the future. “Time for lunch red.” Gabriel said stopping at Charley’s desk.

“Actually, I’m running a little behind. I was going to use lunch to catch up.” Charley said not making a move and continuing what she was doing on her computer.

“Okaaaaay.” Gabriel said in a cheery voice. “Ill just tell Ana you had a previous engagement and comfort her when she gets all gloomy. But hey work is work. It’s not like you have an awesome boss who would never pressure you to do everything in one day.” Gabriel began to walk away with a big smile as Sam watched amused.

“Ana?” Charley asked finally looking up. She looked at Sam before turning to Gabriel.

“Oh yeah. Didn’t I tell you? Her and Cassie have plans on spending lunch here for the foreseeable future. I mean I know you two have a date this weekend but still keeping the girl away like that seems kinda cruel.” Gabriel knew his sister never really had an interest in anyone. That is until she kept talking his ear off at the hospital about how his knight in shining armor was in the company of the most beautiful girl in the world. Gabriel would have been annoyed if it wasn’t for the look of happiness on Ana’s face. Then when she had approached them at the shop and asked her out Ana had accepted before Charley even finished her sentence. It was going to be a nice surprise for Ana to find Charley worked with the company Gabriel was sure of it. And maybe he could sneak in there the question of his savor and find out who it was from Charley.

“Phfff! What? Work? Who said anything about work? I can do that later, I have an awesome boss after all.” She said standing up and wrapping her arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. Charley and Gabriel turned to look at Sam. “Lets go. The food here is really good Sammy. You’re going to love it.” Charley said as Gabriel nodded. They made it to the elevator and chatted about the anime convention that was soon to be in town. Sam didn’t really contribute to the conversation that was more Dean and Charley but he would nod and smile along.

They made it to the middle floor where the doors opened to reveal a large cafeteria. Gabriel spotted a blonde man with his back to them and got out of Charley’s grip to run up to him and cover his eyes. “Guess who!!” The way Gabriel’s voice sounded made Sam glare at the back of the man’s head for a second. It didn’t help that Gabriel was leaning his whole body against him. Sam thought that what happened at the bar was to blame for what he was feeling.

“Either the love of my life or an annoying midget.” The man’s voice sounded familiar. Gabriel uncovered his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made Sam’s stomach twist. The man looked at Gabriel’s face and gave a chuckle. “Well what do you know. It was both.”

“Balthazar?” Sam recognized him as he finally got a look at the man.

“Sam Winchester. How are you liking your first day?” Balthazar pulled Gabriel across his lap and onto the bench to sit next to him. He stood up and stretched his hand in greeting which Sam took with a smile.

“Its amazing I love it here. Don’t tell me you knew this whole time.” Sam was amazed. No wonder Balthazar had no trouble helping him with the mock case. If his suit was any indication then Balthazar was one of the many employed by the company. 

“You two know each other?” Gabriel asked looking between the two then at Charley in confusion.

“Oh yeah.” Balthazar moved Sam closer to the table in a friendly manner. “We worked on a case together once.” He winked at Sam’s confused face. “I’m jealous. He made quite the partner. You’re lucky you got assigned to work together.” 

“What?! How do you already know? It literally happened this morning!” Gabriel said kneeling on the bench like a hyperactive child.

“Are you kidding the whole company knows you have a partner Gabriel.” Charley said amused. 

Balthazar nodded along to what Charley said. “Yeah the bets are up already and everything.”

“Bets on what?” Sam asked confused.

“On how long before you run away kid.” Gabriel said with a sad expression as he slid down to sit on the table. 

“Hey don’t look so gloomy. It’s just a big old joke.” Balthazar slid next to Gabriel and brought him into a hug making Sam glare with out thinking. Charley noticing this pulled Sam into the bench across from them to sit down.

“Yeah Gabriel, they are just being big old meanies.” Charley reassured. 

“Seems like my reputation followed me all the way from Japan. Maybe I should go talk to Luci. I wouldn’t want the kids future to be ruined before it even started.”

“He’s not a kid Gabriel. Besides he won’t run away. Right Sam?” Balthazar’s question made Gabriel’s honey eyes snap up to him from where he was resting his chin on the table. 

Sam was about to answer there was no way he was running away when a flash of red tackling Balthazar interrupted him. Balthazar got a kiss from the red head on the cheek and moved back as Gabriel got attacked with kisses too. “Look at my handsome brother’s. I forgot how good you two look in a suit.” She said happily. Sam felt Charley tense up beside him.

“Ana behave or you will get scolded by Lucifer or Michael if they see you.” Sam heard a faintly familiar deep voice say from behind him. “Why do you look saddened brother?”

“New partner this morning. People are already making bets.” Gabriel said letting his face hit the table. “Ow.” His muffled voice came.

“How awful. Well who ever this new partner is if he can’t handle you then it’s his loss. Right? Does he look like a wuss?” Ana sat down next to Sam causing him to push a red faced Charley further into the bench. “Where is he maybe I can get a read on him.” Ana said smiling mischievously.

“You’re not a seer and he’s sitting right next to you.” Balthazar said amused. 

Ana turned to see Sam waiving shyly at her. “Hey.” She nodded her head when she looked at him. “Oh heeeeey.” She turned to grab Sam’s hand in greeting. 

“You?” Sam looked up to see angry blue eyes. He instantly went pale when he recognized Castiel.

“Yes him. He. Sam Winchester. My brother and Gabriel’s new partner.” Charley popped from behind Sam.

“Charley.” Ana said in amazement a smile instantly growing on her face.

“Brother?” Gabriel’s head snapped up.

“Yes. He is my big brother. That I care about. A lot.” Charley said pointedly towards Castiel.

Ana elbowed her brother in the ribs catching Charley’s hint. “Hello Sam. Pleasure to meet you.” Castiel shook Sam’s hand with a little more force than needed. “So when does training start for you guys?” Castiel gave Sam a small smile. The kind of smile he had seen in Charley and Dean when they were about to do something bad to him.

“Training?” Sam asked the group confused.

“Oh you’re going to love this Sam. All the people working here have to get their SPP card.” Balthazar said with a smile remembering Sam had told him his brother and him were really exited when the supernatural protection program came out.

“I have one.” Charley admitted shrinking a bit into herself.

“You have an SPP card? Since when? I thought only cops and emergency services could get those.

“I told you kid. This job is more than paperwork and sitting behind a desk. Lawyers are FBI. Well at least we are because of our department.”

“Hey! Probation might not be as exiting as the weirdest cases you get but it’s still awesome. You don’t even have a department, you get all the cases no one wants to risk taking.” Balthazar stuck out his tongue to Gabriel playfully.

“It is so a department. We are just too cool to have a name. And besides is that any way to address your older brother?” While Balthazar and Gabriel bickered back and forth Sam feared he bit off more than he could chew.

“Brother?” Sam now saw a resemblance between Balthazar and Gabriel. They both had a playful side.

“Yes brother.” He looked up at Castiel. Ana elbowed him again at the tone of his voice. “Anyhow. Training is difficult most don’t make it through the first day.”

“Tell me about it. I quit three times before I followed through.” Charley said remembering the many times she had lied to Dean and Sam about the bruises and mud she had arrived covered in.

“Yeah. I don’t know how Dean does it.” Sam and Charley had both gone to Dean’s trainings. He didn’t have to keep doing them for his job but he enjoyed it. Sam and Charley would always poke fun of how the others couldn’t keep up with his brother.

“Would you two stop that nonsense.” Castiel said pushing Balthazar and Gabriel further up the bench so he could sit.

“What’s wrong baby bird? Kids bully you today?” Gabriel asked concerned.

“I just don’t have much of an appetite suddenly.” Castiel said looking at Sam in anger. 

“Maybe you just need to see what there is to eat.” Charley said standing up. “You guys stay here. We’ll go get lots of food. Care to join us my beautiful lady?” Charley pulled Sam up by the sleeve and offered her hand to Ana.

“Ill be honored. Come on Cassie.” Ana said in a dreamy voice. Castiel followed reluctantly. Balthazar and Gabriel shared a confused expression but shook it off as they went back to their roughhousing.

“You have some nerve.” Castiel said immediately when they got far enough Gabriel and Balthazar couldn’t hear. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t go and tell Lucifer you drugged and tried to take Gabriel somewhere to rape him or worse. Who knows what kind of despicable things you intended with our gullible brother.”

“I didn’t..”  
“He didn’t drug your brother.” Charley interrupted Sam like a lioness protecting her cubs. “He saved him.”

“I told you!” Ana teased. “I told him.” She turned to Sam and Charley as Castiel glared at her but said nothing. “I knew it. It looked like you were helping him. And now all of Gabriel’s babbling makes sense. Seeeeeeeeee.”

“Then why was he pulling him towards the door?” Castiel challenged.

“Because you guys were taking too long and his temperature was getting really low. So I was going to tell Dean and Charley to inform you that I took him to the hospital.” Sam defended. 

“There was a woman there. She was the one that put something in his drink. Dean saw her. When she tried to take him out of the club Sam went and got him back. It was her not Sammy.” Charley explained at not seeing Castiel’s expression soften.

“Why would he be worried about Gabriel being cold if he wanted to do something to him. Come on Cassie, you know they are telling the truth. Even Gabriel said it was a woman. Their story checks out.” Ana was already grabbing a verity of food from the cafeteria. 

“Castiel. I promise, Sam would never hurt Gabriel.” Sam nodded at Charley’s words. He only wanted to protect Gabriel that night.

Castiel gave a tired sigh. “I suppose it does coincide. I apologize, Sam. It’s just Gabriel doesn’t really know how to defend himself.” Sam was about to ask what he meant. “I’m still keeping my eyes on you. Even if Gabriel is smitten with him.” Castiel glared at Ana and walked back to the table.

“Sorry Sam, that’s the best you’re going to get from him right now. Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Ana have them a smile and handed each a tray.

“What did he mean Gabriel was smitten?” Charley knew Sam was wondering but wouldn’t ask so she did it for him.

Ana gave a small laugh. “Oh that. Gabriel thinks Sam is his mysterious savior, his knight in shining armor.” She continued at seeing Sam’s red face. “He wouldn’t stop talking about how he was rescued by a brave hero. He keep going on and on about how he only had two things to remember him by. Honestly, he refused to take off the hoodie you gave him once they let him out of the hospital. What did you do to him Sam? I’ve never seen him get like that over anyone.”

Sam’s looked down in shame. “I might have kissed him.” Sam admitted since Ana had come to his defense he at least owed her the truth.

Ana gave a small chuckle. “You better hope Castiel doesn’t find out about that. He’s been really over protective of him ever since his last so called 'knight in shining armor’.” Charley grabbed Ana’s hand when she saw her expression turn into a mixture of sadness and anger. “Anyway. Thank you for helping him. He doesn’t really have a sense for danger. Please take care of him out there. I worry sometimes.” Ana turned to the drinks and smiled when Charley helped her with them. “Oh. As a thank you for helping him I’ll tell you this, Gabriel LOVES sweets.” Ana and Charley gave each other a knowing look and Sam a smirk before walking away and back to the table.

Sam was a bit confused. He didn’t know why Charley and Ana gave him that look. He sighed deeply already getting a headache from the days overwhelming events. He began to walk away but took a step back when he spotted something. Sam walked back to the table and sat next to Gabriel while trying to ignore the look Castiel gave him. He placed a small chocolate cake in front of Gabriel without saying a word and grabbed a salad from his tray. A smile appeared on his face when he looked at Gabriel and saw nothing but happiness. He felt a soft hand pat his thigh before disappearing. “Thanks Sammy.”


	8. Chapter 8

During lunch Balthazar and Charley shared their story of horror during training. Their stories where doing little to help Sam’s internal turmoil. Gabriel told him that he didn’t have to worry about training until their first case was over. Sam and Charley found out a couple of things during their lunch. Castiel and Ana were the only two in the family who didn’t want to be in the same career. Ana had teased Gabriel about how the only reason he was doing it was because he couldn’t say no. Sam thought there was some truth in that if the way his eyes dimed a bit from his playfulness was any indication. Castiel was the teacher of fifteen little kindergartners. Ana was going to school to be a nurse and working part time at the bakery slash library Gabriel opened a few years back. Balthazar had been working in England while Gabriel alternated between Japan and France. Everyone used to live in different countries only getting together a few times a year for special occasions up until their father retired a few days back.

By the end of lunch Sam could tell Castiel was coming around on liking him and Ana and Charley were inseparable. “Do you really have to go? We’re having such a good time.” Gabriel asked Balthazar a little sad. He had missed his siblings but knew they had to get back to work.

“You need to go too. Theirs a meeting with the EMS services in the area in less than an hour.” Balthazar stood up cleaning his trash.

“The EMS services?” Ana asked already pouting she had to part with Charley.

“Yeah. They need to see the new SPP members they will be working with.” Balthazar shook Charley and Sam’s hand and hugged his siblings goodbye. “I’ll see you there. Don’t be late.” Balthazar shot Gabriel a warning look.

“I won’t!” The group waved good-bye. When Balthazar was out of earshot Gabriel added an afterthought. “Probably.”

Charley laughed before realizing something. “Hey maybe Dean will be there.” At the Novaks confused look she elaborated. “That’s our older brother, he’s a police officer.” 

“He’s a police officer?” Castiel asked getting a little angry. “Let me guess he was there and didn’t do anything?” Castiel backed up at seeing Gabriel’s confused expression. “I’ve got to say Charley, you so far are my favorite Winchester.” 

“Mine too!” Ana added without hesitation. “Sorry Sam.” She smiled at the tall Winchester playfully.

“Don’t worry Sam. You can be my favorite Winchester.” Gabriel said elbowing his side playfully. “When Charley isn’t here.” He added quickly.

Castiel gave a small grunt of protest at his brother’s words but only Ana seemed to notice. “I should get going. Lunch is almost over.” Castiel said mostly to himself and stood up.

“Yeah me too. I have class in fifteen minutes.” Ana said with a sigh.

“Ill walk you guys.” Charley stood up and moved out of the bench. “You coming?” 

“We can’t, we have a case to work on.” Gabriel reminded Sam.

“Okay. Then see yah later?” Ana asked.

“You know it kid. Behave.” Gabriel and Sam waved at the retreating group. “I don’t know about you moose, but I could use a nap.” Gabriel yawned and stretched.

Sam was frozen looking at a trail of golden, thin hair that made an appearance from Gabriel’s untucked shirt. He snapped out of it when it was covered again after Gabriel’s stretching was over. “You can’t take a nap here Gabriel, were still working.” Sam said already heading back to their office.

“You know I have beds in our office? We can totally take a nap.” Gabriel’s tone was playful but it had him wondering if that was true. At Sam’s look Gabriel backed down a bit. “Just a little one.” He said regaining his playfulness.

They made it to the second elevator and Gabriel used his card for Sam to press the button. Sam was about to press it when he heard someone call Gabriel. “Gabriel!” 

“Shoot! Press the button Sam.” Sam didn’t hesitate. He pressed the button and tried not to look at the young man in the eye as he disappeared behind the closing doors. “Oh. I didn’t think you would actually do it.” Gabriel was surprised Sam did what he asked without even thinking twice. 

“You told me too. Why? Who was that?” Sam asked as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Gabriel’s face turned red as a cherry tomato making something tug at Sam’s chest. Gabriel looked forward avoiding Sam’s gaze. “Some guy named Garth or something. Hardly know the kid. Anyway, let’s see what you’ve got on that case.” 

Gabriel quickly exited the elevator and went down the hall. Sam had to have a small conversation with himself. The way he was acting was unacceptable. He feared what he was feeling was jealousy and that wasn’t good. He barley knew the man and he had molested him without his knowledge. Not only that but ever since Ana had said that thing about Gabriel thinking Sam was his hero, he noticed how Gabriel’s eyes seemed to glow different shades of honey depending on his mood and how he smelled sweet. 

“So……” Gabriel sat on his chair and gave Sam an expecting look. “What you got?”

Sam swallowed the ball of nervousness in his throat. He walked over and sat down while grabbing the file. “Well, this man, Alias Alistair, seems very respectable. Active member of the church, head of the neighborhood watch, says here he’s a sheriff?” Sam checked the file just to make sure. “Wants full custody of his kids because he is accusing his wife, Meg Alistair, of being incapable of taking care of them due to a drug problem. Court issued a test and it came back positive for an unidentifiable drug. Another court day is said to take place in nine days because she claims she was forced to take the drugs.” Gabriel was nodding along to everything Sam was saying but Sam could see the little candle inside him fading and didn’t know why. “The woman is of werewolf decent, the male human. Alistair is living at a buddies house while Meg stayed at home with her kids. Alistair claims that because she is a werewolf she is unfit to look after their kids because she might become violent and attack them. I think there should be no problem taking custody from her due to the drug test, we should use that aspect.” Sam looked up to lock eyes with Gabriel.

“What are your thoughts on what he said about her being a werewolf?” Gabriel tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer. 

Sam watched Gabriel play with a pen nervously before he gazed back into honey eyes. “From what I’ve read, werewolves only attack to protect their pack or when cornered. I don’t think that will help us very much in this…. Particular……” Sam leaned on his chair. He didn’t know why but he felt Gabriel drifting off. “Case.”

“Did you go through everything?” Gabriel reached over and got the folder from in front of Sam and began looking over it.

“I believe I did.” Sam said thinking back and trying to remember. 

Gabriel gave a sigh and put down the file. “Okay then. Let’s work on our pleading.” He stood up with the intention of going to get a water but when he passed by Sam he was stopped by a big hand around his wrist.

“Did I miss something?” Gabriel watched the kids eyes light up with worry.

Gabriel thought for a moment before slowly pulling his hand out of Sam’s grip. A gesture that made Sam’s chest heavy. Sam wasn’t sure what had happened but Gabriel switched from his playful self to a professional robot and he didn’t like that at all. “No. You’re doing great. Do you want a water?” Sam nodded and leaned back on the chair as Gabriel walked away. He knew something was bothering Gabriel and not knowing what that was, was beginning to make him agitated. Gabriel came back from the small break room while Sam got to work on his file. He came back and began to work on his own after handing Sam his water. For half an hour they worked without saying a word only adding to Sam’s irritation. 

“Mr. Novak?” came Charley’s professional tone from the phone.

“Yes Charley.” Gabriel answered without looking up.

“Don’t forget the meeting, it’s in ten minutes. I’m going to head out.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be right behind you thanks.” Gabriel leaned back on his chair. He rocked from side to side for a second before looking at Sam. “We should head down there. I don’t know how long it’s going to be but we’re most likely going to come back, clean up and head home.” Gabriel stood up and began unbuttoning his pants.

“What, umm, what makes you say that?” Sam tried not to look at Gabriel tucking in his shirt.

“These usually drag on because everyone mingles.” He finally buttoned up his pants putting Sam out of his misery. Gabriel gave another loud sigh before putting on a clearly fake smile. “Shall we my giant friend?” 

Sam stood up and followed Gabriel out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. He couldn’t help but admire how a simple tucked in shirt could change the man’s appearance so easily. Throughout the whole walk Sam kept thinking back. He wanted to know what had changed Gabriel’s attitude so drastically but couldn’t seem to figure it out.

They went to the floor where Sam had originally gotten his badge. They could see people make their way into a giant room with two double doors wide open. Sam slowed down as they approached and could feel Gabriel do the same. “Great.” He heard Gabriel mumble under his breath. Sam could feel eyes on him. Lots of them. “Still think of sticking with me as a partner?” Gabriel asked with a nervous smile.

“Of course.” Sam felt it wasn’t completely because of the game he gave his response so quickly. He was relieved his answer got a smile back on Gabriel’s face.

Once inside the looks did not stop. Instead they increased and became more intense. Sam thought it rude how some people were whispering and it was obviously about them. He noticed the looks he was getting weren’t all that negative. He was definitely getting checked out. With his tall stature, he was easy to spot, once they noticed who was by his side they would look at Gabriel with even more lecherous eyes and then began to whisper. They were looking for a place to sit when they heard a deep voice somewhere behind them. “My, my, my so the rumors are true. My little angel has returned to me.”

Sam and Gabriel turned around to see a tall man in a white suit with a beard. “Amadeus.” Gabriel greeted simply. “I see you still wear those awful white suits. Must be hard keeping them clean.”

Gabriel stretched his hand for a shake but the man took it and leaned down as he kissed the back of his hand making everyone turn to them especially Sam whose gaze was glued to the spot on Gabriel’s skin where his lips touched. “And I see you haven’t changed a bit. Still as beautiful as ever.” 

“That would be your opinion.” Gabriel pulled his hand away from Asmodeus and used it to pull Sam closer making the man’s brow scrunch with disapproval. “Have you met my new partner. Sam Winchester. Sam this is Amadeus, one of Lucifer’s close consultants.”  
“Oh yes the new partner.” Amadeus shook Sam’s hand while his eyes turned a sick yellow for a second. Sam’s eyes grew but he didn’t say anything. “Hopefully this one sticks around.” 

Sam was about to say something when Gabriel’s voice interrupted his. “He’s good. I can see why Lucifer put him with me.”

“Lucifer appointed him to you.” Amadeus seemed to scan the room for a second before looking back at Gabriel.

“Yup.” Everyone’s whispers increased, Sam was sure this had some kind of meaning and decided to ask Charley later. “Welp. We should go get seats, the meeting will probably start soon.”

“Whoa. Wait.” Amadeus stopped Gabriel by grabbing his wrist making him whimper in pain. He let go at the look of warning he got from both Sam and Gabriel. “Sorry. I was just wondering if I could maybe take you to dinner. You know to celebrate you coming back and all.” 

To Sam, Gabriel was struggling with his answer. He could tell he wanted to decline but didn’t know how. Gabriel took a surrendering breath. “Yes.”

“He can’t.” Sam’s voice overpowered Gabriel’s response. “We…” He gestured between them. “Are going to do some celebrating of our own.”

“You are?”

“We are?” Amadeus turned to look at Gabriel. “We are! New partnership and all. Sorry.” Before he could protest Gabriel turned around and pulled Sam away by the hand. 

“Guys.” Gabriel and Sam turned at Balthazar’s voice. He looked over to see him and Charley gesturing to two empty seats. They headed their way thankful they were going sit with people who wouldn’t be looking at them weird or whispering behind their back.

“Thanks.” Gabriel told Sam while taking the seat next to Sam who sat next to Balthazar with Charley at the end. He looked at his fiddling hands at Sam’s questioning look. “For the bail out.” He elaborated.

Sam grabbed his hands in his big palm effectively stopping the fiddling and waited until Gabriel looked up. “No problem.” He took his hand away when he saw Pamela somewhere behind Gabriel turn her head in their direction. “So what’s with the eyes? Is he a lizard or something?”

“More like something.” Charley said. Balthazar looked back at the man when he saw Lucifer arrive and go straight to him. “I’m not sure what he is but he gives a bad vibe. I think he’s some kind snake. Or maybe a demon?” Charley said in question.

“There’s no way.” Sam said exasperated. Even though there were demons and angels in existence, to find a demon was rare and angels nearly unheard of. 

“Maybe, you should stay away from him Gabriel.” Balthazar looked at his brother. “Just in case.”

Gabriel nodded beside Sam. “Hey look!” Charley said excitedly. “Its Dean. And Benny.” The small group saw Dean with a man that was covered from head to toe.

“Who is that?” Gabriel asked trying to see from behind Sam. 

“That’s our brother and his partner Benny, he’s a vampire.” Charley said trying to hold back her excitement.

“That explains the Tron cosplay.” Balthazar teased. “Straighten up, it’s Michael.” Balthazar said sarcastically. They saw a man with dark hair approaching Dean and Benny and shake his hand. He smiled politely and gestured somewhere off to the distance. A special curtain came down over the windows that protected those with sensibilities to the sun. Balthazar’s eyes glued to Benny when he took off his protective helmet. 

“Hey.” Gabriel poked Balthazar with a teasing smile. “You need help picking your jaw off the floor?” Sam and Charley smiled at that. They had gotten close to Benny even though Sam didn’t trust him at first. He had a fiancé named Andrea who left him for another. That made the Winchesters sad for their friend. Seeing Balthazar look at him with instant attraction was a good thing in their book.

“I can introduce you. He’s very nice AND he loves to cook.” Charley teased happily. Balthazar looked at Charley with indecisiveness. “Oh and he’s single by the way.” 

“Ummm.”

“Come on Balthy. He is SUPER cute. Look at those big arms.” Gabriel was clearly checking out Benny. Charley looked at Sam with a smirk at the look he was giving Gabriel. “If you don’t want him I wouldn’t mind giving him a drink of some red blood cells. I bet his cooking isn’t the only tasty thing he has.” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows making Balthazar turn red.

“Knock it off Gabriel, you pastry slut.” 

“Thank you, for revealing my one true weakness.” Gabriel said loudly offended. 

“Okay everyone. Please settle down.” Lucifer said pointedly toward Gabriel’s group. Sam noticed Gabriel didn’t look up at him after sticking his tongue out at Balthazar playfully. After everyone quiet down Lucifer began to speak. “As you know there are some new members in Novak Inc. that will be joining the SPP. Now it’s known that this company has some of the best lawyers in the world. What is less known is that eighty-seven of the company works with the Supernatural Protection Program.” There was an applause started by Pamela that everyone joined. Lucifer smiled at that and continued after it went quiet again. “Here are some of the people you will be seeing in training and out on the field in the next couple of months. To hear a little more detail, I’d like to have one of the heads of the company come up here. Michael Novak.” 

They all turned to the man next to Dean and began an exited applause. “You don’t think they’ll make us go up there right?”

“You stand in front of a room full of people for a living. What are you afraid of?” Balthazar asked a slightly panicked Gabriel.

“Hi everyone. As my lesser attractive brother just said we work hand in hand with the SPP up to and including arrest. Everyone in this room will be out protecting the natural and supernatural equally. We have all departments including probation, social services, cyber crime and many others. In this room there are people of all kinds, species and job titles. Our job as a whole is not only to bring Justice but to protect and serve everyone equally. With that being said let’s work together.” Everyone clapped and cheered while Sam felt Gabriel relax beside himself. “Thank you. Please get to know each other, there is food and drinks feel free to get some. After, everyone is free to go home or for the EMS people back to work or what ever the case may be.” 

Everyone stood up and began talking to one another. Now there were more people but not enough to make moving around a challenge. Without warning Charley grabbed Balthazar’s hand and headed straight for Benny and Dean. Gabriel covered his mouth with both his hands trying to hold his laughter back. “Hey.” Sam and Gabriel turned to see Pamela standing near them. “Can I talk to you?”

“I’m um…. I’m going to go help Balthazar’s conquest.” Sam said and got a nod from Gabriel. 

Once Sam got to the small group Gabriel turned to Pamela. “So…. What’s wrong?” Pamela went straight to the point.

Gabriel gave a tired sigh. “I can’t hide much from you can I?” Pamela smiled an shook her head. “A lot Pam.” 

“You’re usually so happy but ever since you returned all I can feel is sadness and loneliness from you.” Pamela began folding the chairs and stacking them against the wall. 

Gabriel grabbed one and began helping her. “Its just what happened with Castiel, and then that thing that happened at the bar, and Lucifer with Garth……. and now Sam.” Gabriel put his head down. “I guess it’s just a lot at once.”

“I think you’re over thinking things. Castiel already got away from that man. Garth and Lucifer, well that shouldn’t be a surprise I called it years ago, just like I’m calling Benny and Balthazar right now.” Gabriel looked at his brother and smiled at Pamela’s words. Looking closely they made a good couple. “As far as the bar, being lonely and Sam, well let’s just say Charley is going to win the whole bet.” Gabriel gave her a questioning look. “You can’t expect me to tell you everything. Some things are better figured out as you go. It’s more fun.” Pamela gave him a loving kiss on the head and went to talk to the group of EMTs mingling with the secretaries. 

Gabriel looked back at the group. Sam’s tall frame reminded him of the man that had saved him at the bar. Before he could think to much about it Lucifer approached him. “Lucifer. I didn’t recognize you without Garth around your waist.”

“Come on short stack.” Lucifer draped an arm over his shoulder and began walking toward the table with cookies on it. “It was your own fault. You know doors were built so you can knock on them. Besides you can’t stay mad at me after the sexy piece of cake I sent you.”

“Yeah thanks for that.” Gabriel said with a scoff. “Why are you trying to ruin the kids future by getting him stuck with me?”

“I’m not, this is good for him. And if I were you, I would behave. I mean if you have his best interest at heart.” Lucifer put a cookie in Gabriel’s mouth when he tried to talk.

“Oh my God Lucifer. What did you do?” They both turned at Michael’s question. “Leave Gabriel alone.”

“I didn’t do anything. I’m an angel.” Lucifer said innocently. “Speaking of Angels.” Michael and Gabriel watched Lucifer walk away and go directly to Garth who had just walked into the room. He whispered something in his ear and made Gabriel shake his head at the red face and nod he got from Garth. 

“At least you caught them in his office.” Gabriel turned to look at Michael who pointed at himself. “Break room.”

“Nooooo.” Gabriel said amazed Garth got that side of Lucifer out.

“Oh yeah. I was going to ask…” Michael scratched his chin and pointed towards Amadeus. “That giant really protected you earlier, but are you going to be okay? It’s fine to say no Gabriel. You know that right?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, don’t hesitate to let me know if you need me to kick Amadeus ass.” Michael gave his brother a hug and walked away after he received a nod from him.

Pamela is right. He thought to himself. I am over thinking things. Gabriel ate the rest of his cookie and trying to avoid the mingle made his way out the door and back to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sighed as he sat on the couch of the living room. The smell of Dean’s food was wafting from the kitchen signaling diner was almost ready. He used the towel around his neck to dry his still wet hair and looked at the open file on the small glass table in front of him. When they were in the meeting Gabriel disappeared and when he got back to the office was no where to be found. “What’s wrong?” Charley asked pausing her show and turning on the sofa to face Sam.

“I feel like I upset Gabriel today.” Sam admitted.

“Did he find out?”

“What?” Sam looked at Charley and realized she was talking about the bar. “No. I think I’m missing something in this case and Gabriel was disappointed I didn’t catch it.” 

“Well if you don’t catch it before the court date, I’m sure he will tell you.” Charley reassured.

“Yeah. But you should of seen it Charley, his mood totally plummeted.”

“Oh not you too.” Dean complained walking to the table with plates. Charley and Sam turned to look at him amused. “What the hell is with those Novaks? Charley can’t stop drooling over that Ana chick. Benny wouldn’t shut up about how Balthazar’s blue eyes glowed when he laughed all the way back to the station. And now you Sammy?” 

“What about me?” Sam asked after a scoff. 

“Please. I see how you give anyone that gets close to Gabriel the evil eye.” Charley said standing up and taking over for Dean. “You even did it to Balthazar and Michael until you realized it was them. And Amadeus,” Charley chuckled. “I thought you were going to punch him right there and then. You should have. I hate that guy.” 

“Why?” Sam didn’t even bother denying it. When Charley and Dean teamed up Sam had no chance. 

“Are you kidding? Did you see the way he was looking at Gabriel’s ass the whole meeting?” Charley lowered her voice at Dean’s chuckle.

Dean nodded his head. “Not that I can blame the guy. He does have a nice ass.” 

“Hahaha very funny. I’ve only know him for a day.” Sam picked up the file and began reading it again.

“Technically you’ve known him for more than a week. The first time you met him, you shoved your tongue down his throat.” Dean said bringing the big pot of freshly cooked veggie chili to the table. 

“Less than you do on a first date.” Sam mumbled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked offended. 

“Forget it Dean.” Charley stood up and went up the stairs to her bedroom after calming down her brothers. She came back with her laptop and took the spot at the end of the table. She began typing on her computer. The siblings didn’t mind electronics at the table or anywhere as long as they didn’t ignore one another.

“Diner is served.” Dean said proudly when he brought fresh baked bread and lemonade. 

Sam stood up and walked over to the table taking his file with him. He heard Charley’s notifications and tried to ignore it as he looked over the file again. “Let me see that.” Charley said putting up a front of professionalism. She looked at it intently when Sam handed it over but knew she was only skimming through it. “Here you go.” She handed Sam two papers.

“The medical report?” Sam looked it over. “I don’t get it it’s just her positive test.” Sam said looking at the same paper he had so many times before.

“Are you sure?” Charley teased but wouldn’t give it away.

Sam rolled his eyes at his little sister. He looked at the file again. The pictures showed needle marks on her arms. He looked at the picture of the woman. She didn’t seem like she had been using them for long. Her skin was nice, her hair healthy and she had all her teeth pearly white. He looked at the needle marks and for the first time noticed or rather paid attention to the dark bruising surrounding them. “Hold on.” Sam thought back. “Lucifer used this as an example this morning. But in his he said the victim was being abused.” Sam thought really hard, the pieces were all there.

“Come on buddy. You can do this.” Charley encouraged while Dean extended his hand to see the pictures. 

“Oh man this one is so easy. Come on Sammy a smarty pants like you shouldn’t have trouble figuring out the big picture.” Dean and Charley looked at him expectantly. “I think he might need another clue.” Dean told Charley with a mouth full of bread.

“No… I can see it he’s getting there.” Charley said squinting her gaze at Sam.

“It might be a possibility that she might have been…. forced….. into taking the drugs?” Sam looked at the woman’s picture. “She’s a wolf breed. If she is being abused why wouldn’t she say anything? She could overpower any human easily in self defense. Couldn’t she?”

Charley and Dean didn’t say anything just looked at their plates of food. Sam knew it was probably best to put the file away. They tried to keep the depression of work at work. Charley shrieked in excitement when an incoming video call came from her computer. Sam and Dean looked at each other amused once Sam came back from putting the file away. Charley answered the call and waved as Ana came into view. “Hey gorgeous. Did I help?” She asked with a smile. She was laying on her stomach on a soft looking carpet in front of a couch. 

“Yeah. He got it.” Charley said throwing a piece of bread at Sam who easily caught it.

“Thanks.” Sam said with a smile and a small wave.

“You are welcome. That looks good. What are you eating?” Ana asked while putting a pen into her mouth and swinging her feet behind her happily.

“It is good. It’s veggie chili. It’s really hardy and yummy. Want some? My older brother made it, he’s really good. I don’t believe you’ve met. Dean, Ana. Ana, Dean.” Charley took a big spoonful and made a loud moaning noise that had Anas mouth drop open. Dean waved into the camera and tried to hide the chuckle bubbling up inside him.

Ana cleared her throat and waved back embarrassed. “I bet it is good but I’ll pass for now. Nice to meet you Dean. I’m sure you’re a great cook but Gabriel said diner is almost ready here.” 

“What?” Dean laughed at the way Sam’s head snapped up mid spoonful causing some chili to miss his mouth and go down his chin at Gabriel’s voice.

He laughed even harder when a half naked Gabriel walked behind the sofa appearing fresh out of the shower. “I didn’t call you I just said your name.” Ana said turning away from the camera.

“Oh. And people say guys are gross.” They could hear Gabriel’s voice and knew he was faking annoyance. “Can you please clean after shedding, it looks like someone had a pillow fight in the bathroom.”

The Winchesters shared a look of confusion at that. Charley shrugged her shoulders but smiled when Ana threw what looked like a pillow off to the side. “Shut up and put on some clothes. No one wants to see that. Eeeeeeew boy cooties.”

“Sam wants to see that.” Dean mumbled under his breath. 

“Shhhh.” Charley warned knowing Sam wasn’t going to risk being heard. 

“My house. My nakedness sport. Would you rather I do the whole naked apron thing?” 

“Please don’t.” Ana begged amused.

“Sammy would.” Dean teased again.

“Dean.” To everyone surprise Sam warned.

“Alright, alright.” The Winchesters watched Gabriel walk back toward the sofa from where he had gone wearing nothing but really short red shorts. Sam nearly forgot how to breathe when Gabriel grabbed something from the sofa and put it on. He turned around and opened his arms in surrender. “Happy?” Everyone could see Gabriel was now wearing Sam’s hoodie.

“Ecstatic.” Ana said with and overly cheering voice. She turned back to the camera and leaned in to whisper. “I bet I’m not the only one.” Wile shooting Sam a playful wink.

“Willie!” The Winchesters couldn’t see his face, but they knew it was Gabriel who poked Ana in the ear and jumped over her to go across the room.

“Eeeeeeew. Gabriel!” Ana wiped her ear and made a face at the wet Willie she just received from her sibling.

“You should see your face. Sammy you’ve got it bad.” Dean said while Charley agreed.

“I do not have it bad.” Sam defended and tried to go back to his food but found himself having a hard time.

They could hear a door slide open followed by happy little barks. “Woah!” Ana was attacked by a small jack Russell terrier. “Rex! Get off me!” They could see her trying to get the small white dog off but he was making it impossible.

“He isn’t going to listen to you. Are you my little minion?” Gabriel made it back into the camera when he ran to the sofa and began jumping on it like a hipper little kid. 

The small dog gave a bark before going back to attacking Ana. “Gabriel.” All at once everything fell silent at the deep voice that came somewhere behind the sofa. Gabriel halted his jumping and sat on the sofa cross legged. “Come here, let me see your wrist.” 

Ana stood up, grabbed the computer and gave the Winchesters a worried expression. They got carried to what appeared to be a kitchen and watched Gabriel go up to Castiel who took a seat on one of the chairs. Ana gave them the signal to stay quiet. They watched her go to the cabinet behind Castiel and Gabriel and get some plates to begin setting up the table. “Does it hurt?” Castiel asked and lifted up the sleeve of the sweater enough for the Winchesters to see a bandaged wrist. 

“Not anymore.” Gabriel said pulling his hand back and pulling the sleeve down. 

“Only you would hurt your wrist falling from a ladder.” Sam’s leaned over on his chair.

“He fell from a ladder? When?” 

Sam was about to answer Charley’s question when Gabriel did it for him. “It wasn’t so bad. Sammy caught me.”

“Sammy? Now you’re calling him Sammy? Last time I checked his name was Sam.” Castiel said standing up and going to the kitchen.

“Okay. Sam caught me.” Gabriel gave Ana a questioning look but received a simple shrug in response. “Why do you hate him so much? Don’t think I didn’t notice how mean you were being to him today. The kid has enough being stuck with me, he doesn’t need you being a jerk on top of that.” Gabriel said sadly and sat on the chair Castiel had been at.

Charley rubbed Sam’s arm at the way he was looking at Gabriel and gave him a small smile. “I just don’t like him alright.” Dean chuckled but went silent at Castiel’s next words. “Or his useless brother. The only one that seems like a decent person is that Charley girl.” 

“Were you at the meeting or something?” Gabriel asked confused.

“Guys.” Ana tried to warn them that they were on an ongoing call. She looked to the camera and tried to hold back a laugh as Castiel struggled for words.

“Well no but……… he’s a cop. Seems like the type to ignore someone in trouble if they are off the clock. Or so I’ve heard.” 

“From who?” Gabriel challenged.

“It doesn’t matter. You should just be on your guard or you could have another Amadeus on your hands.”

“Guys.” Ana tried again but was unsuccessful.

“Don’t compare them. Sam is nice he even got rid of him at the meeting.” Gabriel informed his brother.

“He did?” Castiel seemed surprised. Gabriel nodded with a smile making Sam’s heart skip a beat. Castiel shook his head. “Still. Just be careful.”

“Guys!” finally Gabriel and Castiel looked up to see Ana gesture to the computer. All three Winchesters waved at the Novak brother’s.

“Hey Cassie, remember that one time you told me you loved me and would do anything for me?” Gabriel said while waving back with a red face. “Well here’s your chance to prove it by using that knife and killing me with some dignity before I die of embarrassment.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to take something out of the oven. When he came back Dean couldn’t hold his tongue. “Hey. Hi. I’m the useless brother. Its Dean by the way. I just had one question.” Castiel glanced towards the computer looking at Dean but said nothing. Ana was moving the computer closer and set it down in front of them. “What the hell did I do?”

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” Castiel answered simply. “Now if you don’t mind we’re about to have a nice family dinner sooo.” Castiel reached over and hung up the video call. 

Charley closed her computer amused. “Well, looks like we aren’t the only ones with a Novak now big brother.” Charley teased.

“I just got insulted.” Dean pointed out.

“No. You just got robbed. You should go and arrest him on the charge of stealing your heart.” Charley said in a dreamy voice. “Besides he’s right. You didn’t help Gabriel at the bar. And you’re a cop. Soooooo.” Charley stood up and took their plates to the sink.

“She’s got you there.” Sam said standing up and cleaning the rest of the table.

“Shut up. I’m going to bed.” Dean surrendered not wanting to start that conversation. He would have helped before it got to bad. Sam simply beat him to it. He stood up and made it up the stairs grumbling to himself. 

Since Dean cooked Charley and Sam had to clean, it was only fair. “So. Do you want to hear what I found out about your damsel in distress?” 

Sam let out a scoff followed by a chuckle. He looked at Charley giving him an unamused look. “Yeah.” It was over. Sam knew there was something there. He wanted at least a friendship with the hipper Novak.

“Well I found out that there’s pretty much no one in the company that doesn’t want to take him to bed. Well they all want to take the Novaks to bed but apparently Gabriel and Lucifer are the most popular.” Charley took the plate Sam was drying harshly aware it was in fact already dry amused and set it on the rack. “Today you did something that earned you points with the siblings.” Sam looked at Charley confused. “Word in the halls is Amadeus doesn’t just want to take him to bed. Oh no that’s not enough. He wants to take him to the altar. But the siblings don’t want that.”

“Why not? He seems to be one of the top men there.” Sam thought back at how charming the man seemed at first glance and how Gabriel would have accepted the invitation if he hadn’t been there.

“Well, apparently his infatuation borders on obsession. There’s a rumor going around that before Gabriel moved to Japan, he was attacked in the dark parking lot.” Charley put a finger up stopping Sam from asking anything before she was done. “That’s not the rumor, he did in fact get attacked and ended up in the hospital. The rumor is that it was Amadeus behind it. A kidnapping gone wrong. Lucifer defended him saying they were always together so there was simply no time. That’s not what the rest of the company thinks.” Charley paused for a second. “Maybe that’s the reason Castiel dislikes you now. If he did go through that and right when he got back that thing in the bar happened………. Maybe Gabriel doesn’t have a sense of self preservation?” 

“Maybe. He did just take the drinks without hesitation. And let me take him where ever, granted he was under the drugs influence but still.” Sam remembered the only time he showed any kind of resistance was when Dean grabbed him and he took shelter behind Sam.

“Yeah. Maybe you should keep an eye on him.” Charley was done with the dishes and turned around to face Sam. “By the way he looks totally cute in your hoodie. Did you see how he wore it, so proudly. Did you hear the part about the naked apron? I bet you’ll be thinking about that tomorrow when you see him.” 

Charley got a playful push from Sam and ruffled her hair. “Alright enough of that. Bed time.”

“Yes! Every night that passes is a night closer to my date. I can’t wait.” Charley grabbed her laptop and began climbing the stairs.

“You’re practically married.” Sam shouted to her retreating form and got a laugh. He turned off the kitchen light and went to gather his papers in the living room. He looked at the medical pictures of his case. No wonder Gabriel was so disappointed, if the woman was getting abused then that would change the whole case. He shook his head and put the picture back in the file. He thought for a second of ending with a positive thought. He smiled remembering Gabriel in his hoodie and turned off the light before heading to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam woke up he felt energetic and well rested. He had a pleasant dream of a family gathering. Except this one was one of the better dreams he’d ever had. There was a small dog running around. His family, his friends and for some reason the Novaks. Sam got up with a smile and put on his running clothes and shoes. Throughout his run he couldn’t get Gabriel out of his mind. He kept picturing him in his hoodie jumping on the couch. He kept thinking about him playing with the little dog and cooking a delicious meal for them while Sam read the case they were working on. Sam ran until he got tired then ran back. When he got home he could tell his siblings were still asleep. He took a shower, got ready for the day and went down to get started on breakfast. As he did he kept thinking about the day before. Gabriel had hid his wrist being hurt well. He got a bit mad at himself for not checking and making sure he was okay. It’s fine. He told himself. Today you get to amend yourself when you tell him you know what you missed.

“Someone is happy this morning. I wonder why.” Charley gave a small laugh. “As if I didn’t know. Let me guess you dreamt of Gabriel in that apron?” 

“What? No.” Great now that’s all that was on Sam’s mind. He got his omelet and the pile of pancakes for Charley and Dean and went to the table.

“Suuuuuuure.” Charley got a couple pancakes and drizzled syrup on them. “Well I did. Ana that is.” Charley winked at her brother. “I wonder if she can cook.” She asked mostly herself.

Dean made it down from the stairs slowly already wearing his uniform. He grumbled all the way to the fresh coffee Sam had made not completely awake. Charley and Sam shared a look of amusement. After all these years they still found it funny how Dean didn’t seem functional until his cup of coffee. “You guys wake up way to early.” Dean complained sitting down. Charley slid a plate of packages to Dean and smiled.

“What’s wrong Dean? Your morning grouchiness is grouchier than usual.” Charley pointed out.

“Nothing.” Dean grumbled.

“No, no. There’s definitely something.” Sam said poking at his brother. 

“Nope.” 

“Wait, wait.” Charley looked at Dean who was trying to ignore her. “I think I know. It’s what Castiel said isn’t it?” 

By the look on Dean’s face Charley could tell she was right. “No.” Dean defended and ate his pancakes in almost a bite. “Its not like I’ll be seen him again so what does it matter? I’m going to work.” Dean practically ran out the door. “Be careful you two.”

“Same.” Charley and Sam said together. “And he makes an escape.” Charley said amused. “I’ve never seen Dean care about someone else’s opinion besides Bobby and Crowley. It’s amusing. He’s silly.” Dean opened the door catching Sam and Charley by surprise. “What’s wrong?” Charley asked afraid her brother heard what she’d say.

“You guys need to see this.” Charley and Sam stood up immediately at Dean’s tone.

“Fuck.” Sam whispered under his breath looking at his truck.

“Well at least we get to carpool in the end.” Charley said with a smirk.

“This is getting out of hand. I’m making a report.” Dean put his hand up at Sam’s upcoming protest. “Don’t care. I’m doing a report.” Dean shot a few pictures of Sam’s truck. The tires were destroyed and there was red paint all over. The windows were scratched and someone had put some kind of powder in the gas tank. They walked closer to the car. “What the hell.” Dean have them the signal to stay back. He saw the door slightly open and wondered why the alarm hadn’t gone off. He pulled it open with caution and stepped back. “Crazy bitch.” Dean cursed when chunks of fresh animal carcasses flooded out of the vehicle.

Charley had to turn around and nearly threw up her breakfast. All the color in Sam’s face drained. He just stared at the blood and guts. He could tell there was more than one animal there but wasn’t sure what kind. They seemed fresh making him think that maybe who ever did it killed them. “Sam!” Sam looked at Charley who had been calling him for a while. “Hey. Are you okay?” 

Sam nodded his head and looked at Dean’s disapproving expression. “Yeah. I’m fine. Do the report.” He told Dean before following Charley back into the house. Once inside Sam had to sit down. “How could she do that?” He asked in a whisper.

“Because she’s crazy. I knew it Sam!” Charley began passing angrily. “I knew it when I first saw her. I told myself. 'Charley, this bitch is crazy. She has the crazy eye.’ You need to get a restraining order against her Sam. No. Dean is right you need to get a gun or something. Karate lessons.”

“Hey.” Sam stood up and grabbed Charley by the shoulders. Charley didn’t like how Sam could so easily go back to normal as if nothing had happened. “Its fine. I’ll get the restraining order.” Sam reassured. “Shell eventually get tired.” He knew Jessica had taken a few things too far but he also knew she eventually did in fact stop. 

“What if she doesn’t?” Charley asked with worry in her eyes.

“She will.” Sam reassured. Sam gave Charley a kiss on the head and a brotherly hug. “Come on or we’ll be late.” Charley nodded. She knew Sam would defend Jessica without knowing it. She sent a text to Dean to make sure he was doing the report and to let her know when it was done. She sighed and watched her brother head up the stairs to get his things and did the same herself. 

“I hope you’re right.” She whispered to herself.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel got out of his car with a yawn. He struggled with his files before wobbling towards Novak Inc. He heard a car beep and a small push but didn’t even bother looking at the source. He felt like a walking zombie. The night before had been eventful. He had embarrassed himself in front of Sam again. But that wasn’t the worst part. After Castiel had rudely hung up on the Winchesters, there had been a loud crash outside their homes gate. He had gone to investigate and made sure Castiel and Ana didn’t go after him. It turns out the loud sound was Zachariah, Castiel’s crazy ex boyfriend, crashing his car into the gate in an attempt to get in. He had been drunk off his ass and it took for ever for the cops to get him out of there. Castiel had been angry but deep down Gabriel could tell he was a bit scared. Ana hadn’t been any help with keeping him calm. Gabriel had to hold both of them back multiple times that night so they wouldn’t jump on Zachariah, not that he didn’t want to himself. He yawned again once he made it into the building and tried to keep his eyes open. He could hear people talking around him but wasn’t really able to focus. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button but not before someone else made it in there with him. “Good morning my beautiful angel.” Gabriel got a shot of energy at the voice. Great he was stuck with Amadeus in an elevator and could barley keep his eyes open, this should be good, he thought sarcastically. “Long night?” Amadeus asked amused.

“Mhm.” Gabriel didn’t have the energy for words. 

“Well you could accompany me to my office. I’m sure I have some imported coffee that will get you through the day.” Amadeus got closer to Gabriel. Gabriel flinched when he felt his hand on top of his on the bar he was using as support.

He pulled it away slowly enough to not get Amadeus angry. “Boy, you don’t give up do yah?” Gabriel asked almost asleep. 

“I’m persistent if that’s what you mean. One good quality amongst many.” Amadeus got closer to Gabriel until Gabriel bumped into the wall when he ran out of room.

“Thank you but I don’t think I need it. I feel better already.” Gabriel words were accompanied by the ding of the elevator. He could feel Amadeus get closer to him. He could feel his breath and wanted to cry at the disgust he felt. He closed his eyes not daring to look up.

“Are you sure. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Gabriel felt a hand on his cheek move to take hold of his jaw and knew Amadeus was getting closer. He could feel something warm making it down his face. He felt lips barley touch his. Suddenly Amadeus grip on his jaw disappeared and he was being pulled out of the elevator. He opened his eyes to see Charley pulling him down the hall and heard a loud thump behind him.

Charley was out of breath when they were walking to the second elevator but Gabriel thought she had been before that. She went inside and pressed the button to hold the elevator in place. “Are you okay?” She asked putting her hand on his cheek and checking him all over like a worried little sister.

Gabriel rubbed his wrist that had began hurting when he gripped the metal bar of the elevator. “Yeah I’m fine.” Gabriel said in a sleepy voice.

“Gabriel. Didn’t you hear us calling you?” Charley asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

“Us?” Gabriel was still having a hard time focusing.

“Yes. Me and Sam. I hit you with my car. And you just continued to walk like nothing happened.” She said the irritation fading into anger. “You stumbled out of no where. I didn’t knock you over, but I know I hit you.” 

“It must of just been a touch.” Gabriel said trying to remember but failing.

“It wasn’t a touch, we heard the thump.” They both turned to see an angry out of breath Sam walk into the elevator. “Come here. Let me see.” Without warning Sam pulled Gabriel to the corner of the elevator and guided his hands to grab the metal bars. Gabriel didn’t feel disgust when Sam pulled his jacket off and handed it to Charley who went to close the elevator and get it moving. He didn’t feel disgust when Sam pulled his white shirt out of his pants and he didn’t feel disgust when Sam very gently pulled them down slightly at the hip.

Charley covered her mouth with both hands when she saw Gabriel’s skin come into view. “Oh my God! Gabriel! Just a touch? What’s wrong with you?! That and right now with Amadeus! Why didn’t you push him away? What if we hadn’t gotten there and he had stopped the elevator or something? Were you just going to let him take advantage of you? Don’t you have any sense of danger?!”

Charley slowed down her rant at seeing Gabriel’s eyes get watery. “I’m sorry.” Charley shared a look of worry with Sam at Gabriel’s words. “I’m just so tired. And I didn’t feel the car at the time. And, and, Amadeus… he…… it was so gross.” Gabriel ended with a tiny voice.

Sam quickly stood and hugged Gabriel without thinking. “Charley.” Sam said giving her a look and rubbing Gabriel’s back.

“Sorry. I didn’t……” Charley stopped talking as a new sound filled the elevator. “Is he….. snoring?!” Charley’s irritation returned. Sam looked down to see Gabriel had his eyes closed and was leaning completely on him. “Unbelievable.” Charley said in surrender when she realized he had fallen asleep. The doors opened signaling they arrived. Sam picked up Gabriel bridal style and carried him into the office. Charley put a cushion at the edge of the couch for Sam to lay Gabriel down. “I’m going to get some ice for that.” She said dropping the coat on the arm rest.

Sam waved her off knowing it would be bad to defend Gabriel’s lack of self preservation. He looked at his sleeping face and kneeled down on the floor to clean his cheek of a dry tear. He had been so angry when the elevator opened and heard Amadeus say what sounded wrong out of context. He pined him to the wall and warned him of doing it again. When Amadeus said Lucifer wouldn’t let him do anything Sam took a shot in the dark and told him that Michael might. That seemed to work if Amadeus face was any indication. Sam was grateful he had seen Michael at the meeting talking to Gabriel the way he did otherwise he wouldn’t of have known what to do. Gabriel stired on the couch and brought a hand up to rub his lips harshly. He grunted in protest and sat up making Sam flinch at the abruptness. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep, it’s gross. He erased it.” Gabriel said but kept his eyes shut. Sam wasn’t sure he was completely awake.

“Erased what?” Sam asked putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling over.

Gabriel opened sleepy, tired eyes and turned to Sam. “The kiss my hero gave me.” Gabriel said sad. “Now it’s icky.” He rubbed his lips again with the back of his hand. “It feels gross.” 

Sam’s heart had leaped out of his chest somehow. Gabriel locked eyes into Sam’s and looked like he was thinking of something. Sam feared he was remembering that it was him that had kissed him. Before he knew what he was doing Sam brought their lips together and was kissing Gabriel. Gabriel let him. He let Sam snake his hand under his shirt and up his back. He let him touch his hair. He let him deepen the kiss. Gabriel closed his eyes. He felt the disgust from earlier melting away. He felt himself growing warmer and heavier. 

Sam pulled away from Gabriel and stood up at the sound of the door being opened. “I could only find this thing in the first aid kit. It’s some kind of icy hot…” Charley looked up from the packet in her hand to look at a startled Sam. “What’s going on?” She asked with a smile.

“Nothing.” Charley gave him an expecting look. “Gabriel was just saying…. Amadeus kiss….. was gross, or something.”

“You mean he was talking in his sleep?” Charley asked getting closer.

“What?” Sam turned around to see Gabriel sleeping soundly on the couch making him question if the kiss had taken place a few moments earlier. “Yeah. Talking in his sleep.” Sam said not sure himself. He rubbed his face after seeing Charley lift up Gabriel’s shirt and tuck the pack under his belt to hold it in place after activating it. He realized he had done it again. He had taken advantage of Gabriel’s vulnerability. This time he was definitely going to realize it had been him at the bar. “Shouldn’t we wake him up?” Sam asked trying to get his mind off things.

“Nah. He doesn’t have anything until this afternoon. He has a meeting with that Alias Alistair man. Well you both do. But that’s until three. Gives him a good six hours. Looks like he needs them.” Charley gave a sigh. “How could he not feel when I hit him? I almost ran him over completely.”

Sam pulled Charley to stand and hugged her. “Hey champ. It’s fine. It’s over and he’s fine.” 

“Yeah.” Charley said bringing her arms around her big brother. “You guys kissed again didn’t you?” She teased after some moments of letting Sam comfort her.

“No.” Sam said letting go and walking to the desk to sit. “I kissed him.” He said sitting down. “Again.” He leaned back on the chair. “Well more like took advantage of him. Again.”

“I don’t think you did.” Charley said going to sit on Gabriel’s office chair. “Ana said that he might not be able to say no to a lot of things but he would never let someone force something physical unless he wanted it on some level.”

“He was letting Amadeus.” Sam pointed out.

“We don’t know that. He would of probably pushed him away if we hadn’t gotten there.” Charley really believed her own words. Sure Gabriel seemed frozen for an instant but anyone would be in that situation. 

“I hate that guy.” Sam said as an after thought making Charley smile.

“Hey. Wanna see something cool?” Charley asked excitedly after feeding Tessa some food.

“Sure. Not like we should be working or anything.” Sam was exhausted. Mostly because of how angry he had been at Amadeus smirking face. 

Charley stood up and walked to the back of the office to look at the books. She scanned the shelf and arrived at a copy of the Odyssey. She turned to wag her eyebrows at Sam and pulled the book out. When she did there was shuffling coming from the shelf and suddenly it disappeared into the side wall. A room with six queen size beds appeared in front of them. Off in the distance Sam could see there was a closed door. “Tah-dah! Cool hu?” Charley pointed to the room in the back. “There’s a shower in there and a pool. You should bring a bag of extra clothes. It’s not rare for Lucifer to stay the night, I’m sure it won’t be for you either. I have mine just in case.” Charley ran to the second bed where a storm trooper blanket was covering it. “This used to be Lucifer’s old office, but it was Originally Gabriel’s so he gave it back when he returned.” She told Sam.

Sam walked along the middle looking at all the beds. Aside from three, they all had white sheets. One had red and black silk looking bed spread. That one he determined to be Lucifer’s. And the other had random small plushies and colorful pastel covers. “Whose bed is this?”

“That’s Gabriel’s. You should choose one. He’s going to ask you anyway.” Charley said hugging her pillow close after jumping on her bed and crossing her legs.

Sam kept going and opened the door to the shower. “Wow. This is huge.” Sam could tell the large bathroom was specially made for some kind of aquatic person. Maybe a mermaid. “This is amazing. How is all this stuff here? The office too. I thought it would be smaller.”

“I think the Novaks hired someone to enchant the building. All the offices are bigger than they appear. And in Lucifer’s current office he has a whole apartment through the side door.” 

“Definitely enchanted. Maybe they know a fairy or something.” Most supernatural people refrained from using their skills in public. Mostly because they were in a time where not all humans were completely accepting of them.

“Maybe. Anyway pretend to be surprised when Gabriel shows you. We should try and get at least something done.” Charley stood up and gestured for Sam to follow her. They went back and the shelf appeared again. Charley put the book back getting a click from the bookshelf. “Its like a Scooby Doo episode.” Charley said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Sam noticed Gabriel turn into a little ball at the cold. He took off his coat and walked over to cover him. He used Gabriel’s to cover his feet after taking off his shoes. 

Sam went back to the desk and began working with Charley to prepare for Mr. Alistairs meeting. He couldn’t help worry for what Gabriel would tell him when he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

When Gabriel woke up he heard Michael’s voice. He didn’t open his eyes right away until he smelled something sweet. “And you hit him?”

“No sir. I simply warned him that if he continued there would be serious consequences. I only laid my hands on him to get him away from Gabriel.” Gabriel looked toward the sound of the voice and could see Michael talking to two people.

“You witnessed this?” He asked the red head Gabriel realized was Charley.

“Yes.”

“Okay. There are no cameras inside the elevator itself only on the outside. When people started calling me worried for Gabriel and someone reported you two running to his rescue I looked at them. It seems you two are telling the truth. If this is escalated I would need you two to make a report. Would you be willing to do that?”

“Anything to protect Gabriel sir.” The tall man said while Charley nodded along. For a second Gabriel remembered the man that had saved him at the bar. Once he realized it was Sam he pushed the memory to the back of his mind.

“Thank you both. You did a good job.” 

“So, we’re not in trouble?” Charley asked.

Gabriel began sitting up. Michael noticing this shook his head instead of giving Charley an answer and went straight to Gabriel. “Hey. Are you okay?” Michael kneeled in front of Gabriel.

Charley noticed Gabriel smelling Sam’s coat with a confused look before he looked at Michael. “I’m fine just fell asleep. What time is it?” Gabriel began sitting up as he talked. “Ow, ow, ow, ow.” Gabriel winced. He moved the coat and looked at the white packet tucked under his belt. “What the hell.” Sam and Charley got closer to the two. Sam could tell Charley was getting more and more worried.

“What happened?” Michael carefully removed the packet and became angry at seeing the now dark purple bruising on Gabriel’s hip. “Did Amadeus do this to you?!”

“No, I…” Michael turned to a nervous talking Charley but then turned back at Gabriel’s voice.

“No. I think I got this whit yesterday’s Zachariah mishap.” Gabriel touched his skin but winced at the pain. Sam was worried. The bruising looked really bad what if he had a broken hip or something. 

“What mishap with Zachariah?” Michael asked angrily. Charley took a step forward wanting to tell them what had really happened but was pulled back by Sam.

“Calm down!” Gabriel exclaimed dramatically. “You’re worse thank Lucifer.” Gabriel began standing up. “The idiot just ran his truck into our gate drunk off his ass. The cops took him so I didn’t get any sleep. Simple as that. You know you’re technically above me shouldn’t you be mad I was sleeping on the job?” 

“Shut up. You’re my brother before anything else. Why didn’t you call me?” Michael seemed hurt.

“No way. I had enough trying to keep Ana and Castiel from smiting him.” Gabriel gave a loud tired sigh. “Cassie said he was going to call you guys. He probably will later. We’re fine. I already called someone to fix the gate and set up a security system.”

“You should have smite him and Amadeus. This is so like you. Why didn’t you defend yourself?” Sam and Charley couldn’t help feel the same thing Michael probably was at the moment. They we’re glad he was talking to him like that.

“First off, we’re not allowed to do that. Second, I told you everything is fine. Tell you what, next time I have to stay awake all night because of a crazy ex and end up trapped inside an elevator with another crazy person I will…….” Gabriel looked at Charley and Sam before hanging his head. “Probably do the same again.”

Michael stood up and looked at his brother with a defeated expression. “Charley, could you please bring my stubborn brother some food.” Michael got his wallet and gave her money. “Here, get something for you and Sam. Thank you both.” He began to walk pass Gabriel but stopped. “Ill tell you again. It’s okay to say no and defend yourself.” Sam saw Michael give his brother a kiss on the forehead and walk away followed by Charley.

Once they were left alone there was a silence where Gabriel wouldn’t look at him. Gabriel sat down on the sofa again. “Sorry Sam. It seems I keep embarrassing myself in front of you. Yesterday with my brother and today with crazy ex lovers and obsessed weirdos.” 

Sam grabbed the first aid kit from the desk next to him where Charley had been changing the pack on Gabriel. “Don’t worry about it. You aren’t embarrassing yourself. Amadeus was out of line. And that guy that ran his truck into your gate……. Well he sounds crazy.” Sam was glad he got a small chuckle from Gabriel. “Do you mind?” Sam gestured to Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel smiled at him before shaking his head.

“Its still embarrassing. I can’t seem to show you a good quality.”

“That’s not true. I think you’re a great lawyer. And funny. That thing with the chocolate mustache. Hilarious.” Sam began getting an icy hot parch from the first aid kit. “Oh. That reminds me.” Sam went back to the desk quickly and came back with a cup of hot cocoa for Gabriel. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel took the cocoa and began to drink it but still felt embarrassed.

Sam noticing this got an idea. “You know, you’re not the only one with crazy people around you.” Sam admitted. Gabriel looked at him for the first time. “Oh yeah. You know this morning we woke up to find the tires on my truck slashed. Ex girlfriend.” Gabriel got red when Sam lifted his shirt and lowered his pants a bit to apply the patch. Sam feared it was because of the kiss he had stolen from him earlier, maybe he thought it was gross like with Amadeus and didn’t want to be touched by Sam. He decided to do it as quickly as possible and covered Gabriel back up. “That’s why I had to carpool with Charley this morning.” 

“Charley!” Gabriel exclaimed putting his cup down. “That’s how I got this! I remember now. Well I remember her telling me she hit me with her car.” Gabriel rubbed his hip while trying to think back. “What happened? Honestly I have no idea what Michael was talking about.”

Sam’s expression turned to surprise. Gabriel must have been half asleep the entire time the event took place. He knew he had to tell Gabriel everything. Including what he had done. “Well,” Sam began. “you got into the elevator after that and we saw Amadeus follow you. We ran up the stairs because I guess you couldn’t hear us.” Sam gave him a nervous smile. “And when the elevator opened, Amadeus……. He was kissing you. But, it looked like you didn’t want to. And we heard you tell him no but he wouldn’t listen so I pulled him off you.” Sam’s voice became softer and softer.

“Oh. I remember you brought me here and I tried to fall asleep. But I couldn’t because….. I felt gross.” Gabriel looked ahead remembering foggy images and feelings. He touched his lips making Sam’s jaw drop. This was it. Gabriel was going to remember Sam taking advantage of him and the game was going to end just when it was about to really start with the meeting with Mr Alistair. “But then it didn’t feel gross. It felt warm and tasted sweet. Hmmm.” Gabriel turned to Sam making him straighten up. “I guess I did fall asleep. I think I had a nice dream but I don’t remember. Was I talking to you in my sleep?” Gabriel suddenly remembered something and stood up way to fast. “Ow!” He looked at his watch but realized he wasn’t wearing one. “What time is it?! We have a meeting with Alias. I totally forgot.” Gabriel walked to his desk followed by Sam. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel.” Sam stopped Gabriel’s panic by grabbing him by the shoulders. “Relax. We still have like an hour. Charley and I put everything together. Here.” Gabriel took the files Sam handed over. 

He looked over them and relaxed. “You guys did all this in the time I slept?” Gabriel looked up to see Sam’s smiling face. “Thank you.” He said with a smile.

“Lunch is here!” Charley walked in with two bags full of delicious smelling food. “Curtesy of Michael Novak.” She said putting the food on the desk. 

“Thanks red. I forgive you for hitting me with your car.” Gabriel gave her a smile and excitedly opened the bags to get to the food. Sam and Charley smiled and sat down to eat. Finally the morning events seemed to be over and Gabriel seemed to have gained his energy back. They all ate in a comfortable silence. Gabriel began looking around at the books when he tilted his head. “Red? Did you show Sam the cave?” 

“How did you…” Charley’s eyes grew.

“You put the book upside down.” Gabriel put down his trash and walked over to the bookshelf. He got the book and effectively opened what he referred to as the cave. They all turned at the sound of water splashing. “Hey beautiful. You want to go for a swim?” They saw Tess jump excitedly out or the water. “I think we have some time.” 

“Ill go back to work and tell you when Mr Alistair arrives.” Charley excused herself and cleaned the table before leaving. 

“Come on moose. I’ll introduce you to Tess formally.” Sam wasn’t sure what Gabriel meant but followed him anyway. They made their way into the shower area which was more of a giant pool. There were shower’s but they were to the side in their individual stalls. Gabriel went to the part of the pool that wasn’t deep. Sam followed him and stood there waiting to see what happened. The little fish swam in the small bowl excitedly. “Are you ready? She’s kind of feisty but you’ll fall in love once you get to know her.” Gabriel leaned down with a smile and set the bowl into the water in a corner. The fish began to swim out and went further down. Gabriel put the bowl down at the edge of the pool and began walking along the edge following Tess. Sam could see her form fade into the water and turn into a shadow.

Sam gave a small gasp while looking at Tess shadow grow as she swam. Once it looked to be about eight or nine feet it disappeared into the shallow end of the pool. Gabriel looked at him and smiled. He flinched happily and took a step back when a large figure jumped out of the water startling Sam into taking a step back that caused him to fall on his butt. He looked up to see a mermaid with a stunning silver tail swimming backwards with a smile on her face. “Finally. It feels so good to stretch my fins.” Sam watched her look up and lock eyes with Gabriel. She put her whole body under the water except for her black eyes and began swimming slowly towards him. Gabriel sat down on the edge of the pool and crossed his legs. He broke eye contact with the mermaid and looked at Sam. He waved him over encouraging Sam to stand up and make his way to the same edge. Tess made it to the edge of the pool and looked back at Sam. She watched him make his way to Gabriel’s side with eyes that sent shivers down Sam’s spine. Sam kneeled next to Gabriel.

“Tess this is Sam, he’s my new partner. Sam this is Tess she’s my friend.” Gabriel introduced.

Sam waved unaware of mermaid educate. “Hello.”

Tess softened her eyes. “Hi.” She said in a soft voice.

“You look different from the fairy tails we read.” Sam commented looking closely at her. Her hair was different from humans. It looked to be made of something resembling wire except it flowed. Her skin was pale and looking closely she didn’t have any pores like human skin did. Her eyes were completely black and she didn’t have eyelids. Her hands were webbed between the fingers and her nails sharp. Her lips were like a humans but her teeth looked sharper. She had a nose but it was more of two small holes. Sam cold see her breathing through them but when he looked to her neck, that was under the water, could see gills do the same. Her breast were small and she had no belly button. Her tail was beautiful it floated freely in the water. It reminded him of the little mermaid except it wasn’t as simple. 

“Is that bad?” Tess asked shyly. Sam couldn’t tell what age she was but she appeared younger than them. 

“No. It’s captivating. Doesn’t do you justice.” Sam said in awe.

Tess looked to Gabriel for guidance. “He is giving you a compliment. It means he thinks you’re beautiful.” Gabriel explained with a smile.

“Thank you.” Tess said getting closer. Her look of shyness suddenly faded into worry. “You’re hurt!” She exclaimed taking Gabriel’s bandaged hand and pulling him closer.

“I’m fine.” He assured trying to pull away.

“No you aren’t. You got this when you fell. I saw it.” Sam suddenly felt dread. If Tess saw when Gabriel fell then she must have seen when he kissed him. She looked at Sam and that made his dread grow more. “There’s a crack.” She rubbed along Gabriel’s thumb making him flinch. “Kiss!” Sam without thinking pulled Gabriel back by the shoulders when she jumped further out of the water.

“Tess no.” Gabriel said pulling his hand back gently. “You can’t just kiss someone like that, I’ve told you before. Not even if it’s to heal them.” 

“But you’re hurt.” Tess argued a little sad.

“I’ll be fine.” Gabriel repeated. “You can only do that with someone you like.”

“I like you!” Tess said sternly.

“Not like that. Like, like. It’s different.” Gabriel tried to explain amused.

“But he kissed you.” Sam heard what Tess had said but her words were mumbled.

“What?” Gabriel petted her hair like a parent would a sad child.

“I said please let me kiss you.” Tess said a bit louder. She looked at Sam’s with a bit of anger before looking back down. “Please. Just this time. You’re hurt. I don’t want you hurt again.” 

Gabriel gave a sigh. Sam thought there was a story there. He made a mental note to ask once Gabriel was comfortable enough with him. “Just this once.” 

Sam tensed up at that. He didn’t want anyone kissing Gabriel besides him. Sam looked away when Gabriel pulled away form him. “Close your eyes.” Sam looked back to see Gabriel nod and close his eyes. 

Tess cupped his face and began leaning in for a kiss but stopped when Gabriel began shaking his head. “I’m sorry Tess. I can’t.” Gabriel said pulling away and opening teary eyes. Sam could see his breathing pick up. 

Sam looked at Tess and the look of sadness in her face made him realize she just wanted him to feel better. He put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and gave him a smile when he turned. “It will make the pain stop.” Sam reassured. Gabriel nodded slowly before looking back at Tess.

He closed his eyes and began taking slow breaths. Tess followed Sam’s hand with curiosity when he pulled away from Gabriel. Gabriel opened his eyes when Tess grabbed his hand and began unwrapping it of the bandages. Once she did she surprised both Sam and Gabriel by grabbing Sam’s and joining them together. “Close your eyes.” She said using her other hand to turn his face. Sam didn’t blink when Gabriel did what he was told. He didn’t blink when Tess leaned in. He didn’t blink when their lips connected. He watched her move her hand away from their joined hands and move it to Gabriel’s bruised hip to slide the patch off and caress his skin. He watched her look at him with cold teasing eyes and Gabriel’s breathing pick up when she deepen the kiss. His chest filled with anger at the realization of what was happening. He pulled Gabriel back with so much force he fell back with him on top. Their lips touched for just as second as Gabriel opened his eyes. Sam saw Gabriel’s sad eyes turn shy when he realized he was no longer kissing Tess. For just a second it appeared Gabriel was going to lean in and connect their lips once again. They turned at Tess splashing water. “Yay! You're all better!” She laughed clapping her hands. Gabriel sat up and lifted his shirt. The bruise was gone. “Can I have a fish?” 

“Ill be right back with your fish.” Tess kept her eyes on Gabriel’s cured hand. He used it to stand by putting it on Sam’s shoulder. Sam helped him and watched him leave.

Sam looked back at Tess and stood up angrily. “You didn’t have to kiss him did you?!” He asked in a hushed voice.

“Nope. I only have to use my hands to cure.” She said and swam back to the edge in front of Sam.

“Then why did you?”

“Because you didn’t want me too. And Gabriel has a hard time saying no.” Tess challenged.

“He didn’t want to kiss you. Didn’t you see how it was hurting him?” Tess eyes grew at Sam’s words. She looked down ashamed.

“He’s my friend.”

“What?”

“He is my friend. He said so himself.” Tess looked at Sam with big eyes.

“Yeah. Okay.” Sam rolled his eyes. Maybe Tess liked Gabriel as more than a friend but didn’t realize it.

“Do you like him like him? Is that why you kissed him? Is that why you’re angry?” Sam’s eyes went to Tess. “You do hu? I can see it. You belong together.”

“How so?” Sam asked confused.

“It’s like a current that pulls you together. Everyone he said he like, likes hurts him. But none of them had that. Only you.” 

“Tess! Fish!” Gabriel appeared in the distance. He got close and tossed what looked like a frozen whole fish into the water.” 

“I want my friend happy.” Tess said looking back at Sam. “Because he made me happy.”

Sam looked at the pleading look in Tess eyes and gave a sigh of surrender. “Me too.” With Sam’s response Tess swam towards the fish and tore it apart as she ate it.

“Sir.” They turned to see Charley. “Hi Tess!”

“Hi Charley!” Tess waved happily from the water. Sam wondered if she had a short memory like people said fish did.

At Sam’s questioning look Charley elaborated thinking it was aimed at her. “Lucifer took care of her for a whole summer some years back. Mr. Alistair is here.” 

Gabriel gave an irritated sigh. “Great.” He said with false cheerfulness making Tess giggle. “Well. Time to go back to work. Come on Tess.” Gabriel got the bowl from the edge of the pool. He bent down to put it in the water and watched amused Tess eating the rest of her fish quickly. Tess went down into the water this time becoming smaller as she approached Gabriel until she ended in the bowl. “Lets go Sam?” Sam nodded and followed Gabriel and Charley out the door. They closed the room and put Tess back. “Okay Sam. This is it. The beginning of the rest of your life.” Gabriel teased while getting his suit in order. He walked over to the couch and got his coat. He handed Sam his back and smiled at him.

Sam put on his coat. This was officially it. The game had started but he felt like this was the starting line and everything before was a warm up. “Lets do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing?


	12. Chapter 12

From the beginning Sam got a bad feeling about Alistair. His attitude of superiority could rival the most arrogant thing alive in his opinion. The whole meeting he could tell Gabriel was biting his tongue and with good reason. The more the man talked the more Sam was convinced he was physically hurting his spouse. 

He not only talked bad about his wife and hybrid children but about all supernatural creatures in general. When asked why he wanted custody of his kids he answered that something like his wife didn’t have the right to take care of a family. That only made Gabriel more angry. Sam was impressed even though he could feel and see Gabriel angry, he was keeping everything professional. 

“Okay. The next court date is set for Monday September 29, next Monday to be precise. Please bring proof of employment. Any letters of recommendation you might be able to get will also help your case. The jury needs to see that you are more suitable than your wife to take care of these children.”

“I can’t believe I still have to put up with all this even after she tested positive for drugs. That’s ridiculous. Are you doing your job right? Aren’t you an agent? Can’t you arrest her for drug possession or something?” Alistair asked angrily.

“I can assure you we are doing the best we can but if you feel we are not meeting your expectations feel free to seek someone you find better suited for the job.” Gabriel answered in an even tone.

“No, what’s the use? We’re already here. Might as well put up with you until the end.” 

“Right. We’ll be in touch Mr. Alistair.” Gabriel was relieved Alistair stood up and gathered his things, rudely ignoring his stretched hand. He left angrily and in a rush mumbling something under his breath.

“Good job Sam. Not bad. Not bad at all.” Gabriel said giving him a few claps and sitting back down. He blew air out his nose in a tired manner and put his hands on top of his head while swinging his hips back and forth. He had let Sam take charge of the whole meeting up until the end knowing it would help him gain experience.

Sam looked at the scattered papers on the desk and landed on a picture of the spouse and her two children. It was a perfect picture but looking closely Sam could see a faint bruise on her arm. “Gabriel.” Sam picked up the picture and looked at it. Sam could tell that even though her smile was sad it was real. All three had genuine smiles. “I think….” Sam looked up at Gabriel who seemed to not be paying much attention. “I think this woman is being physically abused.”

Gabriel’s hips halted. He sat up and put his hands on the desk after a second of hiding his smile. “That is a serious accusation Sam. What makes you think that?” Sam could see the little spark he had held himself responsible for diming igniting inside Gabriel. He knew Gabriel was aware of what he was talking about but played along.

Sam put the photos of the medical file in front of Gabriel. “Besides him being extremely discriminatory, I noticed these yesterday. See this bruising around the needle marks? Either she hasn’t been using this stuff long or she was forced into taking them. I looked into her hospital history. Ever since the birth of her second child she’s been in and out of hospitals for freak accidents. Falling off her son’s tree house. Nearly drowning in the pool. A pot of frying oil accidentally fell on her leg. I don’t think getting custody of their children is the right thing to do.” Sam ended. He didn’t want to start off like this but if they won it wouldn’t be right. Who knows what that man would do to his own children.

“Yeah. But we can’t lose the case. That would be bad. I choose these cases Sam but I don’t choose which side to defend. I was hoping he would say yes when I told him to go with someone else.” Gabriel admitted and leaned back on the chair. “We could have gone to the wife and defended her if he had.”

“Isn’t there another way besides loosing the case?” Sam sat down equally tired now.

“No. Well maybe if the case was dropped.” Gabriel said thoughtfully.

“Go on.” Sam encouraged.

“Well if one of them was to die. I hate the guy Sam but that’s against the law without reasonable cause. We would definitely get arrested.” At his last word Gabriel and Sam locked eyes. In that moment they we’re thinking the same thing. “You think we can? Get him arrested?” Gabriel asked with the biggest puppy eyes Sam had ever seen.

“Yes. Together. If we can prove he has been abusing her. We need to talk to his wife.” 

Before Sam knew what was going on he had an armful of Gabriel. “I knew you’d get there.” He said squeezing Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around him. He flinched when Gabriel let go excitedly. “I need to tell Charley to cancel all our meetings for tomorrow.” Before Sam could say anything Gabriel ran out the door.

Sam watched him with a smile before his smile faded. He looked at where Tess was hitting the side of her big tank. “Shut up.” He said knowing she was teasing him. He looked at his watch that said it was nearly six in the afternoon. 

He began packing everything up knowing it was almost time to go home. Gabriel came back excitedly. “Okay we are good for tomorrow and done for today. You can go home.” Gabriel walled over to the desk and sat on it. “Oh. Charley wanted to talk to you.” 

“Thanks.” Sam left his bag on one of the chairs to go see what his sister wanted then come back to say goodbye to Gabriel. He went to Charley’s desk and waited for her to get off the phone. “What’s up?” 

“You are going to hate me.” Charley said playing with her fingers. She looked up at Sam with guilty eyes. “Ana wants to go out to see the new scary movie and I kinda, might have, said yes.” 

“Oh.” Sam realized he was being told he didn’t have a ride home.

“I’m sorry Sam. Listen you can ask Dean to pick you up and if he can’t I’ll pay for the cab.” Charley stood up and went for her backpack.

“No it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’ll text Dean or take a cab like you said. You go enjoy your date.” 

Sam was tackled by a smiling Charley. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are one of the best brother’s ever.”

“One?” Sam asked amused.

“Well yeah, I have two.” Charley grabbed her small back pack and began walking towards the elevator. “Ill see you later.”

“Bye, be safe.” Sam waited until Charley was safely in the elevator before calling Dean. He waited patiently for him to answer. “Hey Dean, Charley ditched me do you think you can pick me up?”

“Sorry Sammy. Late shift, there was this whole thing with a wendigo and Benny ditched me with the report.” Came Dean’s tired voice. “I don’t know what time I’ll be home.”

Sam gave a tired sigh. “I figured. It’s fine I’ll just take a cab or something. Stay safe. Bye.” Dean said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Sam went back inside and sat down next to his bag. He didn’t want to take a cab home. “Hey why the long face? You’re a moose not a horse.” Gabriel said amused.

Sam looked at him and smiled. His smile started fading away. “Charley ditched me for Ana. Now I have to take a cab home.”

“I can give you a ride.” Gabriel said without hesitation.

“What?...... No. Gabriel my home is on the edge of town. It would be an inconvenience.” Sam wasn’t sure if it was that or if it was the fact that having Gabriel in his home alone was a dangerous scenario, especially after what happened with Tessa.

“Don’t be silly. It’s the least I can do after you saved me today. I just have to take care of a few things if you don’t mind.” Gabriel grabbed his paperwork and stood up. 

Sam got the feeling that Gabriel would have stayed longer if he hadn’t said anything. “Sure, take your time.” Sam surrendered.

Gabriel quickly got out of the room taking Tess with him. Less than ten minutes later he came back wearing normal clothes and empty handed. “Lets go?” Gabriel gave Sam a smile but noticed he was staring at him. “What?”

Sam shook his head trying to push the memory of the bar out of his mind. “Nothing it’s just weird seeing you without a suit I guess.”

“But you’ve seen me like this before.” Gabriel let out a small laugh. “Come on.” Gabriel began walking towards the door again after grabbing his keys and held the door open for him.

 

“Thanks.” Sam was confused the only other place he had seen Gabriel wear clothes like that was at fairytales Cafe and the bar and he hoped he was talking about the café.


	13. Chapter 13

They got to the lobby and said good bye to the group of receptionist who were clearly undressing Gabriel with their eyes. Sam found himself walking closer to him on instinct. When they got near the parking lot Sam noticed Gabriel hesitating. “It’s okay. There’s no one here.” He said before he could stop himself.

“So you heard hu?” Gabriel wasn’t surprised. News around the building traveled fast. Especially something like that.

“Sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for. You have ears after all. This might sound weird, and feel free to say no….. but umm……” Gabriel looked out into the dark parking lot with worry. Usually he would run to his car but he felt that wasn’t an option with Sam here. “Can I hold on to your arm?” Sam felt angry at who ever made Gabriel so afraid of walking across a simple parking lot. Gabriel wasn’t looking at him he was looking out into the parking lot with caution. Without hesitation Sam reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. Gabriel looked back at their joined hands. His face stained with the light pink of embarrassment making a soft smile form on Sam’s face. “Thanks.” They began walking to Gabriel’s car hand in hand.

“That time you….. they attacked you. Did they ever find the one responsible?” Sam wasn’t really thinking if his question was inappropriate. He was more focused on wanting to know if Gabriel was safe.

“No.” Gabriel said in a small voice. “But everyone seems to think its Amadeus.” 

“Do you think it’s him?” Sam asked a bit too quickly.

Gabriel cleared his throat before giving his response. “No. He might be oddly persistent. And has no sense of personal space but I’d like to think he isn’t capable of something like that.” 

“Why do you say that?” Sam stopped in front of Gabriel’s car but didn’t let go of his hand. 

“Because…… we work in the same building and the person that attacked me said they weren’t going to stop until…….” He looked up at Sam. “They said they weren’t going to stop.” Gabriel was holding back on the rest of that but Sam wasn’t going to make him relive that nightmare. They heard a small noise somewhere in the distance that made Gabriel let go of his hand and turn abruptly.

Sam looked into the darkness but saw nothing. He put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “We should go.” He waited for Gabriel to nod and unlock his car with the key. Sam went to the driver’s door and opened it for him. Gabriel realized he was making sure he felt safe before he got into the car himself.

Gabriel turned on the car when they were both buckled in and got the address from Sam. They talked about trivial things like their siblings and what they did on their days off as they drove down the highway. That is until Gabriel saw colorful lights in the distance. “Wow! There’s a fair in town?!” 

Sam couldn’t resist Gabriel’s kid like excitement. “You want to go? I have nothing else to do.”

Gabriel looked at him briefly. “What? Pfft. No. Okay!” Gabriel took the next exit exited and made his way into the fairs parking lot. “Come on moose! Move those hooves.” Gabriel said Before Sam even realized he was out of the car and at his open trunk. 

He walked out the door and joined him. “You’re prepared.” Sam said looking at a stack of twenties Gabriel had labeled 'emergency fun money'. “I feel kind of weird. I am in my suit after all.”

“What do you think this is for?” Gabriel was digging in his trunk that to Sam appeared to have everything needed for a camp out, right down to the sleeping bags. Gabriel handed Sam a jacket and dove into the mess. Sam was shamelessly looking at his butt until a mother and child passed. He smiled at the mom politely but knew he had been caught. “Found it.” Gabriel came back with a black jacket he handed to Sam. “Oh right.” He said as if realizing he was going to do something else. Gabriel pulled Sam down by the tie and brought him down so close Sam could feel his breath. He felt Gabriel take off the tie and saw him tossing it into the trunk. “Take off your suit jacket.” Gabriel instructed. Sam gave a nervous smile and took off his jacket. While he did that, he could feel Gabriel unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. He was glad Sam didn’t use any hair product. He messed it up enough to take of the professional feel and replace it with a casual one. He took the jacket from Sam and held it out for him to put it on. Once he was in it he shook his hand in a so, so manner. “Not bad for an improvise.” Gabriel took the stack of cash and closed his trunk. “Come on!” He grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to the admissions booth. Sam thought Gabriel looked more exited than all the little kids and grown ups put together. “Two please. Full access.” Gabriel got the wrist bands that allowed unlimited games and rides. The man at the booth personally helped Gabriel put on the wrist band. An act Sam knew was unnecessary. When they got inside Sam couldn’t help but look around. There were colorful rides everywhere. Stands of deep fried food and other goodies and games with loud vendors and fun prizes. 

“I don’t recall fairs being this big when I was small.” Sam commented looking at the giant farris wheel in the distance.

“I think they made them like this to accommodate the supernatural people.” Gabriel was looking around as if trying to decide where to go. He choose to pull Sam to the red Baron. To Sam’s amusement Gabriel choose the cart with Dumbo. These carts were bigger than normal. They could easily fit three or four people.

The ride began and Sam couldn’t help the awe that over took him. As they went around he could see the magical scene in front of him. He saw the feris wheel light up. “Look Gabe.” Sam turned around at the silence and saw Gabriel leaning against the side of the cart and watching everything with kid like wonder in his eyes. Sam pulled him back by the waist and sat him next to himself. “Be careful, you could fall.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel said embarrassed. “Ive been told before by people I’m to much when it comes to things like this.” 

Sam shook off the feeling that these people Gabriel was talking about were ex lovers. “It’s not that. But you should still be careful. Look.” Sam pointed at the wheel and smiled at the look he caused on Gabriel’s face. 

They continued to get on every ride in the fair. With each one Gabriel became more and more exited. Sam found himself having a wonderful time. By the third of fourth ride Gabriel had disregarded any kind of personal space and climbed over Sam’s lap in multiple rides to get a good look at the view. “That was so much fun. Are you sure you don’t need to be somewhere Sam?” Gabriel exited the UFO ride with a jump. Sam was just glad he talked Gabriel out of eating any kind of food before going on the more vigorous rides. 

“Not really. If you had taken me home I would probably be watching some kind of documentary or reading a book.” Sam let Gabriel pull him towards one of the many games. “Hey Gabriel? I don’t think we went on that one.” Sam pointed out the biggest fariss wheel he had seen in his life.

“I don’t want to go on that one.” Gabriel said after looking at what Sam was pointing at.

“Why not? Are you afraid of heights?” Sam teased.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue playfully and mimicked Sam’s tone. “No, I’m not afraid of heights. It’s just someone once told me that if you kiss someone at the top of the Faris wheel, then you are going to spend the rest of your life with that person, if not then they are more likely to disappear. I’ve only ever been on it once with someone I wasn’t related to but I didn’t kiss that person. Maybe that’s why they left me.” Gabriel smiled at Sam’s look of emphaty. “When we were small and I rode it with one of my siblings I always made sure to kiss their nose.” He told Sam. “They are all still here so it must’ve worked. I just don’t want to risk it.” 

Sam felt a bit shy at what those words implied but didn’t want to give himself false hope. False hope in what? He asked himself. You’re supposed to be playing a game. “What game?” Gabriel’s voice broke through his thoughts.

For a second he wondered if he had spoken out loud. “What?” Sam asked a bit concerned. 

“I asked what game do you want to play. Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?” Gabriel and Sam turned towards a loud creaking coming from the direction of the giant fariss wheel. 

“No, I was just distracted. What about that one?” Sam pointed to a shooting game and began to pull Gabriel towards it. 

“You have good aim?” Gabriel asked sitting down in one of the stools.

“I don’t like to brag.” Sam said taking the stool next to him with a smile. 

“Alright big guy, let’s see what you’ve got.” Gabriel looked at the prizes and landed on the plush of an angel with a tilted head. 

“Okay. Ready?” The vendor asked once most of the stools were occupied. Gabriel nodded his head and looked at the ducks with the balloon on it’s head and a bulls eye in the middle. “Aim! Fire!” 

All at once the target on the ducks began to move as everyone tried to follow their own with the streak of water coming out of their gun. After a minute or two of laughter and cheers a balloon pop and a bell sounded announcing the end of the game. Gabriel looked around before realizing it was his balloon that popped. “It’s a good thing you don't like to brag.” Gabriel teased.

“My aim is better used for hunting. I don't think I have as much experience as you on this.” Sam said standing up. 

Gabriel smiled knowing Sam was right. Just like Sam guessed Gabriel picked the angel but to his surprise handed it to him. “For you. A souvenir.” Gabriel said and put his hands in his pockets after handing the plush to Sam.

Sam looked at the little guy. “Hey its name is like yours.” Sam said looking at the small tag on it. “Gabriel the archangel.” He looked at the plush carefully. “It kind of looks like you too.” Sam said noticing the same light brown hair and matching honey colored eyes. It was wearing a green jacket and red shirt making it look even more like Gabriel. The plush had two snow white wings emerging from it’s back. 

“You think? I don’t see it.” Gabriel said looking back toward where there seemed to be a crowd forming. Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled. He really did think he could pull off being an angel. “What the heck?” 

Sam looked up to see what Gabriel was looking at. “What’s happening?” Sam asked when he heard police cars and fire trucks in the distance. “Gabriel?” Sam saw Gabriel disappearing into the crowd when he turned back from where the sirens were. “Gabriel!” Sam was glad for his big stature because he could see over the crowd where Gabriel was heading. Sam made it to the front of the crowd and could see the lights on the fariss wheel flickering as people exited the ride frantically. He saw two men helping people off but no sign of Gabriel anywhere. “Gabriel!” He looked everywhere but didn’t know where he had gone. It was like he disappeared into thin air. “Gabe!” 

“Sam!? Sam!” Sam looked where his name was being called and saw the two men that we’re helping people off the ride were Benny and Balthazar waving him over. 

Sam ran to them and helped a little boy and a woman off one of the carts that was still in the air. “What are you doing here?” Benny asked helping a couple from the opposite cart. They were trying to avoid sparks spilling from the mechanism holding the wheel together.

“Gabriel was giving me a ride and we saw......”

“Gabriel?” Balthazar looked up from where he was putting a small band-aid on a little kids forehead who was crying. “Where is he?!” 

They heard a loud scream from above them and looked up to see a little girl screaming. “Amy! That’s my sister! She didn’t want to jump off because she was scared.” The little boy Balthazar had in front of him said pointing up. “She didn’t want to get on because she’s scared of heights but I still made her!” The little boy began crying harder. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Balthazar kneeled in front of the little boy and grabbed his little hands. “Were going to get her down.” 

“Andy!” A woman with a little baby in her arms and a man ran up to the little boy. “Where’s your sister?!” The mother looked up as Amy let out an even louder scream. “Oh my God.” The woman said covering her mouth.

The man was getting closer to the wheel with the intention of climbing the bars but stepped back when the sparks flew and the wheel gave a jerk. “Amy!” The man screamed looking up to see his daughter hanging from the open cart.

Policemen were already pushing the crowd to a safe distance when a familiar officer appeared. “Everyone needs to step back right now.” Dean said pulling the mother and her baby away. The man refused to step back and had to be pulled by Benny. “Sir. Please let us do our job. It isn’t safe, you need to step back.” 

“But my daughter!” The man protested.

“Your daughter will have a better chance of getting to your side if you let us do our job.” Dean said sternly pulling the man back. Balthazar escorted the family to a safe distance.

“Daddy!” Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Hang on Amy! Help is coming!” The man had tears streaming down his cheeks and desperation in his eyes but tried his best to comfort everyone.

“Dean!” Sam got his brother’s attention when one of Amy’s hands gave way.

“Son of a bitch. Benny! See if you can find a way to cut the power to this thing. Balthazar wave the fire truck down and escort them this way.” Benny and Balthazar ran in opposite directions following instructions. 

“Whoa Dean! Wait you can’t go up there!” Sam said going to Dean’s side. Dean was trying to find a way to climb up the wheel but wasn’t having any luck either. 

“Stay back Sammy! What the hell are you even doing here?!” Dean covered his face when more sparks flew. He took off his jacket and used it to put out a small fire. He looked up at the scream Amy let out and could see she was close to falling.

“I came here with…”

“Amy!” Sam looked up to see the little girl lose her grip on the cart. 

“Gabriel!” Sam called when out of no where Gabriel emerged from inside the cart and pulled Amy up just in time. “How the hell...”

“Sam, move back!” Sam was pushed back by Dean who was trying to put out another fire but could only back away as it grew. Sam looked up at Gabriel’s face that was being lit up by the fire engulfing the wheel little by little. He could see him keeping a scared Amy back. He could also see him fill with fear as he looked for a way down. He could see him coughing as the air grew thick around him.

Sam looked around desperate for a way to get Gabriel down or go up himself. He could see Balthazar running towards them with firemen following. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Gabriel was in trouble and it seemed like Sam couldn’t do anything to help him. He looked up to see Gabriel looking up from the cart door. He kneeled and told Amy something before kissing her nose. The little girl nodded and climbed onto Gabriel’s back. Sam didn’t know what Gabriel was saying but could only guess it was for her to hold on. Gabriel began climbing out of the cart and moving up to get away from the growing flames. Sam looked around once more and almost began sobbing when he saw the answer to his prayers. 

He ran towards his target leaving behind frantic screaming and loud water sprays fading into silence. Everything became silent, the only thing on Sam’s mind was to get Gabriel back to safety. He knew if the situation wasn’t life and death he would look like an idiot when he grabbed the plastic of the giant bouncy castle and began pulling on it. He was having trouble and felt like he was barley moving it when it became easier. He looked to his right where Balthazar was taking hold of the plastic. “On three brother.” He turned to his left and saw Benny do the same. 

“One, two, three!” Sam could hear his brother’s voice mix with Benny’s and knew he was out of sight helping. 

With Benny’s vampire strength doing much of the work, they got the castle as close as they could to the wheel. “Gabriel! Gabriel!” Sam waved at Gabriel and pointed to the castle. Gabriel took a step back and shook his head from the top of the cart. “Please! You have to jump! You’ll be okay!” Gabriel looked at Sam with tears in his eyes before looking at the fire under them. “Gabriel!” Sam got his attention. “I promise!” Sam held out his arms as if Gabriel was going to jump into his arms instead of the Castle. Gabriel looked down at Amy before looking back at Sam. He looked at the castle with concern. “I promise Gabe! I’ll be here when you make it!” Sam repeated desperate at how fast the fire was getting closer to Gabriel and Amy. 

Gabriel looked at Sam for a second before he quickly took off his jacket and put it on Amy. He grabbed her and held her close while taking a step back. Sam could hear steps approaching from behind him but refused to look away from Gabriel. “Is it going to work?” He heard Balthazar ask.

“It has to.” Sam whispered before seeing Gabriel run three steps and jump. 

“Amy!” Sam could hear her family calls being mixed with screams of fright from the crowd.

He saw Gabriel falling and held his breath as he disappeared above the pink of the Castle. There was a loud pop that had a lot of people’s hands shoot to their ears. Everyone watched the castle slowly deflating. “Gabriel!” Sam ran faster than the little girls family. He ran until he could see Amy. He climbed into the air filled plastic frantically trying to make it to Gabriel’s side without falling. He could hear Amy’s crying grow the closer he got to them. She was looking over Gabriel and shaking him frantically. 

“Please mister! Wake up!” He heard the little girls voice.

“Amy!” Amy turned around at her father’s voice and saw him running right behind Sam.

“Gabriel! Gabe!” Sam fell on his knees right in front of Gabriel. He saw Amy getting pulled back out of the corner of his eye and heard the family’s crying at getting their little girl back. “Gabriel!” Sam began tapping Gabriel’s cheek. He put his face close to his nose and could feel him breathing slowly. 

“Sam!” Sam could feel Dean pulling at his arm to get to Gabriel but refused to let go. 

“Come on.” Sam begged.

Gabriel began coughing and slowly opened his eyes. “Hey.” He said with a weak voice and small smile.

“Hey, yourself.” Sam said almost in tears. He picked up Gabriel and began walking pass everyone to one of the ambulances that had arrived in the time frame of the events.

The paramedics checked Amy and Gabriel. Amy was fine but Gabriel had inhaled a significant amount of smoke and had to be put on oxygen. He had also knocked out because of the impact of the fall but fortunately didn’t have a concussion or any serious injuries. “Thank you officer.” Gabriel thanked Dean for the water he handed him.

“Don’t thank me. Sam’s the one with the crazy idea. Don’t get me wrong it worked. I just don’t think anyone would of thought of that in a million years.” Dean informed and smiled at Gabriel’s shy nod before looking around at the subsiding chaos. “I’m going to go make sure everyone’s been checked out and disperse the crowd. You two take care. See you at home Sammy.” Sam gave Dean a grateful smile and watched him walk towards Benny and Balthazar.

He turned back and looked up at Gabriel from where he was kneeling in front of him. He grabbed the oxygen mask and put it back over Gabriel’s nose like the paramedic had instructed. “Thank you Sam.” Gabriel said without meeting his gaze.

“For what?” Sam asked rubbing Gabriel’s lower back with his thumb subconsciously where he had put his hand in comfort.

“It seems like you are always saving me. Like when I fell off the ladder. Today….. and at the bar.” Gabriel said in a small voice.

“When did you figure it out?” Sam asked after a long pause. He was grateful Gabriel looked more embarrassed than angry at what had happened.

“This afternoon.” Gabriel said looking back down. “When I woke up. The way your jacket smelled. It just clicked.” 

The machine beeped indicating the oxygen treatment was over. Sam put the mask back in it’s place and gave a sigh. “I’m sorry about that day. I had no right to…….”

“Stop right there.” Gabriel requested covering Sam’s lips with both his hands. “You really helped me that time. Thank you.” Gabriel repeated looking into Sam’s eyes and moving his hands to his cheeks.

Sam grabbed both of them with his own gently and closed his eyes for a second enjoying the feel of Gabriel’s warm hands. “You’re welcome.” Sam opened his eyes and realized he was closer to Gabriel’s face now. “Just don’t scare me like that again.” He whispered while looking between Gabriel’s glossy eyes and cute lips. 

“Excuse me.” Gabriel pulled away at Andy’s shy voice. “You dropped this.” He handed Sam the angel he guessed he dropped when he ran to help Gabriel.

“Thanks.” Sam took the plush with a smile. He looked back and was disappointed at seeing Gabriel standing up.

He stood up and took a step back when Amy ran pass him to hug Gabriel. Gabriel was taken by surprise before he wrapped his arms around the little girl. They both waved to the two kids as they ran back to their parents. “Hey. Are you two going to be alright?” 

“I could ask the same thing Balthy.” Gabriel teased his brother. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. I’m Gabriel, Balthazar’s fun older brother.”

“Benjamin. I’m Sam’s brother’s, Dean’s, partner with the police department. You can call me Benny.” Benny shook Gabriel’s offered hand.

“I bet I’ll be seeing you a lot. Not bad for a first date hu? Never a dull moment with us Novak’s. You guys are staying for clean up?” Gabriel pointed at the fire men and monsters who had already contained most of the fire.

“No, I ditched Dean for a reason. We’re going to head for dinner and then I’ll probably take him home.” Benny said smiling at Balthazar.

“I’m sure you will. Make sure to check under the bed for monsters when you tuck him in.” Sam laughed at the look on Balthazar’s face from Gabriel’s words.

“You’re welcome to join us. If you behave.” Balthazar offered.

“Thanks but we’re good. I’ll probably ask Sam for a sleep over of our own. You know a pajama party?” Gabriel said looking at a charred piece of metal being carried away by two men. “I don’t think I can sleep alone after this.” Gabriel admitted. “You’re welcome to join.” 

“Pass.” Benny and Balthazar said at the same time.

“See you guys tomorrow?” Balthazar asked taking Benny by the arm.

“Sure if you can make it into the office.” Gabriel teased before they walked away. Gabriel laughed at the way his words could make a vampire like Benny shy. “I don’t think he’s going to make it.” Gabriel joked taking slow steps towards the exit with Sam’s help. “I think I’m going to have to bug you again but…… I was kind of serious about that slumber party. Well if Castiel and Ana aren’t back home already. I promise I’ll braid your hair really pretty.” Gabriel teased. “I should call him first.” Sam helped Gabriel to a bench and hoped Castiel wasn’t home for some reason. He took off the jacket Gabriel had lent him and put it over Gabriel’s shoulder’s.

“Ill be right back.” Sam got a small wave from Gabriel who was already on the phone. 

Sam went to get all sorts of food he thought Gabriel would like. He was glad that most of the people decided to stay and enjoy the fair. He walked back to find Gabriel where he left him and was glad no one had approached him in the time he was gone. “Good news Sam. You don’t have to suffer through the night. Cas is already home. I can take you home and then head back for him to take care of me. I’m planning on giving him a hard time.” Gabriel said rubbing his cold hands together. “For me?” Gabriel smiled and accepted the hot dog Sam handed him.

“You bought the tickets, it’s only fair.” Sam tried to hide his disappointment at not getting to go home with Gabriel. 

“Oh! This is good. Bad for you. But so good. Mmmmnh!” Sam’s mouth dropped open at Gabriel’s moaning. He tried to keep himself in check as they ate but nearly lost it when Gabriel got to the funnel cake. “That was delicious.” Gabriel gave a happy satisfied sigh. “Ready to go home?” Gabriel asked putting his thrash together.

“Yeah. Are you okay to drive? I can wait for Dean if you’d rather go home.” Sam asked getting the trash and tossing it into a nearby bin.

“Yes sir, I’m fine. The food really helped.” Gabriel stood up on shaking legs and began walking towards the exit followed by Sam.

Gabriel opened the trunk and tossed back the stack of money before grabbing Sam’s things. They got in and Gabriel drove Sam back home. “Thanks Gabriel.” Sam said in their driveway.

“Thank you. For going to the fair with me…….. and buying me food……… and saving my life.” Gabriel smiled. “Again.” He added while his smile grew. 

“Well this is it I guess. Text me when you get home. Please? Or I won't be able to sleep.” Sam opened his door but didn't step out.

“Sure.” Gabriel reached into his pocket and handed Sam his phone. Sam punched in his number and handed the phone back. “There. Saved.” Sam exited the car and went up to his front door. He unlocked it and looked back at Gabriel waving him to go inside. He waved back and went in. Only after he closed the door he heard Gabriel's car pull out of the driveway. 

Sam went into the shower with a smile on his face. Right as he was heading to bed his phone vibrated. 

UNKNOWN: I’m home. I had fun today, well aside from almost being a human shishcabob. We should do it again sometime. Good night Samoose. See you tomorrow.

SAM: I had a lot of fun today too. We definitely should do it again, you know without the whole fire show. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Gabriel.

Sam put away his phone and looked at the angel he had gotten. He put it next to his pillow and closed his eyes. He knew now the game was going to be harder but couldn’t find himself caring as he drifted to sleep with Gabriel on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

“Did you see how he was glowing?” 

“Something good must of happened.”

“Maybe he found himself a little play thing.”

“Awww don’t say that. I still have hope of becoming Ms. Novak.”

“You mean I have a chance to become Mr. Novak.” 

Sam and Charley gave each other a curious look wondering which of the Novaks the group of employees was talking about.

“You think Gabriel was glowing? You should see Balthazar. THAT is definitely the look of love.” The employee gave a laugh. “Or at least a really nice toss in between the sheets.” 

“Everyone get back to work!” They heard the voice of an angry Pamela right before the doors to the elevator closed making them snicker.

“So I heard Gabriel gave you a ride. DID something good happen?” Charley teased. She thought she was going to get there later than Sam because she had left after but they arrived at the same time because Sam made a detour to grab them breakfast. 

“Not unless you count almost dying something good.” Although Sam’s words were serious his tone lightened the meaning.

“Oh yes the whole fair incident.” Charley looked at Sam’s shocked face. “Ana told me. And Dean. And Benny. Their stories were all different except in one aspect. You saving Gabriel and taking him away in a noble steed. The wind blowing in your hair. Gabriel swaying. Between you and me Sammy, did you take him to your Royal Chambers?” Charley quickly made it out of the elevator when the doors opened to avoid a playful slap from Sam.

“No.” Sam said sticking his tongue out. Leave it to his little sister to hit him where it hurts.

“Did yah wanna?” Charley asked raising her eyebrows.

“Can we get to work please?” Sam asked with a roll of his eyes. “What are you caring anyway?” Sam pointed at the gym bag Charley had with herself.

“This,” Charley raised the bag. “Is your clothes and stuff. I knew you weren’t going to bring one so. Ta-dah. And you don’t have work today remember. I cancelled everything.” 

“Oh yeah. I should of asked Gabe what I should wear. I might be overdressed.” Sam looked down to see himself in a suit. He had forgotten they were going try and talk to the half werewolf woman called Meg today. 

“Easy Sammy. You barley took him on your first date and are already down to nicknames. People will get the wrong idea around here. You don’t want anyone thinking you’re getting ahead by sleeping with your boss.” Charley warned while they made their way to Gabriel’s office.

“I didn’t even notice.” Sam said with a red face. Now that he thought about it he should be careful. Charley was right. It would be bad if people got the wrong idea. They made it to the office and out of curtesy knocked on the door. When there was no response Charley let them inside. “Where’s Gabriel?” Sam asked looking around.

“I think, maybe the pool.” Charley walked towards the bookshelf. “Tess is missing.” Charley said pointing at Tess bowl and answering Sam’s unasked question.

She took away the book and They heard happy laughing as soon as the wall was lifted. “Hey! No fair you’re using your mermaid powers!” Sam could feel a sting on his chest. He didn’t want to think back to Tessa and Gabriel sharing a kiss but couldn’t help the image that made it into his mind. “Okay. One! Two! Three!” Sam and Charley watched amused as Tessa began swimming slowly across the pool obviously giving Gabriel a head start. They walked to the shallow end of the pool and watched Gabriel pop his head out of the water when he got to the opposite edge. They laughed when Gabriel stuck his tongue out to Tessa and sat with his head barely out of the water. The two didn’t seem to have noticed when Charley and Sam arrived. 

Gabriel grabbed what appeared to be a ball with a small bell inside floating in the water. It reminded Sam of the kind of toy a cat would play with. Sam watched Gabriel throw it in the water in front of him with a smile. His smile started to fade when Tessa’s head came out of the water and she very slowly began swimming towards Gabriel. Charley and Sam could see Gabriel hug his legs close to himself and away from Tessa. “Good morning Gabriel.” Sam said making Tessa freeze.

“Good one.” Charley teased after elbowing his brother and waving at the two in the pool. Charley thought that the way Gabriel lit up at Sam’s good morning was definitely not going to help the rumors if they hadn’t already started.

“Good morning Winchesters.” Gabriel immediately began swimming towards the edge where the Winchesters were. He stopped on the edge at their feet unaware Tess had followed behind. Sam looked around before seeing a towel next to Gabriel’s discarded clothes. He went to grab it and came back giving Gabriel his hand. “Thank you Sam.” Gabriel allowed Sam to help him out of the pool. Sam almost lost his grip on him when he realized that Gabriel was almost completely naked except for his black briefs.

Gabriel stood between them facing Sam as he took the towel and dried his face. That also meant he had his back towards Charley. “Oh my God!” Charley let out alarmed.

“Its nothing.” Gabriel said quickly before wrapping the towel across his back.

“What do you mean it’s nothing?!” Charley demanded reaching for him but Gabriel took a step back getting closer to Sam without knowing it. “We have to go to the hospital! That’s not nothing!!”

“I’m fine. I already got checked out yesterday. Sam please tell her it’s nothing.” Gabriel pleaded turning towards Sam.

“What’s nothing?” Sam asked confused looking between Gabriel’s and his sister.

“His back! He’s hurt! And he won’t let me heal him. I tried.” Gabriel turned to look as Tess splashed inside the pool obviously irritated.

“Your back?” Sam looked at Gabriel who quickly avoided his gaze. Yesterday. Sam realized. Of course a fall severe enough to knock someone unconscious was definitely going to leave some damage. “Let me see.” Sam said with a stern voice that let Gabriel know he didn’t really have a choice. 

“I’m fine.” Gabriel said glaring at the water in the pool. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself again at the sight of his back. 

Sam whit out thinking took a step closer to Gabriel and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. Tess seeing how close they were getting to each other glared at Sam. Charley looked away embarrassed of what Sam was going to do next. “Let me see.” She heard her brother’s voice repeat.

Before she heard a response from Gabriel Charley heard her brother’s pained grunt mix with a loud splash and Gabriel calling his name. When she turned around she saw Tess come out of the water and glare toward the corner of the pool. “Sam!” She called her brother’s name and went closer when she saw Gabriel and Sam break through the water. Sam in the corner and Gabriel in front of him grabbing onto the edges of the pool and glaring at Tessa. 

“Charley get the bowl and take Tessa out.” Gabriel instructed. “Tess you’re grounded. And if you ever try to hurt Sam again I’m going to sell you.” Charley realized Tessa must have pulled Sam into the pool when she saw him get close to Gabriel and Gabriel jumped in after him. She relaxed knowing her brother was safe if the look of fear brought onto Tess at Gabriel’s words was anything to go by.

“I bet you’re glad I brought this now. Hu?” Charley said putting the gym bag down next to Gabriel clothes and picking up the bowl. She quickly went to the edge of the pool and set the bowl into the water. She waited until Tess hesitantly began swimming towards it after Gabriel didn’t stop his glaring. Charley gave a tired sigh. “Make sure he goes to the hospital or something Sam!” She said before standing up and leaving taking the book to close the cave with her and mumbling under her breath how she didn’t get paid enough for this.

Sam watched his sister leave and disappear behind a wall. He had been shocked by Tess when she grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the pool. He had been even more shocked when he opened his eyes and saw Gabriel swim behind Tess at an unbelievable speed and pull her by the tail taking her by surprise causing her to let go. “Samoose. Are you okay?!” Sam couldn’t look at Gabriel properly because he had to grab onto the pool when Gabriel began running his fingers through Sam’s hair looking for any damages. Sam enjoyed the view of Gabriel’s delicious looking chest in front of his eyes for just a second.

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” Sam reassured putting one of his hands around Gabriel’s waist while kicking his feet slightly to keep them floating. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t know she was going to do that.” Gabriel put his hands on Sam shoulders and looked at him with worried eyes as if Sam would be mad at him for what Tess had done.

“Its fine.” Sam said looking between Gabriel’s softening eyes and kissable lips.

Sam looked as if he were in a trance making Gabriel worry he had hit his head or something. “We should get out then.” Gabriel watched Sam shake his head the slightest as if breaking himself from some spell. He blushed when Sam let go of the edge of the pool and turned them trapping him against the corner. Gabriel’s arms hugged Sam closer the sudden change. “Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was less than a whisper. He held back a Yelp when the hands on his hips grip became stronger hoisting him up to sit on the edge. For a small second he watched Sam floating between his legs before he grabbed the wet towel from the floor and draped it across his back. He stood up and went to grab Sam a towel. He heard the splash of water as Sam got out of the pool.

Just as Gabriel took out Sam’s towel from the bag he felt a hand grip his wrist and turn him around slowly. Gabriel looked into angry eyes and dread washed over him. “Come on.” Sam said in an even tone and began pulling Gabriel towards the showers after grabbing something from inside his bag. Sam didn’t let go when he went into the largest shower. He didn’t let go when he adjusted the water. He did let go when he heard a sniffle. He turned around to see Gabriel griping the towel harder on his chest. “Gabriel.” Sam called realizing what he had been doing up until now and how it was scaring Gabriel. “I’m sorry.” He said letting the water hit his back as he knelt down on one knee holding Gabriel’s hands not caring that his suit was ruined. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see your back….. and when I did…. I should have checked.” Sam brought out the bottle he had taken from his bag as he explained. “This is special soap someone gave my brother. It heals bruising and soreness. I thought since you didn’t want to go the hospital and you did get checked out yeste….”

“You’re not mad at me?” Gabriel interrupted. 

Sam shook his head. “No. Of course not why would….” Sam thought back to a few moments ago. “I told you I wasn’t mad. How could I get mad at you for what someone else did?” Sam stood up slowly and whit out thinking hugged Gabriel. He felt him shiver in his arms and kicked himself for being such an ass. Sam rubbed his back through the towel for a while before pulling back enough to look into Gabriel’s puffy eyes. “I’m sorry.” Sam said again and smiled when he got a teary smile back. “May I heal your back?” Sam asked this time before moving forward.

Sam saw Gabriel’s face tint a nice pink as he looked away and seemed to be thinking of his answer. “Yes.” He said but didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. Sam once more lifted his chin to make Gabriel look into his eyes. “Yes.” Gabriel repeated realizing Sam wasn’t going to do anything until he was certain. 

Sam gently pulled him towards the wall and made him face it. He guided his hands to the white tile. “Don’t move.” Sam instructed in a sweet voice. Out of context what was happening would sound dirty and sexual and even though they knew better Sam was definitely keeping how pliant and obedient Gabriel had turned in his memory. He pulled the towel off Gabriel and held back a gasp at the closer sight. Dark bruises of greens and purples adorned soft skin. 

Sam reached between Gabriel’s shoulder blades and placed his palm on hot flesh. “Mmmngh.” Sam watched Gabriel visibly shiver causing him to pull his hand back.

“Sorry.” Sam said before opening the bottle of soapy medicine. He poured some on his hand and made suds while warming it up. He began massaging all of Gabriel’s back that was bruised. For nearly thirty agonizing minutes Sam felt Gabriel’s soft skin shiver under his palms. He endured his voice let out small gasps and moans of pleasure. The skin was almost free of color when he began to fear Gabriel’s legs would give out and could have sworn he began purring. “Okay.” Sam said while trying desperately to control the situation in his wet pants that had begun half an hour prior. He turned off the water after pulling Gabriel into the spray making sure to not turn him around. “There all better.” Sam grabbed his towel from the door and put it around Gabriel’s shoulders. The towel was long enough to go pass his thighs. “Take them off or you’ll get sick.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel said in a sleepy voice and bent down without hesitation. Sam couldn’t see anything besides the outline of a round bottom through the towel, that still didn’t help the problem in his pants and instead made it worse. 

“It’s okay. Go change. I’ll take care of the wet clothes.” Sam told Gabriel before Gabriel turned around. He gave him a small push towards the door and went back into the shower before Gabriel could notice. He began striping down tossing his soiled clothes into the floor until he was completely naked. Of course the first thing he did was close his eyes and hear Gabriel’s moans in his head. “Fuck.” He whispered when he gave into temptation and grabbed his hard aching cock. He felt ashamed to think that he liked Gabriel the way he was a few moments ago. Vulnerable. It was disgusting how turned on he got when he thought back at Gabriel’s sniffling face. How he wanted to move his hands lover pass his bruised skin and into the soft cotton of his briefs. Oh how he had fought the urge to just devour Gabriel right there and then. To mark every expanse of that inviting skin as a warning to Amadeus, Tessa, the woman from the bar and anyone else who dared even look at Gabriel in a lust full way. How Gabriel would look at him with glowing honey eyes like he did when he realized Sam wasn’t mad at him. Sam came onto his hand and panted as he watched the evidence of his sinful thoughts wash away. “I’m the worst.”

 

 

 

Charley looked up from the pile of papers on Gabriel’s desk as the wall opened. “Don’t look at me like that. I told you I was fine.” Gabriel said while drying his hair with the towel Charley recognized as Sam’s. 

“You’re more stubborn than my brothers.” Charley said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Gabriel was wearing casual clothes. A dark green long sleeve button up black jeans that hugged his figure perfectly and black sneakers. Charley had seen the bruises and to her they looked worse than some of the worst Dean had come home with. Gabriel turned around and Charley watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down enough for his shoulders and back to be exposed. “How…?”

“Sam had special soap.” Gabriel said turning around. The pink on his ears made Charley wonder what had happened after she left but if she was going to be honest the way those two were looking at each other was part of why she left in the first place. 

Gabriel stiffened when the wall opened one more time and Sam came out dressed but still drying his hair just like Gabriel had been. Charley watched amused how Sam’s eyes went to Gabriel’s exposed chest after looking at his face. Oh man. She thought. And I thought Dean was bad. He casually approached Gabriel and covered his chest by pulling the shirt before going to the couch to lace his shoes. Charley watched Gabriel begin to button up his shirt before looking at her brother. Sam was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt he had folded at the sleeves, jeans and running shoes. “So what’s the plan for today guys?”

“Well, initially I was thinking we could go pay Ms. Alistair a visit but now I’m thinking that’s not such a good idea. She might feel cornered. And if she finds out who we are she might get the wrong idea.” Gabriel said gesturing for Charley to hand over a file. Gabriel opened it up and walked over to sit next to Sam. He didn’t say anything when Sam got a bit closer to see what was written in the file, instead he leaned a little, towards him.

“Says here she doesn’t work.” Sam said scanning the paper. “But she volunteers at the kids school.”

Gabriel looked a bit confused making Charley hold back a giggle. “You guys can pretend to be a couple looking into the school.” Charley suggested with a big smile on her face.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea. Come on moose.” Gabriel patted Sam’s thigh twice and stood up to grab his keys from the drawer. Charley was sure she could get Gabriel to blush but it seemed like he was back to his normal happy self than the shy one from just a moment ago. “You can work in here Charley so no one will bug you. You can leave early if we don’t come back just make sure you close.”

“Will do boss man. Be carful. Call me if you get into trouble.” She told them but gave a pointed look to his brother before receiving what Dean would call one of Sam’s best bitch faces. She waited until they were well out of the office. “I can’t wait to tell Ana.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and some stuff if you catch my drift

On the drive to the school Gabriel was talking to Sam in the same animated way he had been up until the shy Gabriel from that morning. Sam couldn’t help feeling happy that it seemed like only he got to see Gabriel like that even if it was just for a moment. Sam looked up to the large three story building as Gabriel parked in the staff parking lot. When the car turned off and Sam didn’t hear anything after the unbuckling of a safety belt he turned to Gabriel. “Hey.” Gabriel looked back at Sam. “What’s wrong?” 

Gabriel put on a smile. “Nothing. I just thought I recognized a truck.” Sam glanced at the direction where Gabriel was looking just in time to see the vehicle disappear around the corner. Gabriel ducked his head to look at the familiar building. “I texted Cassie. He works here and said he will give us passes.”

“That’s convenient. Does he know Meg?” Sam asked while opening the door. 

“Yeah. They used to be friends in middle school but then we moved and he lost contact. Then we came back. He says that he didn’t even know she had kids in this school until a couple weeks ago. Of course I didn’t tell him we are involved with her case.” Gabriel explained while getting to Sam’s side.

“Then what does he think we’re doing here?” Sam asked confused.

“I told him I’m looking into working here. I have a master’s in child development. I bet he’s exited. I’ve never seen him text faster before in my life.” Gabriel said with a small laugh.

“Wow. Child development hu?” Now that Sam thought about it Gabriel had the perfect energy to keep up with little kids. He himself didn’t think he was good with children, he could get by if the need come. Dean was good with kids even though in his opinion he was emotionally constipated. Maybe it was because he took care of him and Charley. Sam smiled at Gabriel’s little nod. “That’s good.” Sam said making him blush. Sam tried to keep Gabriel out of his thoughts with a little baby. That’s was impossible unless he had a child with a woman and Sam didn’t want to think about that.

“Castiel thinks so.” Gabriel said while his smile faded a bit.

“You didn’t want to be a lawyer?” Sam asked noticing his slight seriousness.

Gabriel shrugged but before Sam could ask further Gabriel looked to the school and smiled. “There he is. Let’s go.” 

Sam gave Castiel a smile even though all he was receiving was a glare. “What are you doing here?” Castiel asked in that serious tone Sam had gotten accustomed to.

“I invited him. We’re supposed to be working Cas.” Gabriel said taking two passes from the many on Cas hand and putting one on himself before he put one on Sam. Sam saw Castiel roll his eyes when Gabriel’s touch seemed to linger on Sam’s chest. 

“Okay. That is enough.” Castiel said grabbing Gabriel by the arm and pulling him inside without waiting for Sam. Sam got inside and smiled at the little look of apology he got from Gabriel. They walked down the halls until they arrived at a big classroom with what appeared to be either fourth or fifth graders. “That is the principal, Amadon.” Castiel called a young woman that looked way to young to be the principal in Sam’s opinion. The woman walked over to them, her hair bouncing with every step. Gabriel elbowed Sam lightly on the side and made a gesture towards the woman Amadon had been talking to. Meg. “Hello principal Amadon, this is the man I was talking to you about. My brother Gabriel. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really should be getting back.” Castiel passed between Sam and Gabriel. Sam heard when Castiel wished Gabriel good luck.

“Hello Mr. Novak. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam turned back at the sound of Amadons voice. He didn’t like it. “I read your paper on parental bonds between human parents and supernatural children and vice versa. It was truly fascinating.”

“Thank you. Wow. That was a while ago. Honestly I didn’t think people even read it.” Gabriel said with a big smile that looked flirtatious.

“Oh yes. It was a requirement in the supernatural class I took. Big fan. Maybe we can get together sometime and discuss it in further detail.” Amadon said flipping her hair a bit. Sam took a small step forward not liking where this was going. He couldn’t deny she was beautiful and if the way she was talking to Gabriel was any indication she was definitely interested in him. “Oh. Who is this?”

“Samoose.” Sam looked as Gabriel grabbed his hand and pressed his chest to his arm. “Sorry this is my husband Sam Winchester. I hope you don’t mind……” Sam’s jaw dropped for a second before he turned to Amadon and gave her a nervous smile. “He say’s he wanted to see the school, but between you and me I think he’s just worried.” Gabriel said in a whisper.

“Oh are you?” Amadon covered her smile.

“Yes.” Gabriel said rubbing his stomach making Sam’s heart beat a million beats per minute. “Our first one. Makes me kind of nervous I can only imagine how he feels.” Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled. “You worry to much honey.” 

“That’s adorable. Well Sam you have nothing to worry about. Meg.” Both Gabriel and Sam looked back to see Ms. Alistair stand from talking to a small child and walk over to them. “Can you please show Mr. Winchester around while we conduct the interview. Don’t worry Sam I’ll take good care of Mr. Novak and return him safely.”

“Mr. Winchester. He took my name when we got married.” Sam said with a smile. He was definitely going to play along. He leaned down to give Gabriel a soft kiss on the lips and one on his neck. “Good luck sweetie.” Sam said before rubbing Gabriel’s tummy gently and following Meg out the door.

“That was fun.” Meg commented once they were walking down the hall.

“I’m sorry?” Sam asked turning to Meg.

“Please. The only thing missing from that was you actually bending him over and claiming your little angel in front of her.” She said with a small laugh. “I don’t blame you. She’s a slut and I get the feeling she wants to do just that to him.” 

Sam smiled liking the woman. “You caught that too hu? Well it’s not like she can.” Sam said watching the dark brown wolf ears on top of Meg’s head twitch at the sound of his voice.

“Well actually she can. If she really wanted to.” She said making Sam’s eyes fill with skepticism. “She’s a wolf hybrid, but unlike me she’s alpha.” Sam looked at her confused. “Both reproductive organs.” She explained making Sam’s eyes grow with worry. “Don’t worry kid. You might not of known what you did but when you were all over him you marked him. If you were our species you’d be alpha. Leader alpha to be exact. So no worries.” 

“Thank you?” Sam said confused. Even if Gabriel didn’t belong to him the spark of anger at thinking of someone else with him made his stomach turn.

“Easy there. Come on I’ll show you the play room.” Meg said taking a right.

“Thanks. Umm… I noticed you calm that crying child really easily. You have a lot of experience with kids?” Sam was suddenly glad of what Gabriel said he would of probably never thought about it.

“Oh yes. Nothing fancy like your husband but I do have two little ones of my own. And let me tell you no matter how many times you hear natural and supernatural creatures are the same……. They aren’t my two are a handful.” 

Sam gave a small chuckle. Kids were hard enough he could only imagine little werewolves. “Must be hard. You married?” 

“In the process of getting divorced. Guess we can’t all have what you and your husband have.” She said with a small smile.

They got to the play room and Meg told him about the school and the history of the town. “Your baby is going to love this school. It’s a small town but it’s a nice one.” Meg said with a smile. “So… your first one hu? You’re human from what I can tell. So your husband I can sense it…. Supernatural?” Sam thought about every supernatural creature he could think of where a male could get pregnant.

“Um yes.” Sam sighed internally when Meg looked at him waiting for more. “He is a Minokawa it’s a type of bird.” 

“Philippine. Doesn’t look like it… well I suppose now a days you can’t tell what anyone is.” Meg said looking down.

“Is that what happened with your husband?” Meg looked alarmed before looking at Sam with an unreadable expression. “Your wrist.” Sam pointed out and watched Meg cover her bruised wrist. “It’s okay to let it out.”

“….. it wasn’t always like that.” Meg said looking away from Sam. “There was a time where he loved me. Maybe he still does.” 

“If he did he wouldn’t hurt you.” Sam said a bit angry.

“He has to. I’m………… I’m a wolf. If I lost control I could hurt my kids.” Meg said turning around and giving a sigh.

“It doesn’t sound like you would. I thought wolves we’re all about the pack. Protecting the pack.”

“I don’t have a pack. Not anymore. I choose him instead of my pack.” Meg gave a broken chuckle. “Maybe when he gets custody of the kids they’ll let me come back and help me get them back.”

“Why would he get custody of your children when he’s abusing you?” Sam asked already knowing the answer. “Wait. Haven’t you told someone. Meg, you have to tell someone. If you let him take custody of the kids….. they won’t be safe.” 

“They’ll be safer with him than me.” Meg said sadly.

Sam gave a sigh. “Listen….” Sam took out a card glad it didn’t have his professional information only his number name and email. “If you change your mind. I have a few lawyer friends and my brother is a cop….. They can help you. It’s okay to be scared Meg. It’s not okay to let it paralyzed you into thinking there’s no way out. If you ever need anything….. even just to talk.” 

Meg smiled and took the card. “Thank you Sam. Gabriel is lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Sam said before he could even think about it.

They continued talking for nearly an hour about some pre kinder programs and some of the schools staff. By the end of their conversation Sam was wondering why Meg wasn’t speaking up about her abuse. She came across as a strong sassy mother of two. She hid the fact that she was going through such a nightmare well. He was about to bring the subject back up when a loud alarm made him flinch. “What’s happening?” Meg asked standing up from the teachers desk.

“Ill check.” Sam ran to the door and held his breath as his vision was obscured by thickening smoke. “The hall is full with smoke.”

“What?!” Meg stood up and pushed by Sam. “I have to get to my kids.” 

“Wait Meg?” Sam ran behind Meg, down the hall and into a room. 

“Ellie! Ellie honey!” Sam watched Meg pick up a little girl and begin to cry. “Come on, we need to get your brother.” 

“Wait. Meg! It’s dangerous you need to get out of here. I’ll go get your kid.” 

Meg hesitated before looking down at the crying little girl in her arms. “Room 3A. That way. Teacher Novak. My baby’s name is Kevin.” Meg began crying. “Please Sam. They are all I have.” 

Sam nodded before running down the hall. He passed little kids and teachers as the temperature increased. Sam kept looking at the labeled rooms and began to get a little dizzy when he coughed. “Help! Help!” Sam could hear the small voice of a child.

He followed it until he got to an empty classroom where crying pleads were coming from. He searched and found a little girl under a desk. “Hey, hey little one. It’s okay I’m here. What’s your name?” Sam asked picking the little girl up and heading towards the door.

“Lili.”

“Lili. Honey do you know where Mr. Novaks class is?” 

“Mhm….” The Little girl nodded and pointed towards the end of the hall.

Sam ran trying to ignore how quiet it had become. He could see the growing flames from down the hall and prayed he would find an empty classroom. He wasn’t so lucky. As he approached he could hear muffled crying as well as small coughs. He opened the door and could barley see through the thick white smoke. He set the little girl down by the door and called. “Cas! Kevin! Anyone! Hello!?”

“Help! Help!” Sam followed the little cries until he saw a small figure kneeling on the floor.

“Hey hey! It’s okay. I’ll get you out of here. What’s your name?”

“Kewin.”

“Okay Kevin.” Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Lets go. I’ll take you to your Mommy okay?”

Sam tried to pick Kevin up but froze when Kevin shook his head. For the first time Sam noticed that he was holding something behind a pile of rubble. Or rather someone. “Shit! Cas!” Sam could barley see Castiel from under a pile of rubble. He coughed while he moved Kevin next to Lili and went back to get Castiel. 

He cleared some of the rubble but Cas was still pinned under a large piece of wood he couldn’t get to budge. “Go.” He heard a small voice say. 

Sam looked down to see Cas barley open his eyes. “Cas! Hang in there buddy! I’ll get you out.”

“Mister! It’s getting closer!” Lili said looking out into the hall with fright.

“I’m going!” Sam screamed while trying to lift the debris once more.

“No. Go.” Castiel said pushing at Sam’s leg. “Sam. Take them. Now!” Castiel said anger and fright in his eyes as he looked at Sam.

Sam looked at the hall then at Castiel. He shook his head as he realized there was no way he could get that off Cas on his own. “Ill go get help! Stay right here.” Castiel looked at him with anger. “Oh right! I’ll be right back.” He said picking up the two little kids and running down the hall and down the set of stairs. He broke through the front door lungs burning as he felt little arms hold onto him tightly. He looked around frantically knowing deep inside he was hoping he could see Gabriel’s face. “Help! Someone!”

“Kevin!” Meg snatched the little boy out of Sam’s arms while Lili was snatched by someone else in a uniform. “Thank you Sam.” Sam looked back to see flames engulfing the top floor of the school. 

“Sam!” Sam turned around to see principal Amadon with someone very familiar.

“Sammy?” 

“Sam!” Amadon was crying as Sam ran up to them. Fire fighters were already trying to extinguish the flames but Sam knew they weren’t doing much of a difference. “I’m sorry! Gabriel ran back inside when he didn’t see Castiel! I’m sorry!”

“Fuck. Dean! Cas is trapped in there. We have to get him!” 

Dean pulled Sam back by the arm. “No Sam! It’s dangerous. Me and Benny….”

“There’s no time!” Sam broke from Dean’s grip and ran back pass police officers and firefighters who tried to stop him. He could hear Dean screaming his name but couldn’t slow down at the thought of the Novaks in trouble. “Gabriel?!” Sam screamed looking into every classroom while passing. He knew if Gabriel went inside he knew exactly where Castiel’s room was and would head straight there but the fear of him trapped inside one of the rooms was still in Sam’s mind. 

He saw his reflection for a slight second and saw the desperation in his own eyes. “Use it Cas! I promise it’ll be okay!” The sound of coughing filled his ears. 

“We can’t. There is to many people! Leave brother save yourself!” 

“Like hell.” More coughing.

Sam nearly cried at the sound of the Novaks arguing. “Gabe!” 

“Sam!” Sam broke through the door to see Gabriel take hold of the large wooden bolder. He ignored his brother calling his name in favor of taking hold of the wood himself. He looked down to see Cas mumbling something before losing consciousness. He looked into worried honey eyes and saw Gabriel was close to that himself. “Oh you are so going to get it when we get out of here!” Dean said appearing next to Gabriel and grabbing the wood. “One! Two! Lift!” Together they lifted the wood. Sam and Gabriel held it up while Dean quickly pulled Castiel out. “Hurry! Out!” Dean screamed picking up Castiel after ripping his shirt and tying it around Castiel’s leg. Sam grabbed onto a swaying Gabriel just in time to pull him as part of the roof collapsed. He let Dean lead the way as they ran down the hall now flames painting the path.

Relief washed over him when they broke through the front doors and onto the clean air. He could hear people talking and crying as he turned around to Gabriel. The slight relief he had felt faded as he realized Gabriel was having trouble breathing. “Gabe!” before Gabriel could respond he fell forward. “Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed barley catching him mid fall. 

“Hey!” Sam wasn’t sure whose hands were touching him and Gabriel. “We’ve got another one!” He realized it was Benny flagging down a fire fighter.

The man checked him before calling into his radio. “Sir. He’s inhaled a lot of smoke he needs to go to the hospital.” Sam felt like a robot while Benny and the firefighter guided them to an ambulance. He could hear someone desperately calling Gabriel’s name but wasn’t sure if it was himself or someone else. As the doors were closed behind them all he could think of was Gabriel’s well being.


	16. Chapter 16

Through the ride Sam just held Gabriel’s hand. He watched the paramedics give Gabriel oxygen again. He was fearing that Gabriel’s lungs would be damaged what with the fire at the feris wheel and now the one at the school. The thought of finding a witch or fairy to turn Gabriel into a mermaid or another water creature crossed his mind. He received a text from Dean letting him know he had calmed down Castiel who had a broken leg. Even though he had inhaled smoke it wasn’t as much because he had been down on the floor. According to Amadon Gabriel had only been outside less than a minute before going back which is why he most likely had suffered the most damage.

When they arrived at the hospital Sam was allowed to go in. Gabriel wasn’t transferred to the emergency room instead he was sent directly into a room where he was hooked up to a large ventilator. Sam stood back until he was hooked up then went to his side. After a long time of him not waking up and having to explain to the doctor that they weren’t married Sam began to drift off to sleep. Before he could drift to far off to sleep he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine. “Sam.” Sam straightened up to see Lucifer. Sam thought that perhaps he would be looking at him in anger but when he looked up all he saw was worry and sadness. “Thank you for staying with him. Cas told me you accompanied him for a job interview.” Sam straightened at that. “But I know Meg Alistair volunteers there.” He gave a tired sigh. “What ever you’re planning….. just be careful. The doctor said he’ll be fine in a couple of days.” There was a long silence where only the medical equipment could be heard. “Your brother. Dean? And Balthazar’s boyfriend…..” Sam couldn’t help the small smile at that, he wondered if it was true they did make a cute couple. “They said it was arson. Did you see anyone suspicious? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“Arson?” Sam’s blood ran cold at that. The thought of anyone intentionally wanting to hurt a whole school of children was unbelievable alone but somehow the realization that Gabriel was there was making him more angry.

“Calm down.” Lucifer said sensing Sam’s anger. “I don’t believe it was intended towards Gabriel. I suspect it might have been aimed….. towards Castiel. It was started right above his classroom and according to multiple of his little students and a blood test, he was drugged. They aren’t sure how or when but…… I… thank you for going back.” 

Sam thought back. Of course he would return. What kind of person would just abandon someone like that? Sam thought back to every detail he could think of. For a few minutes all he did was that. “Wait…… Gabriel, he said he thought he recognized a car.”

“Do you remember what kind of car?”

Sam thought back trying with everything he had to remember. It was foggy and it took him a while to focus but he managed to eventually do it. “A truck! It was a……. A red truck.” 

Sam knew he had gotten it right if the flash of anger that went across Lucifers face was anything to go by. “Ill invoke one of the rules you set up as a thank you. Take as much time off as you need, don’t worry about money I’ll make sure you get paid. And regarding the case, if he isn’t better by then I’ll take care of it too. It won’t hurt our little game.” Lucifer began to walk towards the door but turned before he reached the door and gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead. He turned and gave Sam a smile before leaving on what Sam hoped was a hunt for who ever tried to hurt the Novaks. Soon they were transferred to a giant room that already had multiple balloons, flowers and stuffed animals from the many people at the office and surprisingly some of the kids parents. This room had one large bed enough for at least three, a flat screen TV with a play station console, a large dresser and a sofa bigger than any sofa Sam had ever seen. 

After some hours Sam wasn’t sure what time it was. He heard a light nock on the door before he turned to see his brother. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Sam responded and waited for Dean to begin screaming at him. When nothing came he looked up to see his brother with a slight glow he hadn’t seen on him before. “Are you mad?”

“Of course. You risked your life for…… I was mad. But um….. I get it.” Dean said looking at Gabriel. “These Novaks grow on you. How are you doing?” Dean handed his brother a container with a salad knowing he would probably complain about anything else.

“Good. Boss said I can take some time off. I think I’m going to take him up on that offer.” Sam looked at Gabriel before looking at his brother. “At least until Gabriel wakes up.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “Well I’ll be down the hall. We believe Castiel’s stalker had something to do with the fire. Until we are certain one of his brother’s, I believe his name is Michael, asked me to stay by his and Gabriel’s side. As a cop.” Dean added. 

“Right.” Sam was wondering what Dean meant by that but didn’t really think to much of it. Sam didn’t leave Gabriel’s side other than going to the bathroom. Sam was sure it was towards nine or ten when Charley showed up with a bag full of his clothes. “Can you stay with him while I shower really quick?” Sam asked while looking at the fishbowl containing Tessa.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I think we’ll be alright for a little while.” Charley said amused. When she had barley gotten to the hospital she had checked on her brother’s frantically until they reassured her they were okay. She didn’t stop her fussing until the doctors told her they had already been checked out. She gave a sigh and grabbed a brush after Sam went into the shower. “What kind of spell did you put on my brother Gabriel?” She asked beginning to brush his hair lovingly. “Between you and me, I think he’s a total goner for you. Please take it easy on him.” Charley smiled when no more than ten minutes passed that Sam came back. “Yay my turn!” Charley said before digging into Sam’s bag.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“Sleep over duh!” She said grabbing her star wars PJs and running towards the shower. Sam shook his head and went back to sit next to Gabriel’s side. In the time Charley took to take a shower Balthazar, Michael, and a new brother he had only heard of so far named Raphael came to visit. They all fussed around Gabriel for a while before going down the hall to Castiel’s room. The only one that stayed was Balthazar until Ana came. Finally when Charley came out Benny showed up and took a still worried Balthazar away. 

Sam was talked into sleeping next to a still unconscious Gabriel by both their sister and the doctor. The doctor had taken Gabriel off the ventilator and warned that he would have a rough voice for a couple of days but that he would be okay. He was still hooked to oxygen through a cannula but according to the doctor it wouldn’t be an issue if either of them happened to move in their sleep. He warned them that Gabriel would be tired and weak for a couple of days. Sam finally gave in and left the sofa for the girls while he cuddled into Gabriel. He found it cute how Gabriel inched his way closer until he was snugged into his side. The next day Sam received worried texts from Meg and was nearly forced to tell her how the Novaks were doing. She told him she would visit with cookies and Sam found himself hoping Gabriel would wake up soon. It was almost the end of the day when Sam was reading a book that one of the machines began to beep frantically. Ana quickly called the doctor. After he checked on Gabriel and managed to stabilize him the doctor excused himself to go talk to one of the brothers. “What’s that?” Sam asked when he saw the doctor bring in a vile of nearly blinding liquid and inject it into Gabriel’s IV.

Before the doctor could answer Sam’s question Ana interrupted. “It’s medicine…… from a witch.” She explained but somehow managed to avoid eye contact with both Winchesters. “We have a family friend that does magic medicine for us.” She said with a smile.

“You guys should head on out. You don’t want to be around when the…. Um medicine takes effect. It’s very powerful.” The doctor suggested but made it clear with a look they didn’t have any other choice.

Sam and Charley found the doctors words odd but decided to follow directions. As they left to Castiel’s room they noticed two men had taken out the door for Gabriel’s room and two nurses were putting up a black protective coat on the door frame and windows. Sam recognized the material as a cloak. He had seen it in documentaries about rare supernatural creatures. It was meant to protect against powerful forces of all kinds. When they got to Castiel’s room they saw his room filled with small and big gifts. They also found him and Dean talking with smiling faces. So much for hating Dean. Sam thought bitterly. Sam smiled politely at Castiel before sitting on the seat furthest away from him. He looked off to the distance wondering how long it would take before he could go back to Gabriel’s side and even more of when he would wake up. He could hear Charley and Ana explain what was happening to Dean and Cas. Sam wasn’t really paying any attention he just kept thinking about how bad it was that he was blaming Castiel for what happened. If he hadn’t pissed off an ex lover and gotten himself a stalker Gabriel wouldn’t be in the other room. He sighed heavily. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault. “Sam?” Sam looked back at the four and realized his name had been called for a while.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Castiel said looking at him before looking away. “For coming back. Saving Gabriel. Saving me.” He was silent for a moment before looking up. “I apologize for acting so rudely towards you. You really do care about Gabriel and wish him no harm. That’s clear to me now.” Castiel began playing with his hands on his lap before Dean grabbed them for a second. That seemed to calm Castiel down because he then looked toward Sam with a smile after giving Dean one. “I was wondering…. Rather hoping that perhaps….. we could start all over?”

Sam seemed to consider it for a moment before standing up and pulling a chair between his brother and sister. He extended his hand with a smile. “Sam Winchester.” He introduced himself making the smile return to Castiel’s face. As they got to know each other from the beginning throughout the day, the doctor came and told them how Gabriel was doing. Before bedtime came just as promised Meg dropped by with fresh cookies. Sam made a mental note of the forming bruises around her neck but didn’t say anything other than give her a knowing look. After Meg excused herself Ana convinced Charley to spend the night at her home while Dean and Sam decided to stay. Sam convinced his brother to sleep on the bed with Castiel while he took the couch. Unlike them who fell asleep quickly, Sam was having trouble. He was worried that Gabriel was taking so long to wake up and wondered why the Novaks didn’t seem to pay it much attention. When morning came Sam felt more exhausted than he had felt in a while. “Hey kid.” Sam looked up to see Michael and Lucifer eating with Castiel and Dean. “You look like hell.” Lucifer pointed out while gesturing for him to join. Sam slowly made his way to them and took the bowl of fruit Michael offered. “Don’t worry Sam, you’ll be able to see my annoying, hardheaded brother soon enough. You’ll see he’ll be back to being a pain in our ass in no time.” 

Before Sam could reply to that there was a loud, desperate call of his name from outside the open door. When Sam recognized Gabriel’s voice in distress he was already down the hall leaving frantic voices behind. When he ran through the black cloak he didn’t know what to expect. “Sam! Sam!” He immediately went to the floor where a sobbing Gabriel was laying on his stomach. The IV looked like it had been yanked from his arm and the bed was a mess. 

“I’m here Gabriel I’m here.” Sam reassured hugging Gabriel tight. Sam looked into frantic honey colored eyes before Gabriel turned his head and began to puke aggressively. When he finished he buried his head into Sam’s chest, held on to him as if his life depended on it and began sobbing louder. Sam saw something long and slimy out of the corner of his eye before hearing a loud hissing. He heard Michael’s voice along with Lucifers before he turned to the sound of the threatening hissing. There on the floor he recognized Tessa taking a protective stance between them and a man. Sam could see blood on the man’s fingers as anger made it to his gut. 

“Stay away from me you fucking freak!” The man said angrily as he took out a shiny blade. 

Tessa stood her grown and turned to glance at Gabriel in Sam’s arms. Sam noticed her sharp teeth and mouth were covered in blood making him believe she had bit the man for some reason. Sam looked down to see Gabriel still crying and calling his name over and over. Before he knew what was happening Michael and Lucifer were kneeling on the floor in front of Gabriel. “Gabriel! Brother are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lucifer asked frantically while Michael tried to pull Gabriel away enough to look at his face.

For a slight second time seemed to freeze. “Lucifer.” Sam looked down to where Michael was pointing. There was blood running down Gabriel’s leg.

Sam reached under the robe to touch soft skin. There, between Gabriel’s legs where his puckering hole was, he felt the warm liquid. He brought his hand out to see his fingers covered in blood. Realization seeped in and all Sam could feel was the need to hurt the man Tessa had cornered. Before he could do just that he heard a small crackle and looked up to see Lucifers eyes glowing brightly. He heard him puff in anger before he stood up and walked towards the man. “Tessa!” Michael called making Tessa slider to them quickly. 

A bright light made Sam drape himself over Gabriel’s body. He closed his eyes and panted as the world seemed to stop. When he opened his eyes he saw something white shift from around him. He looked up to see two large wings on Michael’s back. He looked toward the corner of the room and saw the same large appendages on Lucifer’s back as he stood over a lifeless body. Sam saw Michael stand and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder as the wings disappeared. Lucifer turned around at the sound of Sam’s voice comforting his brother. Him and Michael once more went to kneel in front of Gabriel before looking at each other and reaching for him. Sam watched in amazement as the Novaks touch healed Gabriel causing him to cry harder. After Gabriel’s crying sobs were diminished to whimpers and sniffles. Lucifer spoke up. “You did good Tessa.” He patted Tessa on the head and stood up to get her bowl and put her in it.

“We are going to have to tell father we used our grace.” Michael’s words were directed at Lucifer but he didn’t look away from Gabriel. “Gabriel. Are you okay?” Sam felt Gabriel nod against his chest. Michael looked the slightest bit relieved. He looked up at Sam with pleading eyes. “We healed him………… reversed what that thing did. Only thing is that the memory of what happened is going to take time to fade. But other than that it’s like it never happened.” Michael explained while petting Gabriel’s hair. Sam was glad that Michael and Lucifer erased that guys touch on Gabriel and erased him from existence. His happiness faded at Michael’s next words. “Lucifer didn’t kill him. He got away before he could. He was only able to destroy his human body. He will be back and he could look like anyone. Do you understand?” Michael looked at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam looked back at the charred body of the older man and his stomach twisted. He nodded in understanding, he had to protect the Novaks as much as possible. Michael gave him a look of gratitude and turned to his brother. “Gabriel?”

“I want to go home.” Gabriel pleaded into Sam’s chest now shaking at what Michael had said. “I want to go home with Sammy please. Until it fades away I want to stay with Sam.” Gabriel buried himself further into Sam’s heat making everyone’s heart break just a little.

“Gabriel…”

“You said he was fine now right?” Sam asked looking up at Michael then at Lucifer. “I can take him home.” Michael seemed to hesitate.

“I’ll drive you.” Lucifer said turning around. “Not a word to anyone about this. Especially Castiel.” Lucifer waited until he got a nod from everyone including Tessa before guiding Sam out the door. They stopped right outside Castiel’s room to explain what was happening to Dean. He understood the situation but seemed a bit taken back by it. Sam told him he was going to be spending the rest of his time off at the Novaks.

“That’s fine. Just make sure to check in once in a while.” Dean said and reached to pet Gabriel’s hair gently. Gabriel didn’t whimper but he did hug Sam tighter. Sam guessed it was because of the brotherly love behind the touch otherwise he had no doubt Gabriel would have been crying again. 

Gabriel kept his eyes closed the whole time. Every couple of minutes he would whisper Sam’s name or say words like 'gross' and 'disgusting'. He refused to let go of Sam forcing him to ride with him across his lap. Sam wanted to ask Lucifer what had happened but refused. “He was weak because he used his grace to keep Castiel safe from the fire.” Lucifer began explaining. “Michael gave him some of his so Gabriel could get his own back faster……. We’re not allowed to use our grace….. or show anyone what we are.” Lucifer looked in the mirror thinking he would see Sam looking at him in fear or oddly. Instead he found him looking down at Gabriel.

“I won’t tell anyone anything. I promise.” Lucifer knew the words were directed at him but the way Sam was saying made him think it was a promise for Gabriel. 

“I really appreciate it Sam…….. You know this is going to make the game harder.

“I can manage.” Was Sam’s response that somehow made Lucifer smile. After ten more minutes of driving and a few whimpers from Gabriel they finally arrived at the Novak residence. Sam had still been in his pajamas which consisted of grey sweats and a dark blue cotton shirt. Gabriel was still in his hospital gown. Lucifer led Sam inside where they found Charley and Ana eating breakfast on the table. “Where is his room?” Lucifer instructed him to go up the stairs and down the hall to the furthest room. Sam left him behind happy Lucifer was already talking to their two worried little sisters. Sam went up to the instructed room and closed the door behind locking it. He tossed the covers off the bed to lay Gabriel on it. When he covered Gabriel with them Gabriel began crying softly again. “Its okay Gabriel. You’re safe, I’m here.”

“Don’t leave.” Gabriel pleaded holding Sam closer by his shirt.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel.

Gabriel let out a sob before speaking again. “Make it go away…. Please.” He begged.

“I can’t Gabe. Don’t worry it will go away. Michael said it will take a while for the memory to fade but it will.” Sam rubbed Gabriel’s back lovingly.

“Not that. Make the gross go away. Like when Amadeus kissed me. Please.” Sam knew what Gabriel was asking but he didn’t move. This would just be taking advantage of him again. As if reading his mind Gabriel talked further. “He tried…..” Gabriel let out a sob at the memory. “He tried to get his fingers inside but couldn’t. Tessa got him off before he did but he still….. touched.” Gabriel moved his head so his lips were brushing against the skin of Sam’s neck. “Even if the memory fades I’ll still feel gross so please make it go away. I’m begging you.” Sam swallowed hard. Even at the bar when he couldn’t remember Gabriel still felt Sam’s kiss long after. What if it was true. No. Sam told himself. You’ll be taking advantage of him again. “Please Sam. Make it go away. It hurts.” When Gabriel said that Sam knew he had to give in. 

He swallowed the lump of disgust with himself down and guided Gabriel under the covers. He crawled over him after taking off his shoes and climbed inside with him. Sam felt a sting of pain as Gabriel took shelter on his side hanging on to him as if his life depended on it. Sam reached behind Gabriel to undo his hospital gown and toss it on the floor leaving him naked. “Look at me.” Sam instructed. Gabriel gave a little whimper before turning his head and opening puffy honey eyes. “Always look at me. Don’t close your eyes or I’ll stop. Okay?” Gabriel gave a little nod his tears slowly stopping. Sam looked at honey eyes before grabbing Gabriel’s hand and kissing it softly. He leaned down to kiss his neck and while he was at it licked a stripe up the sensible skin. Sam leaned on his elbow while holding on to Gabriel. His other hand went up sensible skin until it reached sensible soft lips. “Don’t close your eyes.” Sam warned when Gabriel was about to do just that. “Open that beautiful mouth.” Gabriel did just that and held back a whimper as Sam slipped his middle finger inside an began massaging his tongue. Sam could feel something rubbing against his thigh and felt like crying at the realization that Gabriel was getting aroused. Once his finger was dripping in warm saliva Sam took it out and licked the drop that was at the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “Keep looking at me.” Sam said as he made his way lower on Gabriel’s body. Without waiting and wanting to erase that guys touch from Gabriel as soon as possible, Sam went straight in between Gabriel’s round cheeks. He rubbed his twitching hole applying more and more pressure as Gabriel’s breathing picked up. “Don’t look away.” Sam kept his eyes locked on Gabriel’s. They we’re no longer puffy and sad now they we’re warm and full of something akin of lust. Gabriel had said that the only thing that man did was touch but Sam wanted to over power that. He very gently and slowly began to push his finger against the twitching hole.

“Sam. M-more.” Gabriel pleaded while his eyes started to water again. Sam could see Gabriel fighting the urge to close his eyes. 

“Is it working?” Sam asked pausing so the very tip of the pad of his finger was barley inside Gabriel.

“It finished working the moment you started moose. Please.” Gabriel let out a sob but it wasn’t full with sadness. It was a desperate sob that filled Sam with heat. Sam let his finger slip inside Gabriel while looking at how those honey eyes became brighter. He pushed slowly because Gabriel was so tight around him any speed besides slow would have been impossible. He tried to hold back a caring chuckle when Gabriel lifted his leg over Sam’s hip in a attempt to take his finger deeper.

“Stop.” Sam warned making Gabriel’s eyes grow more with lust and squeeze Sam’s finger in an attempt to stop his fidgeting. Sam pulled his finger out massaging Gabriel’s walls as he went along. He found it odd that his fingers were getting wetter as he continued but now he knew the Novaks weren’t human, at least not completely. He impaled Gabriel getting a loud moan. “That’s it, good job. Focus only on me. Look only at me.” Gabriel grabbed on to the fabric on Sam’s shirt tightly and pulled up exposing Sam’s abdomen. He looked down for only a second before turning his gaze to Sam’s face. He looked between Sam’s lips and eyes and Sam could see the longing. Not wanting to wait a second longer Sam leaned in and connected their lips. Their eyes still burning into each other. Sam saw honey become brighter before dining into a pool of need. He could feel Gabriel’s now hard erection rubbing against the hard muscle of his exposed stomach. He pulled Gabriel’s body closer to his own by the hip while he grind his finger into every little part inside Gabriel he could reach. He broke their kiss when Gabriel’s shuddered and squeezed around him with a little sway of his hips. 

Gabriel’s broken moans fueled Sam further as they became more sweet and less desperate and needy. Sam knew Gabriel was melting in his arms little by little and that made him feel the need to do anything in his power until he became just that, a puddle of melted pleasure, until he erased any trait of anyone else beside himself. Sam licked and bit skin slowly making his way down. Even if Gabriel forgot he wanted him to look in the mirror and wonder where the marks came until Sam was the only one that came into his mind. He reached a small hard nub and brushed it with his lips before biting it making Gabriel arch backwards causing his chest to press harder into Sam’s mouth. “Not there!” Gabriel moaned tangling his fingers into Sam’s soft hair. Sam felt something warm and wet on his stomach. He let out a sound close to a growl and sucked on the soft chest letting the hard nub rub against his playful tongue. Gabriel’s breathing picked up more when Sam continuously attacked his chest while spreading the fingers that weren’t fucking him slowly to cup at the flesh of his ass and pulling him more into Sam. “Sam. Sam. Sam!” Gabriel repeated Sam name over and over in between panting and moans. 

“Call out my name more. Don’t for a second forget who is doing this to you. Who is making you feel like this. Drown in me Gabe until I’m the only one on your mind.” Sam rotated onto his back bringing Gabriel with him. He began increasing his speed slightly on the rhythm he was sliding his finger inside Gabriel. He didn’t want to add any more but compensated by squeezing Gabriel’s ass enough to glide his leaking cock on Sam’s exposed hip. Every time he would dig his finger he would grind it as much as he could and cause Gabriel’s hard cock to grind itself onto warm flesh. “Fuck! Just like that Gabriel. Look at me.” Sam reminded while looking up from the chest he was enjoying ravishing to see that Gabriel had in fact been looking at him. “Don’t come.” He ordered moving his hand from Gabriel’s hip to stroke his desperate dick before grabbing the base and squeezing.

“Ah Sam!” Gabriel arched his back further and spread his legs wider as he let Sam do anything and everything he wanted. For hours and hours until the light coming from the window faded, Sam did everything he could to bring Gabriel to the edge before pulling him back. Gabriel’s body was boneless and his voice was nearly gone from chanting Sam's name. “Sam.” Gabriel called pulling Sam’s face from his pleasantly bruised torso to kiss him.

“Good. Gabriel.” Sam let go of Gabriel’s cock slowly letting it rest on the puddle of sweet nectar on his abdomen before reaching up and tangling his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. “Come for me Gabriel.” The second the name left his lips a loud cry of Sam’s name echoed through the room as he felt further warmth on his stomach and a convulsing Gabriel in his arms. 

Once Gabriel was calm enough to hug Sam lovingly he looked down at what rubbed against his leg. He saw a tent in Sam’s sweats and seemed to realize for the first time that Sam had been enjoying himself too. He slowly reached a shaking hand to lower Sam’s sweats enough for his large member to jump out proudly. He ran his hand through the mess he had made and used the warm liquid to stroke Sam. His cheeks turned Pink as he watched Sam’s chest beginning to work harder. He shuttered briefly pausing his hand when he felt the drag of Sam’s finger exit him. He let out a whimper at the loss but smiled when he felt two gentle fingers massaging his puckering flesh. He began working his hand faster while moving his hips in barley there tiny circles. When he felt Sam’s hand leave his hole he reached back grabbing it and guiding it back to it’s place. “No.” He said kissing Sam’s lips before returning to wrapping his hand around him. “Yes. Ohh Sam. Ah!” Gabriel’s soft moans returned as Sam went back to rubbing his wet muscle. The fact that Gabriel was using his own release as lubricant had Sam on the edge from the beginning. “Tell me when you’re close. Mmgh.” It took next to nothing before Sam felt his inevitable pleasure close to bursting. 

Not wanting to do anything Gabriel would dislike he followed directions. “Gabe….. I’m really close.” Sam was thinking Gabriel would want to look into his eyes just like he had made him so it came as a surprise when Gabriel disappeared from on top of him. “Gabriel?” Sam looked down just in time to meet eyes with Gabriel as he wrapped his lips around him. The sight and pleasure were enough to have him spilling into Gabriel’s mouth instantly. He nearly passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. After coming back to reality Sam realized Gabriel was still lapping at the cum on him with kitten like licks. He let out another dribble of pleasure when he realized Gabriel was cleaning every drop off him with pleasure including his own. Once Gabriel was satisfied he didn’t miss anything he sucked the flesh next to Sam’s belly button before kissing the flesh gently tucking him back into the sweats and climbing up until he collapsed on top of Sam.

“Thank you.” Gabriel placed a kiss to Sam’s covered chest and snuggled into his heat. “You made it go away.”

“Will you….. remember any of this?” Sam asked a bit concerned. He lifted his head when he heard a faint scratching from somewhere in the hall but left it to his imagination.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel admitted honestly. “I hope so.” Gabriel closed his eyes and began breathing slowly. For a while Sam just enjoyed the closeness. He knew he wanted Gabriel to remember but a dark voice in the back of his head told him he wasn’t that lucky. Sam heard a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?” Sam asked without moving from under Gabriel’s sleeping form.

“Its Ana.”

“And Charley.”

“Right. I have some warm PJs straight from the dryer for you two.” Ana said. Sam stood up and covered Gabriel before making his way to the door. He could see Ana’s worried face as soon as she looked up at him. “How is he?”

“He’s better. Sleeping.” Sam said letting the girls inside who made a B-line to the bed. Ana began petting his hair while Charley picked up the stained gown and looked at it mortified. Ana’s eyes began filling with tears. “He is better than this morning Ana. Michael said he won’t remember anything.” 

“I know.” Ana sniffled. “Its just…. Shit like this is always happening to Gabriel. Don’t get me wrong he’s a big flirt but that’s just as far as he will go. But somehow….. somehow people always want more. Like this ass hole. Zachariah is Castiel’s stalker and he went in there thinking it was his room but he couldn’t help himself once he saw Gabriel.” Charley handed over the gown before going to Ana’s side. “It’s like there’s no end. You seen it. What happened at the bar? I’m sure you’ve heard what happened in the parking lot.” 

“Ana.” Sam went over and sat in front of Ana. He gave them a smile before giving a sigh. “I ….. I can see why people can’t resist. Gabriel. He’s an incredible person. I’ve known him a small amount of time and I know that. I can’t assure you he won’t encounter more people like that but I can promise you one thing.” Ana looked up with watery eyes. “I will do anything in my power to keep him safe. I promise. Okay?”

Ana thought for a second before looking at Gabriel. She nodded and smiled. “Okay.” She said sniffling. “Is….. is he naked?”

“…. Yes.” Sam said looking away embarrassed.

“We should start a warm bath for him or he’ll catch a cold.” Without saying much more Ana went to the tub and started the water while Charley set the clothes in the sink. Charley made sure to toss the gown in the outside garbage. 

After the water was ready Ana came back and uncovered her brother. She instructed Sam to pick him up and take him in the bath. Not wanting to see more than they should Ana and Charley stayed back while Sam washed Gabriel. Gabriel remained sleeping up until it was time to get dressed. “Don’t wanna!” Gabriel protested sleepily clinging to Sam and batting Ana and Charley’s hands away. They could tell he wasn’t completely conscious and after nearly half an hour decided to leave him that way. Both girls stayed with him while Sam showered and changed not wanting to leave him alone for a second.

When Sam came back out he was told that Castiel refused to be healed by his brother’s but that he would be home in the next day or so. That was a relief to everyone, they were sure that Gabriel would be looking for him as soon as he remembered the fire. “Take care of him Sam.” Ana said before kissing his brother’s forehead and walking towards the door.

“Good night Sammy.” Charley said with a smile before taking Ana away.

Sam went back into the covers and smiled when Gabriel draped his leg over his hip and clung to his shirt. Sam decided to bask one more time in Gabriel before it was surely over. He leaned down to kiss his lips softly. “Good night Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this? How am i doing?


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel opened his eyes when the coldness of the room sent a shiver down his exposed arms. He closed them at the sudden brightness and reached tapping around him in an effort to find the blanket. When he found it he draped it over himself and hugged it tight humming at the comforting warmth. He felt a strong arm draped around his waist pull him back to a larger than his body. “Mggh.” Gabriel's voice filled the room at the new position. “Hm?” His eyebrows furrowed at the realization that that body had to belong to someone. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. He began turning while following his gaze up the arm until he landed on the face of one sleeping Sam Winchester. “Aaaaaah!” Gabriel screamed rolling off the bed landing with a grunt inside a cocoon of blankets.

“What?!” Gabriel’s head popped out of the blankets to see a startled Sam looking down at him with concern. “Are you okay?” He asked reaching for Gabriel but not touching him.

“Um. Um. Why. Why. Why. Why? Why are you here?” Gabriel asked while sitting up. When he felt a cold breeze on his chest he looked down to see exposed flesh, he was too caught up to realize he had hickeys sprinkled throughout . He moved the blankets enough to find out he was completely naked. “Why am I naked? Where are my clothes?” He asked with a red face. 

“Calm down Gabriel.” Sam said calmly climbing out of the large bed and approaching him. “What do you remember?” 

“Um……” Gabriel tried to focus. He remembered swimming with Tessa. “Tessa.”

“Okay. What else?” Gabriel could see a hint of worry in Sam’s eyes. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to focus as pictures flashed across his mind too fast for him to grasp them. “Ch- Charley! And…. And you.” Gabriel gasped. “You fell in the pool, saw my bruises and we……… the shower.” Gabriel’s face began growing hotter. “Wait….. I remember we went somewhere……..” Sam could see Gabriel struggling and could only offer a caring touch as his eyes began to water. “The, the school……. Zachariahs truck I saw it! Fire? Cassie! Cassie!” Gabriel stood up and dashed towards the door.

“Wait Gabriel!” Sam launched forward getting Gabriel from across the room where he had ran towards the door and falling back with him on his lap. “Its okay Gabriel. Castiel will get here later.”

“but….”

“No buts. You have to get dressed and I’ve already told you Castiel is fine.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s chin making him look up from the door. “Everything is fine.” He said hugging Gabriel.

At first Sam felt Gabriel rigid before he melted in his arms and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. After some minutes he heard a shy voice. “Sam?”

“Hm?” 

“Can…. I get dressed now?” 

Sam pulled away suddenly embarrassed. That’s right he doesn’t remember anything we did. Sam told himself. “Yes.” Sam said looking away and scratching his head. “I’ll get you some clothes.” Sam stood up picked up Gabriel, put him on the bed on a nest of blankets and began digging through drawers. “How about…” Sam picked up black jeans and showed them to Gabriel.

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Okay.” Sam said with a smile putting the jeans next to Gabriel on the bed. He went into the closet after seeing there were only T-shirts in the dresser. “How about…..” Sam pulled out a red button up shirt with long sleeves. Gabriel’s head shook and his nose scrunched up. “No? Okay.” Sam put back the shirt and pulled out one after another before finding one he thought would look good on Gabriel. “Hm?” He asked showing Gabriel the short sleeve moss green shirt. Gabriel’s smiled before nodding. “Awesome…..” Sam put the shirt next to Gabriel with a smile. “Oh.” Sam clapped his hands. “Where are your..... Undergarments?”

Sam saw Gabriel pull the blankets closer to himself. It looked like he was considering something before he nodded to the dresser. Sam pointed to the bottom drawer and got a nod and mischievous smile. Sam walked to the drawer and opened them. He could feel his face close to combustion when he saw all the colors and designs. All of Gabriel’s undergarments seemed to be briefs but they weren’t normal briefs. Some were lace others were soft cotton that had flowing furls across the butt or a small colorful bow on the front. Whit out thinking Sam was looking through all of them deciding which one he liked. He felt a little disappointed he wasn’t able to see Gabriel wearing one of them the night before but kicked himself for thinking that considering the circumstances. He got to a see through burgundy pair with a flower pattern. He liked how soft they felt. He stood up and turned around to find honey eyes looking at him with curiosity. He handed it over and scratched his head. “They are my favorite.” Gabriel said looking away from Sam.

Sam cleared his throat. “They look uhhh ….” Sam tried to find the right words and stop himself from ripping Gabriel out of the sanctuary of the blankets to have him wearing just that for him. “Nice on you …. I mean not on you!” Sam corrected himself. “Not that they wouldn't look good on you…. I bet they look great I just haven’t seen you in them.” Sam continued talking. “Not that I want to see you in them……. I meant I want to….. wait that sounded…..” Sam could feel his cheeks growing hot at Gabriel’s amused look. “I’m going to stop talking now.” Sam said giving up and turning around.

Gabriel chuckled. “Relax kid. I know seeing that drawer probably has you thinking I’m all types of weird.” Gabriel climbed out of bed realizing Sam had turned so he could change.

“That’s not true.” Sam was quick to respond. He looked to the dresser and froze when he saw a small mirror giving him the perfect view of Gabriel’s naked butt. “It’s just…..” Sam cursed in his mind when Gabriel bent down to put his first leg through and unknowingly showed Sam what he was responsible for making nice and soft. “Ummmm….” Sam lost his train of thought getting lost in Gabriel’s movements. His skin looked so soft. It had felt soft and Sam wanted to touch more.

“Its just?” Gabriel asked worried Sam had gone quiet.

Sam shook his head and forced himself to look away. “I don’t picture you wearing….. that kind of stuff.” I picture you naked. Sam thought rolling his shoulders. “Because you’re always so……” Cute. Smart. Sexy. A sin with legs. “Professional.” 

Sam heard the same noise, that sounded a lot like scratching, except it seemed to be coming from within the walls some how. “Professional?” Sam took a step closer to the wall between the dresser and drawer. “Sam?” Sam stumbled backwards when a large figure made it through the wall and to him. “Sam!” He some how ended up on top of Gabriel with his eyes closed and his arms tightly around him in a protective manner. Sam could hear a loud growling fill the room. “Sam? Are you okay? Murphy no! Down boy!” A whimper mixed with the growl before it died down. “Samoose? It’s okay.” Gabriel said patting his back before Sam felt soft fingers on his hair. “Its just Lucifer’s dog. He won’t hurt us……. He won't hurt me.” Sam realized how tightly he had draped himself around Gabriel and lessened his grip pulling back a bit and calming his panting. He felt soft hipbones under his palm when he started pulling away from Gabriel. He looked to see Gabriel looking at him with a soft gaze. “I’m okay.” Gabriel reassured and moved his hands around Sam's shoulders to pull him into a hug. “Shhhh. I'm okay Sammy.” At those words Sam realized he was shaking with relief. The sound of a door suddenly opening filled the room making Sam grip Gabriel once more. “Hurts!”

“Hey! Sam what are you doing?!” Sam heard Lucifers angry voice before he felt a strong hand grip his shirt at the neck in an effort to pull him away from Gabriel.

“Stop it you ass hat!” He heard Gabriel’s angry voice and the distinct sound of slapping. “Let go of him!” Sam felt the hand disappear but refused to let go. “Sam. Sam it’s okay it’s just our siblings. Sam?” Sam didn’t know if it was fright of that black dog coming out of no where, the vile things Zachariah had done or the fire but all he could think was that he needed to protect Gabriel. “Sam.” He heard the whisper caress his ear. 

Sam once more pulled away slowly. When he realized he was between Gabriel’s legs and how bad the situation must look he pulled away. Aware Gabriel was only wearing see through briefs he pulled the blanket to cover him at the same time. “Sorry.”

“Why is he naked?” Sam turned to see Lucifer talking to him in controlled anger. “Why are you naked?” He turned to Gabriel when he didn’t get a response. Sam could see an amused Dean, Charley and Castiel looking at him from the doorway. He noticed Castiel had his hand on Dean’s bicep and guessed he had stopped him from punching Lucifer when he took hold of his shirt.

“Um…”

“Would you stop that!?” A playfully angry Ana went pass the group pushing Lucifer out of the way to get to Gabriel. “He didn't let us dress him yesterday after his bath you over protective drama queen!” Lucifer rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam before going to lean on the wall. Ana held up the blanket looking away so Gabriel could change quickly. Sam looked at the dog that was still standing in a threatening manner in front of him with caution. He glared at Lucifer when the dog went to his feet and Lucifer gave him a smirk.

“Cassie!” Gabriel ran passed his siblings to tackle Castiel in a hug. Dean had to hold both of them as he took one of Castiel’s crutches. “I'm so glad you're okay!”

Castiel looked a bit surprised before melting into his brother's hug. “I’m glad to see you recuperated quickly Gabriel. Michael said they sent you home because you woke up.”

“Ummmm… yeah?” Gabriel pulled away and looked a bit confused making everyone look at the two with worry. “Anyway. Now that we had our brush with death I feel like pigging out.” Gabriel said with a smile. “What do you say Luci? Wanna spoil your favorite brother?” Gabriel went up to Lucifer and hugged him making Sam’s gaze into a small glare.

“No thanks.” Lucifer responded getting a pout from Gabriel.

“I do!” Ana said with a smile while running toward the door. 

“I’ll help.” Charley volunteered. 

“Yaaay! Okay you guys go get started while we finish getting ready and make the bed.” Gabriel instructed giving Lucifer a Stern look when he looked like he was about to protest. “Be careful Cassie. I’m glad you only got a broken leg from the fire but don’t try to even out the other one on my account.” Gabriel teased while pushing Dean gently toward Castiel in a silent plead to help his brother. “Go, go, go. We will only take a minute.” Gabriel kicked everyone out including the dog who tried to stay inside. He leaned his head on the wooden door and gave a tired sigh. “Samose?” Sam looked up thinking he was going to get in trouble for holding Gabriel so tight earlier. “I need a favor.”

“Anything….. I mean yeah.” 

“Can you tell me what happened yesterday?” Gabriel requested.

“…… um…. Well.” Sam didn’t know what to do. He began looking away hoping he would get an idea when he felt soft fingers on his neck.

“Please?” Gabriel requested now standing between Sam’s legs.

Sam didn’t care he put his hands on Gabriel’s hips and took a deep breath. He could leave out some of the details. “When you guys were in the hospital….. Zachariah….. he snuck into your room thinking it was Castiel’s. Tessa was there and she attacked him……. When I got there Michael and Lucifer had already taken care of everything.” 

“And Zachariah?” Gabriel asked with tears in his eyes.

“Gone, for now.” Sam reached up wiping a tear off Gabriel’s cheek. “He is never getting close to you guys again though. I won’t let him.” Sam cleared his throat. “We won’t let him.” He corrected himself.

Gabriel nodded in relief. For a second Sam thought he was going to get a kiss but instead got a small hug before Gabriel pulled away. “We should head to the office. We lost a whole day and still haven’t gotten anywhere with Meg.” He said scratching his head.

“Actually. I’ve been talking to her.” Sam said looking for his phone and finding it on the floor close to the bed.

“You have?” Sam didn’t notice the serious tone Gabriel’s voice took. 

“Yeah. She even brought cookies to the hospital.” Sam remembered the bruises on her neck. “Actually. When she came it looked like she had something on her neck. It wasn’t from hands, I think…. It didn’t look like it.” 

“Across her neck?” Gabriel thought for a second after getting a nod from Sam. “Do you think maybe…. She was tied up. A collar or something?” Gabriel looked concerned.

“Maybe.” Sam said realizing it was a possibility. Putting a collar on a wolf seemed like the kind of thing that man would do. “Wait.” Sam said realizing something. “Gabriel, you can’t go back to work. You just got out of the hospital. It’s fine, Lucifer said he can take over.”

“No way. I’m fine and besides this is OUR case kid.” Gabriel crossed his arms in defiance. When Sam looked at him with a hint of worry he relaxed. “Im fine. I promise.” Gabriel reassured. 

Sam walked up to him and pulled him on to himself by the hips making Gabriel move his hands to rest on top of Sam’s chest. Sam seemed to keep forgetting that Gabriel didn’t remember asking him to touch him until he no longer felt disgust. To Gabriel, Sam was acting weird. He thought that maybe the kid was confusing a traumatic event for something else. “Okay.” Sam said before he could say anything. “But if I see you getting anxious I’m taking you away.” Gabriel opened his mouth to talk but was cut off. “Its for my piece of mind. I saw you almost die. Twice.” Sam’s eyes began to fill with tears at the reality of things hitting him all at once. “It was…… it’s for me okay?” 

So that’s what it was. Gabriel concluded. The kid was traumatized. His first week on the job and Gabriel had already made the kid fear for his life. “Okay kid. You win.” 

Without realizing what he was doing or giving it much thought, Sam bent down and kissed Gabriel’s lips softly. Gabriel gasped at the sudden kiss and began to melt when he felt Sam’s tongue on his. He shivered when Sam pulled him even closer to his body. His mind was raising making his heart speed up to catch up. When their lips first connected he was going to push away but somehow the kissed seemed familiar. Like he had done it a million times before. Sam pulled away and looked into the red face of Gabriel. “Thank you.” He said brushing Gabriel’s hair behind his ear. “Come on. They’re waiting.” Sam let go of him and began walking toward the door leaving a confused Gabriel behind unaware that instead of anger longing was taking over.

 

When Sam got downstairs the smell of food was thick in the air. He froze at the end of the room that was now full of people, some he recognized with name others he had seen around work. Most eyes glanced at him and lingered before going back to either the food or one another. He heard steps behind him before the people turned again. “Gabriel!” Multiple people exclaimed before they rushed forward to talk to him with worried eyes. For a slight second the thought of shielding away Gabriel crossed Sam’s mind until he heard Gabriel begin to reassure that he was okay with a calm tone. Sam didn’t really know how to feel. He didn’t like how everyone was hovering around Gabriel but he was happy being reminded that he knew a part of Gabriel they didn’t. He had seen Gabriel vulnerable, scared, shy, desperate for his protection and touch. All the negative feelings went away when he saw Gabriel shoot him a small smile. 

“Hey Sammy.” Sam turned to see Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “Here.” He handed him a plate of fresh pancakes and guided him to the table. “How are you doing kid?” Dean asked in a concerned brotherly tone.

“I’m okay. Just got a little worried for a second.” Sam admitted looking down at his food.

He heard Dean give a sigh. “You’re really gone on him.” It was more of a statement than a question. “Just be careful Sam. I don’t want anyone thinking you’re getting some kind of special treatment because you’re sleeping with the boss.” Sam’s eyes snapped up. Charley had said the same thing. “Son of a bitch. Sam, you didn’t.” Dean said in a hushed voice.

“What?” Sam asked confused looking into stern eyes. “No, Dean I didn’t…… sleep with him……..” other things, Sam thought.

“What was that pause for?” Dean asked in an irritated hush. 

“Ladies please behave yourselves.” They heard an amused tone. They both looked up to see Michael and Balthazar’s smiling faces. 

“Good morning to you too.” Dean told Michael with a smirk.

“Dean.” Sam warned.

“No, no. It’s fine Sam. Castiel warned me your brother could be…… difficult at times.” Michael smirked himself when he saw the smile fade on Dean’s face at his words. “He doesn’t like you very much does he?” Michael said and grunted when Balthazar elbowed him in the ribs.

“I thought you two were getting along.” Sam said looking at his brother then scanning the room for Castiel but being unsuccessful in finding him.

“We were. For like five minutes.” Dean mumbled looking away.

“Don’t worry Dean. I’m sure you still have time to amend yourself. Although I must warn you, it will be hard. Us Novaks can be…. mmm hardheaded.” Michael admitted. “Anyway. Sam, we decided to open Novak Inc. a little late so people could come visit Gabriel. I wanted to thank you for taking care of him. To be honest I was shocked when he asked for you to take him home.” Balthazar nodded along to Michael’s words. “I’ve never seen him get so close to someone so quickly….. or rather I’ve never seen him like that towards anyone.” The small group turned to see Gabriel talking to Pamela and a couple other receptionists. “If there’s anything you ever need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Sam thought about that for a second. He had noticed that it seemed Gabriel disliked being touched except when it was him. “It really was nothing. But you’re welcome.” He said returning Gabriel’s smile from across the room.

“There you are.” They heard a familiar voice and turned to see Benny approaching the group. For the first time Sam noticed that the room was only illuminated by lights and not the sun. 

“Who?” Dean knew Benny was referring to him, they had to get to the station, but he still had to make sure when Benny’s eyes landed on Balthazar.

“Um.” Benny looked between Balthazar and Dean making everyone smile before pointing to Dean indecisively. He got a kiss from Balthazar on the cheek and blushed at something he whispered in his ear. “We should really go. But ummm …. I’ll see you later?” Benny asked Balthazar.

“Of course.” Balthazar purred before kissing Benny this time on the lips and making Michael roll his eyes.

“It-it was nice meeting all of you again. Dean?” Dean nodded and stood up saying his own goodbyes. Sam caught him glance at someone and found it was Castiel across the room with Gabriel before he left talking about preparing for the full moon.

“So Sam….” Michael began once they we’re left alone. “I hear Lucifer put you guys in charge of the Alistair case. How is that going for you?”

“Good.” Sam said with a forced smile.

“That’s good. I’ve met the man. Horrible person.”

“Should you really be talking about your clients like that?” Sam asked a bit surprised.

“It isn’t a lie and it’s something I’ve told him before. What I’m trying to get at is that you are doing well. I know it’s difficult to work with certain people and I’m not the only blunt Novak.” Michael looked towards Gabriel pointedly. “So I’m kind of giving you a heads up.” Michael checked his watch and gave a sigh. “Okay everyone.” He said in a loud voice making everyone stop their hovering around Gabriel. “Say your good-byes. Time to get to work.” Michael turned to smile at Sam. “Just please keep looking after my brother.” He requested and got a nod from Sam before he headed out with a few of the companies employees. Over all there were only about half a dozen, mostly receptionist but Sam could still see Gabriel give out a sigh of relief once they almost completely filtered out. 

“We should be heading out too.” Charley said approaching Sam at the table. “We are dropping Castiel off at physical therapy and then I’m driving Ana to school before heading to work. I still have paperwork to file. Are you guys going to be okay?” She looked at Sam and smiled when Gabriel made it to his side.

“Yep.” Gabriel said before stealing Sam’s last pancake. He paused and looked up when he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “Yes. We’ll be fine.” He reassured with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not a kid you know.”

“Sometimes we wonder.” Lucifer said teasingly before grabbing his little brother in a hug and ruffling his hair getting a grunt of protest from him. 

“Remember to eat your vegetables.” Ana teased hugging her brother.

“Call me if you need anything.” Castiel told him when it was his turn. 

Soon Sam and Gabriel were the only ones left. When they heard the last car pull out of the parking lot Gabriel quickly put the rest of his pancake inside his mouth and stood up. “Okay moose, let’s go?” He said excitedly.

“Woah, not so fast.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand before he went to far. “Go where?”

“To talk to Meg.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Oh no you don’t. You barley got any sleep last night. You’re not going anywhere for a while. At least a couple of days.” Sam said without letting go of his wrist.

“I have been asleep Sam.” Gabriel said agitated. “I can’t just go back to my room, it sucks in there.

“I like your room.” Sam stated. When Gabriel’s pout didn’t go away he gave a sigh. “Listen, your siblings trust me to take care of you, and honestly I’m worried about you. You went through a traumatic event and you’ve been acting like nothing happened since you got downstairs. Doesn’t that worry you?” When Gabriel remained quiet Sam looked toward the large living room. “Look, the case will still be there when we get back. It’s just a few days. You need to rest. Besides you don’t have to go to your room. That couch looks nice and comfy. If I open the curtains and window you’ll be able to feel the breeze and the sun. Doesn’t that sound like a nice nap?” 

Gabriel looked at the light blue sofa and began to picture what Sam was describing. “I guess, but…..”

“No buts.” Sam stood up and guided Gabriel to the other room. He sat him down on the sofa and turned but was stopped by a shaking hand. He turned to look at Gabriel and felt his heart break at the look of fear in his eyes. “I’m just going to go get you some PJs. I won’t be long. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Gabriel looked away embarrassed and nodded. “Okay.” He said but Sam noticed him beginning to fidget with his hands. Sam returned quickly but apparently not quick enough when he found Gabriel breathing fast with tears running down his cheeks silently and looking at the door with caution. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m right here.” Sam reassured sitting on the couch and hugging him. 

“I just got so scared.” Gabriel said through tears. “Like someone would appear out of no where and hurt me.”

“No one is going to hurt you.” Sam hugged him tighter. He began to pet Gabriel’s hair and could feel his breathing evening out. After half an hour of sniffles, Sam could feel Gabriel had fallen asleep in his arms. He got up gently and laid Gabriel across the couch. He got the pajama bottoms he had found and undid Gabriel’s jeans before taking them off. He tried not to linger to much on the transparent undergarments but found himself being talked down from leaning in and kissing Gabriel’s inviting hipbones. He quickly put on his bottoms and took off Gabriel’s shirt. He couldn’t help himself when he saw the bite marks he had left on Gabriel’s skin and leaned in to kiss his neck. Gabriel have a small hum of approval making Sam smile before he put on his top. He went to open the window and curtains and smiled when he saw the rays of the sun hit Gabriel’s body. He smiled further when the cold breeze from the open window made Gabriel shrink into a ball. He grabbed the blanket he had found in Gabriel’s room and covered him. He watched Gabriel smile and relax. “What have you done to me?” Sam asked sitting at the end of the couch and lifting Gabriel’s legs across his lap.

 

 

 

 

For the following days Gabriel though Sam was acting weird. Not only Sam but himself too. He couldn’t sleep alone and was glad when Sam would sleep in his room on the floor or the recliner. That didn’t help the nightmares he was having, however. He would dream of a dark figure attacking him and touching him with disgusting fingers before a bright figure would save him and touch him until it all went away. Somehow when he would wake up in the morning he would end up next to Sam and remember that bright figure. He would get scared when he was left alone and he noticed he had bite marks and what looked like hickeys on his body when he took a bath. He wanted to ask where the bite marks came from or why he felt his bottom was tender but wasn’t sure of who to ask. He had been taken by surprise when Sam had kissed him as if they were a couple and found it odd he craved for it to happen again.

His siblings visited when they had the chance and so did Sam’s but they were always alone until everyone was done for the day. They would watch movies, read books, and recently got into the habit of cooking together. Gabriel found himself enjoying the conversations he would have with Sam more than he thought was appropriate. Maybe he pities me. He thought. Around the third day Sam left taking the opportunity when Castiel’s physical therapy was cancelled to go home and pack a bag tired of his siblings packing up the wrong things. 

“Cassie?” Gabriel asked after a while of hesitation. 

“Hmm?” even though Castiel was injured, he had refused to stop working so Amadon authorized him to work from home. He would pick up the papers from the fourth and fifth grade on the way home from physical therapy and grade them before dropping them back. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Gabriel watched Castiel put down the paper he was working on and take off his glasses. He gave him an encouraging expression, at that Gabriel took a deep breath and continued. “I think …… I feel like I lost time.” Castiel’s eyes went dark for a second. Losing time wasn’t a good thing for their kind. Loosing time meant someone took that time away and if they took that time away it had to be for a reason.

“Are you certain?” Castiel asked trying to remember anything he could.

“I thought I hadn’t. Something just felt off. But then I realized it was the 3rd and not the 2nd. I lost a whole day.” Gabriel began tearing up. “And, and I don’t know why but when ever I try to remember I feel so disgusted…… like when……” Now the tears began to fall. “Like in the parking garage.” Gabriel began thinking back. “And it won’t go away until Sam…..” The door opening cut Gabriel’s words off. They turned around to see Sam and Castiel gave out a roll of the eyes to see who was with him.

“Gabriel what’s wrong?” Sam asked his smile fading while he made his way to his side after dropping the bag he was holding at the door.

“Its nothing. Just something got into my eye.” Gabriel said wiping away the tears.

“Both eyes?” Dean asked skeptically when he saw Sam take hold of Gabriel’s face and wipe away his tears. 

“Shut up Dean.” Castiel said with irritation in his voice. “Why are you here?” 

“You know it wouldn’t of hurt you being nice to me.”

“And it wouldn’t of have hurt you helping out that night.” Castiel bit back.

“I told you I was going to but Sam went and did it before me.” Dean gave a sigh of defeat. “I’m not having this fight again. I came because it’s my day off and Ana asked me to drive you to therapy because something came up at school.” Dean seemed calm but Sam could tell there was some kind of hurt in his eyes which was rare.

“I’m not going to therapy, it got cancelled. I’m going to Novak Inc. and giving Lucifer a piece of my mind.” Castiel said already standing up. “Don’t touch me ass butt.” Castiel warned when Dean tried to help him.

“You know what? Fine! I’m done trying to be nice to you. Walk there for all I care and break your other leg!” Dean said angrily while crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

“Of course you don’t care. That’s you right? Emotionally constipated man that only steps in when it’s convenient. What does it matter to you that something happened to my brother right?!” Dean and Sam shared a look of concern. “That he had his time stolen for some reason. Well I care about him and I’m going to find out before the nightmares start, at least tike that he can be prepared. But don’t worry I understand that you DON’T understand….” 

“Wait….” Sam interrupted Castiel’s words. “What do you mean nightmares?” Sam asked concerned and was taken back when Gabriel grabbed his arm and looked towards the floor avoiding his gaze.

Castiel froze. Dean saw him loosing his balance and went to guide him back to the chair. He shot him a look of defiance when Castiel tried to pull away. At that look Castiel avoided his gaze and let him help. “It’s nothing. I just need to talk to my brothers.” 

Sam thought for a moment about his next words. “We….. we know you aren’t human.” The Novaks looked at Sam and Dean with fear. “At least not completely?” Sam didn’t know what they were but he didn’t plan on asking until Gabriel was ready to tell him. “We… I don’t know what you are, I just know you have to keep it a secret.” Sam was glad his words seemed to put some kind relief on their faces. “But I don’t want Gabriel to have….. nightmares.” 

Castiel seemed to consider what he was saying for a long while. When he saw Gabriel look up at Sam with an expression he couldn’t read and open his mouth he began talking before Gabriel could. “A couple of months back…. I dated this man named Zachariah. I wasn’t interested but he was kind so I accepted his invitation.” Castiel began explaining. “We went out for a while. He treated me like I was some kind of God……. I found myself developing some kind of admiration towards him.” Gabriel got up and pulled Sam to switch sits next to his brother. “I liked what we had but he wanted more. He became possessive and began…… hitting me.” Dean became rigid and Sam could see the anger growing in his eyes only it was different than when he was fighting with Castiel. “He would apologize and be kind but then he would do it again. I didn’t tell anyone….. but somehow Balthazar….. I don’t know maybe I didn’t hide a bruise well enough.” Castiel didn’t look up keeping his eyes glued to the table. “I guess I should consider myself lucky. Zachariah….. he tried to r-rape me, he almost succeeded. He did things to me….” Sam had to shoot a warning look for Dean to calm down, this Zachariah man was quickly making it to Dean’s list if he wasn’t already there. “I was barley moving, naked, I had lost hope that anyone would help me. I should have done something…. Told someone. But I didn’t. I just let it happen. I let myself get into that situation.” Castiel took a deep breath. He wasn’t crying but they could tell he was on the verge of tears. “Balthazar got there, maybe he was checking up on me. I don’t remember anything that happened after that. He erased my memory of the incident without thinking of the consequences for himself.” 

“But…. You remember.” Sam pointed out now even more worried.

“Thanks for your observation Sherlock.” Castiel said rolling his eyes. “Sorry. I was getting there.” Castiel said looking up at him. “I didn’t remember at first. I just felt like something was off. Balthazar didn’t know that by helping….. I began having nightmares. Except it wasn’t a nightmare, it was a memory. Over and over again. I could feel his hands on me. I could smell his foul breath. Every single night I would close my eyes to live that day. Because we aren’t allowed to use our…… Balthazar wasn’t used to let out his power. None of us are. It wasn’t his fault.” 

“Maybe I didn’t loose any time after all. The fire did knock me out. I could have been asleep.” Gabriel tried to explain but Sam could feel him digging his nails into his arm.

“I can’t risk it. It won’t let you go through what I did.”

“Even if you’re right, they’ll just fade.” Gabriel said in reassurance. “We can’t get them in trouble. That would be bad.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Besides no one was there with me aside from Sam and Tessa.” He lied. “Just let Dean take you to a different clinic for therapy. Please? For me?” Gabriel gave Castiel pleading eyes that had both Winchesters blushing. “Promise you’ll go straight there.” 

“F-fine. I promise.” Castiel said after a long time of consideration.

Dean and Sam looked at them before sharing a look. Dean gave him a small nod. They knew what they had to do. They had to tell the Novaks. “Lets go.” Dean said simply helping Castiel stand and taking him away.

“Gabriel…”

“I don’t want to know.” Gabriel interrupted before Sam could say anything. “I’m sorry. I just need to be alone for a while.” Gabriel gave him a small smile and stood up before receiving a hesitant nod and going to his room. 

 

 

For some days Gabriel feared when the nightmares would begin. He could only imagine what had happened to him. Sam had said Zachariah had been there. He had bite marks and bruises and his bottom was sore and soft a discovery he had remembered in the tub. He didn’t notice but he had become isolated. He would still somehow manage to crawl into Sam’s arms when he slept but he wouldn’t talk as much. He didn’t notice how Sam would follow his form with worried eyes. Or how he would go out of his way to be near him, help him, and look after him. How Sam was being patient and cautious. Or how Sam’s smile faded day by day because he thought that maybe Gabriel had remembered what had happened and put him in the same category as Zachariah.

“Finally back to work.” Gabriel said stretching in his chair. He looked at Sam and gave a defeated sigh. “Looks like we’re going to have to go through with this. Sorry kid.” Gabriel said already dreading going to defend Alistair.

“Maybe not.” Sam said glad Gabriel was finally talking. “I’ve been talking to Meg. Texting her over the last few days, she didn’t say it directly but from what’s she’s told me I think her husband is into some kind of illegal activity. It sounds like drug smuggling.” Sam went to the text messages and handed over his phone. He smiled when Gabriel took it and began looking through it with that spark Sam hadn’t seen in days. Sam saw Gabriel’s hand on the desk and couldn’t help reaching for it and putting his hand on top. “How are you doing Gabriel?” He asked when honey eyes looked up at him. “Any nightmares?” He asked with worried words.

Gabriel pulled his hand away gently and tried to hide his face behind the phone. “No….. no nightmares.” He reassured. Which technically wasn’t a lie. The reality was that Gabriel had something that started as a nightmare… sort of. It was foggy. He could see the dark figure. Feel it’s touch prickle his skin with disgust. And then it wasn’t a cold touch, it was warm and pleasant and he wanted more, desired more. He would open his eyes and feared he would be looking into nothing but the dark void of his assailant or even worse, that he would see the assailant himself. Instead he found himself looking into Sam’s face, into colorful eyes. When he tried to look away, not out of disgust or fear but out of the feeling his heart might just leap out of his chest because of the unexplainable feeling within it, he would hear Sam’s voice, as commanding as it is sweet, telling him, demanding him to look at nothing but him as he felt Sam kiss his lips. Touch his skin. Mark his flesh with passion, heat, kindness. Sam’s very touch made the dream visible in his minds eye making him feel guilty for having such thoughts. Sam had been nothing but kind and here he was longing for it to be more of a dream. He could feel his face flush with heat as he heard his own voice begging Sam for more in his mind. “Just dreams.” He said hoping he sounded more sure of the words than he felt. Pushing his desires away and trying to drown the nagging feeling that he didn’t like the fact that Sam had been getting closer and closer to Meg. He is doing his job. Something you should be doing yourself. He shook his head slightly and tried to reread the messages. At first it appeared that Meg was just voicing her concern that the man might be cheating but to an outsider it became quickly evident that maybe it was more than that. When she mentions hearing voices at night she also mentions that it sounds like they are accompanied by foot steps going back and forth from her home to the outside. “You should ask her where she lives so we can pay her a visit and see what her husband is hiding in the basement.” Gabriel determined.

“The basement?” Sam asked in confusion when he snapped out of his internal panic at the way Gabriel was acting. 

“It’s very subtle but here she says how she hasn’t seen her basement in years and they aren’t allowed down there.” Gabriel turned the phone so Sam could see what he was talking about. 

Sam re read the messages and shook his head slightly. “How could I miss that?” He wondered out loud.

“It’s understandable.” Gabriel said thinking nothing of it and turning around to pull out a book on werewolves. “She’s a beautiful woman after all.” 

Sam’s head snapped up from the phone. The bite that Gabriel’s words had but he didn’t seem to realize they had made the knot on his stomach loosen. Then he realized as he was thinking back, that Gabriel seemed to become a bit more serious every time he mentioned he had been talking to Meg. Before he realized what he was doing he had rolled his chair next to Gabriel’s. He looked at Gabriel for a second as he read the open book in his hand before his eyes landed on the exposed flesh of his neck. A neck Sam had tasted before. Before he could even think about his actions and their consequences, Sam reached around Gabriel and grabbed the hand that was on the book gently guiding it down. He leaned into his neck and could smell the sweetness of Gabriel’s skin. He heard the thud of the book hit the floor before he heard a hesitant voice. “Sam?”

“She’s just a friend.” Sam said the words softly before his lips brushed the nape of Gabriel’s skin and he heard a small gasp. “She thinks we’re married remember?” Sam moved his hand from Gabriel’s and snaked it around his stomach. “And expecting.” He reminded rubbing his thumb on Gabriel’s stomach and imagining for a slight second it was true. Sam could feel Gabriel grip the fabric of his shirt at the sleeve. He kissed his skin lightly before pulling back and looking at Gabriel. Gabriel had his eyes tightly shut and his body was rigid. He pulled his hand away thinking he had gone to far but then realized that Gabriel was still rigid and holding on to his sleeve. He rotated Gabriels chair until he was facing him. “Gabriel. Look at me.” Honey eyes quickly snapped open to meet his. Gabriel’s face suddenly blushed more than anything Sam had ever seen before. Realization hit his mind at Gabriel’s words earlier. Not nightmares, just dreams. Sam was raking that through his head when he gasped at suddenly having a lap full of Gabriel straddling him. He wasted no time questioning his actions and instead pulled him in to attack his lips and drown in that heat he had been craving since the last time. He reached back and pulled Gabriel by his bottom onto himself. 

When Gabriel pulled away to gasp at the sudden closeness Sam took the opportunity to bring his hand back up and pull at his collar until he could bite Gabriel’s collarbone and refresh one of the many marks he had made. “S-sam more!” When Sam’s ears were hit with that desperate begging voice again, he was ready to rip Gabriels clothes off and give him everything he desired. That’s why when he heard Gabriel’s gasp and felt him pull away suddenly his heart filled with dread. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel on the floor looking at him with panic in his eyes. “I’m sorry Sam…. I...”

“Knock, knock. Time for lun…… What are you doing on the floor?” Charley asked amused when she saw Gabriel on the floor and the chair come to a stop from spinning next to him.

“I …….. fell.” Gabriel said before quickly getting up.

“Are you o….”

“I’m fine. Just need to go…..” Gabriel didn’t finish his sentence just began walking towards the door avoiding eye contact.

“Go? Where are you going?” Sam asked from where he was now standing in worry.

Gabriel froze at the door and stood silent for a moment. “To the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He responded and quickly left the room.

“What the heck was that?” Charley asked pointing at the closed door.

“Well…….” Sam began avoiding eye contact with his little sister.

“Sam…” Charley warned already fearing the worst. “What did you do?” She accused.

“Nothing bad!” Sam defended. When he looked at his sister he couldn’t help the pang of guilt that crossed his mind. “Nothing THAT bad.” He said not believing his own words. He sat down and gave a defeated sigh. “I’m a horrible person Charley.”

“What did you do?” Charley questioned again walking towards Gabriel’s empty chair and sitting with the food menus she had brought still in her hand. 

“……. You know how I took Gabriel home after that man….” He spat the last word with acid in his throat. 

“Yeah?” Charley pressed before his brother got even more angry at the memory.

Sam looked down onto the floor. “Remember how he was naked when you came into the room?”

“Oh my God! Sam! You’re worse than Dean!” She hit her brother with the menus on the head. “Wait… Sam did you?”

“No! No, I could never…….. Even if he was in his right mind. We didn’t….. you know….. but other, stuff…” Sam looked away again.

“Sam.” Charley said her brother’s name with sadness. “He doesn’t remember does he?”

“Some part of him does. Castiel did say the memories would come back. I thought he would remember what that man did to him. I was scared he would get nightmares. But I don’t think he remembers.” 

“Hmmmm?” Charley thought for a second. “Could it be that maybe what you did some how overpowered what Zachariah did? Or maybe because you did it right after? It’s fresher in his mind?” Charley voiced her thoughts.

“I don’t know Charley…” Sam looked around before his eyes landed on the book Gabriel had been reading. “Ummm.” Sam let out while he read.

“What?” Charley asked getting closer and looking at what her brother had just picked up off the floor.

“Meg isn’t only being physically abused. She’s being physiologically abused.” Sam said with a smile before his smile turned into a frown. “Look!” He turned the book over to let Charley see. “She really can’t overpower him even if she wanted to. She had said something before about if Gabriel and I were wolf breed I would be an alpha and that’s why Amadon backed away from Gabriel……” Sam could see his sister getting confused. “It was a whole thing…… never mind. Bottom line is…. She’s an omega and omegas, unless faced by death or something life threatening, won’t fight back.” Sam thought for a second. “Damn it. I really wish we were her lawyers instead of Alistair, we would have the case in the bag. If I’m right, Alistair could be using her own biology against her.”


	18. Chapter 18

Before Gabriel came back Sam was warned by Charley to not do anything stupid before he told Gabriel everything. She was scared that Sam would lose the friendship and trust he seemed to have gained with the older Novak. Sam told her he would but didn’t sound at all confident in his own words. “You really need to ask her where she lives now.” Gabriel said when he read what Sam had just explained to him. “We need to get her out of there before he does something really bad.” 

“Gabriel we can’t. We don’t know how dangerous he is. We need to call the police.” Sam said already getting his phone to call.

“And tell them what? That we think someone is in danger because they can’t say no to their spouse? That we think the spouse will do something horrible like tie them up or beat them up? Please they’ll laugh and say they can’t do anything without evidence or a formal complain.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Dean can help.” Sam said thinking that if Gabriel was right he would just be wasting his time. He quickly called Dean and explained the situation. “What do you mean without evidence or a formal complain you can’t do anything?” Sam repeated their words agitated. “Dean this woman could be hurt as we speak or forced to hurt someone else.” He argued.

“I’m sorry Sam but if I went breaking doors every time someone suspected abuse I would lose my job.” There was a long pause on the other side of the phone before he heard a sigh. “Look you need this wolf girl to press charges otherwise all of our hands are tied.” 

Sam knew his brother wanted to help, but he was right and they could be wrong. “Okay. I’ll talk to her. Thanks Dean.” Sam hung up the phone and looked at Gabriel slumped over the desk. “I guess after a while you know how it’s going to go hu?” Sam didn’t even want to guess how many times Gabriel felt trapped without being able to do something. “Ill talk to her before court tomorrow. I’ll try to convince her to press charges.” Sam said knowing she will probably not trust them when she saw them defending her husband.

“Ask her where she lives.” Gabriel suggested.

“Why?” Sam wondered looking down at his phone and sending Meg message. 

“In case we need it?” Gabriel said but sounded hesitant.

“No. It’s unnecessary.” Sam knew that if Gabriel knew where she lived, he would do something reckless and that wouldn’t help anyone. Sam turned and smiled at Gabriel’s pout. Gabriel had his chin resting on the table and looking down at the papers scattered around the desk. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Gabriel glanced up confused. “Earlier today you just ran out of here.” 

Gabriel’s eyes switched to anything but Sam. “Yeah.” He said in a low voice. Sam liked poking at Gabriel since he got back, especially since he was now certain that every time he did Gabriel remembered something of what Sam had done to him. He didn’t look disgusted or angry, he looked like he wanted to ask or do something but couldn’t get himself too. After a long time of silence and reading, Gabriel was beginning to get agitated by Sam’s phone vibrating non stop. They had moved to the couch and were reading over every paper and book Gabriel had about werewolves. Sam hated that Gabriel was sitting right beside him because he wanted to touch him or at least have him close but Gabriel was keeping a professional distance away. He didn’t realize, too caught up on thinking of a way to get closer to Gabriel without him running away again, that Gabriel had been rereading the same page about four times without the words sticking. He didn’t realize Gabriel’s tapping his finger on the corner of the bound book stop for a second at every message Meg replied to before returning only harsher. Finally Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore, Charley was taking way too long to come back. He got up with a tsk at another message and walked over to his desk to pour them two glasses of water. When he turned back he saw Sam rubbing his eyes and his irritation seemed to puff away. “How about a little break kiddo?” 

Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Okay.” He said taking both the glasses and setting them on the desk in front of him. He pulled Gabriel gently until Gabriel was sitting between his legs facing the same direction. “What do you want to do?” Sam asked wrapping his arms around Gabriel. He didn’t seem to remember most of the time that Gabriel had little recollection of what had happened and what they had done. Gabriel felt like he would burst into flames as the memory of his dream flooded back. In his dream Sam would mark his skin with hickeys, kisses and bites. When he bit his collarbone earlier and he had ran away, he looked in the mirror of the bathroom and couldn’t help think that the fresh bite marks matched the other fading ones that adorned his skin perfectly. He convinced himself that it was impossible Sam could be responsible for them and blamed it on the weird dreams he had. He was still fearful of when the nightmares were going to begin and had been wondering if he should ask if Sam was going to sleep over again. His stuff was at his home but there really was no reason for him to since he was better now technically speaking. Gabriel went rigid when yet another massage made the phone in front of them vibrate.

“I d-don’t know.” He said with the intention of standing up and moving but Sam bend forward connecting their bodies to get the phone and pulled him back so Gabriel was resting his back completely on Sam. 

Sam unlocked his phone right in front of Gabriel. He rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder as they read the message together. “She wants to know how my pregnant husband is doing.” Sam summarized. “What should I tell her?” Sam moved one of his hands to Gabriel’s and resisted the urge to kiss him. “How ARE you doing?” He asked so close to Gabriel’s ear he sent shivers down his back.

“I’m okay.” Gabriel said trying to keep his gaze away from Sam.

Sam immediately noticed this and hugged Gabriel tightly around the waist. “You don’t seem okay.”

Gabriel let Sam’s warmth put him a little at ease. “I’m….” He hesitated for a second wanting to tell Sam to sleep over or rather beg him not to leave him alone but refusing. “Worried ….. that the nightmares will start when I go to sleep tonight.” Gabriel finally admitted. 

“I won’t let them.” Sam said without hesitation making Gabriel let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. “I actually have something to talk to you about.”

Gabriel on panic Sam was going to tell him he was a creep for not getting out off his grip or a crybaby afraid of nightmares began to talk again. “You can tell her I have weird cravings.” He said trying to hide his blush at how Sam’s hand had some how made it to the skin on his stomach even though he was certain he had his shirt tucked in earlier. 

He felt Sam pause in his movements for a second before he handed over the phone. “You tell her. I’m going to make you remember.” Sam said kissing his neck.

“R-remember?” Gabriel shivered when Sam reached both hands inside his shirt and began rubbing his nipples in circular motions with his pointer fingers. “Mnhh. Sam? What are you doing? Stop! I can’t…. Stop touching there. I can’t hold my voice back! Ahh!” Gabriel held on to Sam’s arms after dropping the phone at Sam’s sudden actions. “This is extremely unprofessional!” Gabriel’s said gripping Sam’s wrist in an effort to pull them away but only causing him to pinch his nipples playfully. “Ah! Sam stop! Please!” Gabriel begged feeling something bubble inside him that was starting to make his pants feel tight and his eyes water.

“Tell me about your dream Gabriel.” Sam demanded in a sweet voice making Gabriel squirm in his arms. Gabriels hands moved to clutch at the fabric of Sam’s pants on his lap as he shook his head. “Tell me or I’ll do something way worse than just this.” Sam warned caressing skin down with one hand until he reached the hem of Gabriel’s pants. “Or I could always move us to the lobby.” 

Gabriel tried to get up at Sam’s warning but that only made it worse when Sam used his strong arms to pull him back now onto his lap. Gabriel let out a noise of protest that melted into a low moan when Sam licked up his neck. “Please.” Gabriel begged remembering his dream.

“Please what? Stop? Sure doesn’t feel like you want me to stop.” Sam reached between Gabriel’s legs barely touching him. “At least this part of you doesn’t want me to stop.” He said groping Gabriel lightly and receiving another moan. “Tell me about your dream.” Sam demanded again wanting Gabriel to remember. Desperate for Gabriel to remember.

“No! Sammy I can’t!” Gabriel called unaware of the name he used.

“Why not?!” Sam demanded rubbing Gabriel harder at the fear Gabriel didn’t want to remember.

“Because…. You’ll run away at how disgusting and creepy it is.” Gabriel let out. At those words Sam realized Gabriel was crying. He realized maybe he took it to far. 

“Nothing about you will ever be disgusting or creepy to me. Please Gabriel…” Sam begged groping Gabriel a bit harder in an effort to make him remember. “Tell me about your dream.”

“Sam?” Gabriel turned trying to see Sam at his sad and desperate voice. 

Gabriel heard the door open but didn’t bother looking as he was now focused on the sad smile he was getting from Sam. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry.” They heard Charley’s panicked voice before they heard the loud slam of the door.

Why is he so desperately trying to find out about my dream? Gabriel began wondering. “In my dream…. There was a dark figure.” Gabriel began trying to ignore the tent in Sam’s pants poking at his bottom. “He…..” Gabriel began sobbing without realizing it until he felt Sam’s hands hug him. “I was scared.” Gabriel admitted.

“Was?” Sam asked taking hold of Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel nodded when he felt Sam’s other hand undo his pants button and belt. “Yes…. Until I opened my eyes and it wasn’t him…..” Gabriel let out a moan at Sam’s hand coming to contact with his skin. He wanted to pull away but at the same time desired for Sam to do more. 

“Who was it Gabriel?” Sam asked stroking Gabriel slowly and opening his mouth to bring the flesh of his now exposed shoulder into his mouth. “Who was touching you then?” Sam rubbed the tip of Gabriel’s leaking cock before letting go and moving his hand lower. “Who is touching you now?” Sam asked rubbing Gabriel’s leaking hole with his pointer finger in circular motions and enjoyed the way Gabriel arched into him at his actions.

“Sam! Please…. You have to stop!” Gabriel moaned but his bodies honesty came forward when he spread his legs further.

“Why? Don’t you like it? Is it gross?” Sam got a whimper from Gabriel and felt his hole twitch under his touch. He felt Gabriel’s hand hold his harder and tried to hold a moan back when Gabriel’s body rubbed against his own hard cock at his movements. 

“Not gross. That’s why stop.” Gabriel pleaded again. “We’re at work. I-I'm older…… you should do….mgh… do this with someone you like. Sam!” Gabriel covered his mouth when he felt a lightning bolt hit his body.

“But I like you.” Sam admitted surprised at his lack of hesitation. “You aren’t that much older….. and even if you were… I wouldn’t care.” Sam argued. He rubbed his finger one more time on Gabriel’s rim before he began breaching it slower than the first time. Although he was still soft, Gabriel was still as tight as the first time and Sam was worried any move to forceful could hurt him. “You’re so wet Gabriel. Maybe more than last time.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s chin and moved his face until he could attack his lips harshly swallowing his moans.

“L-last time?” Gabriel’s words we’re mix of whimper and moan. “Sam!” Gabriel let go of Sam to grab his hand and pull it until his finger was out of him. He could feel Sam frozen in place and had no doubt maybe Sam was afraid he took what ever this was too far. He almost smiled at the look of shock on Sam’s face as he turned around to straddle him and quickly undid his pant to reach inside and grab Sam’s hard member.

“Fuck!” Sam cursed quickly putting his hands inside Gabriel’s pants and pushing his finger back inside. “What happened to stopping?” Sam asked as he began rubbing a second finger on Gabriel’s hole. He looked into Gabriel’s eyes and realized he was not getting an answer. He didn’t know if Gabriel remembered what they had done but now Gabriel wasn’t fighting and instead seemed desperate for more. When Gabriel closed his eyes and bit his lip at Sam slipping a second finger inside Sam couldn’t help the sharp feeling that took over his chest. Even if Gabriel remembered what had happened he didn’t want him thinking about that, he wanted him thinking about him right now and what he was doing. “Look at me Gabriel.” Sam demanded and smiled when Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and he felt slick dribble out of his hole. “That’s it don’t look away.” Sam said pressing a third finger but only being able to get the tip inside. He could feel Gabriel hands working on him and could feel himself getting close. He looked down to see Gabriel’s cock leaking with every move of his fingers inside his warm heat. “Gabriel.” Sam moaned making Gabriel’s hands move quickly.

Gabriel whimpered and reached up to his shirt buttons. Sam wondered for a second what he was trying to do until reality hit him. Sam let go of Gabriel’s bottom and took his fingers out to rip Gabriel’s shirt open and send buttons flying everywhere. He bit and sucked at Gabriel’s nipples as he pulled his pants down and began thrusting his fingers inside Gabriel. Gradually he was able to have three fingers inside. He pulled away for a second to see Gabriel panting, marked, wreaked in his arms. Gabriel’s eyes glanced down for a second to see Sam in his hands before he looked back leaned forward and began kissing Sam desperate and harsh. “Sam I can’t anymore!” Before Sam got a chance to react he heard the sound of fingers snapping. At first he didn’t know what it meant until Gabriel slid himself off his fingers and moved his hips to slide on top of Sam’s hard cock. “Sam!” Only two movements of his hips and both of them were coming. The lights over them flickered as Gabriel called Sam’s name again and they melted into one giant puddle of ecstasy. They panted and Gabriel’s moans slowly started to die down until he began crying.

“Gabriel? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Sam wondered afraid he had.

“No……. It’s just …. Your touch feels so familiar but…….” Gabriel sobbed again overwhelmed by his emotions. “I can’t remember why!” He wailed into Sam’s neck.

“It’s okay Gabriel. You will.” Sam rubbed Gabriel’s back until his sobs began to fade away and the lights went back to normal. “Are you okay now? Better?” Sam asked when he couldn’t hear anything anymore. “Gabriel?” The soft sound of Gabriel’s snoring filled the air making Sam gasp. “Unbelievable.” He said realizing Gabriel had fallen asleep on him. Again.

Sam took him inside the 'bat cave' and cleaned and changed him and himself. He laid him down and decided that instead of going to call Charley and having to face her and those eyes that would make him feel more guilt than he already had, he laid down next to him and began to smile when they cuddled together. 

 

 

When Sam woke up he was on a bed by himself. When he exited the cave he found Charley eating on Gabriel’s desk and just like he thought with a stern look on her face. “Just so you know. He doesn’t remember what ever you did to him earlier today either.” Charley warned before eating a fry.

“What?” Sam asked a bit confused.

“Oh yeah. He went to go get me half an hour ago completely oblivious I had walked into my older brother molesting him. He asked me what had happened and when I asked him what he remembered he told me the last thing he remembered was suggesting you two take a little break.” 

“What? How is that possible?” Sam asked scanning the room for Gabriel but finding no one.

“I don’t know so I called Michael and told him that Gabriel seemed confused and didn’t remember what he had been doing. Don’t worry I didn’t tell him the thing he didn’t remember was you molesting him. Michael told me to send him to his office.”

“Would you stop saying that?” 

“Am I wrong?” Charley said with a bite in her words. She took a deep breath at her brother’s expression. “Sorry Sam. It’s just….. if you really care about him and want to get with him…… you’re going about it the wrong way.” The phone on Gabriel’s desk began ringing making what ever come back Sam was about to say stop on his lips. “Novak Inc. Gabriel’s office.” Charley looked up at Sam with a worried expression. “Hi Michael.” She listen for a second before thinking about something. “He was reviewing a case on sexual harassment at work.” Charley said making Sam roll his eyes but feel guilty deep in his gut. “Does that mean…….. he’s going to keep forgetting?” Charley looked even more worried now before inhaling sharply. “I see. Yeah. He’s here with me. I’ll let him know. Thank you.” 

“What?” Sam asked before Charley hung up the phone completely. 

“He said that his grace hasn’t faded from Gabriel’s. It’s not going to until Gabriel’s grace is completely healed. And because of that anything new even pertaining to what happened at the hospital…… or I guess after the hospital is going to keep fading away.” She let the words sink in for a second. “Michael asked if we could continue to look after him. He said I should warn you it’s only going to get worse before it gets better.”

“Gabriel doesn’t remember again.” Sam stated instead of asking.

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“Geez you would think the nurses would at least try to be conspicuous.” They heard Gabriel’s voice filter into the room as he came in.

“What?” Charley asked turning and looking at Gabriel who had a rolled up sleeve and bandaged arm. 

“The nurse in the infirmary was trying to get me to go out with her. She was being a little strong about it too. Oh well, at least she didn’t hurt me when she took my blood after I said no.” Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled. “Moose did you eat? I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful.” Gabriel said going to his chair and sitting down.

“No.. I…” Sam was interrupted when Charley handed over a bag to him harshly.

“I’m done so I’m going back to work. I’m leaving the door open so don’t close it.” The last sentence was directed at her brother. A warning that he needed to change his tactics or something bad was going to happen.

“Okay red. Come on Sam eat so we can get back to work.” Gabriel already had a book when he patted the chair next to him.

Sam hesitantly took the chair and began thinking about Charley’s warning. Maybe he should confess. 

 

Throughout the rest of the day Sam tried to put off what he was going to do by drowning himself on research. He got so into the many books that he was surprised when Gabriel told him it was time to go home. “So…… what home should I take you too?” Gabriel asked as he entered the freeway.

Sam thought about for a second. Sure he had made up his mind to try and keep his hands off Gabriel, but sleeping in someone’s bed wasn’t a bad thing. Especially since Gabriel was scared of the nightmares. He could control himself. He hoped. “Yours?”

“Okay.” Gabriel said with a smile unaware he just let Sam see how relieved he was at his answer.

When they got home they took turns taking a shower. Castiel and Ana had made dinner and to Sam’s surprise both Dean and Charley showed up for the meal. From the looks he kept receiving from both his siblings when ever the Novaks weren’t looking, Sam guessed that Charley had definitely told Dean something. “That was a great meal. You two are excellent cooks.” Dean complimented. “I should really get going, I have work in a couple of hours.” He said getting up and picking up his plate which Ana quickly took.

“You can’t. Not yet.” Castiel said standing up. “I made desert.” He wobbled over to the kitchen and received help from Charley who saw his struggling to get what ever was in the oven.

“Oh my God Dean. You are going to love this.” Charley said inhaling the sweet smell of the pastry.

Charley and Castiel walked back to the kitchen. Sam tried not to giggle like he did back in middle school and tease Dean at a clearly developing crush. “You made pie?” Dean asked astonished.

“Yes.” Castiel said with a smile that quickly faded. “You don’t like pie?”

“Are you kidding? He might just get on one knee and propose to you.” Sam said before he could stop himself making the small group giggle. He wanted to ask when they had made up from the morning they had clearly faugh for one reason or another but decided it was best to ask Dean later in the privacy of their home. After they ate pie, Dean having ate one of his own, they had definitely thanked Castiel for making more than one pie, Dean explained he was going to be unavailable the next day when Ana and Castiel told him and Charley to come for dinner again.

“Isn’t that too many hours? That can’t be good for you.” Castiel commented concerned.

“Its only 36 hours and I’ve done it before. After a while you get used to it.” He looked up at Castiel and saw worried blue eyes. “It can’t be helped. With the full moon, it’s going to get busy. They need all the help they can get.”

“The full moon?” Charley asked confused. Come to think of it she hadn’t ever really wondered why Dean always seemed like he lived at work around this time. 

“Yes. The full moon brings out power on some supernatural creatures. Sometimes it’s too much to handle. Perfect for rituals and sacrifice. Oh and the howling….. so much howling.” Dean said already hearing the moans, groans and howls of the creatures of the night. “It’s a good thing Benny is my partner, he is just unbelievably awesome. It’s really something watching him work.” Charley and Sam noticed a little frown make it to Castiel lips before quickly disappearing. “Thank you for the food. And the pie. Best pie I’ve ever had. But I really should be leaving.”

“Yes. Make sure you rest up before you go to work. Call us when you get off so we can do this again. Be careful and…..”

“Alright already.” Ana interrupted Castiel’s protectiveness leaking on to Dean. “We get it. He gets it. Stay safe.” 

“My apologies.” Castiel said looking down while blushing. 

Sam and Gabriel watched the four at the door. They watched Dean lift Castiel’s chin. “Its fine. It’s refreshing.” He said with a smile before turning to look at Sam across the room. “Bye Sammy.” He said with a stern voice that carried an unspoken warning.

“Yeah. Bye Sammy.” Charley added her second warning before they disappeared behind the door.

“What was that about?” Gabriel was trying to hold back his amusement at the siblings attitudes.

“Oh, you know how siblings are.” Sam said standing up to clear the test of the table. Gabriel walked to his side and began drying the dishes Sam was washing. Sam was glad Ana and Castiel had gone to walk his siblings to the car. The domestic feel of what was taking place was quickly making Sam get sinful thoughts. His mind would go between 'you can’t do anything again, you have to do this the right way' to 'he won’t remember for a while and he always gives in. He definitely likes what we do.’ 

“Sam?” Sam looked at Gabriel’s amused face and realized he had asked him something.

“What?” Sam asked aware he was getting pink at the ears.

“I asked if you want to go to bed.” Gabriel repeated.

“Oh ummm.” Sam looked at his watch and his eyes grew a bit. Almost eleven. “I am feeling it…… tired I mean.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration that his thoughts were making it too dangerous territory again. “I mean yes.” He said in a small voice.

“Okay.” Gabriel smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards his room and taking Sam by surprise. “Do you have your PJs?” Gabriel asked when they got to the room and went straight to the drawer taking out his own. For some reason Sam thought that Gabriel seemed a little more than eager to get to bed. 

“Yes.” Sam said going to the dresser Gabriel emptied out for him and taking out his red plaid pajamas. He smiled and began turning around. “I have them right….. Gabriel!” Sam turned back at what he had seen. “What…. What are you doing?” 

“I’m changing silly.” Gabriel’s amused voice hit Sam’s ears. “Don’t tell me you’re shy.” He teased.

“I’m not. But I thought you were.” Sam said trying to chase away the image of Gabriel marked body out of his mind. 

“Come on now. We’re both men. Fine you can change in the bathroom if you want. I’m done changing.” Sam turned around to see Gabriel pulling the covers back on the bed fully clothed now. He gave him a small smile and decided to go change in the restroom.

When Sam came back after washing his face and changing he thought something was off. “Are you okay Gabriel?” Sam asked pausing in front of the bed where Gabriel was kneeling in a cocoon of blankets.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

Sam’s heart began beating faster at the way Gabriel looked so cute and innocent. “No reason.

Sam began tossing the cushions from the sofa but was stopped by Gabriel’s voice. “What are you doing? Sleep with me.” Sam was thrown off by the lack of shyness and what Gabriel had just said. He looked at him in shock before realizing Gabriel was talking about sleeping in the bed and not what Sam had initially thought. “We always end up in the same place anyway. It’s less troublesome this way.” Gabriel reasoned offering his hand after pulling off the blankets. “You can put your phone on the drawer AND I’ll let you be the big spoon.” Gabriel said in encouragement. 

Sam was so caught up in what was taking place he didn’t realize the way Gabriel was anxious for a response. “O-okay.” Sam responded in a trance before taking Gabriel’s hand and letting himself be guided into the bed.

“Where’s your phone?” Gabriel asked and smiled when Sam pulled it out of his pajama pocket and handed it over. Gabriel’s smile grew before he pulled Sam to lay on the bed. He covered both of them and turned off the light. Sam heard Gabriel let out a sigh before he felt his body snuggle back onto Sam’s. Without thinking Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him flush against himself making Gabriel’s breath hitch. He realized what he was doing and began pulling away but was stopped when Gabriel hugged his arms. “Good night Sam.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel’s temple before burring his face into the crook of Gabriel’s sweet smelling neck. “Good night Gabe.” 

 

 

Warm and comfortable was how Sam felt when he went to sleep. When he woke up it was a whole different story. It was still dark but Sam could see a dim light. He patted around the now suddenly cold bed and opened his eyes completely at the realization that he was alone. “Gabe?” He reached for the lamp and turned it on wincing at the sudden brightness. He looked all around but everything was quiet. He stood up and quickly made it to the bathroom thinking maybe Gabriel was there but found it vacant. “Gabe?” He called but got no response. When he came back looking everywhere he could think of and tossing the blankets to the floor hoping Gabriel would somehow appear from within he realized his phone had been going off for a while. He picked it up and unlocked it. He quickly got his jeans trying to make as little noise as possible. “Damn it!” He exclaimed under his breath hoping he could make it in time.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel was glad Sam had fallen asleep early. All day he had been trying to convince him to ask Meg for her address but Sam had been stubborn. Gabriel made a plan while they ate dinner and Castiel and Dean talked about a full moon or something. He would convince Sam to sleep on his bed and get his phone. He would try and figure out what his password was and if he was lucky enough to get it he would pretend to be Sam and get the address. Sure it wasn’t the best plan, he probably wouldn’t be able to figure out the code and even if he did Meg would probably be asleep by then but he had to try. After half an hour of hearing Sam’s soft breathing he reached over to get his phone. “Ngh.” He tried his hardest not to moan every time Sam pulled him back into his body or when Sam would reach inside his shirt in his sleep or between his legs. He knew Sam wasn’t doing it on purpose and it wasn’t the first time it had happened. The first time it had taken him by surprise and he tried to get out of Sam’s arms embarrassed. He thought that maybe Sam was feeling lonely and that’s why he was confusing him for a girl or something but then Sam had whispered his name into his ear while rubbing between his legs. It didn’t have a sexual feel however, no somehow the gesture felt sweet and warm and for some odd reason made Gabriel feel protected. When ever he would wake up in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep, he began to enjoy how Sam would touch him until he was lulled back to sleep with those soft hands he had gotten used to. Of course that didn’t help during the day when he had to interact with Sam. That along with the dreams made Gabriel feel like he would burst into flames out of embarrassment at any moment. He began texting Meg with the last message she had sent after somehow getting the right pin as if he had already seen it before. Again that feeling of frustration at something familiar but distant tried to take over but Gabriel fought it reminding himself there were more important things to worry about at the moment. 

His ears became pink when he read the message asking how Sam’s pregnant husband was doing. For some reason Gabriel felt déjà vu but he couldn’t make out what part it was. He was texting Meg about kids making it seem as if Sam was nervous about becoming a parent and asking for advice. He felt Sam’s fingers caress his skin as he pushed his pajama bottoms down at the hip. He felt his hand go up over his pajama tops until it reached his collar. Sam pulled at the collar and Gabriel quickly let the phone fall onto the pillow and undid his buttons before they were ripped off. Earlier when they had fallen asleep at work he had woken up dressed differently. When he went to the bathroom he had found his shirt in the hamper with it’s buttons missing. “Gabriel.” The word was nothing more than an almost unrecognizable whisper before Gabriel felt Sam’s soft lips on his exposed shoulder. Gabriel couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when he felt Sam’s mouth open to lick, bite and suck at his skin. That combined with his playful fingers finding his right nipple and his other wondering hand rubbing at his exposed hip had tears prickling his eyes. Sam was clearly having a nice dream. Gabriel’s insides turned when he felt something wet make it out of his bottom. “Gabriel.” Gabriel could feel Sam’s hand making it to dangerous territory in order, he feared, to investigate the sweet smelling liquid that had made it out of his body. 

“Sam. Stop.” Gabriel said with a small whimper but shivered when Sam squeezed the bare flesh of his now exposed bottom. Gabriel quickly grabbed his hand and turned in his arms pulling him to his chest. His beating heart and rapid breathing slowed down when he felt Sam relax in his arms and let out a small snore. “That was close.” Gabriel whispered to himself and reached down to pull his pajama pants up. After moving his chest so he couldn’t feel Sam’s breath on his nipples, he maneuvered, himself enough to get the phone back. After a while of continuing his conversation he finally managed to get Meg’s address.

Somehow he managed to get out of Sam’s warm embrace, change and make it out of the house without his dog, Rex, waking up Sam or his siblings. He made it to Meg’s home, after making a detour to the convince store to get some snacks, and parked outside. He draped one of the blankets he kept in the back over his feet and began eating a bag of gummy bears. “Its freezing. Come on. Where are you?” He said out loud. “Oh I like this song.” Gabriel put up the volume just a little before checking the time. It was pass midnight and the moon was big enough to light up the whole street. Gabriel watched the house for a while. If he were to be a jogger in the morning and see this house on his run he would believe it belonged to a happy family. There was a swing set in the front yard and a toy car big enough for two. He could see a large tree in the back peeking just above the corner of the house and knew it just had to have a tree house. He took a deep breath and let his breath flow out in a small fog. This house seemed like a home but it wasn’t. Gabriel knew the truth. “A golden cage is still a cage.” He told the empty car. Meg and her children had it all in their pretty little cage Alistair had made for them but it was all a lie. Was the gold really worth their happiness? No it wasn’t. He wished she could fight back and felt bad that she couldn’t. Sam and Charley had made it clear with their research. To be stuck in such a nightmare because of biology. “What a crock.” Gabriel concluded. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the woman mostly because he had thought she could fight back but choose not to. But now after finding out most of the story, he just wanted it all to go away. For her to finally have a home with her children and not just a pretty house.

A home. That would be nice. To build a home with the one you love.

Gabriel gasped when he saw a figure far away in the darkness. He could make up a large man, too large to be a human. At the corner of the house. He could see shadows around the home, about six. Gabriel ducked down and turned off the car completely when he saw a large truck pull up into the driveway. He saw the shadows surround the truck and disappear before another figure made it out of the house. Gabriel recognized Alistair getting into the truck and began driving away. As the truck passed he laid as low as possible and held his breath.

He waited ten minutes to make sure the people in the car wouldn’t come back. He very carefully made it to the door and began to pick the lock. He heard a light tapping on the side of the house and stood up to see what it was. “Hello?” Gabriel nearly jumped out of his skin when a little boy appeared out of nowhere from behind the curtain of the window. Gabriel could see panic in the little boys face and he could hear his panicked muffled voice echoing in the silence. “I can’t hear you. Stand back!” As soon as Gabriel said that the little boy moved from the window to the darkness of the house. Gabriel used a pot on the porch to break the corner of the window and stick his hand in to open it. He quickly made it inside and was ambushed by a little body. “Hey, hey. It’s okay little guy. It’s okay. Where’s your Mommy and your sister?” The little boy shook in Gabriel’s arms as he cried but managed to point up the stairs. Gabriel quickly made it up the stairs to a long hallway. “Meg?” It was dark and Gabriel feared one of the shadow people was there just beyond the darkness, waiting patiently for him to approach. “Meg.” He took a step closer and listened. “Shhh. It’s okay little guy. It ends today.” Gabriel reassured with determination.

“Mnnhgh! Mnghh!” Gabriel heard a sudden muffled, desperate scream. He hurried down the hall to where the noise was coming from. He put the little boy down and tried to open the door but found it locked.

“Hang on!” Gabriel yelled before he began kicking at the door once, twice, before it broke off its two hinges and fell open to the side. Now he could hear another crying child as he entered the room. “Meg!” Gabriel saw Meg attached to the bed frame on the floor by restraints around her waist legs and a collar attached to her delicate neck that was already digging into her skin. He fell on his knees and began to set her free.

Meg took off the piece of clothing tied around her mouth when Gabriel freed her hands and gasped for air. Gabriel was taken back when Meg kicked him as soon as he freed her legs. “Stay away from us!” She screamed in panic before she kicked Gabriel in the ribs from where he was trying to get up and went to the bassinet in the corner. Gabriel looked up in time to see her grab something from the dresser and run out of the room with one child in her arms before picking the little boy at the doorway who screamed for her to stop.

“Fuck!” Gabriel groaned getting up and touching his bloody nose. “She has good aim, I’ll give her that.” It took a few seconds for Gabriel to regain his footing and stand. He wasn’t mad that Meg attacked him, he understood and if he was being honest with himself, he was glad Meg was finally fighting back. He began to get out of the room and headed down the stairs when he heard a loud crash and the tires of a car screeching down the street. Good. He thought. That was probably Meg. The silence took over again. Nothing could be heard once the sound of the engine disappeared into the night. 

He had to make it out of the house quickly before Alistair came back. He didn’t want to know what those shadows were and sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around to find out. He was unlocking the front door when something made him freeze. It was a feeling, the feeling he got when he knew something wasn’t right. He turned slowly and began to scan everything but could only see furniture and the pictures of a perfect family adorning the walls. He began to walk further up aware what he was doing was a bad idea. He fought the urge to call out for who ever was there with him. He continued to walk down a dark corridor illuminated by the yellowish light of the giant moon coming from the window. He stopped and held his breath before taking a step back. He turned his head to the side and saw a door with at least four different types of locks. He put his ear to the door and listened. For a moment nothing came until Gabriel heard the distinct sound of sniffles. Gabriel quickly began opening the locks before he arrived to one where he needed the key. He tried to kick the door down but couldn’t. Desperate he searched for anything he could use to open the door. He nearly cried when he spotted an axe, new from what he could tell between the washer and the dryer in a small room at the end of the hall. He came back and with all his might broke the door down until there was nothing but wood. He quickly made it inside axe at the ready to chop up anything that might try to harm him. He tried to ignore the smell of rotting decay and death but it took him a second to even be able to breathe.

He kept walking until it was too dark to see. He reached along the walls with one hand to feel for any kind of switch and swayed the axe a little above his head to see if any light might be hanging from above. The walls turned into what felt like metal fencing before it turned solid again. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath when he kicked something metal on the floor. He took a step to the side but couldn’t go far as his hip bumped into something. He tapped the top of the table lightly afraid there would be something there that might cut him and give him some disease. He felt something cold and squishy that made him move his hand back. He reached again moving his hand from the spot and felt something cylindrical after tapping what felt like spoons and forks. He lifted it up and could tell it was a flashlight. “Come on.” He said tapping the light and begging it to come on. When it finally did he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank Dad.” He said. At least he would be able to see. He closed his eyes for a second to get the courage to shine the light on the table before he opened them at the same time he shone the light. “Ahh!” He let out a scream when he saw the open carcass of a dead dog and stumbled backwards until his back hit fencing. He shone the light to the table again while panting and tried to see. He realized it wasn’t just any dog. It was a wolf. His eyes began to fill with anger and sadness as he tried to figure out if it was just a wolf. It wasn’t. It was to big to be a normal wolf. Gabriel screamed again when he saw two shadows make it on either side of his head. He turned around as a pleading screams filled the air that wasn’t his own. “Please! Help us! Help us!” Gabriel shone the light on the frail woman that was begging for mercy.

He began to pant as he shone the light all around him and the realization of what was happening flooded over him, whispers filled the air, and images began to paint a picture of the hell that had been constructed within the four walls. Giant cages had been built. Five in total. Three occupied. The first one was the woman that had begged Gabriel for help. Dark curly untamed hair, although Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was because of the dirt or her actual hair color. Her eyes sunken deep and her skin ashy and almost completely at the bone. She was nothing but a child at least to Gabriel. Maybe just became an adult. She held on to the wire of the fence and looked at him with pleading eyes that had probably run dry a long time ago. Next to her was another young girl the same age maybe a little older. Blonde hair that was almost the same color of darkness as the other but Gabriel could definitely tell it was dirt, or maybe blood. Her eyes held defiance however, anger and she stayed quiet like a caged animal ready to attack as soon as he opened the door. The last cage across from them held a woman. Much older than the other two. She looked sickly and starved. Her hair a blonde color that wasn’t dirty but had ashy Grey’s but not from age, rather what ever nightmare they had been strong enough to survive.

“Please. My name is Patience, that’s Claire and those are Kelly and Jack. Kelly needs to go to a hospital please help us!” Gabriel blinked for a couple of seconds he could see three people but he was sure he heard four. He shook his head and tried to open the door before he realized there was a chain with a lock. 

“He isn’t going to help us. I told you. Everyone that comes in here works for him. He does too. Now shut up before you end up like Ruby.” Gabriel was sure the one talking was the blonde girl with defiance in her eye.

“You’re wrong Claire! I told you he would come. Please Gabriel…… Alistair will be back any minute. You have to hurry! Use the ax!” Patience interrupted. Gabriel didn’t care how this young woman knew his name or how she knew he would come. He quickly used the ax to make sparks fly as he broke the locks on Claire and Patience cage.

“Run! Go get help! And don’t stop until you’re safe!”

“But..”

“Listen to me Patience.” Gabriel said sternly when they made it out of the cage. “I’m a medical doctor. I will protect Kelly and Jack you need to get out of here. You two need to be strong. I promise everything will be okay! Now go!” Gabriel was already getting to work on Kelly’s lock and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the exhaustion taking over or if it was the fear of Alistair returning but now he could see how Kelly really did need help. Her eyes were barley open, her lips were dry, and her skin was more pale than he had originally thought. Dehydrated, possibly hypothermic, Gabriel thought to himself. “Hang in there Kelly.” Gabriel pleaded.

He heard Claire and Patience feet as they disappeared out the door. He made it inside the cage and could sense Kelly’s life slipping away. He continued to tell her everything would be okay even though he was doubting it himself. She was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do. All of his medical training prepared him for many things but looking at Kelly like that he knew that if she were to die the most he could do was begin CPR.  
“Jack.” Kelly called in a weak voice. Gabriel lifted her ripped robe like shirt and could see deep bruising. Definitely internal bleeding. Gabriel rotated her when he felt warm liquid on his fingers to see a deep bleeding gash on her back. He applied pressure and tried to hold back his tears. He couldn’t when he saw something small move at the corner of the cage in the darkness.

“No.” Gabriel whispered when he saw a little boy make it to his mother’s side.

“You have to be strong my little one. Help is here and you’re going to be okay.” She told him pulling him into her embrace.

“D-don’t. You’re going to be okay too. Everyone is going to be okay.” Gabriel said desperate. “Help is coming. I’m not going to let you leave that little boy alone.” Gabriel could see the little boy she’d tears but not make a sound. The darkness along with Gabriel’s prickling eyes was making it harder to see. 

Suddenly the room became blinding as bright lights turned on overhead. Kelly pushed the little boy into Gabriel’s arms who without hesitation hugged him protectively. 

“Hide.” Kelly said pushing him away. 

Gabriel ran pass a pile of boxes and metal and squatted behind it while rubbing Jack’s back. “Shhh. Little guy. I’ll protect you.” 

“Where the fuck are my bitches!” He heard an angry voice he recognized as Alistair. He heard a loud crash and hugged Jack closer. His heart broke as the little guy buried himself in the crook of his neck. “Did you let them out?! Talk where the fuck are they!” Gabriel heard Kelly cry out in pain. He’s going to kill her. Gabriel told himself. I have to do something. Gabriel looked around before he saw a dirty white ripped sheet. He grabbed Jack and sat him at the edge close to the wall. “Where’s Jack!?” Another cry of pain. Gabriel gave Jack the signal to keep quiet. 

He pulled boxes to hide him from view and took off his hoodie to put it on the little boy. “Stay here. Be quiet. Don’t be scared little one.” Gabriel kissed his head and gave him a small smile before dropping the sheet over the boxes hazardously effectively hiding the child. When he heard another cry of pain Gabriel made it out of his hiding place. “Stop! She doesn’t know!” Gabriel said standing his ground. Alistair let go of the bleeding woman and looked up at the familiar voice.

“What the fuck.” Alistair smiled wickedly. “Why am I not surprised?” He began walking towards Gabriel and stopped when he got close enough to grip around his neck and pin him to the wall. “You’re the one that let my money get away. I knew I didn’t fucking like you for a reason. You gave me a bad omen the second I saw you.” 

“You’re one to talk.” Gabriel bit back.

“Shut up!” Alistair screamed slamming him against the wall and making his head buzz with pain. “Where are they?” 

“Fuck you.” Gabriel said kicking Alistairs shin.

Alistair kneed his stomach as hard as he could making Gabriel fall to the ground. “That’s quite a little mouth you’ve got there isn’t it?” Alistair said before making a gesture that brought forward a large dark figure. “Well since I don’t have my whore bitches to make me money. I guess you’ll have to do. Such a….” Alistair grabbed Gabriel’s ass and squeezed. “Ripe, delicious looking thing as you should have a natural act for this.” Alistair picked Gabriel up by the hair. “Do you know what a succubus is?” Alistair smiled when Gabriel’s eyes grew. “Well this one works for me. And he makes it so my little dogs wag their tail and spread themselves open, begging to be stuffed. Usually we make a game out of it. People pay a lot of money to see a bitch in heat. But you…… I think I’ll have a little fun with you before I let others see you.” Gabriel could see the large figures black tail open at the tip like a sprouting flower to reveal a sharp needle ready to attack. “Don’t worry.” Alistair said rubbing Gabriel’s tight. “Ill be gentle.”

“No!” They heard a little voice running towards them.

“Jack!” Alistair said angrily letting go of Gabriel and standing. Gabriel took the opportunity to grab the succubus by the tail and using the strength he knew was deep inside throw his shadow like body as hard as he could into Alistair’s. He heard a cry of pain before picking up Jack and running. He knew he couldn’t get far and in a fit of panic ran into Kelly’s cage and slammed the door behind them. 

Gabriel turned in time to see the succubus tail go in between the wire of the cage and straight for him. He held Jack close waiting for the sting that never came. His senses were abused by a million sounds at once. People yelling, crying, fighting, and the distinct sirens of emergency vehicles. He felt hands on his shoulders shake him but refused to let go of Jack. “Gabriel! Are you okay?! Gabriel?” He heard a muffled voice that finally had him open his eyes. 

He couldn’t bask on Sam as he saw the dark figure stand up behind Sam and approaching quickly. Gabriel pushed Jack into Sam’s arms as he pushed them both out of harms way. He saw as the tail of the monster missed him but grazed Sam in the arm making him hiss in pain. Gabriel felt a volcano awaken inside him at the scratch on Sam’s arm that was beginning to cry little red drops. He grabbed the tail as if he were in some kind of action movie. He pulled and pulled ignoring the creatures pained screeching and clawing at the floor in an effort to get away. Anger rushed through his veins at this thing trying so hard to harm them even after help had arrived. Once it was close enough without hesitation Gabriel reached for the void of it’s face. He let the power within him flood out in a bright light. A light that turned his vision into complete darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero to a hundred really quick..... Or at least that's what I think you youngsters are saying

When Sam got the pair of keys that were hung next to the door he didn’t care who they belonged to. He got into a small black Corolla and stepped on the gas as hard as he could not caring of how mad Ana or Castiel would be that he took a car or how mad either of his siblings would be that he was driving recklessly.

He quickly followed the GPS to the road of the Alistair residence. Sam knew that’s where Gabriel was. It had to be. He had used his phone to talk to Meg pretending he was Sam. As Sam drove he knew he had to get help. “Sammy? It’s the middle of the night and..”

“Dean! Listen to me Gabriel is going to the Alistair residence. We think he is abusing his wife! We need to get there before he gets hurt.”

“What do you mean we?...” There was a screeching of the tires as Sam made it to a curb. “Son of a bitch Sam! You’re on your way there aren’t you?!”

“Ill send you the address.”

“No wait…” Sam hung up the phone before Dean could try and convince him to turn back. 

He glanced at the GPS that told him he was less than ten minutes away. He once again stepped on the gas wondering how he could of let this happen. So much was making sense now. The reason Gabriel invited him into his bed, why he kept asking about his phone and the odd feeling something was off. He let out a tsk of frustration when he saw headlights approaching in front of him fast. He let out a gasp when the two cars collided and his body was jerked forward. The impact wasn’t strong enough to deploy the airbags but Sam could still feel the slight burn the seatbelt left on his chest. Sam got out of the car and quickly made it to the driver’s seat of the other car. “Is everyone okay?” He asked tapping on the window before the door swung open and a woman wrapped him in her arms. “Meg?!” 

“I’m sorry Sam! You told me but I wouldn’t listen!” She began sobbing. Even though she was crying, to Sam it sounded like she was full of relief. At the speed she was going Sam concluded she finally made it out of that nightmare.

“Not now Meg. Where’s Gabriel?” Sam said pushing Meg away and going to open the back door of the car to see Kevin and Ellie sitting on their seats with dry tears running down their cheeks, but no Gabriel.

“Gabriel? I… don’t know.” Meg said confused. She struggled for a few seconds before realizing something. Her face filled with fear as she looked down the road.

“What?” Sam asked looking but finding nothing.

“I left him behind?” She said almost in a whisper as tears began to fall again. “Sam! He helped me and I left him behind!” She said followed by a sob.

Left him behind? What did that even mean? Sam wondered. He heard a siren faintly before he began running down the road. “Stay here!” Sam ran and ran faster than he ever had. He scanned every passing house trying to find the Alistair residence. 

When frustration was beginning to take over he was knocked to the ground by someone. “Help! Pleasee! Please help me!” Sam looked down to see a girl with dark hair hang on to his shirt with bloody hands. “He’s got Kelly! He’s going to kill her!” 

What are the odds of more than one psycho in the neighborhood? Slim. Sam thought. “Where? Where’s Kelly?” Sam’s voice sounded desperate. He didn’t know who Kelly was but he knew that if she was in trouble chances were that so was Gabriel. The girl cried and sobbed but didn’t seem to be able to form words. “Hey. Hey! You need to calm down.” Sam instructed grabbing her face. “Where’s Kelly? Is she alone?” Sam asked slowly.

The girl shook her head. “No. He’s back. We hid. He’s going to kill her! Jack and Gabriel!” Before she was even done with the last name Sam was already running leaving her in the middle of the road. “Wait!” Her voice mixed with the sound of the faint sirens getting louder. 

Sam saw a home with half it’s structure in rubbles. He ran following loud angry screaming. Darkness enveloped him when he entered the home. Blue and red lights began shining dimly lighting the way until he reached the broken door of what appeared to be a basement. He ran in blinking at the bright light. He ran faster as he saw a dark figure hissing angrily and trying to attack someone inside a giant cage. He kept running until his body collided with the dark figure in a tackle that shook his body. When the figure under him didn’t move he quickly stood looking all around. His eyes landed on the person inside the cage holding on to a child. “Gabriel!” Sam swung the door open and shook him by the shoulders as more and more voices were heard outside. “Gabriel! Are you okay?! Gabriel?” Sam watched scared honey eyes open and flood with relief for a second before fear made it back into them. He held on to the little boy Gabriel pushed into his arms and tried to keep his balance as he was pushed out of the way. He let out a hiss of pain at something scraping his arm. He looked up to see a long tail in between him and Gabriel belonging to the creature he had tackled earlier. Everything seemed frozen. Sam looked at Gabriel who reached a hand up with concern. He looked into Sam’s eyes and Sam nearly shrunk into himself at the anger that took over Gabriel. Gabriel’s attention suddenly went from him to the tail and ended on the creature. Sam watched Gabriel take hold of the tail and begin pulling bringing the creature closer and closer with pained screeching. “Gabriel! Gabriel stop!” Sam pleaded but Gabriel seemed to be in a trance. Small white dust began lifting from around Gabriel’s body like concentrated lightning micro orbs. He reached for Gabriel’s arm but pulled back at the sting the white light gave his fingers. Gabriel’s eyes began to leak with light before he reached for the creatures face and engulfed it in his hand. Sam feared for what was about to happen when he saw someone crawling on the floor towards Gabriel feet. Before he could help the woman on the ground a bright light made him turn his back on Gabriel as he protected the crying child in his arms. Silence overtook not only the room but the world. Sam didn’t move until he felt fidgeting in his arms. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down to see the face of a crying little boy. He let go of the shock that was holding him immobile and turned to see a chard smoking body on the floor that was no more than a clump of ashes. He found Gabriel on the floor unconscious with the woman close to him on her back.

“Mommy.” The little boy reached for the woman on the floor from Sam’s arms. He quickly made it to the them and set the little boy close to his mother before checking Gabriel. He appeared to be unharmed aside for some drying blood on his face. He tried to get him to wake up but Gabriel wasn’t responding. “Gabe? Don’t do this to me again! Wake up! Gabriel!” He said picking him up in his arms.

“He is okay.” The woman said in a weak voice. Sam looked at her and received a small sad smile. “You… can’t tell… anyone… he… did that.” She said through pants. “Its okay little guy.” She said hugging the crying little boy harder. “Mommy is going to heaven. But don’t be scared. Gabriel…… he is going to take very good care of you. That man…… he’s never going to hurt us again.” Tears made it out of the woman’s eyes as she looked at the child. For the first time Sam saw her palm covered in blisters and blood and realized it was from touching Gabriel’s leg while he was like that. “You have to be strong little guy. You have to protect each other. I love you very much.” She gave his tasseled brown hair a kiss and hugged him tighter. 

“I will. I love you too mommy.” The little boys muffled crying came. 

She looked at Sam and reached a hand Sam took. “You have to protect both of them. I can tell you belong together……. Can I count on you?” Sam looked at the little boy then down at Gabriel. Of course she could count on him. He could take care of them both. Protect them both.

Sam nodded and looked back with tears in his eyes. “I promise.” He vowed and couldn’t help think that this was probably what Dean was feeling when their own parents went to heaven.

“Police!” They could all hear the voices from outside filtering in at once as more than one armed officer made it into the distraught room. 

“Don’t be scared. Mommy loves you.” Kelly said one more time kissing her son and pushing him into Sam and Gabriel.

“Fuck!” They heard a voice and turned to see who Sam recognized as chief Henriksen looking over the breaking ash body of the creature. “What the hell happened here?” He asked in an irritated tone.

“I had no choice.” Kelly’s voice sounded in the room.

“Sam?” Chief Henriksen recognized Sam on the floor and quickly made it to his side. “We need an ambulance!” He called to his men as he saw the dying woman on the floor. “Hang on help is coming.” He reassured applying pressure to her side.

“I won’t make it.” She said with a smile. “Its okay. I’m ready.” Sam couldn’t do anything but watch. She looked up at the chief and read his name tag. “Sir. I need a favor.” She reached a weak hand and touched his cheek. Sam saw how her hand glowed a light blue light before fading into his skin.

The chief looked at Kelly’s pleading eyes before looking at Sam and ending with Gabriel and Jack. He looked back at Kelly and simply nodded.

The paramedics quickly came and strapped Kelly to a stretcher Sam caught when they looked at each other in sadness before beginning to take her away. Gabriel began stirring in his arm. Sam looked down to see him open his eyes. “Gabriel!” He gasped in happiness.

“Sammy.” Gabriel said reaching for his cheek and caressing it lovingly. Gabriel’s smile faded when he noticed the kid with his fave buried in Sam’s neck. He sat up scanning the cage. “Kelly?! Kelly!” He stood up and ran to the paramedics in panic. Sam could hear him shouting things that would only be heard in an emergency room urging the paramedics to move faster and follow directions without question.

“Gabriel wait!” Sam called as he stood up and ran behind them.

They all ended in the ambulance that could easily hold all of them. “She’s going to be okay.” Gabriel said desperately in the confined space while putting an IV into Kelly’s delicate skin.

“Were doing our best.” One of the paramedics said while hooking her up to the monitor. Sam watched sad. He couldn’t do anything besides hold the little boy in his arms as the ambulance started down the road. He tried to pull Gabriel closer as the minutes passed but Gabriel was just focused on Kelly.

“Gabriel.” A week voice sounded.

“Yes? I’m here Kelly I’m here.” He said getting closer.

“You need to take care of Jack for me. Okay?” 

“Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay.” Gabriel said holding her hand and breaking the paramedics heart as well as Sams. He reached for her desperately touching her hand as if it would make her wounds fade magically but nothing happened aside from Gabriel’s eyes filling with more and more frustration. “Why isn’t it working?” Sam heard him ask in a desperate voice.

Kelly grabbed his hand stopping him. “I’m not……” Kelly’s voice sounded weaker with every passing second. “You promised you wouldn’t let me leave him alone. I’m not. I’m leaving him with….. you. I’m….. counting…. On…..y..” She closed her eyes as the monitor began beeping rapidly.

“Kelly?! No! No!” Sam pulled Gabriel back as the paramedics began CPR. Sam hugged both Jack and Gabriel already caring out his promise. The next minute took an eternity to pass until the doors opened and Kelly was carried inside. Gabriel ran after her but was stopped at the doors. He cried harder when Sam hugged him the second after that. 

They could only wait for what felt like hours but was merely minutes. Finally a doctor came out. Gabriel and Sam looked at him and only received a shake of the head as a response. Gabriel cried. He cried when the nurses took them to a hospital room. He cried while they patched and checked all of them. He cried until he couldn’t anymore. Until the exhaustion of everything collapsed over him and he fell asleep. Jack refused to let go of Sam the entire time. They both did. That’s why now as Sam was thinking, it didn’t surprise him he was laying on a big hospital bed with both Gabriel and Jack hooked up to monitors and in hospital gowns. Gabriel using his chest as a pillow, hugging him tightly and Jack using him as a bed on the other side. 

Sam petted Gabriel’s hair and though back to what Gabriel had done. There were a lot of creatures that could do something like incinerate a living thing but no matter what he came up with it didn’t seem to fit Gabriel. There was a soft knock on the door before Sam could think of anything else. “Come in.”

Dean slowly opened the door and entered giving a deep sigh. “Am I going to have to lock you up or something?” Dean questioned glad his brother was in good shape compared to the others. “How are they doing?” He asked getting closer and sitting at the edge of the bed.

“As good as they can after loosing a loved one.” He said with a sad smile. Dean looked at his patched arm in disapproval. “Its just a scratch. Nurse said I got succubus venom in my bloodstream but it’s little and it won’t take affect for some time. She told me I should go home for when it did but……..” Sam looked at Gabriel. “I couldn’t.”

“She probably said that because people can’t control themselves when they get succubus venom in them. Not like that matters though. You can’t control yourself regardless.” Dean said irritated. He looked up to see Sam’s expression change to shame as he continued to gaze at Gabriel. “Sorry Sam.” Dean took a deep breath. Sometimes he forgot Sam was already an adult. “Alistair…. He had been running a red room on the dark web. He would use succubae to control his victims.” Dean began explaining. “When he didn’t have any more use for them he would kill them and sell their organs to the highest bidder.”

“Then why was Kelly like that?” 

“Kelly was different. She had been missing for years. Apparently Alistair got her around the same time he married Meg. The kid isn’t his thought DNA test show he’s the child of another victim whose body was found years ago….. I guess they fell in love even in that hell.” Dean said looking at Gabriel then back at Sam. “Kelly was an escort reported missing by the girls she worked with, that’s how Alistair found her. She had no one.”

“What about the girl. The one with the dark hair?” Sam asked remembering and feeling bad for not thinking about her up until now.

“Her name is Patience. She’s a psychic. Apparently she knew Gabriel was coming so she gave all of them hope.” Dean continued smiling when he saw the little boy stir in Sam’s arms at the same time Gabriel did.

“All of them?” 

“There was another girl there by the name of Claire. They were both foster kids at the same home when they were sold by their foster parent to Alistair. The parent claimed they ran away. Thankfully Claire said Alistair didn’t do anything to them side from some beatings because he was trying to keep a low profile. They think that’s why he didn’t hesitate to kill a half demon half wolf named Ruby who he had kept for some months when she tried to escape.” 

“Where are they now?” Sam asked concerned they would send them to another Forster home.

Dean looked a little red at the cheeks before he answered. “Castiel asked Michael and Lucifer to make him their foster parent. They are in court as we speak trying to get it approved.”

“Court?” Sam looked at the walls trying to find a clock somewhere.

“It’s one in the afternoon.” Dean said exhausted. 

“What about Meg?” Sam was angry that Meg had left Gabriel especially when he saw more dark bruises on Gabriel’s skin when they patched him up.

“She didn’t know anything. She found out yesterday when Ruby got out of the basement and Alistair tied her up. We found sedatives lots of them in almost all the food in the kitchen that’s how he was keeping her under control. Cas put her in one of the empty houses they own. He said he was going to help her too.” 

“And Jack?” Sam asked looking down at Jack.

Dean sighed again. “When Gabriel wakes up. Chief wants to talk to both of you.” Was all Dean said to answer the question. “I took the liberty to talk to Michael and we both think that as soon as you’re better you’re going straight into training.” Sam looked at Dean before nodding. That was probably a good idea. “Also Lucifer said strike one. What ever that means.” Sam didn’t stay too long on that. He would find out later why he had a strike. Now he had to focus on Gabriel’s and Jack’s well being. “I don’t know what to do with you anymore Sam. You won’t tell Jessica to fuck off but you risk your life for a man you haven’t known that long.” Dean seemed to remember something before telling his brother. “Just tell me if you need help BEFORE you do something like this again.”

“Ill try.” Sam said with a sad smile knowing that if he didn’t have time he probably wouldn’t do it. 

 

“Okay.” Dean said settling for that answer. “Make sure you stay away from Gabriel when you start getting a fever. Tie yourself to a bed if you have to.” Dean said with more amusement than anger. “My shift was over a while ago. I’m heading over to the court to see how things are going. I’ll tell Charley what happened so don’t worry.”

“Thank you Dean.” Sam said as he watched Dean stand up and walk to the door. He got a smile and laid back down thinking it was best to get some sleep when he heard Dean closing the door. He closed his eyes glad he had Gabriel and Jack safe in his arms. 

When Sam woke up it was to soft voices. “Oh yeah. Their really fun. This giant moose took me to one a few days ago. There were games and food.” He heard Gabriel’s voice say in excitement.

“And I can go too? And to the aqu… aku…” He heard a smaller voice say.

“Aquarium? Yes, anywhere you want. You’ve missed a lot of things. We have to change that. ”

“Fun.” Sam recognized Jack’s voice. “Sammy too? Mommy said both of you.”

Sam could feel Gabriel go rigid at his side before relaxing. “I don’t know kiddo. But us two will definitely go.” He said in a soft voice.

“Go where? I want to go.” Sam said in a sleepy voice opening his eyes slowly. 

He heard a tiny giggle before he felt both Gabriel and Jack hug him from where they had been before he went to sleep. “To the ararrium.” Jack said moving his hand from somewhere on Gabriel to touching Sam’s jaw. 

“Well that sounds like fun.” Sam sat up a little so he was able to look at both of them. He watched Gabriel let go of him and sit up. “We should definitely go.” Sam said reaching for Gabriel’s cheek. “Together.” He said before pulling him close enough their foreheads touched. “How do you two feel?” 

“I’m okay.” Gabriel and Jack responded at the same time making Sam smile. “The nurse came earlier to check on us. Said she was going to tell chief I was awake.” Gabriel touched Sam’s bandaged arm. “She also told me about… the succubus. Are, are you okay?” Gabriel asked getting red at the cheeks.

“Better.” Sam whispered before pulling Gabriel closer until their lips almost connected.

“Me too!” They heard Jack say before Gabriel pulled away embarrassed and got a small kiss from him on the cheek making them both laugh.

“Well isn’t this a sight.” They heard a deep voice come from the door. Sam and Gabriel pulled Jack closer with caution on instinct before Sam relaxed at seen chief Victor Henriksen. “You guys look like a family. It’s amazing how quickly one can get infatuated isn’t it?” He said stepping closer and pulling a chair a good distance away from the bed. “Sam.”

“Victor.” Sam said making Jack and Gabriel relax. “Gabriel, Jack this is police chief Victor Henriksen.”

“Police?” Jack asked curiously.

“Yes little one. A police is….. like a superhero. They are good people.” Gabriel explained making them realize Jack had little knowledge of the outside world.

“Like the ones on TV?” 

“Yes like the ones on TV.” Gabriel said wincing when Jack crawled across Sam to land on Gabriel. Sam pulled him and sat him on his thigh so he could lean back on Gabriel and put less stress on his body. 

Victor looked at them in amazement. “I have to tell you Sam. When I met you and Jessica I never got the feeling you would reach any level of happiness. But seeing you like this with Dr. Novak. I guess it was just her.” He said in amusement making Gabriel’s eyes snap to him in confusion.

“I guess so.” Sam responded pulling Gabriel closer and putting how Victor addressed Gabriel away for later.

Victor smiled before his smile dimmed a bit. “Kelly Kline. She didn’t have any family. Her parents died when she was small and she was an only child.” He began making Gabriel’s and Jack’s sadness return. “With her gone…”

“To heaven.” Jack said looking at Victor.

“Yes. To heaven.” Victor said before continuing. “With her gone to heaven, Jack could be taken away by the state since there’s no next of kin.”

“Could be?” Gabriel asked with growing panic.

“Before Kelly….. left. She asked me for a favor. She appointed someone as her next of kin. You Gabriel.” Victor said handing over a file. “Because of her supernatural half and your background as well as Sam’s, her wishes are valid in a court of law. If you accept half custody of Jack he can live with you after you get dismissed. You can give him a home. A family.”

“Half custody?” Gabriel asked looking over the papers.

“Yes half. She’s giving the other half to Sam Winchester, if he accepts. If only one of you chooses to accept then full custody will go to that person. But she seemed determined for you two to do it together.” 

“How could she do this? She doesn’t even know us.” Gabriel said tears making it down his face.

“She did.” Victor interrupted. “She made me see it. She would see it herself. The past, The future…. And when she was too fragile she would hear it from Patience. She knows you. And Sam. She had for a long time. It’s the only thing that kept them going.” 

“But…. Don’t we have to be married or something in order…..”

“No. This would be the only exception recorded in history due to the circumstances. Besides she had no doubt in her mind you two…” Victor stopped himself when he saw an amused smile on Jack who was shushing him playfully. “You don’t.” Victor ended leaving Gabriel and Sam confused. 

Sam looked into the playful eyes of Jack and thought back. Jack had been crying when he had said goodbye to Kelly but somehow he seemed prepared. When Kelly told him to protect them it had been so natural to her as if they had know each other for a life time. She was supernatural. Who was he to argue with a power he didn’t understand but knew was real?

“Where do I sign?” Sam asked without hesitation. Victor’s smile grew as he took out a pen and instructed Sam to initial and sign.

“Gabriel?” Victor asked when he saw Gabriel looking between Sam and Jack. Jack leaned in and hugged Gabriel making Gabriel shed more tears. Sam was taken a bit by surprise when Gabriel pulled him trapping Jack between them in a loving hug. Sam smiled when he saw Gabriel sign his name on the paper and hand them to a happy Victor. In all his years of knowing the serious man, he never thought he would ever see that genuine smile on his face. “Congratulations. It’s a boy.” Victor said amused while standing up when a nurse knocked and let herself in pulling a cart behind her. “Ill go submit these. There will be scheduled visiting for the next few months to make sure Jack is being taken care of. It’s just a formality I know he’s in good hands. We’ll be in contact.” 

“Thank you.” Sam said with a nod.

“Hi you guys. I’m happy to see you all have a little more energy.” She said watching the three pull apart. She wrote down some numbers on a clipboard when she checked Jack’s and Gabriel’s vitals and Sam’s temperature. “Okay Jack. You were asleep for the other ones but you have two more little shots okay?”

Jack let out a little whimper before Gabriel turned him gently on Sams legs and held his hand. “Gabriel. Have you told jack about Rex?” Sam asked.

“Oh no. I haven’t.” Gabriel said seeing where Sam was going. “Do you know what a dog is Jack?” Gabriel asked getting Jack’s attention and seeing Sam lift up Jack’s sleeve. Jack nodded slowly. “Well I have a pet dog named Rex.” He began and saw a smile appear on Jack’s face. “Oh yes. He’s very playful. And a bit mischievous. He’s always getting into trouble but he’s very loving. He loves to play and go to the park.” Gabriel saw Jack flinch but his little eyes stayed on him as he talked. “Maybe we can have a nice picnic in the park. Would you like that?” 

“Yes!” Jack said exited.

“All done.” The nurse sang putting a band aid over the dot of blood. “You two are amazing parents.” She commented before going to Gabriel’s side. “Okay Dr. Novak. Your brother came yesterday and gave us a little of his grace because when you arrived yours was dangerously low. Sam if you could please lift his robe I want to make sure he heals right away. Big fan by the way sir. You’re kind of a legend in medical school.” Sam didn’t like the way the nurse blushed when she looked at Gabriel but didn’t pay it much mind after Gabriel just smiled at her politely. He reached for Gabriel’s robe but was stopped by the nurse. “Hold on he isn’t wearing anything.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Sam reached for one of the sheets on the cart and covered Gabriel at the same time he lifted the gown revealing bruised skin. Along with the obvious signs of abuse he had from Alistair and his succubus were Sam’s hickeys and loving bite marks.

“My, my. Looks like the romance isn’t dead.” The nurse said amused. “Don’t worry you’ll be able to put those pearly whites on him again in no time and mark him again Sam.” Gabriel looked at Sam surprised and embarrassed receiving a smile in return. What is that supposed to mean? Gabriel wondered. Gabriel tried to hold back his fidgeting at Sam’s hand holding the sheet in place over his exposed cock. It was so embarrassing but again he couldn’t help the feeling of familiarity take over. He could hear Sams breath stop in amazement when his bruises faded as his brother’s grace flooded through the IV. He gave a whimper when the grace faded taking away the energy it had given him. Sam quickly put the gown back down and carried Gabriel across his lap. He hugged him lovingly as Jack joined until Gabriel began to almost melt in his arms. “Okay. I’ll get the paperwork for your dismissal. Jack has to come back in a couple of weeks for more shots and Sam has to watch out for when that venom hits. I’ll give you some medicine for when it hits Dr. Novak. Like I mentioned before make sure he stays hydrated and remember he won’t be in complete control. Things you already know but I have to remind you of, you know how it is. As long as you give him release the pain will go away.” Sam could only listen as Gabriel nodded along with what the nurse said. He must have talked to her about it when she told him what had happened while Sam was still asleep.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said loosing his shyness and turning on Sam’s lap to sit between his open legs and grab Jack to tickle him.

“You guys are like the cutest family that’s come in here.” She said watching them from the door. She sighed. “I hope someday I find someone to build a family half as happy as yours. Then my life would be complete. You guys take care.” She gave one final smile before excusing herself and closing the door.

 

 

 

“This is crazy.” Gabriel said helping Jack with the Legos the nurses where kind enough to give him. Sam hugged Gabriel from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I mean…… the thought of going on a date never even crossed our mind and now….. we have a kid?!! Sam…. Oh my dad! We have a kid Sam!” Gabriel said astonished as he caught up.

Sam let out a chuckle before his smile faded. “You’ve never thought about going out on a date with me?” 

“Well…..” Gabriel said amazed that’s what Sam took from his outburst. “Its not that I haven’t thought about it…... I mean since you saved me at the bar….” Sam watched Gabriel fidgeting with his hands. “Its just you’re young and we’re partners and well… that kiss made my heart race so if we were to go out on a date… it might explode…”

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand shutting him up. “There’s something I have to tell you. But first I want to ask you something else.” Sam said hiding in Gabriel’s neck. “Can I spend the night again? Don’t think I’m asking because of what happened or Jack…. um…” Sam stopped when he felt Gabriel turn in his arms slightly. He looked up into honey eyes and couldn’t help leaning into a kiss. His heart began beating faster when instead of pulling away Gabriel kissed him back hesitantly just for a second before pulling away embarrassed. “Is that a yes?” 

Gabriel turned and in an even tone that made Sam wonder if he had done something wrong answered. “You don’t really have to ask. I mean you’ve spend so many days there already, it’s probably like a second home. And besides….. we need to take care of Jack.” Would it really be that bad? To wish for his dreams to be more than dreams. No. Gabriel told himself. He wanted happiness. He wanted Sam.

Sam was determined to finally tell Gabriel what he had done to him and hoped he wouldn’t hate him, maybe if he understood he could finally do things properly like Charley and Dean wanted him to. “Knock knock.” They heard the door open.

“Claire! Patience!” Jack exclaimed happily running to the edge of the bed before Gabriel crawled forward catching him accidentally showing Sam his exposed butt parting. Sam quickly pulled both of them back before his thoughts got to unholy lands or anyone noticed. 

“Hey little guy.” Gabriel looked up to see the girls approaching with more familiar faces. He was glad to see them clean and wearing new clothes. Patience and Claire got Jack in a hug then turned to Gabriel and Sam. “I’m guessing you signed.” Patience said noticing Sam’s arms around Gabriel’s waist.

Sam and Gabriel nodded but didn’t say anything on the matter. “How did it go?” Gabriel asked Castiel when Dean pulled a chair up to the bed and helped him sit down. Castiel glanced over at Sam’s arms around Gabriel’s waist and looked at Sam in disapproval.

“I am a foster parent.” Castiel said with a smile. “Claire and patience will move into the country house. And I took the liberty to move Meg and her children to the city house.” Castiel said before looking at Gabriel. “Is that acceptable?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?” Gabriel said with a happy smile. Moving from Sam’s embrace to sit at the edge of the bed.

“You seem to be in high spirits.” Dean pointed out sitting next to Castiel.

“Well just a little. I’m happy no one has to go to some strangers home. It would be so scary, and lonely.” Gabriel looked at the sheets before Jack crawled to his lap and hugged him. Gabriel smiled and everyone could see how it looked like he was about to cry. He took a deep breath squeezing Jack closer. “Also Sam…. He’s… sort of…. He’s staying the night again.” Gabriel said playing with his hands on Jack’s back.

“Is that so?” Castiel asked. Sam saw Castiel glare at him for a slight second before Dean put his hand on Castiel’s thigh making him glance at him before he took his hand away. “That’s good.” Castiel said in and even tone before a small smile made it to his face. “We heard you are all being discharged so we have brought you clothes and Dean said he would like for all of us to go to dinner and get better acquainted.”

“Shouldn’t….. we make funeral arrangements?” Gabriel asked sadness evident in his voice. 

“She was supernatural Gabriel. Her body vanished into dust when she passed.” Patience informed him after a moment of silence. “She knew……..” Patience repeated what Victor had said. “We all did.” 

“She would want us to move on. We have already grieved. We have for a very long time.” Claire said petting Jack’s hair. “All of us have.”

“Right.” Gabriel said but Sam hugged him, knowing Gabriel hadn’t that much. “Dinner sounds nice. Thanks Dean-O.”

After chatting for an hour or so about how Claire and Patience were under Castiel’s guardianship but they would be in their own home and how somehow Gabriel and Sam had become parents, an idea both Dean and Castiel didn’t seem to be big fans of, the nurse came back and let them know they were ready to go. Sam changed first while Gabriel helped Jack change, they were going to meet everyone at the restaurant. They were going to leave in Gabriel’s car that Charley was nice enough to put in a seat for Jack in the morning and dropped off before taking Ana to school and going to work. “We need to buy you some clothes and give you a haircut. We can decorate your room any way you want. How does that sound?” Gabriel asked Jack.

“Fun.” Jack responded sucking on his thumb. He looked to be about the same age as Meg’s children except he seemed to be a million times more mature than most adults and equally smart. Gabriel wondered what kind of things the child had seen for him to be that way. Maybe him being young was a good thing. The memory of his captivity would fade away as the years passed. In this situation it seemed to be a blessing. Gabriel dressed Jack in some jeans and a striped blue and red shirt. It was getting chilly so he thought it was good they brought him a grey crew neck. Jack began doing a little dance making it hard for Gabriel to put on his shoes. They fit a little big but that was okay he was small and would grow into them. “I have to gooooo.” Jack complained crossing his legs. 

Before Gabriel could take him Sam emerged from the bathroom. “Okay champ. Let’s go.” Sam told him hearing his complaint. Gabriel smiled when he saw Sam pick up Jack. “Look at you. You’re looking Sharp.” He told Jack before standing him next to the toilet and grabbing the small step stool designed just for kids. “Do you need help?”

“Nu-hu.” Jack said with a smile.

Gabriel heard Sam let out a small chuckle obviously amused with how much of a grown up Jack reminded them of. “Ill be right outside the door okay? Let me know when you’re done so I can help you wash your hands.” Sam saw Jack give him a worried look before he caught on. “Ill leave the door open a little. Gabriel and I aren’t going anywhere.”

“Okay.” Jack said in a tone Gabriel barley heard. He watched Sam step out and close the door a bit but not before putting half himself in between it and the wall.

“Smart.” Gabriel pointed out when he realized Sam was letting Jack still see him for peace of mind.

“I try.” Sam said with a smile. “Aren’t you going to change? Or were you going to shower first?” 

“No. I’m going to change. I can take a shower later.” Gabriel turned around to open the bag with his clothes and began digging through it. “How are you feeling Sam? No fever yet?” Sam’s eyes grew the slightest and his mouth went dry when Gabriel untied his gown and pulled it off to let it pool on the floor around his feet. He watched in a trance as Gabriel bent down to put his legs through his brief panties. He swayed his hips in what appeared to be slow motion as he pulled the pastel pink cotton up. “Sam?” Gabriel turned around to see Sam’s eyes glued to him.

“Hu?” Sam asked finally looking up and trying to calm his beating heart.

“I asked how you’re feeling? Any fever?” Gabriel asked concerned. He walked towards Sam slowly while holding his long sleeve grey shirt in his hand.

“No. I’m fine.” Sam said not quite sure it was true. He tried to keep his eyes on Gabriel’s face but his eyes keep darting down to his exposed chest and the small bow on his panties. He flinched when Gabriel reached him and without warning touched his face. 

“You’re right. No fever yet.” Gabriel said before bringing his other hand up and cupping Sam’s face. That’s when Sam couldn’t resist. He started leaning in while his hands found their way to Gabriel’s hips. For a second he watched Gabriel’s usual face of embarrassment and surprise turn into something else as he leaned forward the slightest. “Sam I…..”

“I’m done.” They heard Jack’s voice pull them out of what ever was about to happen. Damn it. Sam thought.

Before he turned around Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s cheek quickly leaving him embarrassed and confused. “Alright then. Let’s get those hands washed.” Sam said turning into the bathroom to help Jack while Gabriel finished changing. 

When they got to the restaurant everyone was already there. Meg and her kids as well as Claire, Patience, Dean, Castiel, Charley and Ana. Meg stood up as soon as she saw Gabriel and began apologizing. “Meg calm down. It’s fine. Everyone is fine now so just forget what happened. Let’s enjoy our time together this yummy meal Dean invited us too.” Gabriel said with a smile. Sam was sure Meg wanted to ask why Gabriel wasn’t mad but decided to instead give into his wishes. The kids sat between Meg and Gabriel because Kevin and Ellie insisted on being close to Gabriel’s side. “So what’s your plan Meg?” Gabriel asked while cutting the wrapper off one end of his straw and blowing into it effectively shooting it towards the kids and making them laugh.

“Well, I have my nursing license. But there’s certain training I didn’t keep up with so I believe I have to go do that before I can work.” Meg told them.

“Nursing? Ana is going to school for that.” Castiel said from Dean’s side making Dean fiddle with the fork he was already playing with even more. 

“I’m not surprised. You and Ana would always whine about not wanting to be lawyers. In all honesty I thought if there was someone that wouldn’t give in it would be Gabriel not you two.” Meg said amused remembering the many times she witnessed the siblings fighting when they were small. The food arrived and everyone began eating while they chatted. Sam found it odd that Gabriel used Ana as an example and not himself. Meg dispute knowing them since apparently children didn’t seem to even realize Gabriel had some kind of medical degree. He decided not to say anything but ask him later privately. 

“Well as you can see it wasn’t like that….” Gabriel said with a sigh. “But that’s okay.” 

“Why wasn’t it like that?” Meg pressed.

“Well I guess because if Castiel were to wear a suit most of the time he would probably be even more serious than he is. Those kids….. they made him softer.” Gabriel said smiling at Jack while he gave him a cup with less than half of it filled with juice so it wouldn’t spill. 

Patience and Claire shared a look of amusement before going back to their food. Castiel kept a close eye on them but it appeared they were either too tired or just enjoying the conversation already taking place to contribute much to it.

Sam’s heart was beginning to pick up speed and he didn’t know if it was the way Gabriel was so naturally attentive with Jack or if it was hearing him talk like nothing had happened. “Sam? You okay man?” Sam turned to his side where he heard his brother’s voice.

“I’m fine.” Sam responded not so sure of his answer. 

Dean was about to tell his brother how he looked like he had just stepped off the sun when his attention was caught by Charley frantically calling his name in a hushed whisper. He turned to her and followed her panicked pointing to find who they needed the least at the moment across the restaurant. All the way on the other edge of the room was Jessica who appeared to be with a girl friend. Of course that wasn’t unusual. Even though Dean put a restraining order on the crazy bitch they did live in the same town so bumping into her wasn’t a surprise, but now it was the last thing Sam needed. Especially with succubus venom that looked to be taking Its late affect. 

Sam wasn’t really sure what was happening when the conversation shifted to separate hushed voices talking to one another. He just knew he was hungry but not for food. He stared at his nearly empty plate and tried not to wince at the throbbing that was begging to fog his vision. He was also trying to figure out what that sense of hunger was and how he could get rid of it before anyone noticed. He moved one of his hands to something warm and tender and that seemed to calm him down a little. What ever sence of calm he got quickly faded away when he realized somehow the mood on the table had shifted. He tried to focus on what was happening around him but was only able to realize Charley was glaring at someone Dean was talking to. Sam squeezed what ever was on his hand in an attempt to focus more but now his senses were being abused as they seemed to be getting sharper. He could hear all the voices in the restaurant beginning to collide with one another. The smells were so strong they were making his stomach twist. The air around him was turning thick with heat. “Sam?” Sam turned when he felt something take hold of his hand and make all of that overwhelming fade away slightly. He realized what was on his hand was Gabriel’s thigh. He looked into honey eyes and wanted to drown in them. “Sam, are you okay?” Sam tried to keep his heart from exploding at Gabriel saying his name but it was no use. His voice sent shivers all over his body. Sam was sure he was nodding but he could see Gabriel’s expression change from worry to understanding as he reached a hand up. Sam leaned into the cold touch that seemed to put off the heat that was suffocating him giving him relief. He nearly whined when Gabriel pulled his hand away and stood up. “Listen lady, you seem to have a hard time grasping the concept of rejection so I’ll put it in words you can more easily comprehend. Kids cover your ears.” Gabriel inhaled and made sure the kids had their ears covered before he put his hands on the table. “Fuck off.” Sam couldn’t focus on who Gabriel was suddenly being rude to but he didn't force himself to care as the pain and heat returned making it hard for him to breathe. Instead he reached for Gabriel wanting him to take it away. Gabriel looked at him and smiled as the anger in his eyes melted away. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Gabriel’s eyes flashed a little with panic before he turned away from Sam. “Thank you Dean for the food but we really must be going. It’s getting late and Sam seems to have a slight fever.” Dean’s eyes turned to Sam before turning to who ever Gabriel had been talking to and Charley continued to glare at. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself before he gave up.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Dean told them before taking hold of Sam’s arm and pulling him towards the door. Somehow they were at the car when Sam realized his brother was trying to hand him something. He forced himself to look at his brother from where he had been looking at Gabriel getting Jack out of the high chair and put on his sweeter. “Sam focus.” Dean told him angrily. “You need to control yourself. I know you want to jump his bones but he is your boss, and a lawyer. The last thing you need is to be charged for rape. Sam! Are you listening?!”

“Rape?” Sam asked in a almost a pant. 

“Yes Sam. I saw you touching his thigh like you were in a trance. I can see you looking at him like Benny looks at Balthazar. You need to control yourself. Honestly if Jessica wasn’t making a scene I would lock you up for the night.” Dean said irritated. “Listen very carefully Sam. You can’t force yourself on him. Try to control yourself and when you can’t……” Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of keys and handcuffs. “Those aren’t for you to get freaky Sam. If your feel like you can’t control yourself you need to get away from Gabriel and tie yourself up. I know it’s going to be painful but if you care about him you’ll do it.” Sam looked at the handcuffs in his hand but couldn’t seem to focus on Dean’s words. He flinched when Dean took the cuffs away and stuffed them in Sam’s jacket.

“Dean could you buckle him up please?” Sam heard Gabriel’s voice again. Sam wasn’t really sure what happened after that. He remembered being put into the car and Gabriel begin to drive. Jack singing happily before his voice started fading away. He looked at the road but somehow it didn’t look familiar and the trip home was taking longer than usual. His eyelids we’re beginning to feel heavier and heavier until he couldn’t keep them open anymore.

When the car came to a stop Gabriel’s voice calling his name made Sam open his eyes. The little light that had been there when Sam closed his eyes was gone. He looked out the window but all he could see were large trees. “Where are we?” Sam asked and suddenly regretted it when a familiar throbbing pain made it to his brain.

“Come on Sam. Let’s get you inside.” Gabriel said opening his door already caring a sleeping Jack in his arms. He grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him until they got to the door. Sam couldn’t help himself as he hugged Gabriel from behind and began kissing his neck while Gabriel struggled to open the door. “I know Sam. But you need to stop, please.” Gabriel said trying to pull away from Sam. “Sam, Jack is asleep. I need to put him to bed. I promise I’ll help you after.” Gabriel sounded happy when he managed to open the door. “Come on Sam.” Gabriel struggled to get Sam up the stairs and into a room with a big bed. He somehow managed but by the time they were there he was panting and hard thanks to Sam’s wondering hands. “Sam stop it!” He said in a harsh stern voice stopping Sam from groping his ass harshly. “Stay here. I’m going to out Jack in the next room. Tell me if you can hear me.” Gabriel turned and pressed a button on a box before walking out the door leaving Sam sad, desperate and in pain. After some minutes Sam slid to the floor and used the bed to lean back on. He took off his jacket irritated and practically ripped his shirt off in an attempt to cool off his burning body. He began taking off his pants but couldn’t quite make it pass his knees. Sam wanted to cry. He felt his hard cock inside his boxers but pulled away as his own touch sent painful shocks up his body. “Sam? I hope you can hear me.” Gabriel’s voice made him open his eyes and look to the small box. “I’ve put Jack to bed. I’ll be right there. I just need to get a couple of things. Try to think of happy things. Like candy.” Gabriel’s voice stopped again making Sam let out a broken sob as his pain returned with the silence. It felt like for ever before he heard the door open and he managed to see Gabriel come into the room with an armful of things and close the door behind himself. “Were you able to hear me?” 

“Yes.” Sam said in a rough weak voice and closed his eyes as Gabriel put the packet of waters on the floor next to him.

“Good.” Gabriel quickly opened a water and poured half of it inside the bowl of ice he had brought. He put the bag with the things the nurse gave him and soaked a small towel in the cold water. He quickly moved next to Sam with the cold towel in hand and carefully put his hand on his arm. He was taken by surprise when Sam’s eyes snapped open and he was pulled to straddle his lap. “Ghya!” Gabriel covered his chest as Sam ripped his shirt off the rest of the way. “Sam! Wait! Stop!” Gabriel said struggling to get off Sam’s lap to help him into the bed. He felt Sam grab his hands tightly behind him and lean in to his chest. He opened his eyes when he felt Sam’s hot breath ghost over his nipple. He tried not to move as he felt Sam’s throbbing cock rub against his butt. He could see how tired and in pain Sam already looked and wished he could take it away. Sam had helped him so much. He had saved him so many times it was the least he could so. “Sam.” Gabriel leaned into a kiss when Sam looked up. He could feel Sam shiver under him as he rotated his hips rubbing himself on Sam’s cock. “Its okay Sam, I’m right here.” Sam moved his hands to let go of Gabriel and instead go around his waist. Gabriel brought his hands in between them as he moved his hips off Sam. When Sam let out a noise close to a wounded animal, Gabriel used one of his hands to pull his face to his chest while the other went between them and freed his leaking wand. Gabriel’s face felt like it was on fire but he pushed forward. It’s not that what he was doing felt disgusting, he just felt a bit wrong for doing this while Sam was practically drugged. It’s not like Sam had a choice. Not to mention that Gabriel hadn’t really done this type of thing before. And to do it with Sam was making his stomach turn in all kinds of weird familiar ways. That frustration of not remembering was beginning to peek when he forced himself to focus on Sam and making the pain go away. Gabriel began stroking Sam slowly. “It’s okay Sammy.” Gabriel encouraged when Sam began breathing harder. He tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and gently caressed Sam’s scalp. It took next to nothing for Sam to hug him tighter as he came onto Gabriel’s lower stomach and hand. “Good job.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s head as he felt Sam go boneless on him. He knew that wouldn’t last long because he could still feel Sam hard in his hands. He quickly but gently pulled away and guided Sam to lay on the bed. He grabbed the wet towel and re soaked it in the cold water. “This should help.” Gabriel placed the cloth on Sam’s forehead and smiled when Sam sighed at the little relief it brought him. He grabbed the half empty bottle of water and lifted Sam enough to have him drink it.

“Gabriel.” Gabriel could physically feel his heart beat twice as loud at the wrecked voice Sam used. “I’m sorry, but it hurts. You’re the only one that makes it go away.” Gabriel was about to ask what Sam was talking about when he felt his arms pull him onto the bed with him. “I’m sorry.” Sam said with tears in his eyes before he pulled Gabriel’s pants down hard enough for Gabriel to hear a small snap as the button flew away. 

“Sam!” At Gabriel’s cry of surprise Sam seemed to be broken out of his trance for a second. He pushed Gabriel out of the bed and turned to shrink onto himself.

“Leave Gabriel. Before I hurt you……. Before I rape you.” Sam said his voice breaking Gabriel’s heart with every word. “There’s handcuffs. Tie me and leave…… please.” Sam hugged his legs and Gabriel would of never imagined Sam could look that small. 

“S-sam. I’m not going to tie you up.” Gabriel said reaching for Sams shoulder. “And I’m not going to leave you. I already made up my mind.” Gabriel managed to turn Sam and see that he was crying. “Its not rape. I promise.” He said before taking the cloth away and resoaking it after seeing it was helping lower Sam’s temperature. “Use my body to alleviate your pain.” Gabriel took off his ripped shirt and pulled his pants off after taking off his shoes leaving him wearing just his pastel pink panties. 

Sam looked at Gabriel as if searching for something but didn’t seem to find it as he began shaking his head and crying more. “I don’t just want your body.” He said clutching on to the sheets under him afraid his hands would pull Gabriel in.

“I know I must not be your first choice and you could get anyone you wanted………” Gabriel began a bit self cautious. “But I want to make your pain go away. Jack can’t hear us so you can do anything you want.” Gabriel looked red all over. “You can pretend I’m someone else….. and call out their name.” Gabriel tried to keep his voice even but somehow those words made it quiver with fear at Sam’s agreement.

“Gabriel.” Sam seemed to be getting more and more lost with every word he spoke. “I don’t want it to be like this the first time. I don’t want you to forget.” He said in even more pain than before.

“Our first time?” Gabriel asked a bit surprised Sam could worry about a thing like that at a time like this. Sure it might make things awkward at work and he didn’t know how it would be when this was all over, but at the moment he just wanted to make everything bad go away. Then the nurses words came flooding to his brain bringing back his medical training on succubus, 'as long as you give him some release, his pain will go away.’ That meant they didn’t necessarily have to sleep together, as an sex. Maybe all Gabriel had to do was make him cum. He remembered the nurse asking him if he released slick and him admitting he did. At the time he couldn’t really focus but now it all made sense. She gave him some medicine to 'increase his stamina' so he would be able to help Sam. “Sam?” Gabriel made Sam’s eyes meet his. “You said you have handcuffs…. Where are they?” 

Sam looked a little panicked when he seemed to think Gabriel was going to tie him up and leave him. “In my jacket.” Sam responded out of breath. He watched Gabriel look through the clothes on the floor before getting to his jacket and taking out the cuffs and keys. He placed the keys on the nightstand and reached into the bag taking out the bottle of pills the nurse had given him. Sam watched Gabriel get a pill and began to sit up when Gabriel took the pill and popped it into his own mouth before drinking water. He turned around and climbed over Sam after riding him of all his clothes leaving him naked. He rolled his hips making Sam toss his head back at the friction on his cock. “We are not going to have sex, and I’m not going to let you go so far you’ll forget. For that I’m going to have to tie you up. Sammy……… you’re not taking advantage of me…. I’m taking advantage of you…… do you understand?” Gabriel waited until Sam’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded. He made sure Sam’s head was comfortable on the pillow before he grabbed his shaking hands. He filled the room with the clicks of the cuffs securing on Sam’s wrist tight enough he couldn’t get out of them but lose enough They wouldn’t hurt his wrist when he pulled. He snaked the cuffs through the wooden bars of the bed frame and secured his other wrist. Gabriel began moving down on Sam’s body reaching into the bag and taking something out. He stopped at Sam’s eye level and gave him a mischievous smile. He let his lips ghost over Sam’s. “Its my first time ……. So please bare with me.” He said innocently and licked Sam’s lip enjoying the way it made him shiver. Gabriel felt some kind of dominance over the bigger man. The fact that Sam couldn’t do anything but whine and rotate his hips in desperation was making Gabriel’s inner sadist peek it’s way out of the shadows. He thought for a second of how Sam would touch him while he was asleep and convinced himself that he was just returning the favor. Gabriel opened the bottle of lubricant he had gotten from the bag and poured the cold liquid onto Sam’s twitching dick as he kissed his lower stomach and touched his thighs teasingly. Gabriel could feel his own hole and cock take interest as he took his place between Sam’s legs. “I’m sorry Sam. But I’m the one that can’t stop myself now.” Gabriel’s mind flooded with dreams of Sam’s touch as he leaned down and opened his mouth. As soon as Sam’s flesh flooded his taste buds with his flavor Gabriel remembered dreams he had been trying to forget every time he looked at Sam. He moaned when he felt something warm come out of his body. Gabriel smiled around Sam’s cock when he saw Sam arch off the bed. Just as before it took less than a minute for Gabriel’s mouth to be flooded with warm liquid as Sam came with a shout of his name. This time however Sam went soft between his stretched lips making Gabriel moan at the pleasure he got from giving Sam a little rerelease. Gabriel popped Sam out of his mouth while trying to control his panting. “Good job Sammy…… you taste good.” Gabriel said crawling over Sam again. He then realized that it felt like Gabriel had already savored this flavor but he wasn’t sure from where. He shook his head a bit and reached for his phone to do a little research. “Are you okay?”

Gabriel felt Sam relax as Gabriel laid on top of him. Gabriel could feel Sam’s temperature going back to normal and smiled. “I’m okay.” Gabriel heard the sound of the metal against wood and wondered if Sam had forgotten he was tied.

“Hmmmmmm.” Gabriel found one of his old medical articles from uni about succubus venom and quickly scanned it. “It says here that the exchange of bodily fluids will alleviate the symptoms.” Gabriel also read something about how it made the effected persons inner desires come forward but decided not to dwell on that. “So that’s why the nurse gave me those pills. So you can enjoy my slick. Duh.” Gabriel sat up when he felt Sam harden again. “I may have never done this before….. but I do know how this works. Sam….. do you want a taste?” Gabriel asked raising his hips and pulling his wet panties off making Sam visibly salivate. He smiled darkly wondering what was happening to himself and why he didn’t feel shyness but rather familiarity at what he was doing. “I’ve never used here before…” Gabriel said spreading his legs and using his fingers to show Sam his leaking hole. “So please don’t be too rough.” Gabriel slowly moved his hips until his leaking hole was in front of Sam’s lips. “Is this okay? I’m not too heavy?” Gabriel’s words turned into a moan as Sam eagerly began lapping at his twitching muscle. “Sam not so rough!” Gabriel cried collapsing on Sam. He felt Sam’s tongue breach his muscle and was surprised at the lack of pain. 

Sam kept babbling incoherent words as he devoured Gabriel’s leaking hole. “You taste so good. Mine! You’re mine!” Gabriel felt his hole let out slick as he came from Sam’s words after nearly half an hour of being abused. He blacked out for a minute before realizing he had come from his hole. “So good. More!”

“Ah! Sam! Wait Sam! I can’t!!!! I just came.” Sam wanted to eat Gabriel whole if he could. He knew his tongue wouldn’t reach Gabriel’s sweet spot in this position but the thought of ravishing him in the future fueled him to try anyway. As the seconds passed and Sam swallowed more and more of Gabriel’s sweet taste, the fire inside Sam was leaving from his foggy brain to his throbbing cock. Gabriel came once more as he stroked Sam’s hard cock from that position. He tossed his head side to side as Sam’s warn cum covered his fingers making him crave to clean them with his tongue. Gabriel sat up on shaking legs and couldn’t help his hands go to Sam’s hair as he felt him suck at his softening muscle. “Fuck Sam!” He pulled at Sam’s hair in an attempt to get him off his wet, sensitive entrance but that only made the sensation of pleasure shoot up his body. “Sam! Wait please! I want …. Oh my ahh! I want to ride you Sam!” Gabriel said loud enough if the room wasn’t sound proof the whole state would hear.

Gabriel heard a loud smack of the lips as Sam’s heat disappeared from his flesh. “You can’t. You promised we wouldn’t have sex.” Sam reminded in slight panic.

“I know I didn’t mean ride you like that.” Gabriel turned on shaking limbs, climbed lower on Sam to turn back straddling over his cock and reached back to spread himself and take hold of Sam’s now hard again cock. 

He rubbed the head of Sam’s cock on his entrance making Sam shake his head in disapproval while he called his name. “Gabriel. No. You promised.” Sam said not being able to control the precome that leaked from his tip to Gabriel’s hole and whimpering at the way he could feel it eagerly sucking it up. “Gabe.” Sam whined trying to keep his hips from thrusting into Gabriel’s teasing and willing entrance.

“Shhhhhhh. I’m keeping my promise, my sweet giant.” Gabriel moved Sam’s dick so he could slide his slick hole on the length of it starting a slow ride. “See?” Gabriel asked spreading his legs and putting the tip of Sam’s cock between his pointer and middle finger so every part of his energetic dick could have fun. “Does it feel good? Are you coming again?” Gabriel asked looking into Sam’s lust filled eyes.

“It feels, ugh, it feels amazing Gabriel!” Sam’s words made Gabriel’s insides flip as he moved low enough for his hole to almost swallow Sam’s twitching balls. For a second he felt like they would accidentally breach his hole and wondered how it was almost as if he was already prepared to take Sam in. “Gabe?” Sam questioned when Gabriel looked confused as he began sliding on top of him again with sinfully slow hip movements.

“Sam! My chest.” Gabriel whined in frustration that his body seemed to want something it had before but his mind couldn’t remember what it was. “Its throbbing for your touch.” Gabriel said with an open mouth as his nipples hardened at the honesty of his words. “I want you to touch them. I want you to touch me all over.” 

Sam watched Gabriel reach for the keys. “You can’t I won’t be able to control myself!” Sam warned twisting his upper body in an attempt to stop Gabriel. 

“I don’t care. I want it!” Gabriel said taking hold of the keys. “No Sam! Ah! Owww!” Gabriel exclaimed when he didn’t realize how close his chest was to Sam’s mouth and he began sucking and biting harshly. He clenched the keys before his hand accidentally slipped from the edge of the cold wood and he dropped it. “Sam!” Gabriel moaned moving his hips faster and hugging Sam’s head close to his chest. He felt Sam’s hips studded under him as they both came mixing their essence together. After calming down Gabriel moved his face to return the favor and kiss Sam’s lips harshly. Sam could feel Gabriel’s hands move from his shoulders up to his wrist as he was kissed roughly. Gabriel pulled away enough to look into Sam’s eyes with a mixture of lust, amusement and anger. “You bad boy!” His outburst was followed by a loud snap and Sam’s hands breaking free off the handcuffs. Sam couldn’t help his hands immediately make it around Gabriel’s waist and to grip his ass to pull him into a heated kiss. The pain from earlier was gone replaced with nothing but an unbelievable urge to fuck Gabriel’s brains out, eat him in one gulp, collide their bodies until it was one giant pile of blood and torn limbs or do all three. He knew that just a bit more and it would be over, the worst of the venom already gone. His control coming back to him. 

Sam turned so he would be towering over Gabriel when he pulled away from the kiss. “You’re the bad boy here!” Sam said as he turned Gabriel on his stomach and raised his hips to grab a round globe in each hand and spread Gabriel open enough to see his hole shy away in embarrassment. “or at least naughty boy, trying to seduce me like that when you know I had no control.” San spread Gabriel’s skin more making Gabriel mewl and cry out in a mix of ecstasy and desperation. Sam moved his hips enough for the head of his cock to make tease Gabriel’s hole that he was holding open. “Is this what you want?” 

Gabriel griped the sheets under the pillow as he tried to look over his shoulder at Sam with tears in his eyes. “Yes Sam! Please inside! I want it inside!” Gabriel begged moving his butt back but being unable to at Sam’s strong grip. 

“Keep your knees together.” Sam ordered letting go of Gabriel’s flesh to feel it wrap around his tip in a delicious tightness. Gabriel quickly did as he was told but let out a sob as Sam took what little he gave him away and teased his balls with the leaking heard of his dick. “Keep your knees together!” Sam repeated in a threatening voice when Gabriel relaxed for a second.

Gabriel didn’t know what to expect until he felt Sam’s dick rub against his as he went between his thighs. Sumatra. Gabriel realized as some of the hentai he had seen in his home in Japan made it to his mind for a second before disappearing. “Its not enough Sam! Please. I’m begging you. Inside.” Gabriel called desperately. He reached back in an attempt to move Sam so he would be thrusting inside but Sam grabbed his hand and used it as leverage to crash his hips into him. He was about to beg again desperately when he felt something rubbing at his rim. Gabriel arched as Sam’s thumb entered him and began rubbing his insides at the same time as his hips collided with his butt filling the room with the loud slaps. He felt a spark light his insides making him cry out. “Aaaah!”

“Here?” Sam asked grinding his thumb into a spot inside Gabriel that had the sparks multiply and gripping his round flesh tightly. “This is your sweet spot only I know about! It feels good doesn’t it?” Gabriel could only nod as his voice continued to pour in a river of pleasure. He felt Sam’s hand let go of his arm and go under him to caress his chest on the journey to his neck. “Are you coming Gabriel?!” Gabriel nodded as he felt his orgasm near. “Me too. Together. I love you Gabriel! I love you!” Gabriel felt Sam move his cock from in between his legs to where his fingers were still moving inside. He felt Sam’s fingers exit only to be replaced by something rubbing against his rim. “I love you!” Gabriel felt Sam’s words caress his neck before he felt a sharp pain across it and everything became black. 

 

 

 

When Gabriel woke up he felt that familiar heat behind him he had been for a while now. “Mhh. Sam?” Gabriel asked stretching the slightest. He could feel Sam’s arms around his waist as he opened his eyes. He found Sam sleeping soundly with a look of calm bliss on his face. Gabriel couldn’t help the smile as he cupped Sam’s face to check his fever. If was completely gone and Gabriel felt relief wash over him at that. At night he had a dream of the life he could build with Sam that made him realize something. Gabriel leaned in to kiss Sam’s cheek. He didn’t know why but he had been so confused and frustrated the night before. His dream reminded him of the perverted thoughts he would get when ever he would look at Sam. Now they weren’t thoughts however, not completely. He knew he had passed out from his orgasms but he remembered exactly what happened. Well almost exactly. He remembered Sam was sick and he remembered he wanted to make his pain go away. He remembered begging for something. Sam’s touch. The feel of embarrassment, desperation, power? It was there. He knew they had done something he just didn’t remember exactly what. The feeling of frustration made it back to him as he decided to stand up and clean before Sam woke up. He didn’t know how he was going to face him. Should tell him he didn’t remember? Act like it didn’t happen at all? Knowing Sam he would probably kiss him. Should he kiss back or push him away? Gabriel gasped when he felt something running down his leg. He began blushing as he realized it was Sam’s still warm cum. Gabriel quickly grabbed Sam’s shirt on the floor and put it on. He cleaned carful not to make to much noise and grabbed clothes for himself.

“Mommy?” Gabriel heard a small sad voice come from the monitor he had texted Ana to bring to dinner the day before. He made his way out of the room and smiled as Sam let out a little grunt and hugged the pillow Gabriel had been using. Gabriel quickly made it to the other room which was usually Castiel’s and went to the large bed where Jack was crying in his sleep.

“Hey little guy. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.” Gabriel smiled when Jack opened his eyes and let him hug him as he picked him up. “It was just a bad dream kiddo, you’re okay.” Gabriel comforted. “Are you okay?” He asked after Jack was down to sniffles.

“Mhm. I dreamt you and Sam didn’t want me anymore so you took me to heaven to leave me with Mommy but she didn’t want me either.” Jack said sobbing again. 

“Oh no my little nugget we could never not want you.” Gabriel said squeezing Jack and getting a little giggle from him.

“You promise?” Jack asked hugging Gabriel so tight it made him sad.

“I promise.” Gabriel said pulling Jack away to lift his shirt and give him a raspberry making him laugh. “How could I not love this sweet little guy?”

“Stop it! Stop it tickles!” Jack said pulling Gabriel’s hair lightly. Gabriel heard Jack’s tummy rumble with hunger. Jack gasped as Gabriel pulled away. “Blood!” He exclaimed in panic.

“Shhh. Little guy it’s okay.” Gabriel said covering his neck and remembering for a second Sam’s teeth on him. “Its just a little bite.” He reassured.

“Bite?” Jack asked climbing on his lap and touching his wound.

Shit. Gabriel thought. “Um….. yes. Sam got hungry and he was sick. So he couldn’t tell I wasn’t food.” Gabriel looked away awkwardly as he realized he was probably confusing Jack. “Do you want to help me make some yummy pancakes?” Jack nodded happily. “But first let’s take a bath?”

“A bath?” Jack asked confused. “What’s a bath?”

“Ummm. A bath is when you clean with water and soap? You can play in the water.” Gabriel remembered how the girls were dirty when he found them but Jack and Kelly seemed to be clean. “Have you ever had one?”

Jack shook his head. “The mean man would use a long worm that would spit cold water at us. Mommy got sick because it was really cold. Is that what happened to Sam?”

“No sweetie.” Gabriel felt sadness take over his heart again. He was going to show Jack that the world was a cruel place but that it could be kind with the right people. “Lets go take a bath, and then we can make those pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think we're getting somewhere hu? Sam and Gabriel getting together so quickly. Oh no ladies, gentlemen humans of Earth. We are just getting started


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Chuck! It's been a while. Sorry guys college is an assbutt. Don't worry all these stories will continue. Here's a long one on me. Enjoy.

“Careful. Slowly.” Sam could hear Gabriel’s sweet voice as he got closer to the kitchen. “There you go. You did it!” 

“Yaaay! We did it!” Sam smiled when he heard Jack’s happy voice. He stood by the door frame and leaned against it watching Jack throw his little arms around Gabriel’s shoulders from where he was sitting on the counter. When he had barley woken up he had gone into a slight panic that Gabriel wasn’t by his side, when he found him getting dressed and fresh out of the bath he couldn’t help feel a tiny bit jealous that Jack and him had bathed together. He had wanted to ravish Gabriel the moment he saw him and make sure he remembered everything they did but had to settle for stealing a light peck after Gabriel checked his temperature and before he pushed him into the bathroom to take a shower himself. Sam had wondered if what he remembered actually happened when he found the room clean but he knew it did when he noticed the way Gabriel shied away from him. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt so relieved. Gabriel seemed to remembered this time, he feared he wouldn’t because he had passed out like many times before, but at the same time he hoped Gabriel remembered because Sam hadn’t been far behind in passing out himself. 

He found himself hoping again. He wanted Gabriel as more than a co worker and boss. But would Gabriel want to be more than that? Sam watched Jack notice him and wave at him. He walked over to the two and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “Good morning you two.” He said giving Jack a small peck on the cheek and then Gabriel. He buried his nose into Gabriel’s neck and felt him go stiff for a moment. “It smells good.” 

“We made pancakes!” Jack said happily not understanding Sam was talking about Gabriel’s sweet smell and not the pancakes. 

“You sure did.” Sam said looking at the stack of different shapes and sizes of pancakes. “They look really yummy Jack.” 

“We made an extra big one for you.” Jack said lifting the top pancake that looked to be bigger than his head. “So you won’t eat Gabe.” 

“So I won’t eat..?” 

“Wow! Carful little guy.” Sam didn’t let go when Gabriel reached to help Jack off the counter and to the floor. He could hear the sound of little bare feat as Jack ran away with a giggle somewhere behind them. 

“What did he mean ‘so you won’t eat Gabe'?” Sam asked curiously when Gabriel grabbed some of the fruit he already had washed on the sink and began cutting it and placing it on a large bowl all while Sam kept his arms around his waist and his face close to Gabriel’s neck.

“Well…..” Sam could feel Gabriel’s temperature increase and was beginning to feel a bit mischievous as that shy part of Gabriel began to show. He could hear Jack humming behind him and glanced over to see him coloring on the table with his back to them. Knowing Jack wouldn’t be able to see Sam snaked one of his large hands into Gabriel’s shirt and began caressing his skin making Gabriel’s breath hitch. “He saw mngh…” Sam could tell Gabriel didn’t know what to do when he reached his right nipple and his chopping began to slow down. Gabriel however didn’t pull away or even warn Sam that Jack was in the same room like Sam was expecting. He was just letting Sam do as he pleased. “He saw the bite mark you gave me and I panicked. So,” Sam watched Gabriel’s hand stop and clenched the handle of the knife when he pulled the slightest at his erect nipple. “I told him you were hungry….. and tried to eat me.” 

Sam could feel a heat run through his veins at Gabriel’s words. It was different from the night before. That heat took over his body alone. This heat was taking over his body and soul. Sam licked Gabriel’s neck and felt him shutter in his arms. “I did eat you Gabriel.” He told him pulling him back into his own body and hearing Gabriel’s gasp. “And tonight when Jack goes to sleep, I’m going to devour you again only this time I’m going to savor every little bit of you.” Sam said bringing one of his hands to caress Gabriel’s neck making him melt in Sam’s arms. “You’re mine now.” Sam let go of Gabriel’s nipple to turn him around gently and see a blushing face with watery eyes look up at him in embarrassment. “Aren’t you?” Sam asked knowing he was making a face close to a begging puppy. I’m not playing fair. He told himself.

Gabriel hesitated in answering Sam’s question making Sam pull away in a sad panic. Gabriel took him by surprise when he pulled him down into an unexpected, tentative kiss and answered with a whimper and out of breath. “All yours Sam.” Oh how Sam wanted to rip Gabriel’s clothes off that very second, turn him, bend him over the counter and really devour him. Make him beg and cry, more than the day before, until he got so frustrated and full of need Gabriel would let his power out and just take what he wanted, what he needed, what Sam made him desire. Gabriel’s feet where off the floor already as Sam kissed him passionately and groped his round bottom when Gabriel pulled away out of breath and already full of need. “We should eat….. before the food gets cold.” Gabriel said but made no effort to pull away. He didn’t know what to do when Sam had first woken up. A wave of guilt crashed over him at remembering how he took advantage of a drugged up Sam to fulfill his fantasies. But then Sam had kissed him. A light kiss. A kiss without hesitation but full of care. And now when he asked Gabriel that question he didn’t care he didn’t remember. He wanted to belong to Sam despite that. 

“We should.” Sam said leaning to kiss Gabriel’s neck down until he reached the bite mark and licked it making Gabriel shudder once more.

“Can I have juice?” Jack made Sam’s movements stop. He looked into glossy honey eyes and gave Gabriel a soft smile before kissing him one more time and reluctantly pulling away.

“You sure can champ. What kind of juice do you want?” Sam asked opening the fridge. “We have orange, apple, grape…”

“Apple.” Jack said running from where he was to Sam’s side. “Gabe said we can do something fun today. Together.” Jack said excitedly. 

“Really? And what are we going to do?” Sam asked curiously glancing at Gabriel who was done with the fruit and moved to eggs and bacon.

“We don’t know.” Jack said happily following Sam around like a little duckling. 

Sam glanced out the window and for the first time really saw that they weren’t home. “I’m sure there’s something around here we can do. Where are we anyway?” 

“We are in the outskirts of the city. It’s kind of my secret place. Where I run off to when I need some alone time.” 

Jack giggled sitting on the chair next to Sam. “You’re not alone silly.”

“Its an expression little one. Sometimes when you get sad, or mad, you need to be alone for a little while. This is where I go.” Gabriel began serving plates before sitting down himself. “Its special.” 

“Mom said you only show special things to someone you love.” Jack said with cheek fulls of food that reminded the pair of a little chipmunk. 

Gabriel went rigid for less than a second before looking at the two and smiling. “Your mom is right.” Sam felt his heart skip a beat at Gabriel’s words. He didn’t say the words but he definitely hinted at them. He tried to think of something else before he really did start freaking them out at his reaction. “I wonder how many days Michael is going to forbid me from going back.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused.

“Usually when something like this happens the security at the firm get ordered not to let me in.” The house phone began ringing making Gabriel stand and pick it up. “Hello?” Gabriel was thinking that perhaps it would be one of his brother’s but all he could hear was silence. “Hellooo?” By the third time he tried to get whoever was breathing on the other line to answer without success he decided to just hang up. “Must have been a wrong number.” Gabriel said walking back to his chair.

When he did Jack opened his little arms in an attempt to give Gabriel a hug and accidentally knocked the cup of juice over. Gabriel and Sam looked at him in horror when he immediately covered himself and began sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up! Please don’t hurt us!” 

Gabriel went to hug little Jack after sharing a concerned look with Sam. “Its okay Jack. It was an accident.” Gabriel said as Sam quickly cleaned the mess. “See it’s all gone my little munchkin.”

“No! No! I’m sorry! Don’t hit me! Don’t take me to the dark place!” Jack screamed trying to get away from Gabriel and causing him to let go.

“Shhh! Jack, sweetie. He isn’t here. He isn’t going to hurt you.” Jack looked up with watery eyes slowly until he saw Gabriel and Sam. He cried even louder as he jumped into Gabriel’s arms. “Its okay little one. We are never going to let that man hurt you ever again.” Gabriel said rocking Jack in his arms slowly while Sam rubbed his back in little circles.

“Gabe is right. You have nothing to worry about we promise to protect you until you can protect yourself. And even then we’ll still be by your side.” Jack hugged Gabriel tighter unable to stop crying. When Sam looked at Gabriel and saw tears start to fill his honey colored eyes he picked them both up and went to the nearest wall. He sat on the floor with both of them in his arms and pulled them close to his chest. 

Eventually Jack dosed off after crying for so long. “Gabriel?” Sam felt Gabriel flinch at the sound of his name. “You okay babe?” This time he felt him melt and Sam felt relief that he could call him using that word.

“Yeah.” Gabriel answered in a sad voice.

“What’s on your mind?” Sam used the hand that wasn’t touching Jack’s back to pull Gabriel’s head closed to his chest and kiss his dark golden locks. “What are you thinking?” 

“I was thinking of poor Jack, to have to go through all that.” Gabriel said knowing they both knew, based on Jack’s reactions, he would probably get hit or watch his mother get hit and then get locked up in some kind of dark room. “Then I was thinking that maybe I can’t do this after all. How could I make everything bad go away? They had been preparing for Kelly’s death Sam, but…………. They forgot about themselves. To go through something like that, it’s just going to get worse before it gets better.” Now Gabriel was sniffling. Sam was about to console him when Gabriel pulled away to look at him and cleaned the tear that had escaped. “But then I began thinking that…..… I have you now and you won’t let me do this alone and the bad thoughts went away.” That warmed Sam’s heart. The way Gabriel looked at him made him feel like he could gift him the universe if Gabriel asked for it.

Sam caressed Gabriel’s neck with a loving smile on his face before using his fingers to pull down gently on his chin and open his mouth. He enjoyed the small moan Gabriel let out as he slipped his tongue inside and tasted him slowly. Sam pulled away after nibbling on his tongue and lips and began pecking his cheek with loving kisses. His moral scale tilted from reason to sin as Gabriel’s words really sank in. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll open you up right this second before I get the chance to eat you tonight.”

Gabriel gasped and turned red at Sam’s words but before he could say anything they heard a panicked little voice. “Nooo. Don’t eat him. He’s not food and we made you pancakes.” Jack said rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Are you still hungry Sam?” He asked turning on Gabriel’s lap and looking at him with big eyes.

“Just a little.” Sam said moving his hand to Gabriels hip and giving him a small smirk before looking at Jack. “Are you okay now? Do you want to finish eating?”

Jack sad puffy eyes filled with happiness as he nodded. “Good little guy. And after we’re done eating… I want to show you two something. So go on and finish quickly.” Jack didn’t need to be told twice by Gabriel. He gave them both a kiss and ran back to his spot. While Sam and Jack finished eating Gabriel called Michael, Castiel and Dean to tell them where they were and that the venom in Sam’s system was gone. To Gabriel’s surprise Dean had asked him how he was and pestered him with a million questions about his well being. After ten whole minutes of reassuring him that Sam didn’t force Gabriel to do anything and that he was feeling much better, Sam took the phone away to talk to his brother. 

Sam didn’t want to tell Gabriel, at least not until they went back to work after relaxing a little, but Alistair was just one of many working with red rooms in the dark web. He wasn’t even the leader from what Dean and Benny gathered. According to what they found out, Alistair was just a small branch of one of the biggest rotting trees Dean had seen. They were only able to find and arrest three of his partners but in doing so rescued over fifty-seven men, women, and children. Some had been missing for decades and others had been there so long that their grandchildren were being forced into the red rooms. Jack, Claire and Patience had been lucky to not live through that nightmare. Dean had also told him that Benny did more research on Jack’s father and he found that his father was classified as supernatural but when looking into species found he was specified under human. He asked Sam if Jack had showed any sign of psychic ability or any supernatural power but then reasoned that he was probably to young when Sam said no. 

Something else Sam found out from his brother was that the drug used to keep control of Meg was not what they initially thought. Apparently it was a new kind of drug they hadn’t seen made specifically for supernatural creatures. He also told him that just like Jack, Claire and Patience had an episode and Patience even passed out from a panic attack. Dean told him Michael was setting up counseling for them as well as for Gabriel and that he ordered security not let Gabriel or Sam back for a whole week. When Sam started to protest Dean told him that he agreed with Michael and that Sam wouldn’t be loosing anything because Lucifer said he would be getting paid as if he were working his regular hours and that he would have Charley send Sam a new case but that he shouldn’t show it to Gabriel. Reluctantly Sam agreed and told him he would be in touch before hanging up.

 

 

“There’s another reason I love this place.” Gabriel said with a big smile as they walked down a path. 

“What is it Gabe?” Jack asked excitedly as he looked around at the rocks and trees while holding his hand.

Sam watched them from where he was walking behind them. He was carrying a backpack with things Gabriel had packed for their adventure and was glad that the time of year was warm in the day and cold towards the night. He listened to every silly joke Gabriel told them and would tell Jack what he knew about certain plants and animals. He had his blade and salt with him just in case they came across someone unfriendly but so far it felt like they were in an enchanted Forest with only them as occupants. “Well usually when I try to hide or any of my siblings, we can sense each other and know exactly where the other is so it’s hard.” Sam listened carefully. He had been curious as to what they were but refused to ask Gabriel until he figured it out. “Soooooo, I put a giant bubble all around the forest. Dad doesn’t like it when we use our powers, but I feel like the more I don’t use it the more dangerous it is when I do and can’t control it. Here, because no one can sense any magic from inside, I can use it and not get in trouble. I made sure to make all the bad monsters and people go away and no one can get in so we’re safe here. You have nothing to worry about.” Gabriel reassured when they heard a stream of water getting closer. 

“How did you do that?” Sam asked thinking maybe he put a spell on the forest.

“Well there’s a road that goes through here along with the river. You can’t make it pass the bridge once you reach the beginning, you’ll just end up on the other side of the forest confused and disoriented. It’s pretty cool. Like a portal.” Gabriel said amused.

“Wooooow. Gabe, do you have magic?” Jack asked curiously.

“Kind of?” Gabriel answered but Sam wasn’t really sure he sounded convinced.

“Can you do magic? Mom said dad could. He would make candy appear and give her some when the bad man went away.” Jack said happily. Sam looked at Gabriel and could see him wondering the same thing he was. If Jacks dad could use magic why didn’t he get them out of there?

“I sure can champ.” Sam stopped when Gabriel did and watched. He grabbed one of Jack’s hands and put one of his on top. “Ready?” Gabriel asked with a smile that grew when Jack nodded. Sam watched Gabriel snap his fingers but nothing seemed to happen.

When Gabriel moved his hand from Jack’s Sam was amazed to see Jack’s palm full of fruit gummies in different shapes. “Wow!” Jack said amazed. “Did you see Sam? Gabe has magic!” Jack ran up to Sam and fed him a gummy when Sam dropped to one knee smiling.

“I sure did. That was amazing Gabriel. Just like you.” Sam said looking up. Gabriel smiled making Sam’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re the amazing one Sam.” Gabriel said before turning around and beginning to walk again. “We’re almost at the river. Think we can teach Jack to swim giant? Are you up for the challenge?” Gabriel asked turning and walking backwards and smiled when he saw Sam carrying Jack while he ate his gummies happily feeding Sam one once in a while.

“Swim?” Jack asked curiously. “What’s swim?”

“Remember the bath this morning?” Gabriel watched Sam’s look him up and down and felt shy at the feeling of that gaze on his body making him wonder if maybe he was picturing both of them in the bath for a slight second before he smiled at Jack. “Well it’s what you were doing in there only in a lot more water. It will be fun. I promise.” When they got to the river Sam was lost for words. The water was flowing calmly and it was so clear Sam could see the colorful pebbles at the bottom of the lake. A little ways away a waterfall that fed into a small body of water before it turned to the calm river filled the space around them with the faint, peaceful sound of falling water. Gabriel snapped his fingers and made a whole camp site appear. He snapped again and they were all wearing swim trunks. Gabriel’s were red and if there was anyone else here besides them Sam had no doubt he wouldn’t approve at how small and tight they were. “What’s wrong Sammy? Am I distracting you?” Gabriel stood in front of Sam and swayed innocently. 

“You little, you know you are.” Sam said resisting the urge to pick him up and cover that teasing chest with teeth marks and hickeys until that taunting smile vanished from Gabriel’s face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel said amused taking Jack away from Sam. “Come on giant. Help me tire little Jack.” Gabriel leaned in so only Sam could hear. “Then when he’s taking a nap we can have some fun of our own.” Gabriel trailed a teasing touch on Sam’s exposed chest but pulled away playfully when Sam started reaching for him. After they splashed around to get warm and played for a little Sam and Gabriel helped Jack by teaching him the basics of swimming. More than once Sam found himself with an armful of both of them and it made him feel like he had his life together. He felt like he had found his own little family and the more he thought about it the more he felt like Jack was beginning to feel like a son. Throughout their fun Sam and Gabriel took pictures to create memories for Jack. Jack and Gabriel’s laugh made Sam so happy he felt overwhelmed. “That’s it little one. You’ve got it!” Gabriel encouraged while he held Jack’s hands and Jack kicked his propelling him forward on the clear water. 

When Jack got tired and went to hug Gabriel, Sam decided it was time for a snack. He was amused to find that what he had been carrying in the backpack was just a bunch of food Gabriel had packed. They dried while they ate their sandwiches. “I think that’s enough swimming for you today.” Sam said when Jack started yawning. He looked at his phone and found that it was nearly three in the afternoon. With that he changed Jack into clean clothes and pulled him into his arms. Gabriel smiled when Jack hugged Sam and laid his head on his shoulder. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that. 

“That swimming thing was only for Jack right?” Gabriel asked leaning back on his hands and teasingly letting the towel around his shoulders fall from the side where Sam’s bite was. “Because I was serious about earlier.” 

“As much as I want to see that little teasing smirk turn as I make you moan my name, We can’t leave Jack alone babe.” Gabriel’s cheeks tinted pink but his smile didn’t fade.

“Don’t worry giant, I’ve got it covered.” Gabriel snapped his fingers but nothing happened. “Can you guys watch over our little baby? Call us if there’s trouble? Not that there will be. We’ll be just behind that waterfall.” Gabriel stood as he talked and pointed to the waterfall. 

Sam looked around and nearly screamed when the trees began talking. “Behind the waterfall? I know what happens when someone goes behind a waterfall.” One tree said.

“What happens?” Another asked.

“I don’t know I’m a tree.” The first one responded making the other roll the dark holes on it's trunk in irritation.

“Guys.” Gabriel said amused.

“Sorry, sorry. I wish I could go for a swim but I don’t have any swimming trunks.” The tree began laughing uncontrollably. “Get it trunks!” 

“He means we’ve got it Gabriel. When did you get a little baby? Did you lay an egg?” One of the trees asked.

“I don’t lay eggs!” Gabriel said embarrassed.

“But all birds lay eggs.” The other tree pointed out.

“Well it has been a while.” The tree talking seemed to lean down and look at Sam and Jack with the empty holes of his eyes. Sam thought they reminded him of a cartoon. “You even got a mate.” The second tree seemed to think for a moment and Sam couldn’t help feel self cautious as they looked at him intently. “It’s a nice flock you’ve made Gabriel. Don’t worry we’ll take care of your fletching so you and your mate can make another.”

“You guys!” Gabriel said turning around embarrassed.

“He isn’t denying it!” The trees laughed while Sam laid Jack down on the soft stack of blankets Gabriel had made into a bed. Sam smiled at the trees before turning and wrapping his arms around Gabriel. He could hear the trees laugh and talk as he guided Gabriel toward the waterfall. Maybe Gabriel was some kind of bird after all. Michael and Lucifer did have wings. Then Sam found himself wondering. Does Gabriel have wings? And if he does how do they look like? Were all wings the same? Lucifers and Michael’s looked the same. His mind went back to taking a shower with Gabriel and rubbing the medicine on his back. Is that why he had turned so pliant? Maybe his back was a weak point?   
“Sam. Are we going to do perverted stuff?” Sam heard Gabriel’s shy voice as they reached the waterfall. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Because it’s what I want. It’s not only what I want but I definitely wouldn’t complain.” Sam admitted.

“Well I don’t...... Mind…. I mean I don’t want to not do….. stuff. But I kind of want to go skinny dipping. And…… then……” Sam watched Gabriel fidgeting with his hands.

“We can’t go skinny dipping. What if Jack wakes up?” Sam watched Gabriel turn around and take hold of his hands. His shyness melting away into mischief. He walked backwards into the waterfall and pulled Sam with him. Sam held his breath and closed his eyes as the cold water washed over him. When he opened his eyes as the sound of the waterfall seemed to fade away he found himself in what looked to be a cave. The cave was illuminated by shining crystals in the wall and a small lake that seemed to be glowing with it’s blue, green water. Sam looked down to see Gabriel looking at him expectantly with a smile on his face. “Well since you put it that way!” 

“Kyah!” Gabriel covered himself when Sam pulled his swimming trunks off him unexpectedly and picked him up to jump inside the water. He held him close as they came out for air. The water was warm but not as warm as Gabriel’s body. “Sorry I got exited. Guess only you got to go skinny dipping this time. Not that I mind.” Sam said swimming to sit on the edge but still in the water. He had no doubt Gabriel made the small pool of water somehow as he could sit and still be covered. Like a pool, it went in levels as you approached the center. “What happened to the waterfall?”

“I…. Muted it from inside. You can hear it out there but not in here. So we can hear the trees.” Gabriel talked slowly as he seemed to be getting hypnotized when be looked between Sam’s eyes and lips.

“Does that mean I can make you moan and no one will hear you besides me?” Sam gropped Gabriel’s naked ass making him shiver. He didn’t want anyone else to hear Gabriel’s sexy voice besides himself. 

“No one can hear me besides you. Sam.” Gabriel kissed Sam secretly enjoying the way his chest was rubbing on his. “You can do anything and everything you want to me.” Gabriel hugged Sam hiding his face away from him.

“I want you to look at me.” Sam said trying to ignore how much Gabriel telling him to do anything he wanted made him feel. Sam looked down to Gabriel’s chest and could see Gabriel’s nipples getting erect. Gabriel was looking at him with eyes that Sam knew wanted to shy away. “Your chest is surprisingly sensitive.” Sam pointed out. He leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the hard nub getting a moan from Gabriel proving his point. “Have you ever come from just your nipples.” Sam asked with a smile.

Gabriel shook his head as he tried to keep his eyes open. “I’ve never played with them. And…. Mngh. You’re the only man that I’ve let do stuff to me.” Gabriel looked away remembering something. “Willingly.” Sam couldn’t help pulling Gabriel closer protectively while sucking hard at his neck. “Ow! Ahn! S-sam!” Gabriel melted into Sam’s arms.

“Ill never let anyone touch you like that aside from me. You don’t have to be scared anymore. I know you can protect yourself. But I want to protect you too. Will you let me?” Sam asked not wanting to let go of Gabriel for even a second. 

“Yes Sammy. You can protect me. You can do anything you want to me.” Gabriel repeated petting Sam’s hair and trying to keep his naked hips still. Sam smiled and pulled back to kiss Gabriel.

When he pulled away from the kiss he saw Gabriel looking at him expectantly. “Forget about all that. Only focus on me.” Sam instructed kissing his neck and caressing his skin on his journey to Gabriel’s hips. “I’m going to make you cum from just touching your chest.” Sam kissed one of Gabriel’s nipples and smiled when he felt him shudder. “Then,” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s bottom and spread his cheeks to touch his wet hole. “I’m going to stretch you a little more. Okay?” 

Sam let go of Gabriel’s bottom to touch his chest he began by twirling the hardening nipples with his fingers as he watched Gabriel’s breathing pick up. “From just my chest. It’s impossible.” Gabriel said but curved back when Sam applied pressure.

“Are you sure?” Sam looked down to see Gabriel’s hard cock moving with the water. “Doesn’t seem like you’ll have much problem to me.” Sam let go of one nipple to tease the slit of Gabriel’s cock. “You’re rock hard here. Do you like when I play with them? Does it feel good?” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck as he moaned. “Tell me how good it feels Gabriel.”

“Sam! Ahn! I can’t… it’s embarrassing.” Gabriel said gripping Sam’s shoulders.

“What is?” Sam asked too focused on going back to teasing both Gabriel’s nipples. 

“To cum from you touching my chest.” Gabriel said looking away. “I am a man after all.” He said in a small voice.

“That doesn’t make you less of a man. Besides only I will know. And I sure as hell won’t tell anyone.” Sam leaned down a little to lick Gabriel’s right nipple before putting in his mouth and sucking gently. He used the tip of his tongue to lick across the small slit of it getting a gasp from Gabriel.

“You….. mhg, ah! You promise?” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s head as he was being bent backwards and his hips pulled forward causing his leaking pleasure to rub with Sam’s hard cock. 

“I promise.” Sam said before gently rolling the hard nub between his teeth. “Do you like this?”

“Yes. Yes! Feels so good.” Gabriel panted. “You too. I want to touch you too!” Sam felt Gabriel’s mischievous hand make it between them and straight into his swimming shorts. He felt his soft hand bring his cock out and couldn’t help bite harder Gabriels chest at the sensation. “Its so hard. And mghn. And big.” Gabriel said trying to keep his hips from moving. “Last night…. When you put….. anh. Your finger inside, it hurt.” Sam stopped for a second. The foggy memory of Gabriel spread open flooding his mind. “But…. Somehow it felt… mngh. Familiar. And I wanted more. Sam I’m scared. Is it going to fit? Will it hurt?” Gabriel asked as foggy memories slowly became slightly clearer. 

“It might hurt a little. But I’m going to get you prepared and we’ll go slowly. It will fit. But don’t worry about that until tonight okay? Right now I want you to only think of me and what I’m doing to you.” Sam said kissing Gabriel at the same time he pulled the little reddening nub between his fingers. “Do you feel like you’re getting closer babe?” 

“Yes Sam! But…. Touch lower. Please?” Gabriel begged pulling away slightly.

When Sam made no effort to give into Gabriel’s request, Gabriel began reaching for his neglected cock. Before he made contact, however, Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him closer by the waist. “I told you. I’ll make you cum from just touching your chest.” Sam said knowing Gabriel was getting closer and closer with every passing second. “Be a good boy and do as I tell you. Okay? For me?”

“Yes Sam! Oh Sam! I’ll be a good boy Sam!” Gabriel said grabbing Sam’s hair and pulling at the strands gently. He gasped when he felt Sam’s cock twitch and was sure it was because of his words and not the hair pulling. After some time Gabriel's chest felt hot and every touch from Sam felt like a lighting bolt. He stroked Sam faster and wished for night to come sooner where he could have him deep inside. Gabriel began whimpering along with his moans. A cold wave taking over his body with an electric current right behind it. He began tossing his head side to side as the sensation grew making him tense and pull from Sam’s mouth on his chest. Sam wasn’t having any of that as he sucked harder and looked up at Gabriel’s face. He reached up with one of his hands and slipped his thumb inside Gabriel’s open mouth making him open his eyes. “Sam!” As soon as their eyes connected Gabriel was releasing ribbons of cum in the water between them as the wave crashed releasing all it’s energy into Gabriel. 

“You really did cum from just your chest.” Sam said amuse and amazed as he shivered at Gabriel sucking gently and teasingly his thumb before letting go with a dazed smile.

“And whose fault is it!?” Gabriel asked when he came down from his high. 

“Mine, I suppose. I’m glad. Watching you come every time because of me is the best thing in the world.” Sam’s hands went to Gabriel’s butt cheeks. He squeezed and groped before one of his fingers slipped inside Gabriel’s heat making him let out a surprised sob.

“Sam! No it’s too soon! I just came.” Gabriel’s hips moved trying to get Sam’s finger off but instead making it rub him on the inside. “Ahn!” 

“Babe, calm down. Deep breaths.” Sam said amused and keeping his finger still. “There you go. Just like that. Good Gabriel.” Sam praised when he felt Gabriel relax and hug him gently while his hole squeezed Sam’s finger. Sam could feel Gabriel’s insides more slippery than usual and wondered if it was from playing with his nipples. He hugged Gabriel close enough to look over his shoulder to see his finger as he took it out. “Hm?” He used his other hand to pull at Gabriel’s butt cheek when he saw a milky substance coming out along with his finger through the clear water. “Gabriel!” Sam’s panicked voice filled the small cave. “Alistair…… he didn’t…..”

Gabriel covered Sam’s lips with both hands stopping him mid sentence. “Don’t even say that!” Gabriel said pushing away any images that popped into his head. Gabriel moved his hands to cup Sam’s face and smiled. “I don’t remember all of it but…….” Gabriel’s face began darkening with embarrassment. “Yesterday……. I think you put them together without actually putting it in……..” Now even his ears were turning color. “And came inside. It’s yours Sammy.” Gabriel finished with a kiss. He moved his hips on top of Sam as he kissed him more. “Being filled with your cum makes my insides hot. It felt so good when I woke up this morning. Even now. It feels so good I can’t think of anything but you.” Gabriel began rotating his hips in a slow ride of Sam’s still hard cock. He could feel it rub his sensitive rim with every move of his hips and knew Sam was feeling good if the way his breathing picked up was any indication. “Mgh,mgh, anh, mgh.” Gabriel’s moans and whimpers surrounded them as Sam tried to process Gabriel’s spoken words and remember himself. Gabriel’s muffled cries of pleasure against his skin made and image appear in his mind. He had pressed the tip of his dick to Gabriel’s warm hole when he came. He had pushed his release as far in to an unconscious Gabriel as he could with his fingers. 

“I want to cum inside again.” Sam said spreading Gabriel’s cheeks and angling his hips so his cock would trip over Gabriel’s rim with his next hip rotation. He sucked on Gabriel’s clavicle as that caused Gabriel to moan his name. “Make you feel even better. Can I? Please?” 

“Yesterday! When you mngh! When you filled me up. You told me something do you remember?” Gabriel asked slowly letting Sam’s tip kiss his entrance before sliding on him then doing it again. Sam thought but was having a hard time remembering as the fog from his memory mixed with the fog from his pleasure. “I have to tell you before…. Anh Sam! It feels different! I’m scared!” Gabriel hole was stretched at the rim by Sam’s cock slightly making him sob in pleasure before he took it out and began sliding on it again.

“Its okay baby. Don’t be scared. Let it happen. I love you!” Sam said catching Gabriel by surprise that he didn’t seem to remember but the same thing was happening and making his hole twitch. “I love you Gabriel!”

“Sam! Ahh!!!” Gabriel moaned when the head of Sam’s cock kissed his hole almost going inside and he felt that warmth flooding him as Sam moaned his name and pulled him closer. “Ah! Noo! It’s! It’s coming! I can’t hold it! Sam!!!!!” Suddenly a loud whoosh sound filled the room and Gabriel became a little more heavy on top of Sam.

Sam had his face buried in Gabriel’s neck as he kissed and bit after coming inside Gabriel. He panted trying to calm down and not shove his aching cock to the deepest warmth of his smaller lover. He pulled away once Gabriel’s chest began to slow down, and reached back to rub Gabriel’s hot rim with the pad of his fingers before pushing his milky substance deep inside Gabriel. “Gabriel? Babe,” Sam began pulling away slowly. “Are you okay……!!!!” If Sam’s heart didn’t stop at the intensity of his earlier orgasm, he was sure it did at the sight of Gabriel. He couldn’t see very well because Gabriel had submerged his entire body aside from his head under water as he slipped off Sam but there was definitely a slight golden glow coming from him. “Are you okay?” Sam asked again while trying to pull Gabriel out of the water and onto his lap and noticing he had never seen Gabriel look so embarrassed. “What happened baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Sam asked beginning to check Gabriel all over the part he managed to get out.

“N-no it’s just my w….”

“Gabriel your fletching has awoken.” As soon as the voice of the guardian trees flooded the small cave Gabriel disappeared from Sam’s embrace leaving him feeling cold. He made sure to tuck himself back into his shorts and grab Gabriel’s from the floor when he got out of the water before he went to his two little loves. 

“Oh sorry Sam. Here let me.” Gabriel snapped his fingers making the wet clothes disappear and changing Sam into dry warmer clothes that came with the sun being close to setting and the temperature dropping. 

When Gabriel changed himself Sam leaned in to whisper in his ear before he picked up Jack. “Don’t put on any panties.” Sam watched Gabriel’s look of surprise melt into embarrassment before nodding slowly and snapping his fingers. It appeared nothing happened but they knew what he had just done. Sam watched Gabriel pick up the rest of the things with a snap here and there while Jack watched him in a sleepy trance. Sam was trying to figure out what had happened to make Gabriel so shy and came to the realization that there was a strong possibility what he saw was a glimpse of Gabriel’s wings. Gold. He thought. Definitely gold. 

“Its almost dark. Perfect time to introduce you to some of my friends.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Come on little guy.” He took Jack from Sam's arms and gave him a peck on the cheek making Jack giggle and wake up a little more. “Come on giant.” He said grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him towards the trees while Sam obediently followed. “Thank you guys. Behave now.”

“Bye Gabriel.” The trees sang together and continued talking with each other as the three left. Sam could hear them talk about what a nice mate and cute fletching Gabriel had and that made his face feel hot. It made Sam think that maybe some day….. with Gabriel. 

“We’re almost there.” Gabriel said happily interrupting Sam’s thoughts. “Hmmm.” Gabriel looked around before giving the signal to stay quiet. Sam felt a sense of adventure coming from following Gabriel. He liked the feeling. Gabriel guided them to a clearing in the middle of the large trees. “Give it a minute.” Gabriel said in a hushed voice while looking off to the bit of the horizon he could see. 

“Look.” Jack said pointing from Gabriel’s arms making them both turn. “Wow.” Jack said in amazement as his eyes started to sparkle with amazement. “What are they?”

Sam and Gabriel watched what appeared to be one firefly turning to two then four and continued until they were surrounded by dozens of little sparks in the distance. “Lightning bugs?” 

Gabriel gave a chuckle while his eyes sparkled. “Fairies.”

Sam looked out as the lights seemed to be getting closer and closer. “Your first case.” Sam realized.

“For a moose you have the memory of an elephant Sam.” Gabriel said amused. 

“Fairy?” They heard Jack’s voice ask almost in a whisper.

“Yes. Fairies are a once mythological creature most common in Celtic and Greek folklore. You have many types. These are a combination of brownies, friendly fairies, and bogles.” Gabriel watched Sam look out with caution. “Don’t worry Sam. They only hurt liars and murderers. When they come closer, don’t be afraid to touch if they allow you. There are no banshee here so you don’t have to worry.” 

“I’d recognize that beautiful voice anywhere.” They heard a faint voice getting closer. “Its my knight in shining armor.” A small fairy appeared from behind a tree and went straight for Gabriel. Sam took a step back as the fairy got closer and from one second to another grew large. “Gabriel, my darling.” Sam’s eyes grew with panic as the now human size and very attractive fairy pulled Gabriel into her embrace. Jack reached for Sam in a panic making Sam take him away. Sam wanted to pull Gabriel away from where his voice was being muffled by a big bouncing pair of boobs. He held back, however, knowing this fairy was a friend Gabriel clearly cared about. “Oh how I’ve missed you!” She said wrapping her arms around Gabriel’s head while he swung his own arms around in protest. “Why have you abandoned me for so long?” She asked finally pulling away.

Gabriel gasped for air making Sam realize that was the reason he had been trying to pull away. “Bella! What are you doing? Trying to kill me?!” He asked through pants. Once Gabriel finally pulled himself together he gave the beautiful creature a smirk. “I told you. You’re free to visit anytime you’d like.”

“And I told you. I despise humans. They are all a bunch of liars.” 

“Bella. My beautiful winged companion.” Gabriel said with a bit of playful irritation in his voice. “Why do you always see the worse in people?” 

“Because people are the worse.” Bella gave a sigh and got closer to Gabriel with a soft smile. “Of course, you’re the exception.” She said reaching for him.

“Papà!” Jack leaned forward in Sam’s arms to get to Gabriel who gracefully caught him.

“Papà?” The fairy looked at Jack with something akin of disgust making Sam hold back a snarl.

“Daddy, the mean lady keeps touching Papà!” Jack said looking at Sam with a silent plead he couldn’t decipher.

“It’s okay buddy. She’s a friend. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt your papà.” Sam told Jack but tried to hold back a laugh when Jack gave a small puff and buried his face onto Gabriel’s shoulder. Smart little kid. Sam thought. Calling Gabriel Papà to make the fairy hold back.

“My, my. Looks like you’ve been gone longer than I thought. Papà.” The fairy said giving Gabriel a small glare. Gabriel felt a chill on his back. He knew lying was a bad idea and Jack had just called him Papà in front of Bella. Gabriel’s panic of what Bella would do faded away when he felt a strong arm wrap around his back and a warm hand land on his hip.

“That would be my fault.” Sam said with a smile. “You’ll have to forgive us, we’ve been……. Preoccupied.” Sam said making Gabriel’s cheeks red at what they had done earlier. “I’m Sam Winchester. And this little guy is Jack.” Jack lifted his head and waved at the woman before her cold eyes made him go back to the warm sanctuary of Gabriel’s embrace. 

“Do I radiate such coldness that the child won’t even gaze at me?” Bella said in a hurt voice.

“Yes.”

“No.” Gabriel said giving Sam a warning look. “He’s just been through a lot, Bella.” Gabriel gave Sam a sad smile. “We all have.” 

“Well….. it’s nice to see things never change and you remain the same Gabriel. However, I wish you would be more careful. I know how reckless you can be when it comes to saving someone.” Bella walked closer and reached for Jack’s hair. She began feeling the silky strands between her fingers. Jack hugged Gabriel harder but didn’t do anything to stop her or hint he didn’t like her forwardness. “Smells sweet.” She commented when she caught the scent of Gabriel’s shampoo as Jack’s hair caressed her skin. “Like you.” She said looking up at Gabriel.

“It’s the shampoo.” Gabriel commented purposely ignoring Bella’s concern.

“Right. You always were one to like sweet things. Tell me Gabriel…..” Bella’s attention turned to Gabriel after glancing at Sam. She got closer to Gabriel until their noses were close to touching making Sam’s heart pick up speed while Gabriel shrunk onto himself and hugged Jack closer. “Do you still taste sweet?” 

Sam couldn’t hold in his disapproval at their closeness anymore. She might be his friend but she was getting to dangerous territory and Sam didn’t like what her words implied one bit. Sam pulled them back onto his arms and gave Bella a smile with cold eyes making her flinch for a second. “Yes he does. And I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off him. He belongs to me.” He could feel Gabriel’s heart pick up speed through the many warm layers of their attire and couldn’t tell if it was because of what Sam said or what Bella would do but he didn’t care. She needed to learn her place.

With eyes that changed from the slightest hint of fright to determination Bella stood tall. “You imply you love him but you would probably abandon him at the first sign of trouble. Is it even what you say it is or is it possessiveness?” Sam felt Gabriel flinch in his arms at her words. He thought he had made himself clear but it wouldn’t hurt to reassure him.

“I love him. I would never part with him. Much less abandon and give up on him when he’s in trouble.” Sam said holding Gabriel closer as if afraid she would somehow get her hands on him and they would both disappear.

“We’ll see about that.” As soon as Bella spoke her last word the forest around them became dark as the light of the fairies vanished much like blowing out dozens of candles at once. Sam didn’t like that. He didn’t like her words. And if he was being honest with himself he was afraid of her power or rather not knowing the limitations of that power. What ever. He told himself. No matter what she does he would never leave Gabriel. It wasn’t possessiveness or at least it wasn’t just that. He knew that and he stood by his words. He would never leave Gabriel. What ever she threw at him, he was determined to overcome. He wasn’t afraid. Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will Sam do now that his feelings towards Gabriel have been brought into question? And most importantly what does Bella have planned? Who is Gabriel going to believe and how will they get through it? Find out next time....... Im trying my best to continue the stories but school is so much work. And then there's work. I'll keep at it. See you again soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. I'm hoping I can update this one again soon as well as a good night's rest maybe in the next two weeks. Enjoy

As soon as Bella and the other fairies were gone a sense of calm took over Gabriel. He was a little disappointed when he realized he hadn’t been able to play with the fairies and properly introduce them to Jack and Sam. He was definitely disappointed when Bella had been so rude to Sam and practically threatened him. But now at the memory of Sam holding his hand tightly as they made their way back floating in his mind, he felt a bit ashamed at how happy he had felt. Bella had practically said that Sam didn’t love him but rather felt possessiveness towards him. Gabriel didn’t believe that though. He knew it was both. And what was wrong with that? When you love someone don’t you want them to belong to you in every way possible? Didn’t that just prove their love? 

“Papà?” Gabriel blinked realizing he was still in the bath with Jack. Papà. I guess it stuck. Not that Gabriel minded, it was true, they were Jack’s parents now. 

“Sorry, little guy. I’m going.” Gabriel smiled as he poured shampoo over Jack’s silky hair and continued to rub until suds began to form. “Close your eyes and cover your nose.” Gabriel instructed getting the small cup and filling it with water. “Deep breath.” He said before Jack filled his little lungs and pinched his little nose making him smile again. Gabriel washed the suds away and relaxed into the warm water. “All done.” He said signaling Jack could go back to playing with his toy boat and rubber ducky. 

After a few hummed songs and the toy boat being sunk multiple times in various ways by a mischievous rogue ducky, Gabriel realized it was time to get out. Jack yawned and their fingers had become wrinkled further encouraging them. Gabriel wrapped himself in a pink soft robe and dried Jack before helping him into his pajamas. “Are you mad that daddy had a fight with your friend? Are you mad at daddy?” Jack asked worried as he put his hand through his sleeve.

“No sweetie. I’m not mad at him. I’m a little mad at my friend. But not really.” Gabriel reassured with a smile.

“Why?”

“Because she said daddy didn’t love me. But I know he does.” Gabriel said with a smile as he began to dry his hair.

“I love you too papà.” 

Gabriel smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. “I know. I love you too little one.” Jack gave him a hug. “So much.” He added knowing he would give his life for Jack. “Why don’t you go choose a book while I dry my hair and I’ll be out in a little.” As Gabriel watched Jack run out of the bathroom on his quest and started to dry his own hair with the hair dryer he began to realize something. He watched his reflection on the mirror and the memory of Sam’s touch on his skin returned. He could feel his warmth still inside him and that made his cheeks pink. What’s going to happen when I get into the room? He wondered. What if I do something weird? What if I can’t please him? What if I can’t even get started because it hurts? Gabriel remembered Sam telling him everything would be alright. Whispering gentle words into his ear and telling him how beautiful he was. How embarrassing, Gabriel concluded. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his beating heart. After that he was just going through the motions. Going to Jack’s side. Tucking him in. Reading to him until he fell asleep. Kissing him goodnight and turning on the baby monitor. Walking back to the room. Their room, and standing outside the door trying to muster up the courage to turn the handle and walk inside. Finally after what felt like for ever, Gabriel reached for the handle and turned it. He peeked inside but found no one. “Sam?” He called not realizing it was a whisper. He stepped inside and could hear the hair dryer through the open door of the bathroom. He tried to clear his dry throat to call again but it didn’t work. I should get dressed. He decided suddenly very aware that the only thing covering his naked body was a pink robe. 

He went to his drawer and instead of wondering what he should wear he found himself wondering what Sam would like to see on him. He was so caught up on shuffling through all his undergarments he didn’t realize when the room fell quiet. Since when do I have this many? He asked himself in irritation none of them felt right. “Don’t bother.” Gabriel flinched when he felt Sam’s arms around him. “I’m going to end up taking them off anyway.” Gabriel’s face grew hot when he felt Sam’s breath inhale his scent at the neck before he felt his soft lips kiss his skin and light something in the core of his being. “You smell good.” Sam said wrapping his arms harder around Gabriel’s waist causing him to let out the breath he was holding in and take a step back until he could feel Sam’s body on his own. “I bet you taste even better.” Sam said resisting the urge to have a taste until Gabriel gave him permission. Sam could feel Gabriel become rigid and saw him close his eyes as if anticipating something through the mirror. Thinking he had scared Gabriel, rather than Gabriel wanting to brace himself for Sam to lick him like he thought he was going to, Sam relaxed his grip and straightened up. “What’s the matter?” Sam asked nervously. “I’m sorry. Am I scaring you?”

Gabriel gulped afraid he had upset Sam. He sounded sad. “N-no.” Gabriel put the panties he had been clenching to back in the drawer and closed it slowly. “I’m……” Gabriel looked up and met eyes with Sam in the reflection. “I’m just nervous.” He admitted and smiled when he saw Sam relax.

“Me too.” Sam said with a smile and kissed the top of his head.

“You?” Gabriel chuckled putting his hands on top of Sam’s. “What do you have to be nervous about?” In Gabriel’s eyes, Sam was kind, smart, hot, understanding, caring, everything he could think of, Sam was amazing.

“I’m not sure.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck and sighed as he rested his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder. “That I’m moving to fast? That you’ll come to hate me? That you’ll realize you can have anyone in the world and leave me. That I’ll wake up from holding you in my arms and you won’t remember, or that you won’t be there by my side. I don’t think I………” Sam squeezed Gabriel afraid he would float away. “I know… I can’t live without you. I need you Gabriel.” 

Gabriel was lost for words. He never had anyone talk about him like that let alone say they need him. Sure Sam had babbled something similar the night before but it had been at the mercy of the claws of his drugged up brain. Were the effects still there? Gabriel wondered. Could it be there was still poison in his veins controlling his mind? His heart? Gabriel didn’t know but he was willing to risk the chance. He cared for Sam. He loved Sam. Gabriel slowly moved Sam’s hands off him. “That’s impossible. For me to leave your side.” Gabriel took a step forward until his chest was touching the drawers. He stood on the tip of his toes and pointed his butt towards Sam. Very slowly and looking over his shoulder to make sure Sam got the message he began to lift the pink robe until his plump butt was visible to Sam. “All of me belongs to you. Remember?” At the moment he didn’t know any other way to make Sam understand his feelings. All he knew is what he could offer. His time, his love, his body and hope Sam would receive his message. “I’m not just offering you my body Sam. I’m giving you my first time and along with it, I’m giving you everything I am. My heart included. Do you understand Sammy?” Gabriel saw Sam flood with realization. Maybe he had thought that Gabriel was just having sex with him but did he realize the magnitude of the gesture. He didn’t think so. At least not until now. Sam leaned forward causing Gabriel to be squished between his large body and the cold wood. Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam kissed his lips softly. “Just in case I’ll make it clear.”

Sam kissed him again stopping his words. “Not yet.” He pleaded. “Not until we’re connected.” Gabriel felt Sam’s hand leaving a trail of warm sensation as it moved from his hip to his tender hole making him whimper. 

Sam rubbed at the flesh for a second before Gabriel felt himself being lifted. “Woah!” Gabriel gasped afraid he would fall from where Sam put him on top of the dresser. “Cold.” Gabriel flinched when the cold wood touched the skin that wasn’t covered by the pink robe.

“Sorry. You’ll be warm soon enough. I promise.” Gabriel sighed against the wood as he rested his head with his cheek on the coldness. He could see Sam looking at him through the reflection of the full body mirror. Was that always there? He wondered as once again his cheeks tinted with heat. Sam looked so focused. He was completely naked aside from a lose towel around his waist. Gabriel wanted that towel gone. “Don’t move okay babe. I don’t want you to fall.” Gabriel nodded but knew Sam was being a meanie. He was definitely enjoying this. Gabriel became pliant as Sam raised one of his legs onto the wood bending it even though the cold wood sent shivers up the inside of his thigh as it touched it. He turned his head to hide his face against the wood as Sam did the same to his other leg effectively opening him up. In that position he felt like a frog adding even more embarrassment and making his mind race. What if Sam thinks he looks like a frog too? What if he can’t get hard because of it? “You’re shrinking.” Sam said caressing Gabriel’s soft cock and bringing him out of his panic. “Are you scared?” 

Get it together. Gabriel told himself. He’s going to think you don’t want this. “No.” Gabriel looked to the mirror. “It’s just embarrassing.” Gabriel admitted.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. With your legs spread out like this you remind me of a pretty butterfly.” Sam felt Gabriel’s cock flinch in his hand. “Oh?” Sam began stroking Gabriel slowly and smiled as he felt him get harder and harder with every passing second. “Do you like it when I tell you how beautiful you are?” Gabriel’s response was a small wiggle of his butt that was against his will. He turned his head into the wood once again realizing it was no longer as cold. He flinched the slightest when he felt Sam’s lips on his lower back. “How desirable you are? How horny you make me?”

“Sam!” Gabriel called embarrassed.

“What? It’s true.” Sam said smiling against Gabriel’s skin as he moved down happy Gabriel was almost as hard as he was. “When you look at me with those shy eyes. When you smile mischievously as the shyness goes away.” With every sentence Sam went lower and lower. “When you let me touch you without protest. The very though of you makes my dick get a mind of its own.” Sam said letting go of Gabriel’s hard cock to spread his ass cheeks open. “Do I do the same to your tight little hole?” Sam reached for his towel because it was getting heavy on his hard dick and pulled it off to throw it on the floor. “It’s twitching so eagerly. Should I take that as a yes?” Sam began rubbing Gabriel’s hole with his thumb but did nothing more. 

Gabriel was nodding against the wood but then realized Sam probably wanted to hear it spoken out loud. “Yes.” Gabriel wiggled again rubbing himself back onto Sam’s thumb in his quest for more. “Sam. Please.”

“Please what? I won’t know what you want unless you say it properly.” Sam said rubbing his thumb harder before lessening his grip on the hand that had made its way to Gabriel’s thigh.

“Sam.” Gabriel said sweetly turning his head so he could barely see Sam towering over him.

“Nu-uh. Don’t think those cute eyes and soft voice is getting you out of this one. I want to hear you the whole time. Voice, moans, breath, everything. So I’ll ask again…..” Sam leaned in removing his touch from Gabriel’s hole and using his hand to pull the robe down at his right shoulder. He went under his body through the gap between the wood and Gabriel’s clavicle and managed to get a nipple between his pointer and middle finger making Gabriel let out a soft moan. “What do you want Gabriel?”

Gabriel opened teary eyes. He leaned into Sam’s arm and lightly scraped his teeth on his wrist sending shivers up his arm. “I want you to touch inside.” Sam felt Gabriel shuffle and glanced down to see his hand appear from under him and open his tempting hole after rubbing it a little. “Here.” 

“You little...” Sam let out a frustrated breath. He had wanted to tease Gabriel more but Gabriel was making it impossible. “Where did you learn to seduce me like that?” 

Gabriel wasn’t sure what Sam meant by that. He was just doing whatever felt right and hoped it wasn’t a turn off for Sam. Just when he was about to ask he felt a strong grip on his wrist and a warm sensation on his hole. He tried to look back but failed as the warmth invaded his body making him shrink onto himself. “Sammm.” Gabriel moaned sweetly as he caught a glance at the reflection in the mirror. Sam had begun to stretch him with his tongue before he even got a warning. Gabriel’s hips began to wiggle as he tried to get away at the familiar sensation but Sam used his other hand to anchor him down just above his butt on his lower back. “Ahh Sam!” Gabriel knew that Sam sinking as far as he could go was a warning to Gabriel for trying to get away. Gabriel couldn’t help as the tears appeared on his eyes and made it down his cheeks and onto the wood. “Sam. F-feels good. Too good!” Gabriel tried to wiggle his butt away again at the growing pleasure. “C-cumming!” Gabriel panted as the word made Sam stop all his movements and with them reside his pleasure. “Sammy….” Gabriel lifted himself on shaking arms and got on his knees. Even though he was kneeling on the drawer he was still not that much taller than Sam. He felt Sam’s arms hug him before one slid up his sensible skin to his chest while the other made the journey down to cup his sensitive balls gently. He turned his head when he felt Sam kissing his neck to kiss his lips. “I want to move to the bed.” Gabriel rubbed his nose on Sam’s cheek. “I want to face you.” He said in a pleading voice. 

“Ill give into you just this once.” Sam said with a smile. “For a kiss.” He said smiling against Gabriel’s skin. “And if you ask again.” Sam said pinching Gabriel’s nipple and rubbing his hard cock against Gabriel’s butt. 

Gabriel shivered at Sam’s voice reaching every cell of his body. He whimpered for a second as Sam continued to slowly pinch his nipple, massage his balls, and rub his cock against Gabriel’s round bottom all agonizingly slow. Enough to give Gabriel a sense of warmth and have him craving for more. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand slowly and began to turn with Sam’s assistance. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam for a second. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him making him flood with even more nervousness. Gabriel forced himself to look up and meet eyes with Sam. His heart skipped a beat as Sam’s gentle smile began to melt the nervousness. He couldn’t help but hug him slowly as if moving to fast would break them both. Gabriel felt Sam’s hands hug him around the waist as the seconds stretched. “I want to be one with Sammy. Please.” Gabriel whispered in a quivering voice. “On the bed. Take me. All of me.” 

Sam smiled onto the skin of Gabriel’s shoulder. This was it, they would finally be together. Sam had desired this moment for a while. Now he was never going to let go. “Perfect.” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear before he lightly bit his lobe and smiled as Gabriel clung to him harder. Sam gracefully wrapped Gabriel’s legs around his waist and carried him making Gabriel gasp. He hugged him tight as he turned around carful not to move to fast. With every step they could feel the tip of Sam’s leaking cock rub against Gabriel’s slick covered hole. Gabriel clenched at the sensation afraid he would be impaled on accident before they got to the bed. Not that he would mind, it’s just he really wanted to see Sam’s face when it happened. Sam laid Gabriel down gently and smiled when Gabriel wiggled to get into a conferrable position. Sam liked how the pink of the robe against the white sheets made Gabriel’s skin glow. “I could just eat you up.” Sam said putting his hand on Gabriel’s exposed thigh after kneeling between his legs. He didn’t want to move the robe that was now covering Gabriel’s arousal tempting Sam to go searching for it. He watched the robe flow off Gabriel’s right shoulder. He watched his fidgeting hands trying to find a staple place other than his own robe. He watched Gabriel’s chest rise and fall behind the rose fabric as it slowed down. 

Sam’s breath hitched as he realized Gabriel was looking at him like a meal after being starved. Gabriel’s cheeks tinted more and more pink as he began to talk. “Can I lick you?” he asked nervously staring at Sam’s standing cock, flooding Sam with a mix of self awareness and heat. 

“I don’t know Gabe.” Sam said suddenly realizing the most Gabriel had done was take him in his mouth as he came. He worried it might be too much for him and he would end up regretting it.

“Please?” Gabriel begged looking up at Sam and losing a bit of his shyness. “I can do it.” He reached for Sam’s dick and rubbed the shaft slowly before kissing Sam’s neck. “Ill stop if you don’t like it.” 

“Its not that I think I won’t like it babe.” Sam chuckled peeling the soft robe off Gabriel with amusement. “It just might be too much.” He said opening Gabriel’s legs and wrapping them around his waist causing him to let go of his shaft and wrap his arms around Sam’s neck. He lined their cocks together and grind against Gabriel causing him to loose his grip and fall back onto the bed. “See you’re barley even able to handle this little. What will happen if you take me into that pretty mouth of yours?” 

Gabriel tried to calm down his beating heart at the sensation of Sam’s warmth against his. “but…” Gabriel let out a whimpering noise and his eyes started to flood with sadness at realizing Sam was right. If he felt this much sensation with so little, what would happen when Sam did more?

Sam let out a sign of defeat. “Okay. You win.” Sam said and immediately got the biggest smile imaginable from Gabriel. “How could I say no to those pouty lips? I’m weak.”

“Thank you Sa…”

Sam put a finger up to Gabriel’s lips to stop his excitement. “But…” he interrupted. “We stop if I say so.” He said taping Gabriel’s bottom lip. Gabriel nodded feverishly in agreement. “You are going to be the death of me. Okay, how do you want to do this?” 

“I want you on top.” Gabriel said without hesitation and pulled away to lay on the bed.

“Well that was my intention from the beginning but why?” Sam said watching Gabriel fluff out the pillows while facing away from him on all fours and fighting the urge to fill his slick twitching hole with his tongue, or his fingers, his aching cock.

“So I can see you better. I want to see your face full of pleasure too you know.” Gabriel said slowing his movements down. Gabriel sat down cross legged with the pillows between himself and the headboard. “Like this.” Gabriel opened his arms in invitation and smiled when Sam shook his head and got closer. He opened his legs to kneel in front of Gabriel. Because of his smaller stature Gabriel only had to bend a small amount in order to be at the correct level. 

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s hips excitedly. “You’re so eager Gabriel. It’s such a turn on.” Sam said looking down at how Gabriel put the lock of hair Sam had played with behind his ear without looking away from Sam’s hard shaft. Gabriel glanced up an licked his lips while looking at Sam. “Fuck. So sexy.” Sam said reaching for Gabriel’s lips with his right hand.

“Don’t move.” Gabriel said grabbing his hand and guiding it to Sam’s side. “I’ll make you feel good.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s cock and put it in his mouth so fast he didn’t get a chance to see the confused look on Sam’s face. He hummed around the hot flesh at the taste. He began pushing his head closer to Sam and could feel as his shaft slid further and further into his mouth. He feared he would begin to gag at the large size or he wouldn’t be able to fit it into his mouth when he had done a little mischievous googling when Sam and Jack were still asleep in the early morning after he had felt Sam’s warm cum drip down his leg and began to remember bits and pieces of what had happened. Once he focused on breathing through his nose and relaxed his throat he was happy to find that he had little gag reflex. Gabriel’s cheeks tinted with pink as the new discovery made slick pour out of his hole. He scraped his nails gently on Sam’s skin where he was holding his hip and where he was holding Sam’s cock in place as his palm rested on his pelvis and his cock was being held up in the space between his thumb and pointer finger. He moaned around Sam’s cock as he slid back just enough to feel the drag of Sam’s cock on his tongue and back to take him in. He did it again after a couple of minutes and slid off completely. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shivered at a cold breeze as Sam slipped from his grip. He opened his eyes and griped Sam again putting him into his mouth as fast as he could. For some reason something small, almost microscopic felt off but the pleasure was too much for him to liger on what that was. He was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t notice Sam calling his name almost in anger. He could feel his eyes water at how he wanted more but didn’t know how to get it. “Gabriel!” Gabriel gasped as a strong hand around his neck pushed him away until Sam slid out of the comfort of his warm mouth. Gabriel looked up shocked and met eyes with an angry Sam. “What’s wrong with you? I told you to stop! Didn’t you hear me?” Sam said through heavy panting.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said putting his head down and covering his hard, leaking cock with fidgeting hands. “D-did it not feel good?” Gabriel asked fighting the urge to cry and feeling his cock getting softer.

“Shit.” Sam whispered sounding aware he had done something bad and looking down to see how now Gabriel was sad because of the growing jealousy growing deep in his gut without warning. “It’s not that it didn’t feel good.” Sam said looking angry when Gabriel looked up. “It’s that it felt too good.” He said in an irritated tone. “I just started thinking that I don’t like that….. because it means you’ve done this before. With others. Who knows how many.” Gabriel gave an angry puff and leaned forward to bite harshly at Sam’s right hip. “Ow! Gabriel what the hell!” Sam tried to push Gabriel away but that only made the pain grow more.

Gabriel pulled away and crossed his arms in defiance. “You giant idiot! I’m not some cheap whore who does this to just anyone.” Gabriel exclaimed. “Don’t be picturing other people when you’re with me! Of course I’ve never done this with anyone else before.” Sam watched Gabriel’s face grow red with embarrassment. “Its only natural to prepare……. Beforehand when you want to give the one you l-like pleasure.” 

“So you’ve never done this kind of thing?” Sam asked skeptically and pissed off at how good it had felt.

“I already said no.” Gabriel said turning away.

“By prepare… does that mean you looked it up? Thinking of me?” Sam asked getting closer and hoping Gabriel’s anger would go away at his stupidity. “Gabe?” Sam called as Gabriel kept to his stubbornness and refused to turn back. “Babe…. I’m sorry.” Sam said sitting down behind him and wrapping his arms around Gabriel who immediately relaxed. “It’s just….. when I’m with you like this… my kind goes wild and I can’t calm it down. And you wouldn’t respond, you were just so……. Into it. I was sure you’d done it before.” Sam said laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel kind of understood. When Sam had told him he had a crazy ex he didn’t like that. He began to think about the things he probably did with her but forced himself to stop. Gabriel gave a sigh and turned around to straddle Sam. He smiled warmly as their eyes met. “Of course, I was into it you big dummy.” Gabriel said amused as all the anger melted away. “It’s you.” He said and kissed Sam’s cheek before kissing his neck and his lips. “Lets continue.” Gabriel said pulling away enough for the words to caress Sam’s lips. “But no more of those thoughts. Okay?” Gabriel warned and waited until Sam nodded without hesitation. “Good.” Gabriel said kissing Sam’s neck again.

“I made you go soft.” Sam said noticing and sounding like someone had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it, a complete 360 from a few seconds ago. “I’ll fix it.”

Gabriel gasped as he felt Sam’s hand spread his ass cheeks apart in the search for his hole. “No. Wait, wait, wait. Agnh!” Gabriel moaned as Sam impaled him with a finger without warning straight into his sweet spot. His body shivered around Sam’s finger as his cock made him dizzy at how fast it stood in attention. “How mean.” Gabriel moaned as Sam looked up at him with a smile that made Gabriel scared for a slight second and kissed his lips. “Mngh. Sam.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face as he kissed him slowly pushing away the growing feeling of fright that was growing in his gut. He tried not to cum as Sam pushed him with his fingers inside until he was laid out on the bed once more but found himself not having to try hard as the growing pleasure would fade when he closed his eyes then grow back as he looked at Sam upon opening them. “No! My insides are moving on their own! Sam!” Gabriel exclaimed feeling his hole clench onto Sam’s finger and his insides twitch every time he felt Sam hit a good spot. Gabriel’s hands went to Sam’s wrists in an attempt to slow down his thrusting fingers but it was no use as the slick made it an easy task. “Sam! Sammy! I’m going to cum! Cummin! Cummin!” Gabriel’s back arched up as he felt Sam’s hand speed up to a brutal pase rather than slow down and make the explosion of pleasure out. Sam looked to the lights for a second as they flickered uncontrollably. “Mngh! Sam! Ah!” Gabriel moaned loudly as the cum of his orgasm warmed his stomach. He felt Sam cover his body as one of the lights and the mirror on the dresser shattered without warning. He smiled knowing they wouldn’t get hurt but Sam thinking they would protected him first thing.

“Fuck.” Sam couldn’t stop his hand as he watched Gabriel shiver from his orgasm when the danger was gone and he pulled away. He wanted to be inside him but he also enjoyed what he was doing now. Sam took out his fingers slowly and watched a string of silk like slick connect them for a second. He lined himself up opening Gabriel’s legs and grabbed the base of his cock. He couldn’t help slap it against Gabriel’s eager hole twice filling the room with an obscene sound. “Finally.” Sam said in awe. “I’m going to cum inside you.” Sam said determined and starting to look like an animal in heat to Gabriel. “This time properly.” 

“No Sammy!” Gabriel protested trying to get away from Sam’s cock with a wiggle of the hips. “There’s going to be another baby!” He exclaimed finding himself realizing that wasn’t the reason he didn’t want Sam coming inside, or rather inside at all.

“Gabe. Can you get pregnant?” Gabriel nodded with all his might before suddenly he felt the head of Sam’s cock putting pressure against his hole. Something suddenly didn’t feel right. “Good. I’ll do it.” Gabriel looked at him in alarm and realized something wasn’t right. Sam’s eyes weren’t the same beautiful color from earlier. “I’ll get you pregnant. Then you’ll never leave my side.”

“Sammy?” Gabriel could see something inside Sam that had never been there before. Possessiveness? Jealousy? Anger? He wasn’t sure. The panic inside him grew as Sam grabbed his leg and pulled. “Wait! Wait! I can’t do this after all!” Gabriel said fighting to get away from Sam but letting out a noise of pain as Sam forcefully pulled him back and opened his legs.

“You can’t change your mind.” Sam said pushing the head of his cock against Gabriel’s hole. “I won’t let you.”

“Stop! I said stop! No!” Gabriel pleaded as he tried to fight back but couldn’t as Sam strength seemed to grow. How was Sam stronger? He couldn’t wonder long as Sam’s hand griped strongly at Gabriel’s throat cutting his air supply and making fear and desperation grow in his honey colored eyes. Sam spread his legs open with the other had to the point of it being painful. He began to push against Gabriel’s drying hole as he applied pressure on his neck “Please.” Gabriel begged with his last breath before he heard more glass break and everything turned dark.

 

 

 

Sam sat up abruptly covered in sweat and panting harshly. He looked around the dark room in search of his sweet little Gabriel with so much fright in his very soul he could feel the tears of desperation make it down his cheeks. He tapped around with the little help of the light coming from the window of the moon. He knew he was on a large bed. Still in Gabriel’s special place if the large forest outside the window was any indication. He sighed in relief when he felt a warm body next to his own. He hugged it tight and searched for the lamps switch as he let Gabriel’s sweet smell flood his nose. He finally found it and turned it on quickly with a soft click. Sam let out a sob of relief at seeing Gabriel sound asleep in his arms. He inspected him quickly and found he didn’t have any injuries or bruises where he was sure he had laid his hands on him. “Thank you.” Sam whispered hugging Gabriel closer. As Sam’s panting came down and his calmness along with it, he looked around the room to see a shattered mirror and light. It wasn’t a dream? Sam’s panic began to come back before looking at Gabriel again. He was wearing his pink robe, but Sam was sure he had taken it off him. His panic began to morph into confusion. He moved the covers off himself to look at his hip and realized there was nothing there. He was sure Gabriel had bitten him, he had seeing it. Wait he had seen it. Literally. Sam’s head tilted in confusion once more. He was wearing comfortable sweats and a cotton t-shirt. “What the hell’s going on?” Sam asked out loud wondering if anything of what happened had been true at all. 

“I told you what you felt wasn’t real.” Came a familiar voice that made Sam’s grip on Gabriel’s tighten as he looked in it’s direction with caution. Bella was sitting on a recliner to the far corner. “Possession. Not love.” She said in a wicked voice. “You look confused. I’ll explain.” Bella stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. “I came to teach you a lesson but then when I saw my little Gabriel with his mouth full of….” Bella made a face that twisted with disgust. “You!” She spat the word out. “I couldn’t let you defile him like that. So I trapped you in the mirror so you could see your true self.” Bella looked at Gabriel in Sam’s arms and how Sam was looking at her with anger in his eyes. “I never imagined he would realize it wasn’t you.” Bella pointed to the broken mirror. “or that you would break free trying to get to him.” Sam suddenly flooded with memories of what had happened. He had been with Gabriel up until Gabriel began to give him oral sex. When Gabriel had pulled off him is when Bella made the switch. He had been angry at seeing himself, he didn’t even wonder what was happening to him or why he was trapped behind glass. He just wanted to get to Gabriel and stop him from looking so frightened. And when Sam….. no that thing tried invading Gabriel’s body and Gabriel begged for him to stop he just had to get to him. “Don’t give me that look. None of it was real. At least not completely.” 

“I’m going to rip your head off.” Sam growled.

“Now, now. I told you it wasn’t real. It was an illusion. Gabriel was as fake as the you doing those things to him. I Put him to sleep when he …… had you in his mouth. Disgusting. How could he even ask….. no practically beg you to do that to…”

“Shut up!” Sam growled louder. “Gabe.” Sam turned his attention to Gabriel. “Gabriel. Baby, wake up.” Sam wanted to make sure what Bella said was true and he was okay. “What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he waking up?” Sam asked concerned.

“I told you. I’m not going to let you have him so easily. When he wakes up, he won’t even remember who you are.” 

“You can’t do that. I just got him to remember.” Sam protested alarmed. Sam looked at Gabriel again. This was what Bella wanted. This kind of reaction. One that proved Sam wouldn’t work for Gabriel’s love. He looked up to Bella in defiance. “It doesn’t matter. Do what you want. I’ll make him remember. I’ve done it before, I can do it again. A million times if I have to.”

“That’s what you say. But everyone has a limit. I have little doubt that I’ll break you. But Gabriel…….” Bella smirked. “I told you he doesn’t love you. And with this I’ll prove it. Once was a miracle but he would never again in a million years tell you he likes you much less beg you like he did.” Bella laughed with a spark in her eye not caring how Sam seemed to be fighting the urge to get his hands on her. “We’ll be watching. Have fun.” With that Bella vanished.

Sam felt instant relief when he was left alone with Gabriel. Gabriel was sleeping soundly but no matter what he did he would not wake up. Making sure he was okay and after double checking that Gabriel hadn’t been touched by anyone else besides himself, he made sure Gabriel was warm and went downstairs to the phone. He debated who to call. He couldn’t call Lucifer, even though he would probably tear Bella in half, he would definitely separate them one way or another after finding out what they were in the middle of doing when she interrupted them. Balthazar was a good choice but he didn’t want to lose his trust, or Ana’s. Castiel was definitely out of the question, he would definitely kill Sam if he found out Sam was about to fuck his older brother although Sam considered it making love, Castiel would definitely say he was only going to fuck him. He didn’t know Michael that well. Charley would definitely get angry, angrier than Dean. “Dean.” Sam quickly dialed the number and waited impatiently for an answer.

Sam grunted as the phone went to voicemail. He dialed three more times unsuccessfully getting voicemail. He hung up and considered calling Lucifer before trying one more time. After two rings there was a tired, sleepy voice coming from the other side. “Hello.” 

“Castiel?” Sam tried to hold back laughter as he heard a loud thud and whispering. This wasn’t the time.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice called from the other line. “What’s happening?” He asked between alert and asleep.

Sam quickly told Dean everything that happened between the time they left and now in one breath and without stopping but managing to avoid most of the more intimate details. “What do I do?” Sam asked in panic.

“You can’t do anything.” Came Castiels deep voice that was laced with annoyance. Sam hadn’t even realized when he had been put on speaker. “A fairy’s magic is strong and Bella is one of the strongest fairies we know. We are much more powerful but you have seen the convenience of us using our power. The nightmares. Everything. Gabriel’s power isn’t fully healed if we use ours…… we do not know how it will affect him. I can’t say I hate her for doing this. I rather like her at the moment.” As Castiel spoke Sam could hear shuffling in the background.

“Don’t worry Sam. We’ll figure this out. We’ll go and help you. Right Castiel!” 

“As you wish.” Came Castiels hesitant reply.

“Please hurry.” Sam was told they would go as fast as the Impala could take them. He waited impatiently in the living room playing a million scenarios for when Gabriel woke up. From what Bella said he wouldn’t remember. From what Castiel said there was nothing they could do about it. Why did this keep happening to him? Every time he seemed to be getting somewhere with Gabriel someone or something came and snatched his memory away. What if this time he couldn’t get Gabriel to like him again? What if instead he hated him or worse what if he found someone else? He had to do something after they figured out what to do. He had to find a way for Gabriel to never forget him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Destiel! Yaaaaay finally right?! Come back and find out what Cas was doing with Dean and how he ended up there. Also, we go back in time to briefly revisit and find out their point of view for some of the big events that happened

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encouraged be nice though :) Thank you for reading


End file.
